Lo Que Quiero
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Cada una de ellas tiene algo que necesita la otra, asi que llegan al acuerdo de ayudarse mutuamente. advertencia este fics consta con G!P
1. Chapter 1

**bueno primero q todo este es un fics q se me ocurrio despues de tener una conversacion algo extendida y loca con alguien XDD,q me hizo ver y entender q no todos estos fics tiene q ser hentai pueden llegar a ser hasta interesantes, yo no soy muy fanaticas de ellos es mas cuando leia la advertencia q le ponian ni los miraba seguia buscando, pero como dije alguien me ayudo a enterder asi q decidi escribir mi version de uno de ellos ya q tenia una idea y ahi q aprovechar a las musas, pues a ver q les parece...XDDD.**

**los personajes de este fics no son mios, son de sus respectivos dueños, solo es divertido escribir sobre ellos.**

**sin mas q decir lean y comenten espero rewius...n_n**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Era viernes por la tarde todos comenzaban a salir del club de coro rumbo a sus casas para disfrutar de su fin de semana libre, Quinn esperaba a que Rachel terminara de guardas sus cosas en su bolso, se encontraba recostada en la orilla de la puerta mirando todos los movimientos de la otra chica sin perder detalle.

La morena termino puso su bolso en su hombro y se acerco a donde la esperaban-¿lista para ir Quinn?

-esperaba por ti Rachel.

-bien entonces vamos ya-dice la morena sin mirarla.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela que se encontraban totalmente vacios, todo el mundo se había perdido rápidamente de la escuela.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y cada una se dirigía a sus autos que por una extraña razón hoy habían estacionada en el mismo lugar, la rubia se detuvo a observar a la morena mientras esta buscaba su llave-nos vemos en mi casa Rachel-abre la puerta de su auto sin esperar respuesta de la otra.

-bien-responde como si nada la morena, mientras ve como la rubia sale del colegia a toda velocidad sin esperarla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Quinn ya se encontraba en su casa revisando todo mientras recibía una llamada de su madre.

-si mama estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me quedo sola.

-no hare una fiesta tranquila-el timbre de su casa sonó y fue a abrir rápidamente, vi a una morena que la miraba intensamente, tapo la bocina de su telf. Con su mano derecha-su a mi habitación es la ultima a la derecha, enseguida voy-le dice a la morena, la cual solo asiente y desaparece por las escalera.

-si nos vemos el domingo en la tarde chao-cuelga el telf. Y lo acomoda en la sala donde va, se quedo perdida uno momento en sus pensamientos por unos minutos antes de ir rumbo a su habitación, ya estaba anocheciendo últimamente eso ocurría muy rápido.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo de su casa de la parte de arriba viendo todas las habitaciones cerradas y los marcos de fotos pegadas en las paredes de estas, se detuvo en la puerta por un momento antes de entrar-¿que estas a punto de hacer Quinn?-piensa la chica un poco asustada-ya no te puedes echar para atrás y mucho menos en este momento-pensó por última vez antes de dar un suspiro y abrir la puerta.

La habitación se encontraba un poco oscura, las cortinas habían sido cerradas y casi no se veía nada, pudo distinguir una figura que yacía al lado de la ventana levantando un poco la cortina mientras observaba afuera de la casa de la rubia-creía que te había arrepentido Quinn-pregunta Rachel sin dejar de mirar el exterior.

-eso nunca, solo me distrajo un poco la llamada de mi madre.

-¿no vendrá a interrumpirnos no?

-no lo hará, llegara hasta el domingo en la tarde.

-me parece bien-suelta la cortina y esta tapa la poca luz que entraba por ella, voltea a ver a la rubia que se encontraba mirándola sin decir y se acerca a ella caminando lentamente para detenerse muy cerca de ella su cuerpo se podían tocar ya por la cercanía pero nadie daba el primer paso, solo se miraban y la rubia se sonrojaba mas.

-¿lista para empezar Quinn?-esta no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza como confirmación de que empiece ya.

-genial-dice la morena mientras sonríe y sube uno de sus brazos a cuello de la chica para besarla lentamente disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

El beso comenzó lentamente, la morena disfrutaba del sabor de la otra chica, de sus labios de su aliento para después comenzar a recorrerlos con su lengua, la rubia estaba perdida en el beso, nadie ni en todos los novios que había tenido la había besado así como la besaba esta chica, el beso cobro un poco de fuerza sobre todo cuando Rachel comenzó a morder sus labios y sonreía al ver los suspiro que lograba sacar de la rubia.

La beso por un momento más hasta que tuvieron que separarse por un momento para recobrar el aliento perdido, ya se podían sentir un poco encendidas sobre todo la morena, espero unos segundos mientras se recuperaban para después empujar a la rubia a la cama, la cual quedo muy sorprendida por esto y solo la miraba sin decir nada.

Rachel se sentó sobre las piernas de la chica quedando encima de ella prácticamente, mientras ponía sus brazos por su cuello y la acercaba para comenzar un nuevo beso más apasionada y frenético que el anterior, Quinn aprovecho el momento para con sus manos recorrer todo el cuerpo por encima de la ropa de la chica que se encontraba encima de ella dándole besos que la dejaban loca.

La morena al ver que la otra la tocaba sin remordimiento, quiso imitar la acción y rompió el beso para besar su cuello lentamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de la rubia y besar la piel recién descubierta, logrando que esta diera gemidos de placer y se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Rachel había quitado la camisa que llevaba Quinn y se encontraba solo en brasear, la empujaba lentamente hasta que cayeron las dos acostadas en la cama, la rubia comenzó a tocar otra vez el cuerpo de su acompañante sin pudor alguno, mientras desabrochaba la falda de Rachel la cual fue bajando lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior ahí fue cuando noto el bulto que se encontraba formado en la inter pierna de la morena, llevo una de sus manos a esa parte y comenzó a acariciar por encima de su ropa interior logrando que Rachel dejara de besarla por un momento para escapar un gemido de excitación el cual le causo mucha gracia a la rubia y la morena lo noto.

-veo que alguien se encuentra impaciente ya-sonríe mientras se levanta de la rubia y comienza a desvestirse, se quita la ultima prenda mientras veía como la rubia se la comía con la mirada-que espera Quinn…desvístete tu también o si…no respondo por arruinar tu ropa cuando te la este quitando-le dice sonriendo coquetamente.

La rubia salió rápidamente del sueño donde se encontraba para comenzar a desvestirse rápidamente, mientras la morena no podía evitar sonreír al ver los gestos de su acompañante, la última prenda de la chica cayó al suelo quedando completamente desnuda delante de la morena que no perdía ningún detalle de su cuerpo, la rubia volvió a acostarse en la cama-ven Rachel-dice mientras le ofrece una de sus manos para se acueste con ella, la cual la morena acepto rápidamente.

Las dos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, con la morena encima de la rubia, mientras se tocaban delicadamente y Rachel frotaba su pelvis con la de Quinn lentamente, mientras besaba su mentón y su cuello-no creo poder aguantar más Quinn, puedo ya-le susurra a su oído mientras lo muerde y frota mas su cuerpo contra el de su acompañante.

-te dije que la primera vez seria romántica Rachel.

-ha sido así Quinn, me he controlado bastante-dice mientras suspira fastidiada.

-lo sé, pero hace mucho tiempo que no he hecho esto, solo te pido que seas delicada conmigo Rachel.

La morena levanta su rostro emocionada-lo seré Quinn-dice mientras besa una de sus mejillas.

-bien, entonces puedes comenzar ya, yo también estoy algo desesperada-le sonríe.

La morena también sonríe mientras vuelve a besarla, baja sus manos lentamente por el costado del cuerpo acariciando todo lo que podía y lleva una de estas para separar las piernas las piernas de la rubia para quedar en medio de ellas.

Quinn rompe el beso un momento al sentir el miembro de Rachel cerca de su entrada palpitando-relájate Quinn-le dice la morena mientras frota su miembro por un momento logrando que las dos suspiraran de placer, duro así unos segundo para comenzar a entrar en los pliegues de la rubia y pudo sentir como esta se tensaba un poco, así que volvió a besarla cariñosamente para que se tranquilizara, la rubia devuelve el beso con pasión lo cual fue una señal para que Rachel terminara de entrar en ella completamente, Quinn se quejo en medio del beso al sentir el miembro de la chica completamente dentro de ella.

La morena espero un momento para comenzar a embestir a la rubia lentamente y no alterarla, dejo de besarla para unir sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de sus caderas, Rachel abrió los ojos para observar las reacciones de Quinn cuando comenzó a ir más rápido mientras salía y entraba en ella, se sorprendió al ver como la rubia que yacía debajo de ella que la miraba intensamente-¿estas bien Quinn?...¿quieres que me detenga?-le pregunta algo preocupada, mientras detiene su cuerpo.

-estoy bien…por favor no te detengas Rachel…menos ahora-le dice rápidamente al ver que paraba jadeando.

La morena la vio por un momento para después volver al ritmo que estaban antes, pero esta vez mucho más rápido.

Rachel llevo una de sus manos a sus senos para comenzar a apretarlo logrando que la chica diera gritos de placer, la rubia llevo su manos al cuello de la morena, para llegar a sus hombros y bajar a su espalda la cual rasguñaba dejando marcas al placer que sentía en ese momento-me dejaras marcas Quinn-le dice la morena en cada movimientos.

-esa es la idea Rachel jejeje-responde mientras la besa apasionadamente y juega con sus lenguas en un beso desesperado, termino de bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de la morena el cual empujo mas a ella haciendo que la morena entrara más profundo en ella, logrando que la morena diera un gruñido de placer por el atrevimiento de la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos así en donde solo se escuchaba los sonidos de placer de la pareja que se encontraba en la cama-dios…estoy cerca Rachel…más rápido.

-yo también…se siente tan bien Quinn-jadea en respuesta por lo dicho por la rubia.

Rachel se acerco al cuello de la chica para besarlo mientras podía sentir como la rubia se retorcía de placer debajo de ella-no aguanto más-dice la rubia cuando deja correr su orgasmo por todo su cuerpo, la morena continuo con su movimiento por un tiempo más hasta que finalmente también cedió su semen dentro de la chica, sonriendo por el placer que acababa de sentir.

Levanto su rostro para encontrar a la rubia con una de sus manos en su frente respirando rápidamente mientras trataba de controlar su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba todo cubierto por un ligero sudor después del orgasmo, esto le causo cierta gracia a la morena que se acerco para besar toda su cara cariñosamente, la rubia bajo su mano para unirla con la de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos mientras se besaban por unos minutos mientras se recuperaban.

-¿fue romántico no?-le pregunta al romper el beso y mirarla por un momento.

-lo fue y hasta mas-le sonríe la rubia encantada de la vida.

-esa era la idea-responde la morena coquetamente.

-porque no dejas de ser creía berry.

-nunca podre dejar de serlo Fabray.

La rubia no quiso empezar una discusión y mucho menos en ese momento-es ¿que no piensas salir de mi Rachel?-dice mientras aun puede sentir el miembro de la chica dentro de ella.

-no.

-¿porque?-pregunta la rubia asustada.

-porque tú ya obtuviste tu parte, ahora me toca a mi Quinn y créeme que aun no termino contigo-dice la morena mientras empieza a empujar otra vez dentro de ella.

La morena dejo de empujar y gruño de placer después de haber tenido dos orgasmos mas con la chica, Quinn aun no se recuperaba por completo esto era demasiado y Rachel no tenia signo de parar por ahora, la rubia volvió a intentar separarse de la morena pero esta la detuvo con un fuerte abrazo en su cadera para que no se le escapara.

-Rachel debes dejarme ir ya.

-uno mas Quinn, por favor.

-pero.

-uno más y ya, te gustara-le sonríe mientras comienza su miembro se ponía otra vez duro y comenzaba con las embestida, Quinn no sabía qué hacer en ese momento su cuerpo estaba agotado, así q opto por agarrarse de los brazos de Rachel para sostenerse mientras sentía a la chica moverse dentro de ella, subió un poco su rostro para morder en cuello de la morena a ver si así se calmaba, pero eso no ayudo sino que logro excitar más a su compañera que la penetraba más rápido y profundamente.

La morena cayo rendida sobre la chica debajo cuando su orgasmo finalmente cedió después del de la rubia, mientras intentaba recuperarse, lentamente salió de ella y se recostó a lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados sonriendo felizmente, se sentía muy con ella misma a pesar de tu cuerpo le exigía un descanso de inmediato, volteo a ver a la rubia a ver como se encontraba y estaba peor que ella, se había quedado dormida inmediatamente, al sentir como Rachel se separaba de ella.

Esta sonrió al ver como había dejado la chica así que agarro sus sabanas y la tapo para dormir por un rato y recobrar energías.

Habían pasado varias horas donde las chicas dormían plácidamente, cuando la rubia se despertó primero mirando para todos lados asustada sin acordarse donde estaba, después de ver por toda la habitación recordó que estaba en la de invitados de su casa, vio a lado de su cama para conseguir a un morena durmiendo placida mente.

Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla por un momento y acomodar unas hebras de cabello que se encontraban tapando su rostro, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba respirando tranquilamente y ver algo de baba que salía por su boca lo cual le causo mucha gracia, se acerco mas a ella para acariciar su cuerpo sobre todo la parte baja de la chica-bueno ahora me toca a mí no dejarla descansar-piensa mientras sonríe y comienza a besar los hombros de la morena mientras con su mano izquierda acaricia el miembro de la morena que comienza a despertarse.

-Rachel despierta-le sopla en el oído la rubia mientras continua con la tarea, su miembro comienza a erguirse poco a poco gracias a las acciones de la rubia, esta levanto la sabana que las cubría para montarse a horcajadas sobre la morena mientras continuaba tocándola, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente duro lo guio hasta su entrada para comenzar con las movimientos ella misma.

La morena despertó asustada por la sensación que sentía y se sorprendió mas al ver lo que la rubia hacia sobre ella.

-Quinn-dice la morena mientras jadea con cada movimiento.

-te veías muy deseable ahí y como tú no despertabas Rachel, me toco despertarte a mi manera jejeje-y seguía con lo movimientos.

-es una bonita forma de despertar Quinn-lleva sus manos para las caderas de la chica rubia mientras la unía mas a ella con cada embestida que hacían mientras trataba de aguantar y no correrse antes que la rubia, pero la vista de esta no ayudaba y aun que se sentía un poco dormida.

-¿te gusta?

-sí…es súper sexy-le dice mientras la jala para besarla.

-se siente tan bien…estar dentro de ti Quinn.

-lo sé…a mí también me gusta

Las dos terminan al mismo tiempo y la rubia se hace un lado de la morena para recuperarse.

-dios Quinn, la próxima vez espera que este mas despierta jejeje.

-jejeje como no me dejaste descansar hace rato, tenía que vengarme.

-pues me gusta tu forma de venganza-dice mientras la abraza.

-lo sé pero ahora, solo quiero tomar una ducha-la rubia se levanta de la cama se cubre con una bata y sale del cuarto mientras la Rachel no deja de verla hasta que desaparece, para después acomodarse de lado y volver a dormir por un rato más aun no se recuperaba del todo.

Paso una hora más y Quinn ya se había bañado, se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, se moría de hambre y quien la culparía después de tan agotan te actividad que había tenido con Rachel por la tarde cualquiera estaría así.

La morena terminaba de vestirse después de esa ducha reconfortante, salió del cuarto buscando a la rubia por todos lados bajo a la cocina para encontrarla preparando algo mientras bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música, Rachel no perdía vista de ella, lo cual comenzaba a calentarla, se acerco silenciosamente a la rubia la cual abraza por la cintura pegándose completamente a esta-bailas muy sexy Quinn-dice mientras lamia su cuello lentamente.

La rubia pudo sentir la excitación de la chica que la abrazaba-te prepare algo para comer Rachel-mueve su cuello para darle mejor espacio a la morena.

-tengo hambre de otra cosa Quinn-le da la vuelta mientras le quita la bata que llevaba la chica y la besaba apasionadamente.

-veo que no quieres juego previo no Rachel.

-no-dice mientras se baja el short que usaba para penetrar a la rubia rápidamente si perder tiempo.

Quinn se sostenía del meso donde era recostada mientras la morena embestía rápidamente y dura mente, los jadeos sonaban por toda la cocina mientras la chicas tenían relaciones, la rubia sentía que se venía en cualquier momento-no aguanto más Rachel-jade la morena mientras pierde las fuerzas.

-vamos ven a mi Quinn…quiero sentirte-continua con sus moviéndose dentro de ella velozmente.

La rubia cayó sobre la morena al sentir la tensión después del orgasmo que acaba de tener, Rachel la siguió de cerca cuando ella también acaba dentro de ella, Quinn podía sentir como el semen dentro de ella, mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Rachel alzo a la rubia entre sus brazos para recostarla sobre el suelo rápidamente y ponerse encima de ella mientras volvía a penetrarla de inmediato.

-Rachel espera-le dice la morena asustada al ver lo que pensaba hacer-debes dejarme recuperarme.

-no lo hare Quinn…yo te dije advertí muy bien en lo que te metías-y continuo con lo que hacía.

La rubia había olvidado así que no dijo más y se dejo llevar.

-solo relájate bebe…será mejor para ti-le dice la morena mientras muerde sus senos y juega con clítoris.

Quinn no dejaba de jadear con cada moviendo y caricia de la morena, terminaba por segunda vez, su cuerpo ya no tenía casi fuerza, intento empujar a Rachel que yacía sobre ella recuperándose del orgasmo pero esta no la dejaba sino la apretaba mas a ella, pudo sentir como se ponía duro otra vez y Rachel volvía a empujar dentro de ella.

La rubia ya no podía hacer nada sino dejar que la morena hiciera con ella lo que quisiera no tenía fuerzas para luchar más-eres tan apretado bebe…me encantas-escucho cuando la morena se corrió por tercera vez, Rachel se quedo viendo a la rubia y con esa sola imagen basto para que su miembro palpitara otra vez-dios Quinn vez como me pones-comienza el movimiento dentro de ella otra vez, la rubia oyó por última vez las palabras por parte de la morena antes de caer inconsciente.

Había llegado el domingo en la tarde y Rachel terminaba de recoger sus cosas del cuarto que había compartido con la rubia por el fin de semana que compartieron juntas en esa casa, habían tenido relaciones sexuales casi todo el tiempo y por cada lugar que la morena se le antojara, Rachel no dejaba descansar a la rubia para casi nada, bajo a la sala para ver a Quinn que esperaba por ella.

Esta la miraba sin comentar nada solo se miraban las dos.

-lamento haberte dejado esas marcas y heridas Rachel-dice la rubia al ver los rasguños y la boca rota de la morena.

-jejeje me las merecida por no dejarte dormir Quinn, además se puede decir que son marcas de guerra que con orgullo llevare-sonríe.

-jejeje entiendo-sonríe por un momento para otra vez caer en el silencio entre ellas.

-lo mejor será que me vaya, tu madre no debe tardar y no me puede ver aquí-dice Rachel al notar el silencio incomodo entre ellas.

-si-dice rápidamente la rubia mientras corre y le abre la puerta a la morena-adiós berry-le dice mientras la mira seria mente.

-adiós Fabray-sale de la casa mientras escucha como la puerta se cierra rápidamente, se detiene un momento sin mirar atrás para después continuar la marchar a su auto el cual prende y se aleja rápidamente de la casa de la rubia.

Quinn no perdió detalle de Rachel desde que salió de la casa, hasta que se fue, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un taxi se detiene al frente de su casa para ver como su madre se bajaba de el sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-hola hija como estas-le pregunta su madre cuando entra a la casa y deja sus maletas a un lado para abrazarla.

-bien y tu mama… ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

-fue genial me divertí mucho y la pase muy bien con mis hermanos, tus tíos y primos te mandan saludos-le dice mientras acaricia su rostro-¿qué te ocurre Quinn?...te vez algo cansada-pregunta la señora Fabray al ver el semblante de su hija.

-no es nada mama, es solo que me trasnoche algunas noches viendo películas y ando un poco cansada, solo necesito dormir unas horas y me sentiré mejor-le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

-bien hija, entonces ve a dormir, recuerda que para mañana debes sentirte bien para ir a clases-le da un último abrazo para empujarla a que vaya a su cuarto.

-ok mama, hablamos ahora-se despide de ella para perderse en la parte de arriba.

La señora se queda viendo un momento a su hija para después ver todo el lugar a su alrededor-¿que había pasado en su casa?-pensó mientras observaba a su alrededor-que niña tan desordenada-dijo mientras comienza arreglar el lugar.

Continuara...

y asi termina espero opiniones a ver si lo continuo o lo dejo asi, los lectores deciden, sin mas q decir me despido cuidense chao.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

buenas como les va disculpen la demora estaba algo ocupada,pero al fin pude actualizar,nunca crei q este fics tendria tanta aceptacion, creia q me iban a decir de todo por escribir una historia tan loca, pero como les dije yo pensaba asi pero despues entendi todo, sin mas q decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo cuidense chao.

disfruten de la lectura.

El lunes llego rápidamente y Quinn caminaba apurada por los pasillos de McKinley buscando a cierta morena que no encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿donde estas?-pensó molesta mientras observa su reloj por quinta, faltaban pocos minutos para el comienzo de la primera clase y nada, seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-hey Fabray… ¿como estas?-le pregunta santana que se encontraba justo al frente de ella con Britt a su lado.

-Quinn-dice la otra rubia mientras se le lanza a abrazarla feliz.

-hola chicas…todo bien-le devuelve el abrazo mientras sigue mirando al rededor.

Britt se despega de Quinn y corre cerca de santana otra vez mientras une su mano con la de la morena.

-¿esperas a alguien?

-eh no… ¿por?

-por nada…es solo que miras para todos lados cada rato y creía eso.

-no...Para nada santana es imaginación tuyo…mejor vamos a clases chicas-dice Quinn mientras comienza a caminar rumbo al salón cuando por su lado pasa Rachel sin siquiera mirarla a toda prisa, la rubia la iba a seguir pero detrás de ella se encontraba santana y Britt viendo toda la escena, no podía hacer nada, así que dio un suspiro de fastidio y continuo su camino al salón.

El resto del día fue un tormento para la rubia, que no pudo hablar con la morena en ninguna oportunidad, siempre estaba acompañada de alguien o sencillamente ella tenía a sus dos amigas ex porristas atrás de ella, no entendía que les pasaba hoy que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Al fin llegaba la hora del club de coro, podría ver a la morena y con mucha suerte hablar con ella al fin.

Dentro al lugar feliz saludando a todos mirando hacia todas partes buscándola y nada, su sonrisa callo un poco por la decepción y busco lugar en uno de los asientos del frente.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el profesor Schuester entro al salón con la alegría de siempre-como están chicos, disculpen la demora es que hablaba con el director de algunas cosas.

Observa a todos sus alumnos y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien-¿Finn donde esta Rachel?

-he no se señor Schuester, no he hablado con ella.

-qué raro ella siempre es la primera en llegar-dice mientras mira al reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes del lugar-vamos a darle unos minutos a ver si llega antes de comenzar-vuelve a su maletín para sacar algunos papeles mientras espera.

-¿porque demonios tenemos que esperar a berry?...que se joda por llegar tarde-dice santana molesta.

-san deja las groserías-le dice la rubia calmándola.

-es que es la verdad…ni que fuera que para andarla esperando-dice mientras sigue molesta.

-bueno ella es la capitán del grupo y su opinión cuenta, así que toca esperarla-dice Quinn como si nada logrando que todos la miraran como si tuviera tres cabezas, la rubia lo noto-¿qué?...solo dije la verdad…además aquí tenemos al otro capitán pero él no cuenta, es pésimo en su trabajo-dice la rubia mirando feo al chico.

-si ya entendí…deja las indirectas Quinn.

Siguieron discutiendo por unos minutos más hasta que las puerta del salón fueron abiertas de golpe y entro una chica morena caminando rápido súper sonriente-que tal chicos…su capitán al fin llego y eso quiere decir que podemos comenzar-dice Rachel como si nada mientras se para al frente de ellos para mirarlos desafiantes.

-Rachel no porque seas el capitán puedes llegar tarde a la clase…espero que no se repita mas-le regaña el profesor molesto mientras se le acerca a observarla mejor.

-lo siento…no volverá a ocurrir-dice la chica algo apenada.

El señor Schuester sigue observando con mucho detalle-¿se puede saber que te paso Rachel?

-¿de qué habla profesor?

-porque tienes rasguños, en parte de tu rostro, cuello, hombros y el labio algo roto… ¿qué te paso?

-ha eso no es nada.

-como que nada debes ir a la enfermería-dice el hombre preocupado.

-no es nada señor Schuester…son solos unos rasguños…es que me pelee con alguien el fin de semana y estas son mis marcas de guerra jejeje-dice mientras le regala una pequeña mirada a la rubia al frente de ella mirándola disimuladamente.

-pelea… ¿cómo es eso Rachel?

-quien fue para partirle la cara-salió puck a defenderla.

-nadie se mete con un miembro de grupo sin recibir su merecido-dice mercedes molesta al igual que el chico.

Los demás comienza a defenderlas preparándose para atacar a quien sabe quién.

-tranquilos chicos, yo ya resolví eso así que cálmense-les dice sonriendo mientras ve como la defendía.

-bien…pero si te siente mal o algo o esa persona te vuelve a atacar nos avisas para destruirla.

-gracias...Pero yo sé como arreglármelas sola-y va a su sitio en una de las sillas del frente.

-bien ya que todo quedo aclarado y estamos todos podemos comenzar ya, tenemos que practicar en todas nuestras presentaciones como ganadores de las nacionales y solo contamos con un mes para salir de clases, así que comenzó con las ideas, los escucho chicos-dice el profesor sonriendo.

Después de estar casi toda la tarde ensayando canciones y bailes, al fin los dejaron irse a casa.

Todos comenzaron a salir mientras la morena recogía sus cosas y conversaba con el profesor de algunas cosas, la rubia observaba todo no podía creer su mala suerte, sale del salón y decide esperarla afuera mientras mira por la puerta esperando que la conversación terminara pronto, para recibir otra gran decepción, Britt y santana no se habían ido esperaban por ella.

-¿que no piensan irse ya o q?

-no esperamos por ti-dice santana con gracia.

-¿desde cuándo nos volvimos inseparables?

-desde que ganamos las nacionales y volvimos a ser súper amigas otra vez.

-es cierto, el trió fantástico junto otra vez-dice Britt mientras jala a Quinn para que se abrace con ella y santana.

-dios si hubiera sabido que se iban a volver tan pegajosas, no aceptaría nada.

-vamos Fabray si a ti te encanta-dice la morena mientras se van juntas abrazadas las tres chicas fuera de la escuela.

-aja-dice Quinn con ironía mientras se queja mentalmente de su suerte el día de hoy.

Rachel había terminado de conversar con el profesor y salía del lugar, se había dado cuenta que Quinn la estaba esperando afuera o eso ella creía, ya que cada rato miraba por la puerta, así que por pura maldad alargaba la conversación con el profesor, pero cuando salió espero encontrarse con ella y nada.

-seguro se canso de esperar-dice mientras se va ella también.

Manejo de prisa a su casa estaba agotada, tanto física como mental mente, abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrar a sus padres en la sala.

-hola hija como estuvo tu día-dice uno de sus padres.

-he bien, fue genial papa.

-ok, ve a cambiarte hija enseguida estará la cena-le dice su otra padres.

-genial, muero de hambre-dice mientras toma rumbo a su habitación, entra al lugar que se encuentra oscuro prende la luz mientras lanza su bolso a unos de los muebles del cuarto y se lanza en la cama cansada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la morena abrió los ojos para ver a cierta rubia sentada al frente de ella-¿qué haces aquí Quinn?

-tratando de al fin poder hablar contigo Rachel-dice mientras jugaba con uno de los peluches de la morena.

-¿cómo entraste?-pregunta aun acostada en la cama boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

-por la ventana, en realidad no es difícil hacerlo.

-ha si…no sabía que fuera acróbata.

-no lo soy…pero fui ex porrista, así que eso me sirve para hacer esas cosas fácilmente.

-ya veo-se quedaron otro momento en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía mutua hasta que Rachel interrumpió el momento-bien y ¿cuándo comenzaras a hablar?

-después que te hayas cambiado-dice la rubia como si nada.

-tengo flojera para eso, mejor me quedo así.

-no sabía que la gran Rachel berry era una floja, q sorpresa jejeje.

-no lo soy…pero después de este día, estoy agotada.

-yo puedo ayudar con eso-dice Quinn mientras se levanta del mueble dejaba el peluche a un lado y se acercaba a la chica acostada en la cama.

La morena al notar esto se volteo rápidamente para darle la cara y ver que hacía.

Quinn sonrió al ver la atenta mirada de su compañera, se agacha hasta llegar a sus pies, toma una de sus piernas y le quita uno de las zapatos y las medias largas que tenia puesto sin dejar de mirarla, baja la mirada por un momento para ir por el segundo pie y repite la misma acción de hace un momento, vuelve a levantar la mirada para encontrar como Rachel no pierde ninguno de sus movimientos.

Se levanta otra vez para tomar una de las manos de la morena y jalarla hacia ella levantándola de la cama y poniendo al frente de ella, llevo sus manos a donde el sweater de animales que llevaba la chica y lo fue subiendo lentamente hasta quitárselo, dejándola con una pequeña blusa que llevaba, la cual también quito con mucho cuidado hasta que quedo solo con brasear.

Rachel solo daba pequeños suspiros de excitación al ver lo que hacia la chica al frente de ella.

Quien decidió continuar con su tarea y fue por la prenda que le faltaba una falda negra muy corta que siempre usaba la chica, desabotono cada uno de los tres botones de la prenda hasta hacerla caer lentamente dejando a la morena con solo ropa interior de color blanco las dos partes, la rubia comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con su mirada sin perder ningún detalle del hermoso cuerpo que tenia al frente, hasta volver a encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel que la miraban con deseo esperando que la rubia tomara la iniciativa o dijera algo.

La rubia lo noto y eso le causo algo de gracia-puedes bañarte tu sola o ¿quieres que yo también lo haga?

Rachel se molesto un poco por esa sonrisa arrogante que se había formado en el rostro de la rubia y decidió contra atacar-no Quinn yo puedo sola-y se le acerca un poco provocando a la rubia-pero igual gracias por desvestirme-dice mientras pasa por el lado de ella como si nada empujándola un poco mientras va por su toalla rumbo al baño.

Quinn no podía creer el cambio de actitud de la morena tan brusco y a la vez le causa gracia todo lo ocurrido hace un momento, decidió aprovechar el momento para observar el lugar y quedar asombrado por todo lo que tenía, los minutos pasaron y Rachel ya se había bañado mientras volvía a su cuarto cubierta solo por una toalla para ver como la rubia estaba perdida viendo todos los carteles, películas y libros que tenia la chica.

-Trato de ampliar cada día mi colección-dice mientras va rumbo a su armario para buscar la ropa que pondrá.

-es una colección muy grande, ¿hace cuanto la comenzaste?

-hace algunos años, en realidad no ha sido mucho tiempo…por eso te digo que la amplio cada día jejeje.

-ya veo-y continuo observando el lugar entretenida, cuando noto que la morena se había quitado la toalla y quedado desnuda completamente al frente de ella, Quinn la observo un momento para después cambiar su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojada-veo que no te da pena desnudarte con cualquiera Rachel.

-jejeje ahí Quinn, no me vengas ahora con tonterías a estas alturas, conoces mi secreto, hemos tenido sexo, ya no me da vergüenza estar así frente de ti así que cambia esa cara.

-jejeje tienes razón es tonto…pero por favor vístete quieres Rachel.

-a eso voy Quinn…se que te pongo nerviosa pero cálmate jejeje.

-aja pretenciosa-camina un poco mas alrededor para continuar con su estudio.

-listo-dice la morena casi al lado de ella-¿cómo me veo?

La rubia voltea a verla-solo es tu piyama Rachel…que tiene de especial eso jejeje.

-jejeje nada…bueno voy a cenar rápido y vuelvo en unos minutos…ponte cómoda.

-no te preocupes que así lo hare-agarra uno de las revistas de espectáculos de la morena y se acuesta en la cama a leer de lo más fresca.

Rachel observa todo sonriendo-bien…ya vuelvo Quinn-y sale del cuarto rápidamente.

Sin darse cuenta Quinn se perdió leyendo todo lo dicho en la revista, que no se dio cuenta que Rachel ya había vuelto y se encontraba viéndola sin decir nada mientras ella estaba acostada en su cama como si fuera de ella-¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-dice cuando al fin nota a la morena.

-el suficiente para saber, que si te doy algo para leer te pierdes en ese mundo sin importar nadie más jejeje.

-si lo siento siempre he sido así…desde pequeña-dice mientras cierra la revista y la pone en la mesa de noche-ven-y con su mano golpea la cama para que se siente al lado de ella.

La morena le hizo caso y se acerco a ella lentamente para sentarse donde le indicaban-¿qué ocurre Quinn?

-bueno… ¿te acuerdas de este fin de semana que pasamos juntas?-pregunta tímidamente la rubia.

-como olvidarlo…aun no me recupero de el jejeje.

-yo tampoco-y la observa por un momento su rostro-me gustaría repetirlo Rachel…pero no solo el fin de semana…si no todos los días que nos quedan juntas.

-no soy una maquina Quinn y como te dije aun no me recupero de este fin de semana-le sonríe tiernamente.

-lo se Rachel y creo que no me he explicado bien.

-entonces hazlo…porque lo que yo estoy entendiendo es que quieres tener relaciones conmigo en cada minuto del día jejeje y te repito no soy una maquina.

-no es eso…es solo que creo que solo esos días que estuvimos juntas no darán resultado.

-Quinn en el acuerdo solo era un fin de semana y fue el que pasamos…nunca se hablo de repeticiones.

-ya se eso Rachel.

-entonces esta conversación que tenemos ahorita es estúpida y sin sentido-dice la morena molesta.

-no lo es…tenemos un trato y no acepto un no por repuesta Rachel…a menos que quieras que lo cuente todo-le grita molesta por la negativa de la morena.

Esta se quedo viendo algo nerviosa por la rabia de la rubia, tenía que tratar de calmarla, no podían discutir aquí y mucho menos con sus padres abajo-está bien Quinn hare lo que tu digas…así que por favor cálmate.

-genial-la rubia sonrió con orgullo por haber ganado-veras que no te arrepentirás por a ver aceptado-le dice mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa.

-eso espero-pensó la morena mirándola por un rato-cuando comenzaríamos entonces con este cambio de planes.

-desde mañana.

-uff…menos mal.

-porque la verdad hoy no tengo ganas de nada y mucho menos para un maratón contigo jejeje.

-jejeje tranquila Rachel…que la maratón comenzara desde mañana-dice mientras se le acerca y la da un beso muy apasionado mientras muerde su labio rompiéndolo otra vez.

-deberías dejar de hacer eso Quinn-se queja la morena mientras pasa su lengua por la herida.

-lo sé…pero es que no puedo resistirme…es eso o que te deje un chupón-y levanta una de sus cejas-¿cual prefieres berry?

-nooo un chupón no…mis padres me matarían y los rumores en la escuela serian terribles para mí-dice toda nerviosa.

-entonces no te quejes jejeje…bueno ya aclarado todo me voy-dice mientras camina hacia la ventana-te recomiendo que descanses bien hoy porque mañana necesitaras mucha energía Rachel-le guiña un ojo-chao-y sale como si nada de la ventana, la morena se acerca rápidamente para ver como la rubia corre a su auto y sale del lugar rápidamente.

-en que locura me he metido-piensa la morena asustada.

Continuara…

bueno sin mas q decir me despido ahora solo me toca actualizar la otra lo hare en estos dias tranquilos, gracias por los rewius inspiran a los autores cuudense chao...XDD

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

bueno al fin termine mi otro capitulo pendiente del fics q me faltaba acualizar esta semana, espero que sea de su agrado y creo que ahi se entiende un poco los motivos de quinn para hacer lo que hace,en los otros capitulos tratare de explicar un poco mas esto...sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.

Jadeos y suspiros se escuchaban en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas vacios de la parte más alejada de McKinley, dentro se encontraba una rubia totalmente recostada en la pared con las piernas cruzadas por la cintura de una morena que se comía uno de los hombros a mordiscos mientras empujaba su cadera junto con el de la otra chica que la acompañaba.

-dios Quinn…no creo que pueda aguantar más-dice Rachel mientras empujaba más rápido.

-vamos Rachel un poco mas…aun me falta para llegar-dice la rubia mientras busca el rostro de la chica para besarlo profundamente.

La morena se pierde en el beso que le ofrecían, los cuales la hacían perder la conciencia y llenarla de energía que no sabía que tenía.

Rompieron el beso bruscamente con poco aliento el cual Rachel aprovecho para tocar todo ese cuerpo que la llenaba de deseo, llevo una de sus manos al trasero de la rubia y apretaba fuerte mientras disminuía las embestidas que le daba a Quinn mientras disfrutaba de tocar su piel.

-no te detengas Rachel-le dice un poco altera la rubia al verla que casi no se movía.

-no lo hago Quinn…solo trato de aguantar más y no volverme loca con el solo roce de tu cuerpo-y continuo con lo que hacía ignorando las quejas de su compañera.

La rubia se está volviendo loca en ese preciso instante, los movimientos, la forma en que la tocaban sus manos los cuales sentía que le quemaban y dejaban marcada en cada parte que tocaba, sus besos, su lengua y el aliento de Rachel la tenían más que drogada y la hacían perder casi el conocimiento, olvidando donde se encontraban.

-si sigues asiendo eso…no creo aguantar más-dice la rubia totalmente perdida.

-esa es la idea Quinn.

Unos movimientos más por parte de la morena hasta que sintió como la rubia llegaba a su orgasmo, pegando un grito que seguro escucharon los de los alrededores.

Rachel no tardo en ella también llegar a su orgasmo, derramando todo dentro de ella en una última embestida que profundizaba en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Las respiraciones aceleradas por parte de ellas se podían escuchar por todo el pequeño lugar donde se habían escondido para tener relaciones, Rachel aun no entendía por tanto empeño de la rubia de tener sexo cada vez que podían o sencillamente cada vez que a Quinn se le antojaba.

La rubia fue la primera en comenzar a separarse del cuerpo de Rachel, después de haberse recuperado un poco el aliento, bajo sus piernas lentamente con la ayuda de la otra chica para después acomodar su ropa.

-vaya Rachel, eso estuvo muy bien…veo que cada vez vas mejorando-dice Quinn como si nada.

-eh…gracias Quinn-responde tímidamente mientras ella también se arreglaba su atuendo.

Quinn sale del cubículo donde estaban para mirarse en el espejo de los baños, se acerca a él y comienza a arreglar su cabello y cualquier signo de su encuentro con Rachel.

Esta sale casi inmediatamente atrás de ella pero no dice nada solo se queda observándola desde lejos todo lo que hacía, Quinn se dio cuenta de que era observada cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente.

-¿ocurre algo Rachel?

-nada…es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo más va durar esto Quinn?

-ya te cansaste de mi berry.

-no es eso Fabray…es solo que ya han sido más de tres semanas haciendo esto…no me queda mucho tiempo…te lo había dicho ya.

-lo sé Rachel no tienes porque repetirme las cosas.

-bien porque la verdad no quiero seguir haciendo esto…no me gusta tener este tipo de encuentro con una persona a la cual no quiero ni ella me quiere a mi-le dice la morena molesta.

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba de parte de la chica, sobre todo lo último lo cual le causo un gran dolor en el pecho.

-¿eso es lo que piensa de mi Rachel?

-si…es a la conclusión que he llegado desde que esto comenzó.

-las cosas no son como piensas berry…yo tengo mis razones para hacer todo esto…las cuales no me arrepiento.

-tus razones jejeje…por favor Quinn no seas hipócrita…solo lo haces por capricho por sentirte la toda poderosa otra vez aunque solo puedas usar ese poder conmigo y todo porque tuve la mala suerte de que te enteradas de mi vergüenza.

-¿estás terminando conmigo?

-terminando…por favor Fabray no se puede terminar algo que nunca fue una relación y si estoy terminando esta locura aquí y ahora…solo quedan dos días para salir del clases y unos días más para largarme de este pueblo y no volver más…así que me importa muy poco tus chantajes o tus tonterías de niña caprichosa…hasta aquí llegamos Quinn y espero que no me fastidies mas porque la próxima vez que lo hagas no seré amable contigo y conocerás a la verdadera Rachel berry-le dice la morena muy molesta y mirándola con cara de odio para después irse del lugar tirando la puerta de golpe.

Quinn se quedo observando la puerta por un largo rato como esperando que la chica volviera y le dijera que todo lo que había dicho no lo sentía que había actuado solo por rabia y nada más, pero los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, sin evitarlo empezaron a bajar lagrimas de sus ojos para después romper en llanto descontrolada, no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, ella podía soporta ese tipo de palabras de cualquier persona menos de parte de la morena.

Se quedo todo el resto del día de clases ahí, llorando en un rincón del lugar, todas las que entraban se quedaban viendo raro pero no se atrevían a preguntarle nada por temor a ser insultado por parte de la rubia.

Así paso el resto del día y llego la hora de ir a las últimas clases del club de coro, fue la última en llegar y se fue directo al fondo no quería que la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable.

Pero para su desgracia a cierta latina que no se le pasaba nada se dio cuenta de su estado-estas bien Quinn-le dice la chica mientras se le sienta al lado.

-no es nada santana y por favor déjame sola-le dice Quinn.

-¿segura?

-sí.

La latina no se movió de donde estaba pero no dijo nada por un rato, solo se quedo con ella y después se le unió brittany.

El profesor Schuester hablaba y hablaba de todo lo agradecido que estaba con los chicos y que siempre los tendría aprecio y en su mente, deseando todo lo mejor en su vida universitaria, logrando sonrisas de parte del grupo mientras conversaban alegremente todos menos dos chicas que no decía nada.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando se divertían bailando y cantado por última vez en esa escuela y llego las horas de las despedidas entre llanto y sonrisa, prometiéndose que siempre tendría contactos entre ellos, no querían perder su amistad que por esos largos tres años habían construido.

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos fue saliendo del lugar, todos caminaban cada uno a sus autos para irse a sus casas, Quinn no dejaba de ver a cierta morena que iba delante de ella conversando con otras dos ex chicas del coro. Al lado de ella iban sus dos amigas que en el último año se habían vuelto inseparables como eran antes.

Los días pasaron y la graduación pasó, no había visto a Rachel en varios días, siempre pasaba cerca de su casa con la intención de meterse en su cuarto como lo hizo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntas de una forma extraña pero eso le bastaba a la rubia con tal esta cerca de ella.

A los pocos días se entero que la morena había adelantado su viaje a new york, santana y brittany se lo habían comentado un día que fueron a su casa a pasar la tarde junta.

-¿cómo se enteraron de eso?-pregunta la chica que se notaba muy desganada.

-ella misma no los dijo un día que no las conseguimos en un cafetería.

-¿cuándo se va?

-pasado mañana.

-ya veo-dice Quinn mientras se sienta cerca de la ventana para ver la calle al frente de su casa.

-no tienes buen semblante Quinn…creo que deberías ir a que te cheque un medico-le dice la latina mientras pone una de sus manos en su frente.

-¿estás preocupada por mi santana López?-le pregunta en forma juguetona.

-¿tú qué crees Fabray?

-jejeje lo sé y ya tengo cita con el médico, mañana iré.

-quieres que te acompañemos-le pregunta la otra rubia desde la cama.

-me encantaría que lo hicieran.

-entonces no se diga mas mañana pasamos por ti temprano-le dice la latina mientras se le acerca a abrazarla cariñosamente para que después se le una la otra rubia.

El otro día llego y ya se encontraba con el médico, la otra pareja las esperaba afuera.

-Quinn por los síntomas que me describes que sientes…te puedo decir que estas en estado.

La rubia no lo podía creer sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, después de todo no lo había perdido todo-estás seguro doctor.

-seguro no…por eso te mandare a hacer unos exámenes ahorita mismo y pediré que los resultados de inmediato para estar seguros… ¿te parece?

-si por supuesto.

-bien…entonces ve con la enfermera y nos vemos dentro de unos minutos con los resultados.

Quinn caminaba feliz tocando su estomago seguida de santana y brittany que la miraban extrañadas, se montaron al auto de la latina, pero santana no puso el auto en marcha esperando hasta que su amiga hablara.

-y bien Quinn…se puede saber ¿qué te dijo el médico?-le pregunta santana impaciente.

Esta no decía nada solo las observaba sonriendo.

-no debe ser algo grave si tienes esa cara-dice brittany mientras sonreía con ella.

-para nada es una noticia que me hace muy feliz…después de tantos días grises…al fin se aclararon.

-eh…déjate de palabritas Fabray y habla de una vez.

-sí que eres impaciente santana…pues ahí les va chicas-espero unos momentos mientras las miraba-estoy embarazada-les dice a sus amigas feliz.

La pareja que se encontraba en la parte delantera del auto se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas.

-que bien Quinn felicidades-dice brittany que se lanza al asiento de atrás del auto para abrazar a la chica.

-jejeje gracias Britt-le corresponde al abrazo.

-sí que eres tonta Quinn…acabas de salir de la secundaria y quedaste embarazada…no te das cuenta que arruinaste tu futuro.

-para nada santana esto era algo que quería y tenía casi un mes buscándolo-dice sonriendo pícaramente mientras recuerda su encuentros con la morena.

-estás loca Quinn y ¿se puede saber de quién es?

-de quien es no tiene importancia…solo debe bastarte que estoy feliz por esto y lo demás no importa.

-si san…debes estar feliz como yo…dentro de unos meses tendremos una sobrina.

-sobrina… ¿cómo sabes que será niña Britt?-le pregunta Quinn intrigada.

-lo sé-le dice mientras pone una de sus manos en el vientre de su amiga-lo será jejeje.

-bien si tu lo dices te creo.

-ahí no puedo con ustedes dos a veces chicas-dice la latina fastidiada mientras pone en marcha su auto.

-vamos si nos amas Santi-le dice las otras dos contentas.

-rayos jejeje-y salieron del lugar felices.

La madre de Quinn tomo mejor la noticia de lo que la chica creía, sonrió y la abrazo feliz sin preguntar nada.

-¿no estás molesta mama?

-para nada hija…es algo que no me esperaba pero si ocurrió no queda de otra que aceptarla feliz-y la abraza mas fuerte-además después de la muerte de tu padre y que tu hermana mayor se marchara odiándome por culpa de tu padre y nunca más supimos de ella me, me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver todo de una forma distinta Quinn.

-gracias madre…no sabes lo que significa para mí que me estés apoyando en este momento.

-siempre podrás contar conmigo hija…siempre, eso no lo dudes-le dice mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hija.

-mi primer nieto…no puedo estar más feliz…tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar y comprar para el bebe…además de que necesito hacer unas llamadas-dice su madre mientras se pierde a la cocina en busca de su telf.

Quinn no podía hacer más que reír por lo que hacía su madre.

Era justo la media noche cuando la ventana del cuarto de Rachel se abrió lentamente y entro una chica rubia a el, la morena se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo sin enterarse de lo ocurría.

Quinn camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en una de las orillas mientras contemplaba el rostro de quien dormía…llevo una de sus manos para apartar alguno cabellos que se encontraban escondiendo el rostro.

-eres tan hermosa Rachel…nunca me cansare de pensarlo y aunque nunca te lo haya dicho por cobarde siempre lo he pensado-dice mientras continua rosando su cabello.

-puede ser que ahora me odies Rachel y sé que yo me lo busque…pero yo nunca te he odiado y mucho menos ahora después que me diste este hermoso regalo que crece dentro de mí de nuestra unión…que por tu lado fue por odio y desprecio pero por el mío siempre lo hacía con todo mi amor y cariño.

-espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan y logres ser feliz en todo lo que te propongas-se le acerca un poco mas hasta llegar cerca de su rostro-te amor Rachel berry y creo que eso nunca cambiara-le dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en su frente para después levantarse y salir de ahí antes que la descubran, cerrando la ventana y bajando a la calle para desaparecer en esa noche y prometiéndose que mas nunca volver a esa casa.

Rachel se despierta de repente al sentir un viento extraño en su cuarto y nota que la ventana estaba abierta la cual se para rápidamente para cerrar y mirar el frente de su casa buscando algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

El día de la partida de Rachel a new york llego al fin la chica se encontraba feliz, ahorita se encontraban en el aeropuerto acompañada de sus padres, de sus amigos del coro ya se había despedido antes, había hecho una pequeña reunión de despedida de la chica.

-ya sabes hija cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas…tomaremos el prime avión y enseguida estaremos contigo.

-lo sé papa…no se preocupen tanto por mí…ya no soy una niña-les dice la chica algo molesta.

-tú siempre serás nuestra niña Rachel-y se le acercan a abrazarla.

De repente en los altavoces se escucha-última llamada para el vuelo con destino a new york…por favor a los pasajeros dirigirse a la puerta numero 9.

-ese es mi vuelo padres-dice la chica mientras comienza a separarse de ellos.

-nos llamas cuando llegues.

-no te olvides de tomas tu vitaminas hija.

-no lo hare padres…los amos nunca lo olviden-y comienza a caminar rumbo a su vuelo-los quiero les grita antes de perderse en la entrada.

Rachel ya estaba es su puesto acomodado solo esperaba a que el habían despegara-por un nuevo comienzo…después del terror que fue vivir en ese pueblo.

En otro lado de ese pueblo se encontraba Una rubia mirando al cielo-por un nuevo comienzo lleno de felicidad-dice mientras soba su vientre sonriendo.

Continuara…

antes q nada debo aclarar q la quinn de fics nunca estuvo embarazada antes, asi q olviden todo lo q paso con ella en la serie XDD,alguien me dijo en un rewius q no se me ocurriera embarazar a quinn pues lo siento era lo q tenia pensado en parte para la trama de este fics,asi q lo siento si se decepciona al leer este capitulo...XD...estare actualizando semanalmente..mas rapido q eso me es imposible XDD...sin mas q decir espero rewius, cuidense chauu.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

buenas como les va mis lectores, por aqui reportando con el capitulo de esta semana como lo habia prometido, tratare de cumplrlo lo mejor q pueda...XD...en este capitulo trato de explicar como quinn se entero de todo lo de rachel y como llegan a esos encuentros cercanos...XD...mas o menos asi me lo imagine, no quise ponerme muy tecnica ni tampoco muy fantasiosa, asi que hice lo mejor q pude XDD, sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.

Algunas veces me pregunto ¿cómo termine mi vida en este enredo?, pues la respuesta es sencilla el amor vuelve locas a las personas y eso lo acepte finalmente el último año, faltando un mes para graduarme de secundaria, el poco tiempo que contaba me tenia mal.

Lo sé soy una persona necia y lenta, lo reconozco al fin, lo peor de todo es que tenía menos de un mes exactamente para decirlo a Rachel berry que es la persona que más amo en este mundo y la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

(Flash back).

Todos en el grupo estábamos muy estresados y Necesitábamos un día de distracción, por eso el profesor Schuester decidió tomarse el día de clases para salir al un parque que según él era muy tranquilo y podíamos relajarnos lo cual todo aceptaron sin protestar.

El lugar era hermoso sin duda alguna, caminar por el te daba una sensación de paz que no se encontraba en ningún otra parte, después de haber caminado bastante no encontrábamos en una de las tantas cafeterías del lugar donde cada una vendía algo diferente e igual de delicioso.

Todos disfrutábamos de la comida cuando de repente Rachel comienza a quejarse de un gran dolor que siente, todos asustado volteamos a verla.

-¿te encuentras bien Rachel?-le pregunta el profesor asustado mientras se le acera.

-no es nada profesor solo necesito buscar algo en mi auto y ya vuelvo-dice la morena mientras se para rápidamente y sale del lugar, el estacionamiento estaba al lado de las cafeterías donde estaban así que no tuvo que caminar mucho, le quita el seguro al auto y dentro al lado del copiloto y busca desenfrenada unas pastillas que se encontraban en la guantera del auto, después de desordenar todo al fin las consigue y se las toma enseguida, pasa unos minutos donde espera que haga efecto el tratamiento y le calme el dolor que siente.

-rayos se supone que aun faltaba unos días para que esto pasara-piensa Rachel molesta mientras trata de calmarse y aguantar, de repente ve como alguien abre la puerta la otra puerta y dentro en el lado del conductor sin pedir permiso para entrar.

Rachel abre los ojos asustada buscando a la persona que se había atrevido a seguirla-¿Quinn qué haces aquí?-le pregunta sorprendida.

-fui la asignada por el profesor Schuester a ver como seguías o si teníamos que llevarte al médico-le dice mientras la observa detenidamente.

-no es nada Quinn, solo un poco de dolor que se calmara en cualquier momento, ya tome mi tratamiento-le dice mientras con sus manos se aprieta en su entrepierna y se encontraba algo sonrojada.

La rubia solo observaba todo el comportamiento de la chica al lado de ella sin decir nada-si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa Rachel.

-no es necesario Quinn, además si me voy como si irán nuestros compañeros no cabrán todos en los autos que quedan.

-que ellos lo resuelvan, ahorita lo importante es tu salud y que te sientas mejor-le dice la rubia como si nada mientras saca su celular de su chaqueta y le manda un mensaje a los chicos avisándoles que se iban.

-listo ya les avise a todos, podemos irnos ya Rachel.

-Quinn te dije que no es necesario, ya se me va a pasar.

-las llaves Rachel.

-pero Quinn.

-las llaves-le dice muy seria.

-bien-y le entrega las llaves del auto-¿no se puede discutir contigo?

-no jejeje.

-ok-dice la morena mientras continua quejándose bajito.

Quinn conducía rápidamente a la casa de Rachel, a la cual no tardaron mucho en llegar, paro justo al frente de la casa y se bajo a ayudar a la chica.

-yo puedo sola Quinn gracias-dice la morena al alejar la mano de la rubia que se le acerca.

-¿segura?

-si-dice la morena mientras comienza a caminar lentamente a la casa seguida por la rubia sin decir nada, subieron al cuarto de Rachel y esta corrió rápidamente al baño, a Quinn eso le pareció muy extraño, así que se sentó en la cama de la morena mientras esperaba a que saliera.

-¿será su periodo?-pensó Quinn intentando conseguir una explicación a todo esto que ocurría-no puede ser, eso no explica su comportamiento y rostro de dolor-seguía pensando en soluciones la rubia, cuando escucho un grito de dolor de la chica que se encuentra en el baño.

-¿Rachel estas bien?-le pregunta la rubia mientras golpea la puerta para que le abra-Rachel responde-le dice mientras continua golpeando la puerta del baño-si no abres ya buscare la forma de tirar esta puerta Rachel-le advierte a la chica.

-está abierto Quinn, no necesario ser violenta-le grita la morena.

-ok-dice la rubia mientras abre la puerta lentamente para asomar su cabeza desde la puerta y mirar a todos lados buscándola-¿donde estas?

-en la bañera…pero no mires adentro-le advierte Rachel asustada.

-no pensaba acerco-y se sienta cerca de la bañera del otro lado sin decir nada por un rato-¿necesitas algo Rachel?

-no estoy bien.

-ok… ¿se te quito el dolor que tenias?

-se me calmo un poco, pero aun me duele mucho-dice la morena mientras lloraba un poco.

-me gustaría ayudarte Rachel…pero si no me dices que ocurre no podre hacerlo.

-no puedes ayudarme Quinn…solo necesito algo de tiempo mientras me acostumbro y mañana estaré mejor.

-acostumbras… ¿de qué hablas Rachel?

-no creo que estés preparada para saberlo, ni yo para contártelo Quinn.

-creía que estábamos tratando de ser amigas.

-lo sé…pero esto será mucho para ti.

-ponme a prueba Rachel, además con todo lo que te ayudado hoy tengo derecho a saber que ocurre.

-ok Quinn te lo diré-dice la morena mientras toma un respiro para comenzar a contarle la historia-todo comenzó el año pasado por esta misma fecha, ese día amanecí con una tremenda fiebre y dolor como el de ahorita que no se me quitaba con nada, mis padres se quedaron todo el día conmigo mientras me recuperaba, la fiebre fue cediendo con el tiempo pero el dolor no sobre todo en mi parte intima donde sentía que algo nuevo me estaba saliendo ahí y eso es lo que me producía tal dolor.

-¿creciendo?... ¿de qué hablas Rachel?

-de un pene, una vez al año me crece uno por un mes.

-eh…de que hablas Rachel no inventes cosas-le dice molesta.

-no lo estoy inventando es la verdad.

-no te creo…eso es absurdo…eres una chica a ellas no le pasa eso.

-pues a mí me paso y soy una chica.

-no te creo, deja de decir tonterías y dime la verdad de una vez Rachel-le grita molesta.

-tonterías Quinn-le dice la morena mientras corre la cortina de la tina donde se encontraba acostada y se levanta para que la chica la viera-a ti te parece que esto son tonterías o inventos-y le demuestras que lo dice es verdad mostrándole su condición para que le creyera.

La rubia no podía creer los que sus ojos estaban bien, lo que decía Rachel era verdad, en serio tenía un miembro en sus partes intimas-no lo puedo creer-dice aun sorprendida.

-pues créelo porque es verdad Fabray-le dice molesta mientras se vuelve a esconder en la tina y mueve la cortina para que no la vea mas.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Quinn intentaba asimilar lo que había visto, mientras escuchaba en llanto de la morena.

-¿qué dicen los médicos de tu condición?

-ellos no encontraron explicación sobre eso, me hicieron todo tipo de exámenes posibles y nada, no hay solución para esto, es la vergüenza que voy a vivir por el resto de mi vida, lo único que averiguaron fue que a varias personas en el mundo les ha pasado, no soy la única.

¿Y tus padres que dicen?

-ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo de lo que me ocurría, pero al final la aceptaron y me apoyan en todo, son los mejores padres del mundo.

-entiendo-dice la rubia mientras intenta procesar todo lo que le había dicho la chica-lo mejor será que me vaya ya-se levanta de donde estaba sentada para irse.

-¿le vas a contar a alguien esto Quinn?-le pregunto con temor la morena.

-no lo sé…me esperaba todo de ti, menos esto que me contaste.

-ya veo.

-lo siento Rachel-dice mientras sale del baño donde se encontraban y podía escuchar como la morena rompía en llanto antes de irse.

Pasaron varios días desde ese encuentro en lo que Rachel no se había aparecido por la escuela y eso preocupaba un poco a Quinn que se encontraba en la cafetería almorzando con sus compañeras de porrista que conversaban de sus novios lo cual poco le importaba a ella, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes.

-¿tú que piensa Quinn?-le habla una de las chicas que se encontraban al lado de ellas.

-¿perdón de que hablan?

-vaya Quinn estas en una nube no.

-algo así jejeje.

-bien te resumo, esta tonta que está al frente de nosotras cree que teniendo un montón de relaciones sexuales con su novio lograra que no la deje por otra.

-eso no funcionara-le dice Quinn de inmediato.

-eso mismo dije yo y otra de sus locas ideas es que si queda embarazada de él lo amarra de por vida.

-un hijo no amarra hombres chica-le dice Quinn sonriendo.

-también trate de explicarle eso pero no entiende nada.

-yo se que lo que ustedes dicen es verdad…pero por lo menos si no logro que se quede conmigo…al menos tendré algo de el al tener a su hijo, con eso me conformo y seré feliz.

-eres tan idiota amiga-le dice la chica mientras continua aconsejándole para que no haga tonterías.

Quinn ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación que aun tenia las chicas, ya que había tenido una idea y gracias a esas chicas había logrado la forma que estaba buscando para acercarse a Rachel berry aunque eso signifique chantajearla con su condición diferente para que hiciera lo que ella quería y por lo menos tenerla cerca por un tiempo o quizás con suerte lograr que se enamorar de ella.

Al día siguiente Rachel había vuelto a la escuela y se encontraba en el salón del coro preparando alguna de las canciones en las cuales practicaría ese día antes que comenzara la clase.

-tenemos que hablar berry-le dice Quinn mientras entra al salón aprovechando que la chica se encontraba sola.

-estaba tratando de contar cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que esta conversación llegara a ocurrir entre nosotras.

-me alegra que la estuvieras pensando en eso.

-y bien ¿que quieres Quinn?

-¿que te hace pensar eso?

-fácil, no has dicho nada de mi condición a nadie, lo cual me pareció raro, debido a que me odias y creía que lo primero que harías es contarlo por toda el pueblo, lo cual me lleva a la conclusión que me vas a pedir algo por guardar el secreto, así que te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué quieres Quinn?

-vaya…veo que me conoces más de lo que imaginaba jejeje.

-siempre hay que conocer más a tus enemigos que a tus amigos.

Las últimas palabras de la morena le dolieron muchísimo a Quinn y la llenaron de rabia-me alegra que sepas que te pediré algo, así me evito el discurso contigo-le dice la rubia muy molesta.

-aja termina con esto de una vez Quinn-le dice Rachel desesperada ya.

-bien…pero primero que todo dime como hiciste para esconder eso que tienes en tu entrepierna-le dice Quinn mientras se le acerca y toca la parte baja de la chica sin ninguna vergüenza.

-oye respeta-le dice Rachel sonrojada y molesta-eso no es tu problema Fabray.

-lo es desde que decidiste contármelo y lo que te voy a pedir a cambio tiene que ver con eso jejeje-le sonríe como si nada.

-nunca debí confiar en ti, pero eso es algo que no puedo cambiar…así que explícate mejor que no estoy entendiendo nada.

-pues es muy sencillo berry…quiero sexo…sin preguntas, sin quejas, sin condiciones de tu parte, a la hora que yo quiera y por los días que yo decida Rachel.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendidos, lo menos que se imaginaba que le pediría Quinn a cambio seria eso, no terminaba de entender a esta chica que tenia al frente de ella.

-como me pides esto Quinn…no se supone que me odias…que te causo repulsión, asco y creía que al descubrir lo que te conté hace unos días…aumentaría todo eso que sientes por mí.

-tengo mis razones…las cuales no vienen al caso ahorita berry.

-sabia que estabas loca Quinn…pero esto es demasiado-dice la morena mientras camina de un lado al otro pensando.

-te dije que tenía mis razones…así que respondes berry ¿aceptas o no?-le pregunta la rubia nerviosa-di que si…di que si-piensa Quinn mientras la mira detenidamente mientras la otra sigue perdida en sus pensamientos.

-no tengo ninguna otra opción… ¿verdad Quinn?

-no…esa es la única opción que quiero…lo demás no me importa-le dice la rubia seria.

Rachel la mira por un momento tratando de entender porque esta chica le pedía eso, pero no logro entender ninguna respuesta de su comportamiento-está bien Quinn… acepto…tu me dirás cuando comenzamos con esto…pero te repito, que mi condición solo dura un mes-le dice resignada.

-con ese tiempo me basta Rachel y comenzaremos desde este fin de semana en mi casa...Mi madre viajara y tendré la casa para mi sola o es decir para las dos solas-le dice sonriendo.

-está bien…le pediré permiso a mis padres.

-bien…entonces quedamos así berry.

-si quedamos así Fabray-le dice mientras sin darse cuenta sus compañeros del coro comenzaban a entrar al salón y la rubia ya se había alejado de ella para sentarse en una de las sillas como si nada pasara.

(Fin del flash back)

6 años después.

-judy…judy hola como estas-le habla un hombre que iba saliendo acompañada del supermercado acompañado por su pareja.

Ha hola Hiram…leroy… ¿no los había visto como están?

-bien y tu…hace tiempo que no te veíamos… ¿no estabas en lima?

-no estaba visitando a mi hija y llegue esta mañana del viaje.

-ha ok y esa niña tan linda que te acompaña ¿quién es?-le pregunta sin dejar de mirar a la niña algo de ella se le hacía muy familiar y su pareja también lo noto.

-jejeje es mi nieta helena…saluda corazón.

-hola como están-les dice la niña sin ninguna pena.

-vaya…tienes una nieta muy educada y amable judy.

-sí y linda también.

-eso todo el mundo lo sabe abuela-dice la niña toda creída.

Los tres adultos soltaron a reír por lo ultimo dicho por la niña.

-y de ¿quién es hija helena?-le pregunta el otro hombre que no había dicho nada hasta ahora y solo observaba a la niña.

-de Quinn…es el sol de nuestros ojos-dice mientras le da un beso y la abraza a la niña.

-ya veo…bueno judy tenemos que irnos nos gusto hablar contigo y me alegra que este bien.

-lo mismo digo para ustedes adiós.

-adiós-dicen los hombres mientras comienzas a caminar rumbo a su auto.

-te diste cuenta leroy.

-si Hiram.

-tenemos que hablar con Rachel.

-de inmediato-y salen del estacionamiento conduciendo a toda prisa.

Judy entraba a su casa mientras veía como helena corría a jugar con sus juguetes-¿Quinn estás aquí?-pregunta la señora mientras caminaba con las bolsas de compra.

-en la cocina mama-le grita la chica.

-a que no adivinas con quien me conseguí hace unos minutos al salir del supermercado-dice mientras dejaba las bolsas de compra en el mesón.

-ni idea ¿a quién?

-a la pareja berry hija.

-no lo puedo creer y vieron a la niña.

-sí y no dejaban de verla ninguno de los dos con caras de sorprendidos.

-les dijiste ¿qué es mi hija?

-sí y después se fueron casi corriendo los dos.

-¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta?

-lo más seguro hija…así que espero esté preparada para este momento Quinn.

-siempre lo he estado madre…siempre-dice la rubia mientras ve como su hija se acerca corriendo a ella gritando mami y se agacha para alzarla y abrazarla felizmente.

Continuara…

bueno nunca imagine q la trama de mi fics fuera tan obvia y repetitiva y q todos sabia q quinn queria quedar embarazada de la morena, pero asi me lo plantea antes de comenzar este fics,asi q ni modo,no puedo cambiar eso, se perderia el sabor de la trama XDDD, tratare de no hacerlo repetitivo para q no se aburran leyendo los capitulos, asi me despido nos vemos la proxima semana con otro capitulo, gracias por leer, gracias a los q dejan rewius en serio me inspiran a escirbir,cuidense chauu...n_n

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**buenas como les va disculpen la demora con mi actualizacion semanal, es q se me hizo imposible terminarla hasta hoy, pero como dicen mas vale tarde q nunca XDD, sin mas q decir espero q disfruten del capitulo.**

Era uno de esos pocos días donde no tenía ninguna función, ni entrevista, ni reuniones ni nada, podía relajarme en mi gran apartamento súper espacioso y totalmente vacío.

Me había graduado hace un año y de inmediato me salieron ofertas de trabajo que me llenaron de mucha felicidad, mi vida laboral era totalmente en éxito, como siempre lo había soñado y querido, pero cuando llegaban estos momentos de soledad me preguntaba si todo el éxito valía la pena al no tener con quien compartirlo y lo peor de todo es que pretendientes me sobraban, pero ninguno me así sentir nada lo que me llevaba a preguntarme que abría pasado con la única persona que en realidad había sentido algo, claro de una forma bizarra y absurda pero había algo en esos momentos que pasábamos juntas que aun después de tantos años no podía explicar.

(Flash back)

Nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, el día de hoy había decidido ignorar a Quinn en la escuela, no respondía a sus mensajes, ni llamadas y cuando se me acercaba con cualquier excusa de insultarme me alejaba de ella rápidamente, en realidad no quería hablar con ella ese día, había visto algo que no me había gustado y me tenia preocupada.

Desde lejos podía sentir su mirada de rabia y fastidio por no conseguir lo que deseaba, cuando el día de clases llego a su fin no pude seguir evitándola, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje para decirle que la esperaba en mi casa, que se encontraba vacía hoy hasta tarde antes de que explotara de más rabia, su respuesta fue casi inmediata.

Apenas entro me agarro de una de mis manos y me llevo a mi cuarto de inmediato sin decir nada, entramos en él y cierra la puerta fuertemente poniendo el seguro mientras me lanza a la cama con rabia para subirse encima y besarme con fiereza mientras le quitaba la camisa deportiva que tenia puesta, aburrida de no poder quitársela rápido la rompe sin ninguna contemplación lanzando los pedazos a los lados para dejar de besarla y comenzar a morder su quijada e ir bajando por su cuello con besos desenfrenados.

-Quinn…no rompas mi ropa-logra decir Rachel con la vos entrecortada por lo que hacia la rubia encima de ella.

-eso te pasa por hacerme molestar berry-dice mientras besa sus senos por encima de brasear ferozmente, la morena se encuentra perdida en las caricias que le proporcionan mientras tiene una de sus manos encima de su cabeza q aprieta la almohada mientras la otra se encuentra perdida en el cabello rubio de Quinn empujándola más cerca de ella y continuara con lo que hacía sin escapársele.

La rubia lleva una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la morena mientras la levanta un poco, para quedar sentadas en la cama con ella sentada encima de ella, sus cinturas estaban muy juntas y Quinn podía sentir ya la excitación de su pareja al unir su caderas, dejo de besar sus senos mientras Rachel la miraba molesta y sonrojada, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Quinn por el estado en el que estaba.

-¿porque te detienes Quinn?-le pregunta con la respiración agitada.

Esta no responde nada solo le regala una sonrisa coqueta mientras rosa sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte donde unía la pieza para quitársela lentamente y lanzar en alguna parte del cuarto mientras vuelve a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes.

Sus bocas se movían en sincronía al igual que sus lenguas, la morena buscaba una forma de vengarse del trato de la rubia al comienzo y la empujo un momento lejos de ella mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¿qué rayos haces berry?-le pregunta sobresaltada por lo que hacia la otra chica e intentaba acercase a ella rápidamente.

-espera Quinn-le dice sin poder evitar la risa en su cara por como reacciono la rubia-no estamos en las misma condiciones Fabray.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ya lo veras-se le acerca lentamente hasta dejar su rostro a centímetros del de la rubia mientras lleva sus manos a su espalda para rosarla con delicadeza buscando el cierre de su camisa de animadora, cuando al fin lo consigue sonríe al ver la reacción de la chica que aun se encuentra sentada encima de ella y la mira seriamente.

Baja la mirada de ella por un momento mientras le quita la camisa y la lanza al suelo mientras comienza a besar sus hombros y a morderlos hasta llegar a su oreja.

-no tienes por desesperarte Quinn, yo no iré a ningún lado-le susurra en su oído antes de lamerlo y morderlo por unos minutos logrando que su pareja se estremezca por el contacto.

Quinn distraída por lo que hacía Rachel con su lengua en su oreja no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba desnuda de la parte de arriba como había dejado a la morena hace un momento en su estado de desesperación que la había llevado Rachel todo el día por ignorar a ella.

Da pequeños besos del recorrido de la oreja hasta sus labios otra vez y ve como Quinn trata de volver el beso más agresivo, pero Rachel no se deja e impone ella misma el ritmo logrando de la rubia de un gemido de fastidio por no lograr su cometido.

-eres una desesperada jejeje-le dice Rachel mientras une su frente con la de ella sonriendo.

-y tú una fastidiosa-

-ha si-dice la morena mientras la intentan empujar encima de ella para salir de la cama.

-¡No!-le grita la rubia asustada mientras no la deja moverse y se abraza a ella para que no se fuera-no te vayas-le susurra de forma suplicante para que no se fuera mientras hace el abrazo más fuerte y unir sus cuerpos lo mas que podía.

-no puedo respirar Quinn, no me abraces tan fuerte-le corresponde al abrazo.

-es tu culpa Rachel, siempre ha sido y será tu culpa.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de nada berry, olvídalo-la empuja suavemente otra vez hacia el colchón donde caen, Quinn rompe el abrazo en que se encontraba para quedarse mirándola Rachel aprovecha en momento y continua con la tarea de desvestir a la chica a su lado bajo la expectante mirada de ella.

Cuando la deja completamente desnuda la abraza y acuesta en la cama con ella ahora en la parte de arriba, para imitar lo que hizo con la rubia y terminar de desnudarse ella misma.

Quinn la miraba con la respiración agitada al ver cada movimiento que hacia su compañera y perdida en cada centímetro de piel que era descubierto, cuando al fin la ultima prenda quedo en el suelo se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar completamente encima de ella, podía sentir su piel caliente junto a la de ella y Quinn podía sentir más que nunca la excitación de Rachel ya que esta rosaba su mientras en una de sus piernas suavemente.

La morena cansada del juego lleva una de sus rodillas al medio de las piernas de la rubia para separarlas rápidamente y cuando al fin lo logro ubico su cintura justo en el medio de ellas, mientras rosaba ahora su miembro en el centro de Quinn la cual solo soltaba suspiro de excitación mientras miraba lo que hacía Rachel.

Con una de sus manos tomo su miembro y lo guio a la entrada de la rubia empujándolo lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos que provenían de Quinn por cada acción que hacía, cuando al fin estuvo dentro de ella comenzó a empujar poco a poco sin ninguna prisa mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla.

Quinn llevo sus dos manos al trasero de la morena para apretarlo y hacer que sea más rápido, la morena entendió el mensaje y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas más profundas, dejaron de besarse para centrarse solo en los movimientos de sus caderas.

La rubia llevo sus labios al cuello de la morena mientras lo mordía y lamia varias veces hasta que dejo una marca, Rachel copio la acción de su pareja y hizo lo mismo con ella, quedando cada una con una marca en el cuello mientras podía sentir las uñas clavadas en su espalda.

No paso mucho tiempo para que a las dos las alcanzara el orgasmo y la morena cae encima de Quinn después de liberar todo dentro de su pareja, cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado un poco intento moverse lejos de ella pero la rubia se lo impidió.

-no te muevas, quédate un rato así Rachel-le dice la rubia mientras la abraza fuertemente.

-ok-y hunde su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia suspirando el aroma de esta sonriendo tranquilamente, mientras con una de sus manos rosa su brazo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de ellos dijo nada

Hasta que Quinn decidió romper el silencio.

-¿porque me evitaste todo el día en la escuela Rachel?-le pregunta mientras juega con su cabello.

-tenia algunas cosas en que pensar y contigo por ahí persiguiéndome no podía.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

-que creo que de ahora en adelante debemos usar protección en nuestros encuentros Quinn.

-¿como?-le pregunta sobresaltada la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a Rachel.

-lo que escuchaste Quinn, debo protegerme de ti de alguna forma.

-¿protegerte?...me puedes explicar mejor de donde sacaste la idea de que yo te podía contagiar de algo.

-desde que te vi coqueteando hoy con tres chicos diferentes en la escuela Quinn y sumando a la reputación que tienen las porrista me da mucho que pensar y temer contigo-dice mientras se levanta lejos de ella y se sienta en una de las esquinas de la cama mientras se tapa su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

-no puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto de ti Rachel-dice la rubia mientras se levanta molesta y da vueltas en la habitación de un lado al otro sin impórtale que se encontraba sin ningún tipo de ropa ahorita-yo no soy una cualquiera berry-le grita molesta.

-¿que se supone que de debo pensar de ti Quinn?...con todas las cosas que escucho de ustedes y si a eso le sumamos como coqueteas con todo el mundo no ayuda con tu imagen que se diga.

-yo nunca había estado con alguien antes de ti maldita sea…nunca-le grita aun más molesta que antes.

Rachel no creía lo que estaba escuchando, lo menos que se imaginaba es que Quinn fuera igual que ella.

-¿hablas en serio?

-si berry hablo en serio, tú fuiste mi primera vez se que hay rumores y esas cosas de las porristas pero yo no soy como ellas y puede ser que me veas coqueteando o riendo con otros chicos, pero son cosas que no llegas a mas nada, solo son juegos y ellos lo saben-le dice algo más calmada que antes.

Rachel la miro por un momento-Quinn por favor vuelve a la cama, no puedes andar así caminando por mi cuarto.

Esta volteo un momento a verla y hizo caso a lo que dijo, se metió debajo de las sabanas y se a costo en un rincón lejos de Rachel dándole la espalda, esta al ver que era ignorara se acerco a ella para abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en el hombro-también fue mi primera vez Quinn.

-lo sé berry, de eso nunca tuve dudas.

-ya veo y discúlpame por lo que te dije hace un momento, me deje llevar por mis ideas y comentarios que escuche sacando conclusiones aceleradas sin antes hablar contigo.

-no te preocupes yo lo entiendo Rachel.

-bien, pero igual creo que deberíamos usar protección Quinn, lo médicos me dijeron que soy totalmente fértil y puedo dejarte embarazada.

-jejeje por quien me tomas berry, no soy idiota me estoy cuidando, no quiero tener un bebe apenas terminando la secundaria, eso sería de tontos jejeje.

-jejeje es cierto, entonces no tengo de mas preocuparme-dice Rachel suspirando tranquila mente.

-no-dice Quinn mientras se voltea para quedar al frente de ella-solo debes preocuparte de aprovechar el tiempo perdido de hoy por andar ignorándome por tonterías antes de que lleguen tus padres.

La morena le regala una gran sonrisa para comenzar a besarla otra vez jalándola encima de ella.

(Fin del flash back)

Si así justo eran esos momentos, ella era fría y distante, después tierna y vulnerable, la verdad nunca entendí a esa chica y muncho menos porque me hizo esa petición ese día, es algo que siempre me he preguntado y que me llevare a la tumba ya que nunca la volveré a ver.

El teléfono del apartamento suena varias veces pero Rachel los ignora y deja que caiga la contestadora.

-Rachel hija soy tu padre leroy por favor llámame de inmediato es una emergencia-y se escucha el fin de la llamada.

La morena deja su bebida en la mesa mientras toma el telf. Para devolver la llamada de su padre enseguida, repico varias veces antes de contestara.

-si diga.

-hola papa, escuche tu llamada ahorita ¿dime qué ocurre?

-espera y lo pongo en alta vos hija, tu otro papa también está aquí.

-hola papa como esta, ahora me van a decir ¿qué ocurre? me están asustando-le pregunta preocupada.

-no es nada grave hija, pero si es algo importante para esta familia y mas para ti Rachel.

-¿que quieren decir?

-te acuerdas cuando nos contaste hace unos años que antes de irte a la universidad habías tenido intimidad con una chica sin protección.

-por dios padres, les he pedido muchas veces perdón por eso y les jure que mas nunca volvería a ocurrir, lo cual he cumplido todo estos años.

-no hija tranquila nosotros lo sabemos y no te llamamos por eso.

-¿entonces?

-esa chica de la cual nos contantes, por alguna casualidad no será ¿Quinn Fabray?

-si fue ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas entres ellos antes de contestarle a su hija.

-bueno porque hoy nos conseguimos con judy, su madre ¿si te acuerdas no?

-sí.

-bien y ella iba acompañada de una linda niña de más o menos casi 6 años, que nos recordó a tu padre y a mí a ti inmediatamente apenas la vimos.

-¿cómo?

-lo que escuchaste hija, esa niña es tu viva imagen cuando tenias su edad, buscamos la foto de tu cuando estabas como ella y el parecido es sorpréndete se podría decir que es como tu clon con ojos de otro color.

Rachel no creía lo que escuchaba de parte de sus padres hace un momento recordaba los encuentros que tuvo con la chica y ahora sus padres le dicen que puede tener una hija que no reconoció-¿están completamente seguros de lo que me cuentan padres?

-completamente, por eso te pedimos que vengas a lima de inmediato ella está aquí por unos días de visita a su madre y quiero que vayamos a hablar con ella y sobre todo que tú con tus propios ojos veas a la niña y hables con Quinn, porque estamos seguros que es tu hija y ella no tenía derecho de no hablarte de ella Rachel.

-lo sé, enseguida salgo para haya padres espérenme.

-ok hija, te esperamos y trata de llegar lo más rápido posible que tu padre y yo no aguantamos la ansiedad de saber la verdad.

-así lo hare no se preocupen-dice mientras cuelga la llamada.

-como te atreves a hacerme esto Quinn Fabray-grita la morena molesta y con rabia mientras lanza el telf. A la pared estrellándolo y rompiéndolo mientras corre a su cuarto para arreglar su maleta.

**Continuara…**

**y asi termina otro capitulo tratare de actualizar mas rapido, pero a veces el tiempo no deja, en este capitulo se responde otra de las preguntas q siempre me hacen y yo solo les digo tengan paciencia todas sus dudas seran aclaradas con cada capitulo, no sean impacientes XDDDD.**

**aqui les dejo el link donde publique mis fics viejo por si alguien los quiere leer**

cuidensen dejen comentarios no leemos pronto chauu

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**buenas como les va disculpen la demora, pero por lo que veo sera los domingos que actualice este fics, es el unico momento que tengo por ahora para hacerlo XDD, sin mas q decir disfruten del capitulo.**

El viaje de regreso a lima fue muy largo para mi gusto, los nervios y la ansiedad me mataban. Pero ya había llegado y me encontraba en el taxi camino a casa de mis padres que me esperaban pacientemente.

"hemos llegado señorita". El conductor del taxi me avisa después de detenerse al frente de mi antigua casa.

"gracias". Le digo mientras le entrego el pago por el viaje y abro la puerta para salir del vehículo. El taxista imita mi acción y comienza a bajar mis maletas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del auto.

"de nada señorita berry", "no sé si será mucha molestia pero usted puede darme su autógrafo". Le pregunta el hombre mayor con algo de nervios en su voz mientras la miraba.

"Por supuesto y no es ninguna molestia". Toma el papel y lápiz del hombre donde estamparía su autógrafo, aun no se acostumbraba a estas. Siempre había soñado con ser reconocida por todos, pero una cosas es soñar y otra que ocurra.

"aquí tienes y espero que sigas animándome en mi trabajo". Le pregunta la morena mientras le da una de sus características sonrisas de estrella que se había adaptado a dar en ese año.

"así será señorita berry y otra vez gracias". Le dice el hombre mientras corre a su auto feliz y se aleja de la chica.

"veo que mi niña ya es toda una estrella que hasta le piden autógrafos y todo". Un hombre le dice detrás de ella sonriendo.

La chica voltea felizmente al reconocer la vos que le hablaba.

"papa". Grita emocionada mientras corre a abrazarlo feliz.

"bienvenida a casa hija". La abraza fuertemente mientras la levanta con el abrazo y le da vueltas felices.

Su otro padre se une a ellos y comparten otro abrazo riendose como tontos.

"estamos felices de verte Rachel". Los dos hombres se separan para verla después de casi un año sin verse. "esta hermosa hija"

"gracias padres, me hubiera gustado vernos en otra situación que no fuera esta, pero las circunstancia pudieron mas"

"lo sé y lo mejor será que entremos para explicarte todo bien Rachel"

"ok". Dijo mientras comienza a caminar rumbo a la casa seguida por sus dos padres que llevan su maleta improvisada que hizo con rapidez.

Ya dentro de la casa los tres sentados en el mueble de la sala no decían nada solo tomaban sus bebidas en silencio, los padres de la morena esperaban que ella comenzara con la conversación y no pasaron muchos minutos para que así ocurriera.

"¿cómo se dieron cuenta?". Le pregunta su hija muy seria.

"por esto". Y le entrega una foto de una niña pequeña. "En realidad fue su padre leroy que se dio cuenta desde el principio, a mí se me hacia familiar la niña pero no me acordaba bien donde la había visto"

"esa niña es idéntica a ti hija",… "cuando la veas, estarás como nosotros Rachel"

"entiendo". Miro por un momento su foto y eso le hizo sonreír por un momento. "pues no perdamos más tiempo padres y vamos para la casa Fabray de inmediato". Guarda la foto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y comienza el recorrido a la puerta.

"Rachel antes de ir queremos hablar contigo seriamente".

"claro papa, ¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunta mientras arruga un momento su frente sin entender nada.

"te vemos muy tranquila hija sobre este tema, demasiado para nuestro gusto". Su padre Hiram se le acerca y toma su dándole un beso en ella. "eso nos tiene muy preocupados, no queremos que hagas escenas en la casa Fabray"

"aunque fue una noticia inesperada y que nunca en mis mas locos sueños hubiera creído realidad, estoy bien padres no tienen porque preocuparse". Les dice mientras les sonríe. "no hare ninguna tontería, ni seré grosera, ni me peleare con ella, aunque tenga todo el derecho de hacerlo por ocultarme a mi hija todo este tiempo"

"lo sé hija, lo sé, pero por favor no hagas o digas algo que después te puedas arrepentir"

"así será papa, tranquilo"

"bien ya aclararos todo, es hora de que la familia berry de la cara con los Fabray".

Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el motor del auto y los tres berry no decían ningún comentario, Rachel aprovechaba para observar el pueblo que en realidad no había cambiado nada, solo unas pequeñas tiendas nuevas y otras que cerraron, las mismas caras familiares y los mismos lugares.

De repente el auto se detiene en una casa bastante familiar para la morena, el lugar no había cambiado tampoco, tenía el mismo aire de arrogancia que rodeaba a la casa Fabray.

"estamos aquí hija". Le dice su padre mientras apaga el auto y voltea a mirarla. "¿estás lista?"

La morena suspira por un momento antes de mirar a su padre. "si, vamos ya". Y comienza a salir del auto y caminar rumbo a la puerta de los Fabray seguida de cerca de sus padres.

Rachel Toca dos veces el timbre de la casa antes de mirar a sus padres y regalarles una sonrisa, estos le corresponde el gesto y ponen sus manos en los hombros en muestra de apoyo con su hija.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una señora algo mayor, la morena la reconoció de inmediato.

"como esta señora Fabray". Le saluda la chica amablemente.

"hola Rachel, bastante tiempo sin verte y no me digas señora Fabray. Que hace tiempo deje de serlo, ahora soy solo judy, como le dije a tus padres que me llamen"

Los dos hombres le sonríen mientras la saludan también con gestos.

"entiendo, ¿Cómo estas judy?"

"muy bien gracias por preguntar y pasen, no se queden en la puerta chicos. Están en su casa"

Los tres berry entraron y caminaron hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento.

"me imagino que su visita es para hablar con mi hija". Pregunta la señora sentada al frente de sus visitantes.

"si, es algo muy importante que tengo que conversar con su hija"

"ya veo, entonces espérenme un momento mientras voy por ella". Les dice mientras se levanta. "En seguida vuelvo"

"no te preocupes judy, aquí estaremos esperando". Dice la morena mientras la mira y ve como se pierde en la parte de arriba de la casa.

La señora camina hasta la antigua habitación de su hija donde sabia que se escondía, ella había visto antes cuando la familia berry había llegado a su casa y corrió a esconderse con su hija en ese lugar.

"Quinn hija, Rachel vino a hablar contigo".

"nunca creí que se enteraría el mismo día, creía que tendría hasta mañana para prepararme". Dijo la chica nerviosa mientras se mordía una uña.

"Quinn quien te entiende, hace unas horas estabas segura y decidida y ahora andas toda nerviosa y a punto de llorar"

"una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es hacerlo madre". Le responde molesta la rubia.

"pues ya llego la hora hija, así que deja de comportarte como una tonta y no hagas mas esperar a esa chica"

"bien". Se levanta de donde se encontraba sentada y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. "dime madre, ¿Rachel se ve molesta?". Le pregunta muy nerviosa.

"no Quinn, a mi me pareció de lo más calmada para la noticia que se acaba de enterar. Yo siendo ella andaría histérica de un lado para otro".

La rubia siguió nerviosa como antes y no se decidía aun.

"que ocurre mami". Le dice una pequeña niña que se acercaba a ella.

"nada hija, tu vuelve a seguir jugando". Se agacha a donde estaba la niña y la abraza tiernamente. "es solo que mami debe resolver antes algo". Le da un beso en la frente de la niña y comienza a salir del lugar.

"ok, suerte mami". Le dice la niña antes de volver a jugar con sus juguetes regados por toda la habitación, lo que causa una gran sonrisa en las dos mujeres rubias que la miraban.

Cierra la puerta antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. "¿preparada Quinn?". Su madre le pregunta mientras toma una de sus manos.

"la verdad no madre, pero no puedo seguir huyendo de este momento"

"no y mucho menos ahora que ya se entero y agradece que no está haciendo un escándalo, que sería peor para todos sobre todo para helena"

"lo sé mama"

"bien, entonces terminemos con esto de una vez y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo hija"

"gracias, eres de gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos". Le dijo la chica mientras le sonríe y comienza a bajar la escale de la casa rumbo a la sala donde las esperaban los berry.

Las dos mujeres llegaron al lugar donde las esperaban Quinn saludo a los padres de Rachel cortes mente y fueron recibidos el mismo gesto, a diferencia de la morena que aun no la había mirado ni contestado nada. Esto puso más nerviosa a Quinn al ver cómo era tratada, pero que esperaba después de tantos años y de enterarse de toda la verdad, cualquiera en su lugar andaría furiosa.

"papas, judy podrían dejarme sola con Quinn, por favor". Le dice Rachel mientras los mira por un momento.

"si no hay problema Rachel, porque no me acompañan a la cocina Hiram, leroy".

"ok, estaremos cerca por cualquier cosa hija, Quinn". Dice unos de los padres de Rachel mientras se pierden rumbo a la cocina.

La rubia camino lentamente hasta sentarse al frente de la morena que aun no la miraba y solo observaba por la ventana, pasaron unos minutos que fueron una eternidad para Quinn.

"solo para aclarar cualquier duda, ¿es mía?". Le pregunta mientras la mira seriamente.

"si, es tu hija Rachel"

"bien". Suspira por un momento para volver a mirarla. "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de su existencia Quinn?".

"por miedo más que todo".

"¿miedo?, de ¿qué Quinn? Yo nunca te hice daño".

"no, pero la última vez que hablamos". Trago saliva nervioso. "me dijiste que me odiabas y si te salía con la noticia que esperaba un hijo tuyo. Tu odio hacia mi crecería mas Rachel"

"yo nunca te odie Quinn, si me pareció de los más vil que me chantajearas con mi condición para lograr des estresarte conmigo. Como tú le decías si mi memoria no falla. Pero esto Quinn, ocultarme algo tan importante y sagrado como una hija para mí". La observo con rabia por un momento. "con eso si lograste crear en mi odio hacia ti Quinn"

"lo siento". Le dice la rubia antes de romper a llorar sin poder contenerse más enfrente de la morena.

"no llores Quinn". Ve como el llanto no cede. "¡no llores Fabray!". Le grita Rachel al no poder disimular más su enojo con ella.

La rubia aun lloraba lentamente y no podía calmarse, mucho menos después del grito de Rachel hacia ella.

"lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte, es solo que". La morena aprieta sus manos con rabia. "Esto es tan frustrante, me perdí muchos momentos de ella Quinn. Y todo por un capricho tonto de tu parte, como esperas ¿que no quiera gritarte?". Le pregunta con ganas de llorar ella también, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía mostrarse débil ante ella.

"lo lamento nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así, pero ocurrieron y no se puede arreglar en pasado. Solo espero que me perdones algún día Rachel, solo te pido eso". Le dice la rubia un poco más calmada que antes.

"ok, digamos que te creo Quinn". Le dice la morena.

"es cierto nunca"

"ya Quinn, por favor no hablemos mas de esto. No creo que logres cambiar mi opinión de ti y mucho menos en este momento"

"entiendo y otra vez te digo que lo siento". La rubia le dice por última vez antes de seguir sollozando.

Rachel odiaba esto, odiaba como se sentía en estos momentos. Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo antes de salir de la secundaria el cual juro nunca más sentir por nadie y ve lo mucho que se equivoco. Aquí estaba otra vez con ese odio y por la misma persona de antes.

Otros minutos de silencio pasaron entre ella hasta que fue esta vez Quinn la que lo rompió.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de helena? Ni mi madre y yo le hemos dicho a nadie de su otra madre"

"fueron mis padres y más que todo por una foto y el increíble parecido que tiene la niña conmigo cuando tenía su misma edad"

"de, ¿que hablas?"

"de esto"- saca la foto del bolsillo y se la entrega a Quinn para que la vea.

Esta al ver la foto no puede evitar sorprenderse con el gran parecido de su hija con su otra madre, era increíble lo igual que eran.

"es cierto lo que dicen mis padres, ¿somos idénticas?".

"míralo por ti misma Rachel". Le dice la rubia mientras se levanta y va por una de las fotos que tiene su madre de helena en una repisa de esa casa. Se acerca a Rachel y le entrega las dos fotos para que ella misma las compruebe.

La morena no puede evitar que en su rostro se forme una gran sonrisa al ver las fotos, en serio el parecido era impresionante y comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras las seguidas mirando por un momento.

"tiene tus ojos Quinn". Le dice la morena mientras seguía sonriendo como tonta.

"si, fue lo único que saco de mi. El resto es marca Rachel berry por todos lados jejeje". Le sonríe a la chica al frente de ella.

"entiendo". La morena no pudo evitar llenarse de un sentimiento de orgullo al escuchar lo que Quinn decía de su hija, a la vez de nervios y miedos por ver a la niña.

"¿le hablaste de mi Quinn?". Le pregunta con nervios, no sabía aun como comenzaría la conversación con su hija.

"siempre, ella sabe quién eres y lo que significas en su vida"

"sabe, ¿que soy su otra madre?"

"completamente, es una niña muy inteligente Rachel. Ya lo veras cuando hables con ella"

"¿puedo verla?". Le dice la morena más calmada.

"Por supuesto, está en mi habitación en estos momentos jugando"

"bien, vamos de una vez". La morena deja las fotos en la pequeña mesa de la sala mientras sigue a Quinn rumbo al cuarto.

Llegaron a la puerta rápidamente, los nervios de Rachel eran difíciles de disimular para ella, Quinn la miro por un momento y le pareció tierno como se comportaba la chica.

"todo estará bien Rachel, helena te amara de inmediato". Le dice mientras toma su mano y la aprieta fuerte con las de ella en muestra de apoyo.

La morena se sorprende por el gesto que hace Quinn con ella y se le queda mirando por un momento.

"lo siento". Quinn le suelta rápidamente las manos al ver el comportamiento de la chica al lado de ella. "es ahí". Le dice con nerviosismo por lo ocurrido antes.

"¿no iras conmigo?"

"no, primero debes hablar tu sola con ella, después hablaremos las tres juntas". Le dijo mientras le regala una sonrisa de apoyo a ella.

"ok". La morena da un suspiro antes de ir rumbo a la puerta y abrirla.

Entra en la habitación y ve a una niña de cabello negro jugando en el piso cerca de la cama con sus muñecas.

"hola helena". Dice Rachel aun parada cerca de la puerta sonriéndole a la niña que voltea rápidamente a ver quien la llamaba. No conocía esa voz.

"hola, ¿cuándo llegaste?". Le pregunta mientras deja sus juguetes y se acerca a la chica.

"hace un rato, pero tenía que conversar con tu mama antes de hablar contigo"

"si eso me dijo ella"

"entiendo y ¿que más te dijo ella de mi?". Le pregunta nerviosa.

"me dijo que eras mi otra madre y que hoy vendrías a hablar con nosotras"

"y ¿eso te molesta?".

"no, tenía tiempo pidiéndole a mi mama que me llevara a dónde vives para hablar contigo".

"¿querías conocerme?"

"si, no quería seguir viendo solo fotos de ti nada más"

"pues aquí me tienes helena y creo que antes deberíamos empezar desde el principio". Se le acerca y le hace señas para que se siente en la cama con ella.

La niña le hace caso y se sienta a su lado.

"soy Rachel berry mucho gusto". Le dice mientras le extiende la mano a la niña en forma de saludo.

"helena Fabray y el gusto es mío". Estrecha su mano con la de su madre y las dos no pueden evitar echarse a reír por el gesto.

Afuera de la habitación Quinn se queda escuchando toda la charla de su hija con Rachel y no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo que conversaban entre ellas.

El resto del día paso rápidamente para Rachel mientras conocía a su hija y tenía razón lo que le dijo Quinn, era una niña muy entendida para su edad. Pero al fin solo era una niña y se quedo dormida súper rendida, no sin antes hacer que la morena le cantaras varias canciones a ella.

Sus padres se encontraban afuera conversando con judy mientras ella se encontraba en la puerta con la morena hablando de su hija mutua.

"mañana vendré mas temprano a ver Quinn y me gustaría sacarla a pasear por el pueblo si no te importa"

"no me molesta Rachel, es tu hija y puedes llevarla a pasear donde quieras. Pero mañana debo volver a new york, tengo que volver al trabajo"

"¿que horas viajas?".

"en la tarde, aunque aun no compro los pasajes".

"bien, entonces yo vendré en la mañana por helena y saldremos. Después nos iremos las tres de vuelta new york"

"si las tres, viajaremos juntas Quinn y no acepto un no por respuesta de tu parte". Le ordena la morena mientras la mira seria.

"ok, como quieras Rachel". Le dice con resignación la verdad no quería discutir con ella por una tontería.

"bien, nos vemos mañana Quinn, que descanses".

"igual, adiós Rachel".

La rubia ve como Rachel se despide de su madre y se ve en el carro de sus padres.

"todo salió bien no hija". Le pregunta su mama mientras se le acerca y la abraza por los hombros, mientras van de vuelta a la casa.

"si y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa mama"

"no pasara nada Quinn, ella no hará nada, sus padres vinieron con ella para asegurarse que se comportara con nosotras. Así que cálmate hija"

"eso espero madre, eso espero". Dice la rubia cuando entran al fin a la casa y cierran la puerta de esta.

**Continuara…**

**bueno aqui vemos algo mas de la historia y respondo alguna de las preguntas q siempre me hacen en los rewius los cuales les agradesco por ellos.**

**sin mas q decir me despido y nos vemos la proxima semana con el nuevo capitulo chau y otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

buenas como les va por aqui reportandome con otro capitulo, esta semana se me hizo imposible actualizar antes, pero al fin pude sin mas q decir disfruten del capitulo nuevo.

Rachel bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina donde sus padres la esperaban, para el desayuno.

"buenos días, papas. ¿Cómo amanecieron?". Le pregunta la morena mientras se sienta al frente de ellos en la pequeña mesa del lugar.

"muy bien y ¿tu hija?".

"mal, no dormí nada realmente"

"¿por lo de Quinn y helena?"

"totalmente, aun no salgo de mi asombro. Mi vida dio un cambio tremendo de un momento a otro"

"te entendemos hija, pero debes seguir actuando como lo estás haciendo. Es mejor ser racional que emocional".

"lo sé, pero es muy difícil". Dice Rachel antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza frustrada.

"vamos querida, no es para tanto y recuerda que Quinn te dio algo muy importante y solo por eso le debes respeto. Aunque haya actuado mal".

"si, si, si. A veces odio tener unos padres tan perfectos que me criaron tan bien". Les dice mientras le regala una sonrisa más tranquila.

"no somos perfectos, pero los Berry estamos muy cerca de serlo jejeje". Le dice uno de los hombres logrando que todos comiencen a reír por el comentario.

"y cuéntame hija, ¿Qué harás hoy?".

"pues ahorita iré por mi hija, estaré todo el día con ella. Quiero conocerla bien a la niña y en la tarde las tres regresaremos a new york".

"las tres y ¿Quinn está de acuerdo con eso?".

"si, no tiene porque poner queja alguna". Dice la morena con algo de molestia en su vos, lo cual sus padres notaron. "además, ella debe volver al trabajo mañana y yo regresare con ellas. Como les dije quiero conocer a helena por lo tanto aprovechare cada momento que pueda con mi hija".

"entendemos, aunque es una lástima que debas volver tan pronto y que nosotros no pasemos tiempo con nuestra nieta. Nos alegra que tu si lo estarás, con eso nos basta hija".

"gracias papas". Mira el reloj por un momento. "dios es tarde, debo irme ya. Hablamos ahora padres". Les dice la chica mientras sale corriendo hacia la puerta mientras se despide rápidamente de sus papas.

Hiram y leroy veían desde lejos como se alejaba el carro de su hija de la casa rápidamente. "me tiene algo preocupada esa chica". Le dice Hiram a su esposo mientras pone una de sus manos en sus hombros.

"estoy seguro que se comportara con ella". Leroy pone una de las manos cerca de la de su marido en forma de apoyo.

"ojala Hiram, ojala".

Quinn entro a la cocina donde su hija y su madre terminaban de comer y ordenaban todo. "entonces familia, ¿Cómo me veo?". Les pregunta la rubia mientras daba vuelta al frente de las otras dos.

"wau mama, si que estas hermosa". Le dice la niña feliz mientras baja de la silla donde estaba para ir a abrazarla sonriendo.

"gracias hija, tu también te vez linda".

"lo sé mami, voy a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglar mis cosas mientras llega mama por mi". Le dice la niña mientras corre a su cuarto. Quinn no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que se veía su hija.

"a que se debe, ¿que estés tan linda Quinn?". Le pregunta su madre mirando su vestido, logrando salir de la nube que se encontraba la chica en ese momento.

"en nada en particular, solo me provoco vestirme así hoy".

"si claro hija, a quien quieres engañar. Porque con tu madre no funciona". Le da una mirada muy seria.

"bien, bien, lo hice por Rachel. Feliz madre". Le dijo la rubia algo apenada y molesta por ser descubierta.

"jejeje eres tan obvia, que a veces me sorprendes Quinn jejeje". Su madre no puede evitar reír al ver como su hija se ruborizaba.

"ya madre no estoy de humor para tus bromas ahorita". Le regaña la chica.

"jejeje tranquila hija, solo te hacia un chiste no es para que te enojes tanto"

"entiendo madre, pero entiéndeme tu a mí. Estoy muy nerviosa, mucho más que ayer que la vería de cerca otra vez después de seis años".

"para mí lo peor ya paso Quinn, ayer esperábamos un desastre de parte de ella y no ocurrió. Así que deja los nervios hija".

"lo sé y al fin anoche después de tanto pensarlo lo entendí. Pero no estoy nerviosa por eso, realmente".

"¿entonces Quinn?, ¿Qué ocurre?".

"bueno madre, es que anoche también tome otra decisión".

"ok y ¿Cuál fue?".

"pues que hare lo que debí hacer hace 6 años atrás, en vez de comportarme como lo hice. Tratare de conquistarla, de ganar su amor y ser feliz. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo perdido y la verdad no quiero seguir desperdiciándolo".

"vaya, hasta que mi hija reacciono y se está empezando a comportar como se debe".

"no te molesta madre". Le pregunta la chica algo nerviosa.

"vamos Quinn, no me molesto cuando me contaste la verdad sobre tu embarazo, me va a molestar ahora".

"si tienes razón jejeje".

"Así que. ¿Cual es el plan a seguir hija?".

"mi ropa no lo dice todo madre". Le dice la rubia de forma coqueta.

"ha ya veo hija, entonces te deseo todo lo mejor. Estoy segura que apenas te vea no podrá quitar sus ojos de ti en ningún momento jejeje".

"esa es la idea madre, volverla loca por mi hasta el punto que no quiera separase mas". Le dice la rubia muy decidida mientras sonríe con su madre, en ese momento tocan el timbre de la casa.

"ya Llego madre. ¿Cómo me veo?".

"bien hija y cálmate sino no podrás lograr tu cometido".

"si es cierto". Suelta un suspira mientras se tranquiliza. "iré a abrir, deséame suerte".

"no la necesitas hija, todo estará bien"

"gracias". Le dijo mientras se va rumbo a responder al timbre de la puerta, sus pasos son lentos pero decididos. "bien es ahora o nunca". Piensa por un momento antes de abrir la puerta lentamente y ver a una morena algo desesperada afuera por lo lentos que son en abrir las puertas en esa casa.

"buenos días Rachel, ¿Cómo amaneciste?". Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa.

"buenos días Quinn y amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar". Responde como si nada y entrar a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso rumbo a la sala.

La rubia se sorprende al ver como es tratada por Rachel, que ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada. La sigue hasta la sala donde se encuentra la morena sentada impaciente.

"llama a helena por favor, se nos hará tarde y debemos aprovechar el día". Le dice sin siquiera mirarla.

"bien, ya vuelvo". Quinn se va desapareciendo en la parte de arriba por unos minutos.

En la sala Rachel hacia todo lo posible por calmarse, aun no se recuperaba de ver a la rubia tan bella.

"más hermosa que ayer". Piensa por un momento para después salir de sus pensamientos por los ruidos alegres de la niña.

"hola mama". Le grita helena mientras que corre a lanzarse en sus brazos felices.

"hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas hoy?". La abraza fuertemente a su pecho.

"genial, ahora que llegaste". Se separa un poco de ella y le regala varios besos de su mama feliz.

"dios que cariñosa eres cariño". Sonríe Rachel mientras si hija sigue dándole besitos.

"¿dónde iremos hoy mama?".

"ha eso es una sorpresa hija, así que vámonos ya". La morena baja la niña y toma de su mano rumbo a la salida.

"En realidad me preguntaba, ¿si podía ir con ustedes?". Le pregunta Quinn tímidamente a la morena.

Rachel la mira por un momento con algo de molestia. "no creo que se conveniente, esta salida era para helena y para mí. Tu sobras Quinn". Le dice fríamente la morena con una mirada seria.

"ha vamos mama, que será divertido si viene mami también, nos divertiremos mas". Le dice la niña rogándole a Rachel.

La morena mira por un momento a su hija para después ver a Quinn otra vez con rabia.

"no tranquila hija otro día será, me acorde que tenía que hacer otras cosas hoy. Así que no puedo ir con ustedes". Interviene Quinn al entender la forma en cómo Rachel la mira.

"¿segura mama?". Le pregunta la niña algo triste.

"segura hija, ve y diviértete con Rachel. Nos vemos ahora, te quiero helena". Se agacha a su altura y la abraza.

"bien mama, yo también y nos vemos al rato". Le dice mientras corre a donde su mami y toma su mano. "chao abuela". Helena comienza a jalar a Rachel fuera de la casa para que comenzaran con su paseo ya.

La morena sigue a su hija y salen de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de nadie ahí, regalándole miradas de enojo a la rubia mientras cierra la puerta de golpe, Quinn se asoma en una de las ventanas al ver como las dos morenas se alejan de la casa sonriendo.

"no salió como esperabas Quinn". Le pregunta su madre mientras se le acerca y la abraza por lo hombros.

"no, hubieras visto como me miro cuando les dije que quería ir con ellas. Su mirada era de un desprecio tremendo y cuando llego ni si quiera me miro o me dirigió la palabra para lo único que fuera necesario". La rubia no puede evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

"yo no creo eso Quinn".

"de, ¿que hablas madre?".

"cuando subiste a buscar a mi nieta, el rostro de Rachel cambio completamente. No podía dejar de mirar cómo te alejabas y créeme cuando te digo que su mirada no era de odio Quinn, para mí era de otra cosa hija".

"no me estás diciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor madre". Le dice la rubia un poco más tranquila que antes mientras se limpia sus lágrimas.

"no Quinn, tu sabes muy bien que yo no soy de esas personas".

"lo sé, es solo que no sé cómo actuar con ella y no sé como leerla, ha cambiado mucho. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria todo era más fácil para mí con respecto a ella".

"lo lograras vas a ver hija, solo hazme caso tu sigue con el plan de conquista que lo lograras y créeme cuando te digo que a pesar de todos estos años y de las cosas que te dice ella, no le eres indiferente Quinn".

"bien, eso que dices me subió el ánimo otra vez".

"esa es la idea y recuerda no todo será fácil al principio. Pero mi familia no se rinden fácil y tu no serás la primera en hacerlo".

"es cierto, el plan volver loca de amor a Rachel berry por mi comenzó desde hoy y no se detendrá hasta lograr su cometido". Le dijo la rubia muy decidida.

"esa es mi hija y ahora vamos por algo para que te calmes y después hablaremos de todos los detalles que tienes planeado hacer hija"

"bien madre". Las dos desaparecen rumbo a la cocina para seguir conversando y riendo.

Las dos morenas aprovecharon toda el resto del día juntas paseando de un lugar a otro de la cuidad, Rachel aprovecho para llevarlo al parque donde ella jugaba de pequeña, la heladería, de lejos le mostro la escuela donde estudiaba y cuál era su parte favorita del pequeño. Se trataba de la plaza del lugar, tenía grandes árboles por todos lados, pero lo que más le gustaba era la gran fuente que se encontraba en la mitad.

"que te parece helena". Le pregunta la morena a la niña.

"guao mama, nunca había visto una fuente tan grande".

"¿Quinn no te había traído aquí?".

"no, cuando mami y yo venimos a lima no paseamos mucho, solo vemos a la abuela y ya. Tampoco no quedamos muchos días". Le dice la niña como si nada mientras se sube en una parte cerca de la fuente y juega con el agua que se mueve por todos lados.

"ten cuidado helena, no te vayas a caer".

"no lo hare tranquila mama". Le dice y sigue con su juego, Rachel no puede evitar recordar a ella misma haciendo lo que hacía su hija, recordaba los paseos todos los domingos con sus padres por todos los lugares donde había llevado la niña hoy.

"sabes helena de noche la fuente se ve más hermosa que ahorita". Rachel se sienta cerca de donde su hija jugaba.

"si mama, ¿Qué tienes de diferente?". La niña deja lo que hacía y se sienta cerca de la mujer.

"pues le ponen luces de varios colores de donde salen los corros de agua, logrando unos efectos increíble, además de que siempre cuando son las 8 pm suenan fuegos artificiales por unos minutos".

"vaya, debe ser lindo". Le dice la niña mientras le sonríe feliz.

"lo es helena y algún día vendremos a ver a esa hora".

"¿en serio?".

"si hija".

"y traeremos a mi mami, la abuela y los abuelos".

"bien, pero tu mama ya conoce este lugar".

"si y ¿cuando vino?".

"hace un tiempo ya, antes que tu nacieras hija". Le dice la morena mientras se pierde por un momento en lo recuerdos de ese día.

"vaya y si ella lo conocía, ¿Por qué nunca me trajo a este lugar tan bonito?, Cuando la vea le voy a decir".

"no le digas nada, no importa. Lo importante es que yo te traje primero a mi lugar especial". La carga y comienza a levantarse. "además ya se nos hizo tarde y debemos volver ya.

"ya mama, tan pronto, no". Le dice la niña tratando desilusionada.

"vamos no te pongas así, ahora es que tenemos tiempo para pasear hija.

"ok, vamos porque la verdad quiero merienda".

"eres una tragona". Le dice y comienza a hacerle cosquillas a la niña.

"no". Le grita la niña sonriendo.

Ya un poco más tarde de ese día, en el aeropuerto de lima se podía ver como un grupo de fotógrafos perseguían a dos mujeres adultas y una niña junto con ella.

"esto es tan frustrante". Dice Quinn irritada mientras trataba de alejarse de los que la perseguían y tomaba más fuerte la mano de su hija.

"tengo miedo mami". Le dice helena casi llorando.

"ya hija yo no dejare que te pase nada, te lo prometo". Le dice Rachel tomando la otra mano libre de la niña apretándola y tratando de trasmitirle calma.

"ok mama".

Quinn ve toda la interacción entre las otras dos chicas y ve en el cuadro que están ahorita todas tomadas de la mano como una familia y no puede evitar de sonreír por eso y sobre todo por ver como Rachel se molestaba al ver que le sacaban mas fotos a la niña.

Al fin después de tanto alboroto y persecución por fotógrafos locos, se encontraban dentro del avión esperando a que despegara, Rachel se encontraba en el primer asiento, seguido por helena en el medio que jugaba con un peluche que ella misma le había regalado ese día y en el asiento cerca de la ventana se encontraba Quinn viendo unas revistas.

"¿te ha pasado eso siempre?". Le pregunta Quinn viendo a la morena esperando su respuesta.

"si, desde que hice esa película sí".

"guao, lo que no entiendo es porque nos sacaban fotos a nosotros también".

"al estar cerca, te tomaran fotos también Quinn y eso que no sabes, que esta linda niña es mi hija y tu su madre, sino no las dejarían es paz nunca".

"no quiero que asuste a la niña Rachel, viste como se puso de nerviosa hace un momento".

"no te preocupes apenas lleguemos a new york, arreglare eso. Confía en mi Quinn, no dejare que les pase nada ni que pasen por malos ratos por mi culpa"

"ok y gracias Rachel".

"no es nada realmente". Le dice Rachel antes de perderse otra vez en la revisión de su agenda.

Quinn la mira por un momento y sonríe por como la trataba tan amablemente, la mirada de esta mañana no estaba otra vez en ella. Volvió a mirar lo pequeña ventana del avión. "bueno new york aquí vamos".

**CONTINUARA…**

**despues de leer todos los rewius q siempre dejan y otra ves estar muy agradecida por ellos, tengo q decirle q a muchos les parecio muy rara la actitud de rachel al enteresarse de la niña y sobre todo q no haya hecho una super pelea por eso y a eso les respondo q no todo es como parece, no todo es blanco o negro, tambien ahi grises y puede ser q rachel sea un griss y este apunto de demostrarlo, aun no me decido sobre eso, tengo q meditarlo mas... sin mas q decir me despido no vemos pronto con otro capitulo, dejen rewius cuidense chao.**

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

buenas disculpen la demora es que decidi tomarme unas vacaciones de la escritua de paso que me pasaron alguna cosas que no vienen al caso pero en fin, lo importante es que estoy reportandome con la actualizacion y como siempre lo he dicho tengan paciencia y no saquen conclusiones apresuradas. siempre leos los rewius q me dejan los cuales agradesco y motivan a seguir escribiendo y no dejar este fics votado XD, sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura. capitulo 08.

Al fin el vuelo había aterrizado en la gran cuidad a donde nos dirigíamos las tres.

"¿como nos iremos Rachel?". Le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la salida y llevo a helena en mis brazos que se había quedado dormida en vuelo.

"no te preocupes, mi chofer nos espera afuera". Dice Rachel como si nada mientras intentamos salir lo más rápido del lugar antes de ser bombardeadas por fotógrafos y preguntas tontas.

"ya veo". Le dice antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. "Como siempre aun me sorprendía estas cosas, sabía que la morena era famosa pero no creía que a este extremo".

Al fin vimos la salida y Rachel le hizo señas a un hombre algo mayor para que la ayudara con las maletas que ella traía, ya que yo no podía por cargar a nuestra hija.

"bienvenida señorita berry y su acompañantes, ¿Cómo fue su vuelo relámpago?". Le dice el hombre mientras guarda las maletas.

"estuvo bien no tengo quejas Andrés, pero estoy muy cansada así que apúrate". La morena le abre la puerta del auto a Quinn para que se suba primero seguido de ella.

"si señorita berry". Le responde el hombre deprisa antes de poner en marcha el auto y salir del lugar.

La morena le indico al chofer que las llevara primero a la casa de la rubia, pidiendo a Quinn que le diera bien las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar sin perder tiempo.

Helena aun dormía en los brazos de su madre apenas y se movía.

"al doblar en esta esquina llegamos señor". Le dice la rubia al chofer.

"ok señorita y por favor llámame por mi nombre si no es mucha molestia". Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa.

"está bien". La rubia le devuelve el gesto.

Volví mi mirada a las calles que pasaban rápidamente antes de de mirar a Rachel de reojo, tenía una extraño gesto en su rostro que aun no podía descifrar.

El carro se detiene justo al frente de nuestra residencia.

"hemos llegado señorita Barry". Le dice el chofer del hermoso auto negro de Rachel.

"vaya, eso fue rápido". Dice la morena sorprendida mientras ve bajar a Quinn con la niña, del lado donde su chofer les había abierto la puerta.

"En seguida vuelvo Andrés". Le dice Rachel al chofer antes de Entrar al edificio e iban subiendo por el ascensor, helena decía algunas cosas dormidas en el hombro de Quinn lo cual lograba sacarle algunas sonrisas al par de chicas.

Al fin había llegado al apartamento donde Vivian, era el último piso del lugar lo cual sorprendió bastante a la morena.

El lugar era hermoso totalmente adornado con colores claros desde los muebles hasta las paredes, también se podían ver fotos de helena de todos los tamaños por todo el lugar.

"puedes dejar la maleta ahí, después la subo al cuarto".

"bien".

"iré a dejar a helena en su cuarto enseguida vuelvo, estás en tu casa ponte cómoda". Le dice la rubia antes de desaparecer con la niña.

Rachel se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y la dejo a un lado de los muebles mientras seguía observando las fotos de su hija, habían desde que era una bebe hasta una muy reciente de ella, lo cual no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro al tomar una de ellas para verlas de cerca.

Rachel dejo de ver las fotos para dirigirse al balcón del apartamento en cual tenía una hermosa vista de la cuidad y sobre todo lo que más sorprendía a la morena es que quedaban muy cerca del teatro donde ella trabaja, quien iba a pensar que su hija vivía tan cerca de ella y nunca se encontraron por casualidad eso le formo un nudo en su garganta otra cosa que Quinn hacia que la hacía sentir así.

"es hermosa el paisaje verdad". Le dice la rubia muy cerca del oído de la morena logrando que esta saltara del susto al escucharla.

"no hagas esos Quinn". Le reclama la morena molesta.

"lo siento no fue mi intensión, es solo que llevas rato perdida mirando el lugar que no escuchaste cuando te hablaba.

"lo entiendo pero odio ese tipo de cosas". Le regala una mirada de enojo mientras vuelve a entrar en la sala y sentarse en uno de los muebles.

"buen comienzo Quinn". Piensa la rubia para seguir a donde se encontraba la otra chica.

"quieres algo de beber o comer Rachel, puedo prepararte algo de comer si quieres".

"no tengo hambre pero si necesito un trago en este momento, así que si no es mucha molestia para ti me encantaría un vaso de whisky".

"alcohol a esta hora Rachel, no crees que es temprano para eso"

"para que me preguntas entonces si no me darás lo que quiero Quinn". Le dice molesta la morena.

"está bien lo siento, enseguida te lo sirvo Rachel". La rubia se levanta a buscar el pedido de la morena.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes que volviera con la bebida de Rachel. "aquí tienes, no me dijiste como te gustaba así que te lo traje así".

"así está bien gracias". Le da un trago al vaso antes de volver a hablarle. "discúlpame por gritarte hace unos minutos, lo lamento".

"no te preocupes por eso yo lo entiendo que andes un poco cansada".

Pasaron otros minutos de silencia mientras Quinn aprovechaba para mirar a Rachel sin perder ningún gesto de ella.

"¿hace cuanto vives en esta cuidad Quinn?". Le pregunta mientras la mira seria mente.

"hace 5 años Rachel". Le dice la rubia nerviosa.

"5 años…ya veo". Y continúo tomando de su bebida mirando al suelo tratando de arreglar sus pensamientos.

"¿hace cuanto vives en este apartamento?".

"hace un 1 año". Volvió a responder más nerviosa que antes.

"entiendo". Le dice la chica mientras se toma todo lo que queda de su bebida de golpe para tratar de tranquilizarse. "¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? habían un montón de ciudades a donde ir"

"quería estar en la misma cuidad que tu". Le dice algo apenada.

"¿alguna vez trataste de buscarme?".

"muchas veces, pero siempre tuve miedo de acercarme. Que te diría. "hola Rachel tiempo sin hablar como has estado a por cierto tengo una noticia para ti tenemos una hija juntas". "no creo que te había gustado escuchar eso".

"claro y fue mucho mejor enterarme por otras personas de la existencia de la niña años después".

"lo siento y nunca me cansara de decírtelo Rachel". Le dice la rubia mientras intenta aguantar las lágrimas.

"no llores Quinn con eso no ganaras nada".

"lo siento".

"y deja de decir lo siento, dios eres desesperante a veces".

La rubia iba a pedir otra disculpa pero Rachel le regala una mirada de advertencia la cual la hace callar enseguida.

El silencio volvió entre ellas lo cual era algo incomodo así que Rachel decidió romperlo.

"y yo que siempre creía que me estaba volviendo loca".

"¿porque lo dices?".

"siempre en todos estos años sentía como alguien me observaba desde lejos, era un sentimiento extraño del cual no me podía apartar. A varios de mis amigos se lo comente y me decían que solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero ahora entiendo que las que la provocaba eras tu Quinn".

"lo lamento si eso te hacen sentir como que soy una acosadora loca o algo así". Le dice la rubia apenada.

"eso es precisamente lo que pienso de ti cuando me cuentas todas estas cosas". Le dice la morena mientras la mira como si fuera otra persona.

"Rachel sé lo que estas pensando y las cosas no son como te las imaginas".

"en serio Quinn y según tu como son las cosas". Le pregunta más molesta.

"bueno después que nació helena yo me mude para esta ciudad con ella para estudiar, mi madre me ayudo tanto en lo económico y también en como criar una hija sola".

"si tú me hubieras dicho de la existencia de la niña, no habrías estado sola, yo estaría contigo Quinn". Le interrumpe de repente la morena más molesta que antes.

"de eso se trata Rachel yo no quería que estuvieras conmigo por estar embarazada, quería que estuviéramos juntas por amor no por compromiso".

"tu sabes más que nadie que si lo nuestro comenzó así fue por tu culpa".

"lo sé y es algo que he lamentado todos estos años, pero a la vez es algo de lo que no me arrepiento ya que por ello en mi mundo existe la persona más linda de este mundo y es algo que siempre te voy agradecer por dármela Rachel, aunque no estaba en tus planes en los míos si".

"¿como es eso Quinn?".

"después de la primeras semana de nuestros encuentros entendí que nunca podría ganarme tu amor y mucho menos en la forma como te trataba, así que decidí quedar embarazada de ti y conformarme con un hijo tuyo de recuerdo de este gran amor que aun te tengo Rachel. A pesar de todos estos años es algo que nunca ha cambiado y lo mejor de todo que a pesar de la mala persona que soy y la forma horrenda que actué, dios me compensó con una bebe idéntica a la persona que mas amor en este mundo aparte de helena".

Rachel no sabía cómo actuar con esta confesión de la chica, estas palabras son las que menos esperaba por parte de la rubia, aun no lograba comprenderla cada vez todo era más enredado en su relación. "la verdad no sé qué decirte Quinn".

"no tienes que decir nada Rachel, con poder hablarte al fin de mis sentimientos me conformo. Es algo que llevo guardado mucho tiempo y si no aprovechaba esta nueva oportunidad para decírtelo me iba a volver loca".

"no sé si pueda corresponder todo eso que sientes por mí, pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotras y tengo muy malos recuerdos de ti que no ayudan con tu imagen".

"lo es y lo único que te pido es una oportunidad para arreglar esa imagen Rachel, es lo único que te pido. Por favor". Le dice la rubia mientras le regala una mirada suplicante.

"Quinn no puedo prometerte nada, así que insistas". Rachel se para molesta y se dirige a recoger sus cosas para irse. "lo mejor será que me marche".

"ya, tan pronto Rachel. ¿No quieres quedarte?". Le pregunta la rubia de forma inocente.

"Quinn que te dije".

"tenemos la habitación de invitados para ti, además estoy segura que a nuestra hija le encantara que desayunemos juntas. Además si te da mucho miedo dormir en apartamento ajenos mi cama es muy grande y estaría mas que complacida de compartirla contigo Rachel". Le dice mientras se le acerca de forma sugerente a la morena.

"he, creo que ahora si me voy ya es tarde". Se separa de la rubia algo nerviosa y le deja una tarjeta en el mueble. "ahí está mi numero llámame mañana temprano tenemos muchas cosas aun que aclarar, despide de mi hija chao". Le grita mientras sale corriendo del apartamento.

Quinn no pudo evitar que se le forme una sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo nerviosa que podía poner a la otra chica. "veo que aun no he perdido mi toque contigo Rachel y eso es algo que esta vez no desperdiciare". Camino hasta el mueble donde la morena había dejado la tarjeta mirándola por un momento. "volverás a ser mía Rachel berry o me dejo de llamar Quinn fabray". Sonrió confiadamente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada a su pequeña hija, que dormía aun plácidamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, la rubia se sentó en el orillo de la cama de la niña mientras peinaba su cabello lentamente.

"yo me encargare de darte una familia helena, ahora que tu madre ha vuelto a mí, hare y luchare para hacer todo lo posible para estar juntas, así tenga que pasar por los deseos de tu madre". Le da un beso en la frente de la niña antes de salir y dejar medio abierta la puerta.

En otro lado de la cuidad Rachel entraba a su lujoso apartamento donde dejaba caer la maleta pequeña maleta que traía y se acostaba en el mueble cansada cerrando los ojos y relajándose un poco.

"veo que mi hermosa morena al fin decidió volver a casa y reportarse ante mi". Le dice una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños ondulados que la miraba desde el otro lado del mueble cruzada de brazos molesta. "¿Dónde andabas Rachel?".

"ahora no abril, la verdad estoy muy cansada para tus ataques". Le dice mientras se tapa los ojos con su brazo.

"Rachel, no puedes desaparecer casi dos días sin vernos, no contestar mis llamadas, mensajes y pretender que no pasa nada. Así que respóndeme ya".

"tuve que viajar a la lima de emergencia". Le dice para después acomodarse bien en el mueble donde andaba acostada.

"oh por dios, le paso algo a tus padres". La chica se le sienta al lado preocupada.

"no ellos están perfectamente, es solo que tenían que informarme de algo".

"¿que quieres decir con eso? Y por favor trata de ser más clara porque la verdad no estoy entendiendo nada".

"bueno tratare de explicar de la forma más breve posible porque como te dije estoy muy cansada para contarte bien las cosas". Se acomoda mejor al lado de la chica para mirarla de frente seria. "ellos me llamaron con urgencia porque se enteraron que tengo una hija, una hija de la cual ni ellos ni yo sabíamos que existía hasta hace unos días, así que tuve que ir a verla con mis propios ojos y es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y no solo lo digo por ser mía, lo digo porque es cierto". La morena no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una gran sonrisa al recordar a la niña.

"¿estás segura que es tuya Rachel?". Le dice la chica aun sin creérselo.

"si es completamente marca berry, deja y te muestro la foto de ella y una mía cuando tenía su edad y veras el gran parecido entre nosotras". La morena busca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta las fotos para mostrársela a su pareja.

"ten con eso te bastara para darte cuenta de todo". Le entrega las fotos para que las vea.

La otra chica tomo las fotos entre sus manos mientras la observaba sorprendida el parecido era innegable, era como ver dos gotas de agua cada una de ellas. "me imagino que la madre de esta niña es la Quinn que me hablaste la otra vez".

"si es ella".

Abril aprieta un poco las fotos con rabia al enterarse que era la misma chica que Rachel le había hablado. "y no crees que no deberías dejarte conversar solo por una foto y por un gran parecido".

"¿a qué te refieres abril?".

"A que deberías hacerle pruebas a esa niña y estar completamente segura que es tuya y que esa rubia no te engaña".

"no puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto, yo hable con la niña, la abrace estuvimos todo un día juntas, mi cuerpo y mi alma me gritaban que esa niña es mi hija. No necesito que un examen me lo demuestre".

"no siempre es bueno dejarse llevar por esas cosas, ya que personas sin escrúpulos se aprovechan de eso y estoy segura que Quinn es una de ellas".

"no voy a someter a mi hija a unos exámenes sin sentido, yo no tengo ninguna duda de que es mi hija y aunque Quinn hizo cosas horribles en el pasado no la creo de algo tan bajo como engañarme con eso". Le dice la morena molesta.

"pero Rachel yo solo lo digo para estar segura".

"no tu solo lo dices por celos y rabia que no te dejan ver más allá de esos feos sentimientos. Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí". Rachel se le acerca a la otra chica y le quitas las fotos de las manos en la cual apretaba molesta. "lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa, hablamos mañana". Se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida. "ya sabes dónde queda la salida, que descanses chao abril".

La morena toma la maleta y se va a su cuarto sin mirar para atrás.

Abril se quedo en la sala molesta mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza de la rabia e impotencia que sentía en este momento. "no voy a permitir que vengas a engañar otra vez a Rachel, Quinn fabray no lo voy a permitir". Tomas sus cosas y sale del apartamento cerrando la puerta del lugar con un fuerte golpe llena de molestia.

CONTINUARA…

bueno y asi termina otro capitulo mas, la proxima semana estare publicando la continuacion, espero muchos rewius de sus parte nos estamos chismeando cuidense chao.

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**buenas como les va, si lo se demore mucho en actualizar este fics pero tenia motivos para eso y esos eran escribir otras cosas, a mi me funciona eso cuando no puedo escribir bien las ideas, es una buena rutina, sin mas q decir disfruten del capitulo n_n**

**El timbre del apartamento de Quinn suena bastante temprano de lo que ella esperaba, su hija a un no se levantaba, mientras que ella apenas comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.**

"**voy, dejen el timbre que ya escuche". Le dice al que insistía en tocar, abría la puerta con molestia. Más le vale que sea importante sino se ganaría un gran regaño de parte de la rubia.**

**Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado. "Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Le dice la rubia mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello y su ropa, no quería que la morena la viera en esas fachas tan feas según ella.**

"**buenos días Quinn y para responder a tu pregunta. Ayer de dije que no veríamos hoy, además soy una persona que se levanta muy temprano siempre así que heme aquí para comenzar el día juntas las 3".**

**La rubia ya se había perdido en la mitad de las palabras que habían dicho la chica, pero escuchar lo último que dijo la morena no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta".**

"**si recuerdo eso, es solo que creía que llegarías más tarde, aun ni preparo el desayuno y helena un no se levanta".**

"**veo que nuestros horarios aún no están a la par".**

"**no".**

"**bien, entonces tu encárgate del desayuno y yo de la niña. ¿Te parece Quinn?".**

"**me parece estupendo Rachel".**

"**ok y traje café para ti". Le dice de forma tímida mientras le entrega una bandeja.**

"**ahí más de 4 tipos aquí". Y mira sin creerse el monto de vasos plásticos que sostenía.**

"**lo sé, es solo que no sabía cuál era tu favorito, así que compre los más populares. Espero haber pegado en alguno el tuyo". **

"**jejeje definitivamente no has cambiado casi nada en todos estos años y si ya vi entre ellos mi favorito, así que te felicito tu estrategia funciono".**

"**genial, entonces voy a despertar a helena".**

"**estas en tu casa Rachel, no tienes que pedir permiso".**

"**bien". Le dice la morena mientras desaparece de la sala rumbo al cuarto de la niña.**

"**Al parecer el día comienza interesante". La rubia sonríe para regresar a la cocina y comenzar el desayuno.**

**La morena entra al cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, quería darle una sorpresa a su hija, camino hasta su pequeña cama y se agacho quedando al lado de la cama donde la niña dormía plácidamente.**

**Llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos negros que estaban esparcidos en la almohada, sin evitar sonreír al ver como la niña se movía por los cariños que le daba.**

"**mami, 5 minutos más". Le dice sin abrir los ojos y llevándose la cobija hasta taparse la cara.**

"**no soy tu mami, pero si soy tu mama y es hora de levantarse cariño".**

"**¡¿mama?". Helena se quita la cobija rápidamente para lanzarse a la morena a abrazarla feliz.**

"**heleno nos vamos a caer".**

"**jejeje claro que no, tú me sostendrás y no nos caeremos". La abraza más fuerte del cuello. "pero, ¿qué haces aquí mama?".**

"**bueno te prometí que hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntas, así que quise aprovechar desde temprano".**

"**pero no podremos hasta la hora de almuerzo, tengo clases mama".**

"**lo sé, por eso te llevare a la escuela, después te buscare cuando salgas y pasaremos el resto del día juntas".**

"**genial".**

"**si, eres una niña muy linda".**

"**es obvio, pero tú eres más linda mama".**

"**no, tu eres más linda".**

"**no, tu"**

"**que tu". Estuvieron así por un rato para seguir discutiendo y jugando las dos morenas.**

"**ya chicas las dos son lindas así que dejen de perder el tiempo". Las interrumpe Quinn que las miras recostadas desde la puerta sonriendo por lo que hacían. "ve a bañarte helena".**

"**bien". La niña se va a buscar la toalla para el bañarse.**

"**necesitas ayuda hija".**

"**Un poco, pero me gustaría que mama me ayudara".**

"**ok, ¿alguna vez has bañado a un niño Rachel?".**

"**no nunca, pero aprendo rápido y estoy segura que helena me ayudara". Mira a la niña buscando su aprobación.**

"**tenlo por seguro mama". Le sonríe también.**

"**bien entonces las veo abajo en unos minutos y por favor no se demoren, ni se pongan a jugar otra vez".**

"**aja". Las oye gritarle antes de perderse en el baño.**

**Pasaron varios minutos y Quinn ya terminaba de servir todo el desayuno y sin aparecer aun las dos morenas, iba a buscarla cuando entraron a la cocina rumbo al comedor.**

"**llegamos mami, ¿Cómo me veo?". Le dice la niña mientras le muestra el hermoso vestido que había escogido ese día, daba vueltas de un lado a otro como si estuviera modelando.**

"**te ves linda hija".**

"**gracias, mama me ayudo a escogerlo". Se va al comedor para comenzar a desayunar.**

"**si, fue algo difícil de elegir. Tienes ropa muy bonita helena".**

"**por dios Rachel, ¿qué te paso?". Le pregunta la rubia al ver toda su camisa mojada y parte de su cabello.**

"**Al parecer a helena le pareció chistoso mojarme mientras la bañaba".**

"**helena". Quinn le dice dando una mirada de regaño por la travesura que hizo.**

"**no fue mi culpa en serio, lo que pasa es que mama es un poco torpe bañándome y termino así. La próxima vez le diré que se ponga un impermeable jejeje".**

"**helena". Esta vez la regañaron las dos por lo último que dijo.**

"**lo siento". La niña vuelve a comer apenada.**

"**vamos para mi cuarto para que te cambies la camisa y te seques el pelo, te puedes enfermar si sigues así Rachel".**

"**no es necesario Quinn, ya se secara y por el cabello no importa".**

"**insisto Rachel, no quiero que te pase nada".**

"**no seas exagerada Quinn, por esta tontería nadie se enferma".**

"**no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos ya". La rubia toma la mano de la morena y se la lleva al cuarto.**

"**si se demoran mucho madres iré a buscarlas". Le grita su hija al verlas salir.**

"**helena".**

**La niña vuelve a sonreír al escuchar a sus madres.**

**Entraron al cuarto y la rubia se perdió en el gran closet donde guardaba su ropa, buscando varias camisas que le pudieran gustar a la morena.**

"**que le pasa a helena, no actúa como una niña de su edad". Le dice Rachel antes de sentar en la cama esperando a que la rubia apareciera de donde se había escondido.**

"**es tu hija Rachel, que otro comportamiento esperabas de ella".**

**La morena no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al escucharla decir eso, cada minuto que conocía a la niña se sentía más orgullosa de ella.**

"**bien aquí tiene 5 tipos de camisas diferentes. Míralas y dime cual te gusta". Quinn le pone todas las camisas esparcidas en la cama para que esta las viera.**

"**sigo creyendo que es una exageración, ya mi camisa está casi seca".**

"**Rachel por favor". Le dice antes de darle una mira seria.**

"**bien, escogeré una". Mira todas las prendas de la cama y agarra cualquiera. "me quedo con esta". La toma se levanta de donde estaba sentada y se quita la prenda mojada sin importarle que se encontraba al frente de la rubia que no perdía ningún detalle de lo que hacía.**

"**vamos Quinn, me has visto más desnuda que ahorita". La camisa mojada cae a un lado de la cama y se pone la otra lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de la rubia que la miraba con deseo.**

"**sigues teniendo un cuerpo hermoso Rachel".**

"**lo sé y será mejor que volvamos con nuestra hija antes que venga a buscarnos". Toma la prenda mojada y comienza a caminar rumbo a la salida.**

"**espera, hay que tender la camisa antes de que te la lleves, si no se dañara".**

"**bien". Le entrega la prenda a la rubia. "te espero abajo no tardes". Le dice antes de salir del cuarto sin esperarla.**

**La rubia no puede evitar oler por un momento la prenda de ropa que se encontraba entre sus manos, no podía evitar perderse por un momento en su aroma.**

**Después de unos minutos estiro la camisa en su cama e ir a buscar a sus dos morenas que la esperaban, al entra a la cocina sonrió al ver la escena que presenciaba, helena le estaba dando a probar un poco de lo que le había puesto a su comida mientras charlaban y reían a cada rato.**

"**veo que ya casi terminan y no me esperaron". Se sentó junto al frente de Rachel a desayunar rápidamente y esta la miraba sin decir nada y comenzar con su desayuno.**

"**si no te hubieras tardado tanto en el cuarto, no estarías retrasada con tu desayuno mami".**

"**tenía que poner a secar la camisa de Rachel, no podía dejarla tirada en cualquier lado".**

"**es solo una camisa Quinn, no es gran cosa". Le dice la morena sin importancia mientras terminaba de comer.**

"**eso no es cierto, no es cualquier camisa". La rubia se defiende indignada por lo que dijo.**

"**es tu camisa mama, es importante para ella". La niña también la mira feo por lo que dijo.**

"**bien, me rindo con ustedes son tan necias a veces, permiso". Se levanta y recoge el plato donde había comido lo lava y vuelve a sentarse donde estaba para terminar su café sin decir nada.**

"**te molestaste mami". Le pregunta la niña insegura.**

"**no hija, claro que no y menos por una tontería como esa. Así que tranquila y termina de comer".**

"**ok".**

**El desayuno termino sin ningún comentario de parte de las chicas Fabray y Rachel temía que había dañado el ánimo de felicidad que había hace rato. "bueno ya que todos terminamos de comer, nos vamos ya helena, Quinn".**

"**si ya es hora, pero como haremos con el trasporte". Le pregunta la rubia.**

"**fácil, vamos y dejamos a nuestra hija en la escuela y después te llevo a tu trabajo".**

"**estas segura, no quiero incomodarte".**

"**no hay problema Quinn". Toma su abrigo y cartera y se dirige a la puerta. "vamos ya chicas".**

"**ok". Le respondieron antes de salir del apartamento.**

**Rachel iba conduciendo por una de las ajetreadas calles de la cuidad con Quinn como su copiloto y su hija atrás jugando con un peluche que había traído. La rubia le iba indicando el camino a la conductora para que no se perdiera, no conversaban de nada solo se escuchaba las indicaciones y la pequeña vos de la niña que jugaba en los asientos de atrás.**

"**hemos llegado, puedes meterte al estacionamiento Rachel".**

"**ok". La morena le hizo casi y se estaciono en el primer lugar que consigo.**

**Se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a dentro del edificio, helena había tomado las manos de sus madres mientras ella iba en el medio de ellas, Rachel no perdía detalle de todo el lugar le gustaba Quinn tenía estudiando a su hija en una gran escuela, solo esperaba que tuvieran actividades de teatro y música, conocer a su maestra para saber que la escuela pasaba la revisión Berry.**

**Los pasillos estaban llenos de niños que corrían de un lugar a otro y varios padres por todo el lugar, muchas personas se quedaban mirándola, alguno la habían reconocido por eso aumento el paso de la caminata de las tres, en realidad no quería estar rodeada por fans y menos en la escuela de su hija.**

"**es en este salón Rachel". Le dice para que se detenga de su caminata apresurada.**

"**genial". Entra al salón buscando a la encargada del pero no sabe quién es. "¿cuál es su profesora Quinn?".**

"**es aquella chica que se ve haya y se nos está acercando".**

"**se ve bastante joven Quinn". La morena la mira por un momento también era bonita.**

"**si, tienes algún problema con eso Rachel".**

"**no ninguno".**

"**hola Quinn, helena. ¿Cómo están hoy?".**

"**bien profesora". Le dice la niña antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla por un momento y después volver a tomar la mano de la morena mayor.**

"**todo bien Andrea, como siempre". La rubia le sonríe sinceramente.**

"**si, ya me di". La profesora le da una mirada coqueta a la rubia mientras la mira de arriba abajo sin importar quien la acompañara.**

**Quinn se di cuenta de cómo la mirada y el estado de ánimo que las rodeaba a las tres, sobre todo le sorprendió la mirada de muerte que le estaba lanzando Rachel a esta. "ella es Rachel Berry la otra madre de helena, vino con nosotras a conocer donde estudiaba la niña".**

"**entiendo, mucho gusto". La profesora deja de mirar a la rubia para dirigir su mirada a la morena que la miraba enojada. "mucho gusto señorita Berry". Le da la mano para saludarla.**

"**el gusto es todo tuyo". Le devuelve el saludo algo odiosa con ella, no dicen nada por un momento y Quinn no sabía cómo romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado entra las dos chicas.**

"**mi mama de ahora en adelante me traerá a la escuela, no es genial Andrea". La niña es la que rompe la tensión que se veía entre las chicas.**

"**he si". La profesora deja de mirar a la morena para ver a la niña. "debes estar feliz por eso, al fin se acordó que tenía una hija que había dejado abandonada no helena". **

"**¿que estas insinuando profesora?". Rachel le contesta con rabia por lo último que dijo, no iba a permitir que dijera esas cosas de ella y menos que insinuara que era una mala madre.**

"**creo que fue obvio lo que quiero decir".**

"**mira profesorcita de quinta, no voy a permitir que". Le dice mientras se le va acercando a ella para enfrentarla, pero Quinn se le puso al frente deteniéndola.**

"**Rachel cálmate, yo hablo con ella". La rubia le dice tratando de calmarla antes de voltear y llevarse a la otra chica para hablar con ella a solas.**

"**¿que fue eso mama? ¿Por qué te hablo así?". La niña le pregunta sin entender nada.**

"**no es nada cariño". Rachel se agacha para estar a la altura de la niña. "son solo tonterías de adultos, no te preocupes". Le sonríe a la niña y acaricia su rostro. "si quieres te vas a jugar con los otros niños, yo vendré a buscarte a la hora de salida".**

"**ok y mami también vendrá contigo".**

"**no sé, todo depende de su trabajo hija".**

"**bien, entonces no vemos ahora mama". Se le acerca y le da un gran abrazo y un beso antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban los otros niños.**

**Rachel al observar a su hija sonrió por un momento antes de volver su mirada a las otras dos chicas que discutían no muy alto para que nadie se diera cuenta, decidió recostarse cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viéndolas seria.**

"**se puede saber qué te pasa y porque le hablas así a Rachel". Quinn le pregunta súper molesta no iba a permitir que actuaran así con la morena.**

"**porque se lo merece, que clase de mujer es al abandonarte con una niña como si nada pasara".**

"**tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas entre nosotras, así que no te metas ni des tu opinión Andrea".**

"**no necesito saber nada, mi imaginación me lo dice todo y con eso sé que es una mala persona, no sé cómo estas con ella como si nada, deberías odiarla al igual que helena".**

"**mira Andrea tratare de ser lo más amable contigo posible, pero lo que paso entre nosotras no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida y opinar en ella".**

"**pero Quinn".**

"**pero nada, tu no fuiste alguien importante para mí y creía que lo habías entendido la última vez que te lo dije, así que te agradecería que cambies esa actitud conmigo y sobre todo con Rachel, ella vendrá seguido a traer a nuestra hija así que tendrás que soportarla sino te ira muy mal Andrea y no sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien se mete con las personas que amo".**

**La profesora trago grueso y tuvo miedo al escuchar eso. "lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Es solo que".**

"**que nada es mi vida y tú no formas parte de ella así que cállate y no te metas". Le dice esto último antes de dejarla y acercarse a donde Rachel.**

"**ya podemos irnos, aclare las cosas con ella y no se volverá a repetir". Ve como la morena no le dice nada y busca a su hija para verla jugando tranquila. "chao hija". Le grita a la niña.**

**Esta la mira para correr a donde ella y despedirse con un abrazo corto y volver a seguir jugando.**

**Quinn y Rachel salen del salón para dirigirse al auto de la morena cuando alguien las llama y viene acercándose a ellas. "esperen por favor". Estas se detuvieron al ver quien las llamaba.**

"**¿qué quieres ahora?".**

"**solo quería disculparme contigo, sobre pase mi limite y no debí meterme, lo siento en verdad señorita Berry y por espero que acepte mi disculpa".**

"**bien, disculpa aceptada y para la próxima aprende a conservar tu lugar profesora. Vámonos Quinn". Le dice la morena antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella y continuar su caminata.**

**La rubia mira por un momento Andrea que esta le da una mirada de disculpa e ella y seguir a Rachel rápidamente.**

**Otra vez el silencio incomodo entre ellas, Quinn trataba por todos los medios sacarle conversación a la morena pero esto no decía nada solo veía por donde conducía y solo preguntaba para saber el camino al trabajo de la rubia.**

"**ahí queda mi clínica". Le dice a la morena antes de estacionarse al frente de esta.**

"**¿eres doctora?".**

"**algo parecido, soy veterinaria y me encanta".**

"**jejeje lo menos que había pensado que terminarías trabajando era eso, no sabía que te gustaban los animales".**

"**si es raro, pero después de probar con varias cosas esta fue la única que en realidad me gusto y por eso lo estudie".**

"**es genial, te felicito por eso".**

"**gracias".**

"**tuviste algo con ella no, por eso se tomaba esas confianzas contigo".**

"**de ¿qué hablas?".**

"**de esa tal profesora Andrea de quien más va ser".**

"**ha, si Salí con ella un tiempo corto, no fue gran cosa para mí, pero para ella al parecer no".**

"**obvio que no". Otros minutos sin comentar nada. "al perecer, tendré que acostumbrarme a que la gente piense que soy una pésima madre por aparecer hasta ahora en la vida de helena".**

"**Rachel yo nunca he hablado mal de ti ni nada parecido, la gente se hace ideas estúpidas en su cabeza".**

"**no Quinn es algo que pasara siempre sin que tu ni yo podamos evitarlo y todo es tu culpa".**

"**yo nunca que quise que las cosas fueran así Rachel".**

"**ya Quinn, ya eso no importa en realidad. Vendrás conmigo a buscar a nuestra hija a la escuela". Le dice para cambiar el tema tenso rápidamente.**

"**no sé, todo depende de las citas que tenga hoy".**

"**bien, entonces te esperare en aquella cafetería del frente hasta que sea la hora y vendré a buscarte a ver si puedes ir".**

"**no tienes que esperarme, debes estar ocupada".**

"**para nada, me tome unos días libres así que tiempo tengo de sobra".**

"**bien, como quieras Rachel". La rubia se baja del auto, seguida por la morena en eso el telf. De Rachel suena esta mira quien la llamaba y no contesta todavía deja que repique un poco más.**

"**¿quién te llama? Y ¿porque no contestas?".**

"**es abril y ahorita le devuelvo la llamada".**

"**¿quién es abril?". Le pregunta intrigada.**

"**es mi novia". Mira el telf. Para ver que dejo de repicar. "nos vemos ahora Quinn". Le dice para comenzar su llamada y caminar rumbo a la cafetería sin mirar la expresión de la rubia al decirle eso.**

**Continuara…**

**asi termina el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y no les haya parecido raro como el otro capitulo que escribi de otros de mis fics XDDD, dejen rewius es importante saber q opinan de eso, cuidense hablamos chao. n_n**

**Twiter: Taty_Valkyryes**

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**buenas logrando con tiempo de inspiracion y tratando de mejorarme por unos problemas de salud y tiempo de descanso aprovecho para actualizar mas rapido y asi aqui les traigo el capitulo nuevo, sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**Quinn se quedó observando la silueta de la morena mientras se alejaba de ella rumbo a la cafetería conversando animadamente por telf.**

"**tiene novia". Piensa la rubia sin quitarle la vista de encima. "obvio que debe tener una las mujeres tan maravillosas como Rachel no se quedan solas". Se vuelve a repetir mientras se dirige a su clínica.**

**Entre en ella y ve como ya hay varias personas que tienen cita y su socia ya está ahí también, los saluda todos animadamente hasta que se detiene en su consultorio dentro en el cierra la puerta y da un suspiro de derrota.**

**Camina hasta su escritorio deja su cartera en el pequeño closet que tenía en el cuarto y para ponerse su bata de trabajo con eso segura mente se distraería y dejaría de pensar en la última información que descubrió de la morena.**

**De repente alguien toca la puerta y otra rubia asoma la cabeza en ella. "hola Quinn. ¿Cómo estas hoy?". Le dice la rubia sonriendo al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.**

"**bien y tu Britt".**

"**esa cara dice lo contrario a tus palabra Quinn. A ver cuéntame que pasa".**

"**bueno Britt la verdad las cosas no son tan fáciles de contar y en realidad no tenemos tiempo ahorita para eso".**

"**tienes razón pero eso no quiere decir que te vas a escapar de contarme. No te encierres en ti misma para eso son los amigos para escuchar y dar consejos Quinn". La rubia se dirige hasta la puerta para salir. "es hora de comenzar a atender a los pacientes socia, hoy es uno de esos días donde estamos full". Sale del consultorio sin escuchar nada de lo que le dijo su compañera.**

"**ya me di cuenta y yo que esperaba poderme ir con Rachel a buscar a la niña. Pero ahora no estoy muy segura de continuar con esto".**

**Tocan la puerta de nuevo y es uno de sus pacientes del día el cual le pide que pase amablemente sonriendo. "bueno Quinn Fabray es hora de concentrarse en el trabajo".**

**En la cafetería cerca de donde trabaja la rubia Rachel se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas más alejadas del lugar, quería pasar desapercibida lo menos que necesitaba ahorita es que llegara algún fans a pedirle algo y en cuestión de minutos estar llenas de personas a su alrededor, aun hablaba con su novia, nunca creyó estar tanto tiempo con ella, quién lo diría cuando la conoció lo menos que esperaba es que la chica tuviera tanta paciencia con ella.**

"**ya te lo explique abril, Salí temprano porque hoy pasaría el día con helena y te lo hubiera dicho ayer, pero tú con tus celos estúpidos empeoraste todo".**

"**pero Rachel debes decirme las cosas no desaparecer y no avisarme".**

"**lo sé y lo siento y te estoy avisando ahorita, hoy estaré todo el día con ella. Así que lo más seguro es que no veamos en la noche si te parece bien sino mañana, tú decides".**

"**nos vemos esta noche no pasare todo el día sin verte".**

"**bien, entonces hasta esta noche" le iba a cortar la llamada pero la chica volvió a hablar.**

"**espera Rachel".**

"**¿qué ocurre ahora abril?".**

"**¿cómo es ella?".**

"**te mostré fotos de mi hija, ya sabes cómo es". Le dice sin entender la pregunta.**

"**no hablo de la niña, es tan hermosa como tu jejeje, aunque no me gustan sus ojos".**

"**tiene los ojos de su madre".**

"**bueno algo tenía que sacar de ella no jejeje". Le dic un poco tensa. "pero en realidad te preguntaba por Quinn siempre me hablaste de ella pero nunca me dijiste como era físicamente".**

"**¿algún motivo por lo que quieres saber eso ahorita?". Le pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta de eso.**

"**solo tengo curiosidad".**

"**abril".**

"**vamos Rachel, solo respóndeme y ya".**

"**ok, es rubia, bonita y tiene los ojos claros. ¿Feliz?".**

"**¿solo eso? no me dice mucho que se diga, debes ser más específica".**

"**no te daré un resumen de ella, si quieres conocerla te puedo dar su dirección y así calmas tu curiosidad".**

"**no gracias, solo quería escuchar lo que tenías que decirme de ella".**

"**solo eso te diré, porque la verdad no tengo muchas cosas que hablar de ella. Nunca fuimos amigas y nuestro corto tiempo juntas no fue el mejor que se diga".**

"**entiendo y me alegra escuchar eso Rachel".**

"**abril debes calmarte, no te dejare por ella y si tenemos contacto otra vez es por la niña nada más. No pasara nada entre nosotras tenlo por seguro".**

"**gracias por decirme esto me quedo más tranquila y me gustaría conocer a tu hija, claro si no te molesta".**

"**creo que es muy pronto para eso, apenas yo la estoy conociendo, debes tener paciencia".**

"**ok como tú digas mi amor, te dejo y nos vemos esta noche. Te preparare algo especial chao".**

"**jejeje eso suena prometedor, chao te quiero".**

"**yo igual hablamos". Le dice la otra chica antes de terminar la llamada.**

**La morena se quedó viendo su telf. En ella en el fondo había una foto de ella con su novia, la primera chica en todo este tiempo desde que salió de lima que logro trasmitirle algo y por eso la hizo su pareja y no una más.**

**Que iba hacer con esta situación todo se le estaba complicando, pero no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad al recordar a su hija, busco una fotos que había tomado de ella el día que salieron a pasear antes de volver a la cuidad, ella se había convertido en su luz en la vida. Algo que había perdido y no sabía cómo reencontrar. Vi por última vez la foto antes de buscar la foto de su agente para conversar de trabajo con él.**

**En un abrir de ojos paso toda la mañana en la clínica y todos los pacientes se habían ido, era una de esas mañanas locas para las rubias, Quinn había ido al consultorio de Brittany y estaba sentada al frente de ella mientras reposaba su rostro en la mesa cansada con los ojos cerrados al frente de ella la otra rubia copiaba lo que hacía, tenían varios minutos así sin decirse nada. **

"**creo que ahora si es buen momento para. ¿Qué me cuentes que te pasa Quinn? Aunque estoy segura de saber el motivo".**

"**¿porque dices eso?". Levanta su cabeza para verla de frente la otra rubia continuaba recostada del escritorio.**

"**te vi llegar con Rachel, al principio no la reconocía bien. Ha cambiado mucho pero cuando la vi más de cerca me di de cuenta que era ella".**

"**está más hermosa que nunca, mucho que en el instituto. Los años le han sentado bien a ella".**

"**si en eso tienes razón, pero aun espero que comiences a hablar Quinn".**

"**bueno hace unos días ella se enteró de la hija que tenemos juntas".**

"**Quinn siempre te dije que no debiste ocultarle eso a ella".**

"**lo sé pero tenía miedo y la verdad ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, así que por favor no me regañes tú también, ya me basta con el remordimiento".**

"**no lo iba a ser, no soy de esas personas. Así que se enteró y ¿cómo reacciono?".**

"**pues aunque no lo creas me reclamo de una forma muy tranquila para ser ella".**

"**¿no hizo una pataleta?".**

"**no".**

"**no se puso diva e exigente".**

"**no".**

"**no te golpeo o insulto por ocultárselo".**

"**no".**

"**oh dios, eso me parece muy grave". Britt no creía lo que escuchaba de parte de Quinn. "no parece Rachel eso me asusta".**

"**si así estoy yo, pero según lo que entendí fue que sus padres le pidieron que no hiciera nada, que se calmara y sobre todo pensara en el bien de la niña. Por eso se diría que me trata medio bien".**

"**¿cómo es eso?".**

"**bueno me habla justamente lo necesario y eso por obligación o porque helena nos une en la conversa. Casi no me mira y si lo hace es de una forma muy seca, como automática. No porque lo sienta".**

"**bueno que esperabas Quinn, han sido varios años. Ustedes se separaron peleadas y las últimas palabras no fueron muy bonitas por parte de las dos. Me parece algo normal".**

"**lo entiendo y lo peor de todo es que esta mañana es que tienes novia Britt. Está en una relación y yo que llevo esperando años por esta oportunidad y resulta que toca detenerme en eso".**

"**no tienes por qué detenerte Quinn". Le dice como si nada mientras se recuesta en su silla y pone los pies cruzados en el escritorio.**

"**no me escuchaste Britt, tiene una pareja".**

"**te vuelvo a repetir y que. Seguro es una tipa que no te llega por los talones Quinn. Estoy segura que podrás quitarla del camino sin problemas".**

"**no puedo creer que estoy escuchando lo que me estas recomendando".**

"**si Quinn es totalmente lo que estás pensando, hiciste algo muy feo para acercarte a ella en el pasado pero que dio algo que las une para siempre. Es la hora de que arregles las cosas y la conquistes como se debe".**

"**no sé, no soy de las que se mete con personas en parejas".**

"**¿están casadas?".**

"**no, que yo sepa".**

"**genial, aun ahí chance con ella entonces. La niña necesita una familia y si es con su familia real mucho mejor. Además tú te mereces ser feliz y ella también. Estoy segura que tu podrás darle eso que le falta".**

"**como es que sabes tanto Britt".**

"**estar casada con una psicóloga me tenía que servir de algo no crees Quinn jejeje".**

"**si jejeje". La rubia se quedó pensando en lo que le decía su amiga, había muchas cosas en las que tenía razón. Le están dando otra oportunidad para estar con el amor de su vida y esta vez no se detendría por nada ni por nadie. "tomare tu consejo en práctica y no me detendré".**

"**estupendo, te aseguro que no te ira mal. Recuerda que soy muy observadora y con esa morena un tienes chance Quinn".**

"**ok jejeje, entonces comenzare desde ahora mismo. Me está esperando en la cafetería del frente".**

"**y eso, ¿Qué hace haya?".**

"**me espera para ir por helena, aunque no sé si aún este ahí. Le dije que no sabía si podía ir".**

"**jejeje y después dices que no tienes chance con ella. Por dios Quinn más obvio no podría ser".**

"**dios, tienes razón". Corre para el otro lado donde está su amiga y la abraza. "nos vemos mañana Britt cuídate amiga".**

"**ok Quinn, hablamos chao". La abraza rápidamente antes de salir corriendo a donde tenía sus cosas.**

**Rachel aún se encontraba en cafetería, después de hacer un montón de llamadas y ponerse al día con su representante sobre los próximos trabajos, hablar con su amigos y tener una larga charla con sus padres vio la hora y se dio de cuenta que tenía que irse a buscar a su hija y poder estar cuando su hija saliera como había prometido.**

"**bueno parece que Quinn no vendrá así que será mejor que me vaya". Piensa antes de hacerle señas al camarero para pedir la cuenta y guardas su agenda y cosas en su cartera.**

**El chico se acerca y le pasa la cuenta, ella le paga y le deja una gran propina, salió del lugar he iba a su carro cuando alguien se le acerca corriendo a ella.**

"**te ibas sin mi Rachel". Le dice la rubia antes de detenerse al frente de ella, algo acelerado por la carrera.**

**La morena se pierde en esa sonrisa y en su mirada, veía como se le acercaba un poco más y su risa crecía, la morena estaba algo perdida en la esencia de la chica y su cercanía. Un ruido unos murmullos a su alrededor la despertaron volteo la mirada y vio como varias personas la apuntaban y hablaban entre ellos. "creía que ya no venias". Le dice cuando se aleja un poco y va rumbo a la puerta de copiloto del auto. "sube Quinn se no hará tarde". Abre la puerta para que la chica se subiera primero.**

**La rubia entendió el gesto y entro en el auto contenta con la forma que podía poner a la chica, aún tenía efecto en ella y con el consejo que le dio Britt lo pondría a prueba. La morena prendió el auto y desapareció del lugar donde aún las personas las observaban.**

"**pude terminar mis consultas más rápido de lo que pensaba".**

"**entiendo".**

"**además Britt me ayudo con las de la tarde, así pude venir contigo. Le estaré debiendo una a esa chica".**

"**Britt como Brittany, de ella hablas no".**

"**si, es la misma chica. Estudiamos juntas, apenas nos graduamos montamos la clínica juntas".**

"**wow que pequeño se ha vuelto todo y poco a poco me estoy consiguiendo con todas las personas de lima".**

"**y ahora es que te faltan Rachel, tengo contactos con todos. Si quieres podemos arreglar un encuentro o algo así".**

"**no creo que quiera". Arrugo un poco la cara pensando en eso y vio como la rubia se desilusionaba. "pero más adelante me encantaría Quinn".**

"**bien, solo avísame cuando y yo arreglare todo". Sonrió antes de perder su mirada viendo las calles que pasaban rápido al lado de ella.**

"**y Britt siguió con santana o se separaron".**

"**jejeje el día que esas dos chicas se dejen de querer diría que se acabó el mundo o algo así jejeje". Volvió a sonreír al recordar a la feliz pareja de amigas. "santana es una psicóloga y se casaron hace 4 años y tienes unas gemelas de 3 años muy lindas".**

"**vaya siempre pensé que se casarían pero no creía que tendría hijos".**

"**si, apenas se casaron Britt quería hijos ya, pero les costó un poco tenerlos hasta que al fin tuvieron y dos al mismo tiempo, santana estaba como loca cuando Britt tenía a las niñas. No sabía que hacer ya para calmarla jejeje".**

"**dios hubiera pagado por verla así, tuvo que haber sido un poema jejeje".**

"**lo fue". Le dice antes de seguir sonriendo con la morena mientras recordaba ese tiempo.**

**Sin darse cuenta entre esa pequeña conversa habían llegado al colegio de la niña justo a tiempo, se pararon al frente de la escuela esperando por que todos los niños salieran. Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir no paso mucho tiempo para poder ver a la pequeña morena que venía hablando con otras niñas.**

"**helena". Le grita Quinn para que la niña la vea y esta al reconocerla y verla al lado de la mama sonrió más feliz y corrió a donde ellas.**

"**hola mami". Se lanza a abrasarla feliz.**

"**hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estuvo la clase hoy?".**

"**interesante, hicimos muchas cosas de manualidades y mi profesora me dijo que era natural para eso, todo me quedaba muy bien".**

"**jejeje me alegra y ahora ve a saludar a Rachel". Se le acerca a la morena con la niña alzada para pasársela, la morena recibe a la niña en sus brazos.**

"**veo que viniste". Le lanza una mirada seria.**

"**siempre cumplo mis promesas hija". Le responde el gesto con la misma mirada y una ceja alzada.**

"**bien y ahora dame un grana beso mama". Le grita todo efusivo y la morena mayor se sorprende por el cambio de opinión tan de repente.**

"**uno y mil más jejeje". Le da un montón de besos y cosquillas a la niña que se mueve y sonríe en sus brazos.**

**La rubia ve a sus dos chicas más queridas en la forma que jugaban. "lo mejor será que no fuéramos de una vez, hay que aprovechar el día.**

"**bien". Gritan las otras dos chicas y comienza a caminar rumbo al auto de la morena.**

**Las horas pasan a millón cuando te estas divirtiendo y eso era lo que sentía helena a recordar el día que había vivido con sus madres, habían ido a su restauran favorito, al cine, le compraron algunos juguetes y pasearon por la cuidad en lugares donde nunca había ido la niña.**

**Ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Quinn profundamente dormida, esta subirá las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la niña y Rachel la seguía de cerca, acosta a la niña en la cama mientras le quitaba el sweater y los zapatos que tenía puesto.**

"**mami".**

"**si mi amor".**

"**mama ya se fue".**

**La rubia busco con la mirada a la otra chica que se encontraba parada en la orilla de la puerta.**

"**no hija aún estoy aquí".**

"**bien acerca a donde mami y siéntate al lado de ella".**

"**helena".**

"**por favor mama". Le da una mirada tierna a la chica que esta no la puede negar nada.**

"**bien". Se acercó a donde se encontraba sentada la rubia y se sentón detrás de ella muy cerca sus cuerpos estaban separados por pocos centímetros. "contenta hija".**

"**si, pero abraza a mami y quédense así hasta que me duerma". Ninguna de las dos hacia nada. "por favor mama, hazlo".**

"**ok". Rachel pasa sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia abrazándola fuertemente mientras la acerca ella, Quinn lo único que puede hacer es soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad al estar en los brazos de la morena, hace su cabeza un poco para atrás hasta unirla con la de la morena podía sentir su respiración muy cerca pero no quería mirarla sabía que si lo hacía no podría detenerse.**

"**se ven lindas así mamas, así deberían ser todas las noche siempre". La niña susurra antes de comenzar a cerrar sus ojos e irse quedando dormida. "buenas noches".**

"**buenas noches hija". **

"**buenas noches helena".**

**Sin darse cuenta la niña se había quedado dormida hace minutos pero ninguna de las dos decía o se movían apenas, Rachel aprovecho para oler el cabello de la rubia, era el mismo ahora que recordaba. Eso no había cambiado en ella y aún tenía el mismo efecto afrodisiaco en ella, el cual aún no podía entender.**

**Quinn solo se quedaba quieta mientras disfrutaba como la morena la acariciaba lentamente y distraída en el abrazo, sonriendo por lo feliz que se sentía.**

"**creo que es hora que me vaya Quinn". La morena se alejó rápidamente de ella, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda tratando de calmarse. "ya la niña se durmió, nos vemos mañana". Le dice antes de salir corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, solo después se oye como una puerta cierra fuertemente.**

"**Rachel". Dice Quinn aun perdida por el momento y la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido la otra chica.**

**La morena entraba media hora después por la puerta de su apartamento, había una mesa con velas adornadas y unos platos en ella, música suave y una chica que la esperaba tomando vino que volteo a verla con molestia apenas entro.**

"**rayos, me olvide de abril". Piensa la chica y se quita la chaqueta y la cartera para dejarlas en el mueble cerca de ella. "hola". Le dice sonriendo.**

"**llegas tarde Rachel". Le reclama molesta.**

"**lo siento, se me complico el día más de lo que esperaba".**

"**teníamos una cena, pero a esta hora me imagino que ya comiste".**

"**si, lo siento".**

"**Rachel no puedes dejarme plantada y actuar como si nada". Se le acerca a ella.**

"**te pedí disculpas ya, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir".**

**La pelirroja aun la se quejaba por su tardanza pero la morena volvía a recordar el momento que hace unos minutos había vivió con Quinn y no le presto más atención a lo que decía.**

"**Rachel, Rachel. Me estas escuchando al menos". Le reclama su novia por sentirse ignorara.**

**Al fin logro despertar y poco a poco se fue acercando a su novia tomo la copa de vino que tenía en una de sus manos y se la bebió toda de golpe antes de lanzar la copa al piso y solo escuchara como se rompe mientras la otra la mira sin entender nada, camino rápidamente a ella tomándola por la cintura y uniéndola a ella para besarla con desesperación, la otra chica primero se sorprendió pero después correspondió con igual intensidad a su pareja, no estaba acostumbrada a esto arranques de la morena. Pero no iba a ser nada para detenerla.**

**Rachel le fue subiendo lentamente el vestido buscando con desesperación sus piernas, cuando al fin pudo tocarlas llego hasta sus glúteos levantándola y haciendo que la chica rodeada con ella sus cintura sin romper el beso mientras la empujaba rumbo al mueble para que fuera testigo del encuentro de gran pasión que se acercaba.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**aun no me decido si en el proximo capitulo pasar el lemon entre rachel y abril, asi q espero su opinion si lo quieren leer o lo suprimo XDD, gracias por leer y por los rewius, se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

buenas como les va, como cuento con tiempo para escribir puedo actualizar mas rapido XD, sin mas q decir disfruten del capitulo.

Abril no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su novia, primero se había olvidaba de su cena después la ignoraba y le pedía disculpas tontas y cuando la está peleando se le lanza encima con un deseo sexual que no había visto hasta ahora. Pero no tenía tiempo para ser racional ahorita y mucho menos cuando tienes a tu pareja dándote unos besos y unas caricias que estremecían su piel sin dudarlo.

Rachel era fuerte y podía sentir que en cada apretón que le daba a sus piernas dejaba marca, había dejado sus labios de lado y ahora mordía su hombro con gran fuerza sin importarle nada.

La pelirroja sentía dolor dejando el placer aun lado y eso no le gustaba, trato de alejarla de ella pero no podía, la morena la tenía bien agarrada y le había quitado el vestido, seguía tocándola con violencia y besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

Por su parte Rachel no escuchaba la petición de su pareja solo estaba centrada en sentir el momento, mientras la besaba o tocaba recordaba a la rubia y eso le causa más rabia. Rabia que le trasmitía abril en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Besos por el cuello y senos, arañazos en la espalda y movimientos bruscos mientras la desnudaba a su pareja y ella. Podías escuchar quejas y algo de llanto pero ella se negaba a ver su rostro, solo quería sentir y olvidar todo aunque eso la llevara incluso a ignorar a la chica.

"Rachel detente, me haces daño". Le dice la peli roja en una distracción de la morena mientras la empuja logrando que caiga al suelo.

"no esto lo que querías abril, no era esto el motivo de la cena o de que andes vestida así y usando mi colonia favorita". Se levanta molesta de donde estaba para enfrentarla.

"así no era como quería las cosas".

"no me digas, porque a mí me pareció eso y estoy cumpliendo tus expectativas no sé de qué te quejas".

"cállate Rachel, no tendré relaciones contigo en ese estado que te encuentras, estas tan molesta que no vez más haya, solo te centras en algo sin importar lo que yo sienta y así no se puede sentir al hacer el amor, creía que ya lo sabias".

"yo no iba a hacer el amor contigo abril, solo iba a darte el sexo que tanto pedias esta noche". Se levanta del suelo y comienza a buscar su ropa para vestirse dándole la espalda.

"no puedo creer que me digas esto. ¿Qué está pasando contigo Rachel? Has cambiado tanto".

"estoy como siempre y lo mejor será que te vayas".

"no me iré, no esta vez hasta que hablemos".

"no hay nada que decir solo estoy cansada".

"estoy segura que tiene que ver con ella, ¿qué te dijo Quinn?".

"nada, quieres dejar de nombrarla".

"aun me sorprende estado en que siempre te deja, estas igual que cuando nos conocimos llena de furia e impotencia que no sabes cómo sacar de ti".

"eso es algo que no creo que cambie en mí y tampoco creo que tú puedas lograr arreglarlo".

"eso lo veremos, estoy segura que soy mucho mejor que ella. El problema es que tu no me dejas hacerlo".

"la verdad ya estoy cansada de todo, me encantaría desaparecer de este país. Era algo en lo que pensábamos te acuerdas abril".

"como olvidarlo ya teníamos todo preparado antes que tus padres te avisaran de helena".

"a mi hija, es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y creo que lo mejor que hare en ella". Sonríe al recordar a la niña.

"yo podría darte una mejor, una la cual no te ocultaría tantos años y te dejaría estar en sus comienzos con ella". Le dice al ver la expresión de ilusión en su pareja.

"abril por favor, no digas tonterías".

"no son tonterías era algo que también habíamos hablado ya. Cuál es el problema de adelantarlo Rachel".

"no puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto de ti".

"tan absurda te parece la idea".

"si, es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado. No tendré un hijo contigo solo porque se te antoja abril o porque tienes miedo o por quien sabe cualquier tontería se te ocurra después, un hijo es algo muy sagrado como para tomarlo a la ligera. Ya lo que estoy viviendo con Quinn se te olvida".

"no se me olvida". Le dice con rabia al pensar en ella.

"entonces, si sabes cómo me siento respecto a eso. Porque carajo me pides esto y justamente ahorita".

"bueno yo creía que te haría sentir mejor, no se lo dije sin pensar".

"eso es más que obvio".

"yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Rachel".

"pues no lo estás logrando".

"discúlpame si". Se le acerca y toma sus manos sonriéndole. "dejare de decir tonterías, por favor no te enojes conmigo".

"no estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada conmigo misma que es diferente".

"puedo hacer que te sientas mejor". Le dice de forma coqueta.

"hace un momento me detuviste porque no querías, ¿qué cambio ahorita?".

"es solo que hace rato no eras tú por eso no quería, pero ya volviste a ser mi Rachel hermosa".

"A veces eres la persona más extraña del mundo".

"jejeje solo déjame hacerte sentir bien amor". La toma del cuello mientras le da pequeños besos.

"aun no creo estar muy convencida".

"puedo hacer esta noche, todo lo que te gusta querida". Vio un destello de deseo en los ojos de la morena al decir lo último. "con eso te convenzo ahora Rachel".

"tú que crees abril". Se aleja un poco mientras la jala rumbo a su cuarto y apaga las luces de la sala dejando todo el desorden para mañana, ahorita tenía en mente otra cosa más placentera para ella.

La otra chica sonrió con satisfacción, esa era la frase que nunca que la fallaba con su novia y veía que a un tenía el mismo efecto en ella, así que la siguió sin rechistar orgullosa de haber logrado su cometido de esa noche, aunque al principio estaba asustada por la tardanza de Rachel creía que había dejado plantada por pasar la noche en casa de la rubia.

El día siguiente llego rápido, la morena terminaba de arreglarse en el tocador de su cuarto abril se encontraba aun en la cama desnuda y solo tapada por una sabana, su pareja no la había dejado dormir mucho anoche pero se sentía más relajada y eso era lo que importaba.

"a ¿dónde vas tan temprano amor?".

"por mi hija, hoy también la llevare a la escuela". Termina lo que hacía mientras guarda sus cosas en la cartera que usaría hoy.

"bien, ¿almorzamos juntas hoy?".

"no creo, hoy pasare el resto del día con ella. Debo aprovechar mis vacaciones con mi hija".

"ok, entonces nos veremos esta noche".

"si, podremos salir a donde quiera".

"estupendo". Se levanta de donde estaba acostada para taparse con la sabana y acercarse a su novia. "que tengas un bonito día, te quiero". Da un paso más y le da un beso.

"creía que me ibas a hacer una escena". Le dice al separarse del beso.

"no, estoy muy contenta hoy para eso jejeje". Pasa su mano por unas marcas rojas que tenía la morena en su cuello, sonriendo al ver lo visibles que eran.

"bien, nos vemos abril". Sale del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

"chao amor". Le grita para volver a la cama feliz. "con eso entenderás a quien le pertenece Rachel, rubia tonta". Piensa mientras da vuelta en la cama sonriendo.

En el apartamento de Quinn y su hija estas ya estaban levantadas y terminando de arreglarse, solo esperaban a que Rachel fuera por ellas.

"mama está tardando". Dice la niña mientras da vuelta de un lado a otro.

"ya llegara hija, aún tenemos tiempo". Mira la niña un momento y continúa leyendo el periódico.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta. "ya llego". Grita la niña al correr a la puerta para ver quién era. "mama". Oye de su hija feliz antes de dejar el periódico en la mesa tomar su bolso y dirigirse a donde se encontraban las otras chicas.

"como amaneció mi niña hermosa". Le dice Rachel aun con la niña en brazos y entra en la casa en busca de la rubia.

"bien y tu".

"genial".

"creía que no venias por mi hoy". Le reclama con un puchero.

"se me hizo un poco tarde, pero claro que te llevaría hoy a la escuela y todos los demás día también".

"eso espero". Le sonríe feliz.

"hola". Dice Quinn al frente de ellas tenia rato ahí pero no quería interrumpirlas.

"hola". La morena busca la mirada de esta saludándola algo seria, se quedaron sin decir nada mientras la niña veía el intercambio silencioso entre ellas.

"mama, ¿que son esas marcas que tienes en el cuello?". Pregunta helena mientras con sus manos toca las pequeñas marcas rojas de la zona.

"de ¿qué hablas helena?". Mira un momento a la niña ya que no entendía nada.

"de lo que tienes en el cuello mama".

Rachel deja a la niña en el suelo mientras camina a un espejo que tenían en la sala, camina hacia él y cuando descubre lo que le decía la niña no pudo evitar sentirse algo torpe y nerviosa pero más que todo sentía que traicionaba a alguien, aun cuando solo eran imaginación de ella.

"¿estas enferma mama?". Le dice la niña preocupada mientras la mira asustada.

"no hija, estoy bien. No es nada grave".

"segura".

"si, tu sabes que no te mentiría". Le da una sonrisa a la niña mientras acaricia su pela para que se calmara.

"solo son unos chupones helena, no se morirá por eso". Quinn había seguido de cerca de la morena cuando escucho a su hija hablando de unas marcas se preocupó al igual que ella o hasta más, pero cuando descubrió de que se trataba se llenó de rabia y de celos. Como se atrevía a venir así ante ella a restregarle de la forma más descarada que ella tenía pareja.

"que son chupones mami".

"es solo una alergia igual, al parecer tu mama se comió algo anoche que le cayó mal y por eso hoy amaneció así".

"oh, entonces debemos darle unas pastillas o llevarla al médico mami".

"no hace falta, como ella misma dijo está bien y lo mejor será que nos fuéramos ya". Tomo sus cosas otra vez y se llevó a su hija rumbo a la puerta para salir pero la otra chica aún se encontraba en la sala con cara de tonta sin saber que hacer o que decir. "te vas a quedar todo el día ahí Rachel o qué".

"he, no vamos ya".

El viaje en el auto de la morena era tenso, Quinn tenía el rostro serio y solo miraba a su lado de la ventana, helena jugaba con su nueva muñeca algo que le había comprado Rachel ayer en su salida y la morena mira a la rubia de vez en cuanto.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos al lugar y como ayer las tres se bajaron a acompañar a la niña hasta el salón de ella. Esta vez la profesora fue muy profesional y la saludo cortésmente no dijo ningún comentario estúpido o repelente en contra de ella, aunque Rachel aun podía sentir que no le tenía confianza, Quinn conversaba algunas cosas con ella separadas mientras otra vez la morena le tocaba esperarla.

Esta miraba el reloj con impaciencia la conversación entre ellas se había hecho muy larga hace rato que se habían despedido de su hija, pero Quinn no daba ningún señas para marcharse al parecer estaba muy entretenida con aquella mujer.

"nos vamos Quinn". Al fin la morena aburrida por tener que esperar se acercó a la pareja para decirle que se marcharan de una vez.

"si, en un momento Rachel". La mira por un momento antes de volver a seguir donde había quedado.

La morena mira con asombro la forma en la que la había tratado y sobre todo no podía evitar sentir molestia a ver la cara de felicidad de la profesora y como era ignorara. La miro otra vez pero al ver que esta no hacia ningún movimiento para intentar marcharse decidió irse ella sin esperarla, camino hacia la puerta con pasos fuertes alejando de ella.

En pocos momentos ya se encontraba al lado de su auto justo para abrir la puerta para irse cuando alguien la cerró para ella.

"se puede saber ¿porque te fuiste sin esperarme Rachel?".

"te dije que nos fuéramos, pero como no me prestaste atención me fui sin ti. Algún problema".

"celosa".

"por favor". Intento otra vez subirse a su auto pero la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente. "quieres dejar de hacer eso".

"no hasta que bajes esos humos Berry que tienes".

"Quinn".

"Rachel". Le contesta sonriendo.

"sube al vendito auto de una vez Quinn".

"si cielo". Responde la rubia con una sonrisa descarada.

Esta vez Rachel no dio señas de querer esperarla se veía impaciente por llegar y dejar a la rubia en su trabajo, estaba manejando más rápido que de costumbre y peleándose con cuando se le atravesara en su camino.

"debes calmarte Rachel".

"estoy calmada".

"estas a punto de atropellar a alguien si no te controlas".

"genial llegamos".

Quinn vio que era cierto se quitó el cinturón pero aún no se bajaba del auto no quería despedirse de Rachel estando molestas.

"te quedaras esperándome hoy también".

"no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer".

"creía que estabas de vacaciones".

"lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que me quedare aquí, cuando puedo estar en otro lado pasándola mejor".

"ya veo". Se quedó inmóvil en su puesto sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir.

"que, te piensas quedar todo el día ahí o que Quinn". Grita la morena con impaciencia.

"nada, solo pensaba que sería bueno que bajaras y saludaras a Britt. Te vio ayer y creía que ibas a saludarla".

"hoy no tengo ganas Quinn, pero te prometo que mañana lo haré". Le dice con un tono más calmado que antes.

"entonces no vendrás por mí a la hora de salida de helena".

"no, la verdad me gustaría estar sola con mi hija hoy si no te molesta".

"para nada, entonces nos veremos esta noche Rachel".

"hasta esta noche Quinn".

"bien". La rubia lleva una de sus manos a la de la morena que se encontraba en el volante para apretarla tiernamente y regalarle una sonrisa antes de salir del vehículo.

Quinn ve como el auto se aleja de inmediato apenas ella sale del como si quisiera escapar de algo, entra a donde trabaja con un rostro decaído, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado, cada día se ponían más difíciles entre ellas y no sabía cómo detenerlo o arreglarlo.

Hoy no había mucha gente y la verdad me sentía un poco deprimida, entre en mi consultorio y lance mi bolso en el con rabia e impotencia.

"¿qué está pasando ahora Quinn?". Me pregunta Britt mientras cierra la puerta y se queda a mi lado.

"Rachel eso es lo que me pasa y siempre me pasara por lo que veo".

"a ver cuéntame que paso ahora".

"bueno esta mañana llego tarde a buscarnos a mí y helena y todo porque andaba de luna de miel con su novia".

"¿porque piensa eso?".

"llego con el cuello lleno de chupones a restregarme en la cara lo feliz que es en esa relación".

"quizás no fue ella Quinn".

"de, ¿qué hablas?".

"jejeje por dios Quinn a veces te pasas de despistada. Lo más seguro es que fue su novia la que lo hizo es su forma de decirte que no se ira sin dar pelea".

"¿tú crees?".

"Por supuesto, ustedes tienen una historia que más que Rachel quiera ocultar o decir que no pasó nada es mentiras, de paso tienen una hija juntas. Eso es algo que pondría asustar a cualquiera y lo peor tu estas cayendo en su juego".

"por supuesto que no". Le dice sonrojada al ser descubierta.

"claro que sí, seguro apenas la viste con esas marcas te molestaste y le hiciste una escena para darle celos".

La rubia baja la cabeza apenada y no contesta nada.

"ahí Quinn si quieres ganar a Rachel tienen que actuar más inteligente que ella".

"ok y que me recomiendas".

"fácil, deja de hacerle escenas de celos tontos y provócala, eres hermosa Quinn aprovecha eso y sedúcela, pero peleando con ella no lograras nada".

"lo sé pero es difícil, dios me dio tanta rabia esta mañana cuando la vi, que me segué y no pensé en nada".

"me imagino, pero debes controlarte, si ella está jugando tu puedes hacerlo mucho mejor".

"siempre y ahora te dejo que lo pienses hablamos después Quinn".

"chao Britt y gracias otra vez por tus consejos".

"agradece que soy yo la que te aconsejo porque si fuera santana te golpearía por idiota".

"ni la invoques porque no tengo ganas de hablar con ella en este momento".

"jejeje ok". Sale del lugar dejando a la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

"esto se pondrá muy interesante, si ella quiere jugar ese juego yo también puedo hacerlo y hasta mejor". Piensa la rubia mientras sonríe con satisfacción planeando su nueva jugada.

CONTINUARA…

debido que nadie queria lemon entre ellas pues asi lo hice, pero eso no quiso decir q no paso nada entre ellas, se q algunos le molestara eso pero asi lo tenia planeado para el fics, se que me quedo algo corto el capitulo pero ahi queria q terminara, espero que sea de su agrado y no se aburran porq las cosas estan pasando muy lento, creo que llevo un ritmo bien del fics asi q no se apuren solo pido paciencia, espero rewius cuidense chao.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Después de dejar a Quinn en su trabajo me aleje lo más rápido de ella, odio como me hacía sentir. Esta mañana cuando vio las marcas que me había dejado abril vi si ira y eso me hizo sentir tan culpable como si la traicionara o algo así y lo peor es que se supone que no somos nada solo nos una hermosa niña que en estos pocos días he aprendido a amar.

buenas como les va esper q bien, como le dije contando con tiempo para escribir pues aqui va otro capitulo, es una de lasc cosas buenas de estas fechas el tiempo libre XDDD sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.

Conduje hasta uno de los lugares que más me tranquilizaban de la cuidad, era un edificio con forma de torre y en el último piso tenía un mirador del lugar, fui por un café que siempre me tomo ahí, vio alrededor buscando un lugar o mejor dicho buscando a alguien y ahí estaba el, sonrió mientras se le acercaba sentándose al lado del artista que todos los días viene a hacer cuadros de los paisajes, aun no entiendo como lo hace sus obras eran cada vez más geniales.

"cuando dejaras de perder el tiempo aquí y buscaras una galería para exponer tu arte magnífico". Le dije al sentarme al lado de él y tomar mi café perdida viendo el paisaje.

"cuando tu dejes de tener eso ojos melancólicos y sin vida". Era un hombre un poco mayor que ella de unos 30, con una pequeña barba, el pelo corto marrón y ropa algo hippie para esta ciudad, se conocían desde que la morena se había mudado para acá y de inmediato se hicieron amigos, estuvieron unos meses en una relación pero terminaron al poco tiempo ya que entendieron que no tenían esa química, él era una de las pocas personas que se enteró de la extraña condición de la chica y la había aceptado y apoyado en todo.

"jejeje, ¿siempre la misma respuesta diego?".

"¿siempre la misma pregunta Rachel?".

Se miraron por un momento antes de comenzar a reír por su saludo tan extraño, que con el pasar de los años ya le parecía muy común y de lo más normal entre ellos.

"tenías días sin venir, ¿Dónde andabas Berry?". Le pregunta mientras escoge un color de su oleo para el cuadro.

"en lima".

"creía que odiabas lima y lo único bueno de haya era que ahí viven tu padres".

"todo eso es totalmente cierto".

"entonces porque volver ahí, además no es lo días que siempre visitas a tus padres".

"había algo de fuerza mayor que me hizo volver".

"¿que fue?". Le pregunta el chico sin entender.

"tengo una hermosa hija de casi 6 años". Sonríe con orgullo al recordarla.

"oh eso si es un gran motivo para volver, ahora entiendo todo".

"si, yo a un no creo que eso sea verdad, pero cada mañana cuando veo a la niña y me dice mama me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo".

"ese sentimiento solo lo puede lograr un hijo".

"completamente".

"y la madre, ¿Cómo vas con ella?".

"es complicado".

"siempre es complicado volver a encontrarte con alguien del pasado y mucho con un lazo tan fuerte como un hijo".

"lo sé y créeme que aún es más complicado para mi conversar con ella".

"pues debes hacerlo y cuando la traerás para que la conozca".

"pronto te lo prometo".

"bien, es una promesa y que yo sepa Rachel Berry aun no rompido ninguna".

"no jejeje".

"bien jejeje".

"bueno Rachel ya hablamos de lo obvio, así que ahora hablemos de lo que no le dices a nadie".

"tengo mucho miedo".

"por ella o por ti".

"por mí, de ella no sé nada. Solo pide perdón y que hizo eso por amor".

"las personas hacen cosas tontas por ese sentimiento".

"claro que no, nadie engaña, o chantajea, manipula o quien sabes que más cosas por amor".

"si lo hacen Rachel".

"bien, pero yo nunca lo haría".

"tú no eres ella, no fuiste creada en el mismo ambiente, ni con los mismos valores. No puede criticar a alguien sin escuchar las dos versiones".

"¿porque la defiendes tanto?".

"porque me pongo en su lugar por un momento, algo que quizás tu debas hacer ahora".

"es estúpido, no puedo olvidar todo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras. Por dios ahí una niña que me lo restregar todo día en la cara".

"deberías estar agradecida por eso, no creer que es una desgracia".

"no lo creo, por dios diego por quien me tomas".

"es lo que me das a entender ahorita Rachel, que más quieres que piense".

"rayos". Sin poder evitarlo rompe en llanto al lado del chico que al principio la veía enojada, pero al ver como se ponía se ablando un poco y el abrazo dándole consuelo. "yo amo a esa niña, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años. Fue el mejor logro que he hecho en mi vida, mucho más que el de al fin lograr ser una estrella".

"entonces no hables mal de su madre, porque es como si la insultaras a ella. Quizás cometió mucho errores pero vamos quien no ha hecho tonterías en su vida y tú no eres la más tranquilita y perfecta que diga Rachel".

"lo sé". Le dice más tranquila aun abrazado del chico.

"quieres que te acuerde de todas esas chicas y chicos con los que has salido sin importarle sus sentimientos. Que con la única que más o menos has tenido algo serio es con abril, aunque a mí nunca me gusto para ti, pero tú te encaprichaste en ella".

"si, entiendo diego. Quieres parar ya". Responde algo molesta.

"ha vez como te enojas cuando te echan en cara tus errores, así que te digo quien eres tú para juzgarla a ella. Por cierto ¿cómo es que se llama?".

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray".

"hermoso nombre".

"tan hermoso como su dueña y estos años la han puesto más linda aun". Dice a la sonrojada al recordar a la chica.

"vez, eso dice mucho de lo que sientes. ¿A un sientes miedo?".

"ahora más que nunca".

"jejeje pues vas a tener que hacer algo con ese sentimiento linda".

"si lo sé y es lo que más me aterra aun".

"no entiendo cuál es tu miedo, no es que son unas extrañas que se reencuentran ahora. Se conocían hace años y vivieron las cosas más íntimas que se pueden vivir en una pareja. Lo demás son pequeñeces que se pueden arreglar".

"de eso hablo, al principio fue odio sobre todo de parte de ella, después fue solo sexo y ahora deben haber sentimientos. No es algo fácil de procesar a cualquiera".

"creo que te sigues enrollando sola Rachel".

"odio que seas tan hippie".

"y yo detesto que seas tan necia".

Se miraron por otro momento serio sin decirse nada antes de volver a reír como tontos por su pelea.

"gracias diego".

"no fue nada Rachel, sabes que aquí siempre conseguirás a tu consejo gratis jejeje".

"lo sé, por eso vengo para acá y también por la paz que me expresa".

Sin darse cuenta entre esa conversación o pelea para Rachel en algunas partes llego la hora de ir por su hija.

"debo irme ya". Dice mientras mira su reloj verificando la hora.

"tan rápido".

"sabes que soy una chica muy puntual y debo buscar a mi hija".

"entiendo, harás lo que te recomendé".

"es difícil".

"debes de dejar de ser tan orgullosa Rachel".

"es algo más fuerte que yo, sobre todo cuando estoy con ella".

"piensa en la niña, le gustara ver a su familia reunida, será feliz y tú también serás feliz al fin después de tantos años".

"uf nos vemos diego". Se le acerca para darle un último abrazo de despedida antes de levantarse y comenzar a alejarse de él.

"con orgullo no se es feliz en la vida Berry, solo con amor se logra. Te lo digo yo por experiencia". Le grita para volver a perder en el cuadro que pintaba sin prestarle atención a nadie más.

La morena no volteo a mirarlo más siguió su camino rumbo al ascensor antes de perder en el montón de gente que había en el lugar, aun recordando las palabras que le había dicho su gran amigo.

"cuéntame, a donde ¿quieres ir hoy helena?". Le dice la morena mientras iba conduciendo por una de las ajetreadas calles de la cuidad.

"porque no buscamos a mami y vamos las tres como ayer".

"Quinn tiene que trabajar hija, no puede salir todos los días con nosotras".

"entonces, ¿porque tu si puedes?"

"porque pedí una semana de vacaciones, así que debemos aprovecharla antes que vuelva al trabajo y casi no pueda verte hija".

"no quiero eso".

"yo tampoco pero es la ley de ser un adulto y tener responsabilidades".

"no quiero ser un adulto nunca".

"jejeje algún día lo serás, pero eso no ocurrirá ahorita así que puedes estar tranquila hija".

"me lo prometes".

"te lo prometo y bien ahora donde quieres ir".

"quiero una hamburguesa mama".

"Quinn te da esa comida". Le pregunta con horror al escucharla.

"si pero no toda, porque es mucho para mi así que siempre me como la mitad y ella la otra, pero esta vez como estas tú te toca la otra mitad mama".

"ni loca hija, soy vegetariana".

"¿qué es ser vegetariana mama?"

"es alguien que no come carne".

"he y porque no comes es muy rica"

"porque no, hay que saber comer y ser vegetariano es una gran opción de vida".

"que horror mama no sabes de lo que te pierdes, a mami a mi nos encanta el tocino es súper rico".

"si como no, en fin no iremos por una hamburguesa iremos por algo mejor".

"pero yo quiero una hamburguesa, que no comas eso no quiere decir que yo tampoco mama". Le recrimina la niña.

"no seas malcriada".

"mami me dice que gen Berry cuando me pongo así". Le responde brava la niña.

"he, como Quinn dice eso. El ser malcriada no es por familia es por crianza y tu madre te ha criado muy caprichosa niña".

"yo solo te pedí una hamburguesa, no sé porque te enojas tanto por eso. Además para que me preguntas si igual no vamos a ir a donde yo quiero".

"porque no sabía que te gustaba la comida chatarra".

"si, me gusta es rápida de hacer y rica jejeje".

"dios no puedo creer con que Quinn alimenta a mi hija".

"mami me da buena comida, no hables mal de ella". Le dice antes de darle una mirada seria. "además voy a ser complaciente contigo ya que no quieres hamburguesa entonces iremos por pizza".

"pizza".

"si también tienes algo en contra de ellas mama".

"he no, ahí una vegetarianas muy buenas".

"bien y la comeremos en un centro comercial".

"helena hijo no puedo ir para un centro comercial como si nada".

"¿porque no mama?".

"soy una persona publica, no nos dejaran comer en paz y cada rato nos pedirán autógrafos, fotos y cosas de esas".

"creo que exageras, además que es un autógrafo, se lo que son fotos y me gustan mucho. Me gustaría ser modelo cuando crezca jejeje".

"no lo hago y un autógrafo es una dedicatoria que te pide un fan para él o su familia con tu firma. Eres muy linda hija estoy segura que serias una gran modelo".

"entonces no algo tan grave podemos ir como si nada pasara y si mami también me dijo eso".

"helena no podemos".

"vamos mama será divertido, además no duraremos mucho ahí. Anda si". Le dice mientras la chantajea con una cara tierna.

"bien, bien iremos contenta".

"si, da vuelta aquí ya estamos cerca mama".

"ok".

Me tomo casi un año acostumbrarme de lleno a ser siempre observada, a que me señalaran y hablaran de ello. Pero en este momento me sentía muy incómoda, no solo por andar sentada en una de las mesas del centro en este súper poblado centro comercial sino ver como mi hija comía como si nada pasara sin importarle como la miraban a ella también.

"porque no comes mama, no te gusto la pizza". Le dice la niña sonriendo con la boca toda manchada de la salsa.

La morena sonrió al verla y se le acerco limpiándole la mancha con una servilleta. "si esta rica, pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre".

"bien, entonces más para mí".

"no comas mucho helena no vaya a ser que te enfermes y después Quinn me regaña".

"solo me he comido un pedazo mama, no exageres".

"exagerar yo, como dices eso".

"mami también me dijo que eras así".

"tu madre siempre te hablo de mi". Le pregunta intrigada, la niña vivía repitiendo que Quinn siempre le hablaba de ella.

"siempre".

"¿qué es lo que te ha dicho?".

"mami siempre me mostro una foto tuya, te veías muy diferente a como te vez ahorita. Ella me dijo que te la tomo una vez en la escuela sin que te dieras cuenta y la guardo desde entonces, también me dijo que era una de sus cosas más preciadas y por ella sabía cómo era mi madre. Me dijo que eras muy inteligente, decidida, que siempre habías tenido una meta y la estabas cumplido sin importa que te dijeran o pasara. Que siempre te había querido y el tiempo que habían compartido fue el mejor de su vida, pero lo mejor fue cuando se enteró que yo venía. Dijo que lloro todo el día de felicidad jejeje, también dijo que eras una diva, malcriada y algo caprichosa, pero a la vez la persona más dulce del planeta".

"no soy una diva caprichosa, solo era realista". Le dice algo molesta por eso que le dijo, pero no pudo aguantar más su sonrisa. "algo más que te acuerdes hija".

"he no, creo que esta todo mama".

"jejeje ok". Comió otro pedazo de pizza sonriendo lo que le había dicho la niña le había hecho sentir bien, no creía que Quinn le había hablado de ella a si hija, pero no podía ser mentiras. Los niños nunca dicen mentiras. "helena te manchaste la ropa". Busco otra servilleta para limpiarle donde se había manchado ahora.

Mientras lo hacía vio como unas personas le sacaban fotos a las dos otra vez. "es que no se cansan, deberían buscarse una vida idiotas". Pensó al levantarse y comenzar a recoger todo.

"a dónde vas mama".

"nos vamos helena".

"he porque, además no he terminado de comer mama".

"te comes el resto en el camino, además si no te quejas te llevare al parque de aquí. ¿Qué te parece?".

"si vamos ya". Le dice mientras comienza a brincar y toma su mano contenta antes de intentar perderse las dos de quien las fotografiaba y perseguía.

El timbre sonó ya tarde en el apartamento de la rubia y esta fue a abrirlo rápido, al ver al otro lado se encontraba las personas que esperaba. Lo cual el lleno de un gran alivio creyó que les había pasado algo.

"llegan tarde Rachel". Le dice la chica antes de dejarla entrar.

"si lo sé, fue mi culpa fuimos a un parque de diversiones y se volvió loca montándose en todas esas máquinas".

"ceno algo que no fueran chucherías".

"pues no jejeje".

"Rachel".

"lo se lo siento, no se volverá a repetir".

"está bien, ahora dámela para llevarla a la cama y quitarle toda esta ropa manchada de no sé qué".

"de pizza, helado, refresco, un jugo y otras cosas que no me acuerdo que comió".

"espero que mañana no amanezca enferma".

"yo espero lo mismo".

"ok ya vengo". La morena le entrego las cosas y se quedó en la sala mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y su cartera y la dejaba a un lado.

Tenía algo de sed y se fue a la cocina a buscar agua. Quinn tardo unos minuto en volver con ella.

"¿Rachel dónde estás?"

"en la cocina". Le dice mientras se servía otro vaso.

"vas a tener que venir muy temprano mañana para prepararla para clases".

"por mí no hay ningún problema hacerlo, solo espero que no estés molesta conmigo Quinn, he cuidado niños antes, no soy tan novata en ese tema".

"no estoy molesta, solo andaba preocupada si van a llegar tan tarde avísame por lo menos".

"lo entiendo y lo siento no se volverá a repetir, te lo prometo".

"bien, ya cenaste o también te llenaste de chucherías como helena".

"no, muero de hambre".

"jejeje bien, déjame y te caliento algo que le había guardado. Espérame en la sala".

La morena no dijo nada y le hizo lo que le pidió la rubia, a los pocos minutos Quinn llego con una rica comida que Rachel comió sin queja alguna. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba tan cansada como para criticar o intentar pelear con ella.

Mientras cenaban la rubia había prendido el televisor y daban en uno de esos programas de farándula hablaban de ella.

"y en otras noticias la estrella Rachel Berry fue vista hoy en un centro comercial muy popular de la cuidad acompañada por una misteriosa niña la cual no se sabe nada de ella, pero se pudo ver que la pasaron muy bien en su paseo". Dice el reportero del programa mientras pasaban fotos de ellas comiendo, caminando por el lugar y después el parque hasta que salieron del lugar en su auto.

"un centro comercial Rachel, no crees que es demasiado público para pasear con la niña".

"ella quería Quinn". Le dice al terminar de comer y comenzar a recoger todo lo que le había servido y llevarlo a la cocina.

"harás todo lo que te pida tu hija". Le pregunta cuando regresa y se sienta al lado de ella.

"no, pero es muy insistente que al final terminas diciendo si y no te das cuenta".

"no te recuerda a alguien".

"si jejeje".

"me alegra que te des cuenta jejeje". Volvieron su atención al programa que pasaban y aun hablaban de ella y su hija.

"creo que será mejor que haga una entrevista y aclare quién es ella de una vez".

"no creo que sea prudente, como explicaras todo".

"será muy difícil lo sé".

"no digas nada, déjalos que hablen y formen teorías mientras no se metan con la niña no hay problema".

"bien, como digas". Le dice mientras se recuesta del mueble cansado.

Quinn la observaba sin perder ningún detalle, desde que había vuelto del paseo con su hija su mirada hacia ella había cambiado, era más tranquila y hasta se atrevía a decir que había cierto cariño en ella, la vio como bostezaba y cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

"te quieres quedar esta noche Rachel".

"estoy tan cansada que no rechazare tu oferta". Dice con los ojos cerrados sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

"debes ponerte cómoda entonces Rachel, iré a buscarte una almohada y una cobija". Se levanta dónde estaba para ir a buscar las cosas para la chica.

"ok". La morena se quita los zapatos y se acuesta en el mueble estirada en el quedando casi dormida de inmediato, aún era muy nueva en eso de pasear a tu hijo y sin dudarlo un niña agota todas tus energías en un día.

Cuando Quinn volvió ver a Rachel ahí totalmente dormida en el sofá la hizo sentir bien, como si al fin estuviera logrando acercarse a ella. Sonrió al pensar que esta noche no iría con su novia, esta noche se quedaría con ella y la rubia no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de dormir con ella.

Levanto la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza mientras le ponía la almohada debajo de ella para que estuviera mas cómoda, apago todas las luces y se fue acostando encima. Dejando su cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras se tapaba con la cobija arropándola a las dos de inmediato.

"buenas noches Rachel". Le dice abrazándola y tratando de perderse en su sueño feliz porque por primera vez dormiría en los brazos, sin peleas o disgustos o chantajes de por medio, solo una sensación de paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

"buenas noches Quinn". Le dice antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia acercándola más a ella.

CONTINUARA…

a algunos aun les parece la actitud de rachel rara, pero diganme como actuarian ustedes si les pasara algo como lo que le paso a ella?¿?,espero sus respuestas. otra cosa antes q se me olvide es agradecer por llegar a mas de 100 rewius nunca me habia pasado antes ni siquiera con mis fics viejos q antes publicaba aqui XDD, por eso gracias se le quiere XD. bueno nos leemos pronto cuidensen y q las pase bonito...n_n

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

buenas como les va espero q bien y q hayan disfrutado como se debe en estas fiestas pasadas, si q me tarde en actualizar pero entiende visitas familiares, paseos y fiestas no me iba a dar chance de escribir por mas q quisiera XDD, volviendo al fic mucho apurados estan pidiendo el lemon ya pero yo solo le digo paciencia ya esta cerca unos pocos capitulos y ya volveran como al comienzo con mucho lemon XDDD.

aprovecho para desearle feliz cumpleaños a **addaniraleon** si mi memoria no falla me dijo q era hoy asi q feliz cumpleaños y q cumplas mucho mas como lo prometi este capitulo va dedicado para ti n_n

sin mas q decir disfruta de la lectura.

"Mama, mama despierta de una vez". Se podía oír la vos de una niña pequeña que casi le gritaba a su madre para que despertara.

Quinn apenas abría los ojos lentamente tratando de recordar donde estaba pero el sueño aun la vencía.

"Mama te vas a levantar de una vez por todas o voy a estar toda la mañana intentando despertarte".

"Ya voy hija, solo deja la bulla no quiero despertar a tu mama aun".

"Si ya me di cuenta que se quedo anoche, pero porque no se quedo en tu cama mami. Hubieran estado mas cómodas ahí".

"Ella no quizá, por eso nos quedamos aquí". La rubia levanta un poco el rostro para ver a la morena aun durmiendo tranquilamente. Su sueño pesado no había cambiado en todos estos años  
y no se despertaba aun después de toda el escandalo que hacia su hija.

"¡Oh Mami al fin". grita la niña emocionada brincando de un lado a otro.

"Ya helena quieres calmarte de una vez. ¿que te pasa ahora?". quinn trataba de levantarse pero la morena no la soltaba por nada.

La niña seguía brincando de un lado a otro emocionada. "Al fin voy a tener el hermanito que siempre te he pedido y tu no has querido darme.¡Si ". continua con su felicidad y sin darse cuenta brinca cerca de la pequeña mesa de la sala moviendo un florero y haciendo caer al suelo rompiendose.

"¿que paso?. ¿donde estoy?". rachel despierta asustada por todo esa ruido tan temprano mientras mira horrorizado a su al rededor donde ve a quinn acostada encima de ella mientras ella la abraza por la cintura y la rubia la tiene tomada del cuello, para después ver a su hija una feliz corriendo de un lado a otro gritando que pronto tendría un hermano y ella sin entender nada.

"Quinn. ¿que ocurre?". le vuelve a preguntar mientras la suelta y se recuesta en el mueble de nuevo.

"Nada grave rachel, que tu hija es acelerada y se le forman ideas locas en su pequeña cabezita".

"Pero mami es cierto yo quiero un hermanito para jugar, a veces me aburro sola". Le dice mientras cruza los brazos y hace pucheros tristes.

"Helena ya habíamos hablado de esto y te dije que quizás mas adelante si conseguía a la persona adecuada". La rubia mira por un momento a rachel la cual no decía nada solo observaba como las dos discutían sobre un hermano que quería la niña y ella aun sin creerse que estaba escuchando esa conversación tan temprano.

"Pero ya volvió con nosotras mami y ahora si puedes hacer a mi hermanito".

"Helena vete para tu cuarto a vestir".

"Pero mama".

"Nada hazme caso, ya habías discutido esto antes y no lo repetiremos, entendido".

"Si".

"Bien, ahora vete para tu cuarto y comienza arreglarte ya voy a prepararte el desayuno".

"Aja". Dice la niña mientras se le acerca a la morena y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Buenos días mama, ¿como amaneciste".

"Bien hija".

"Me alegro". Se va de la sala dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas.

"No tenias porque hablarle así quinn".

"Lo se, pero es que a veces se crea unos sueños muy locos".

"Para mi no son tan raros, todo niño quiere un hermano con quien jugar y pelear. A mi me hubiera encantado tener un hermano o hermana, ser hija única es feo".

"Yo tenia un hermana y no era la gran cosa, nunca nos llevamos bien".

"Eso depende de la crianza y puede ser que te parezca grosera pero tu familia no era la mas feliz y unida del mundo".

"No me molesta es la verdad después de todo". Su rostro se volvió un poco serio y triste al recordar eso.

"Lo siento quinn". Le dice mientras lleva una de sus manos a su rostro y comienza acariciarlo dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla.

Quinn se pierde en el gesto de la morena y cierra los ojos disfrutando el momento, la morena aprovecha que esta distraída y acaricia su cuello con su otra mano. Tratando de memorizar su rostro hace años que no estaban tan cerca y hace años que rachel no podía tocarla de esa forma, siempre era brusco y mas que todo en vuelto en la pasión que en ser dulce.

Después de unos minutos cuando ve que rachel se detiene en lo que hacia quinn abre los ojos buscando la causa de ello, esta solo la miraba seria con sus manos aun quietas en los lugares que estaba acariciando hace solo un momento. Quinn toma esto como una señal y poco a poco va acercando su rostro al de la morena pendiente de sus ojos o alguna expresión de la chica que la lleva a detenerse pero no ve nada en ellos y sus ojos marrones solo le gritan que la bese de una vez y deje las dudas.

Una ultima mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos podía sentir ya la respiración de Rachel cerca de la de ella, no aguantaba las ganas de volver a saborear sus labios y jugar con su lengua como antes.  
Esta apunto de comenzar el beso cuando algo la detiene.

"No".

"No". Repitió la rubia mientras miraba a la chica debajo de ella, estuvo tan cerca y todos le indicaba que rachel también quería pero sus palabras decían otra cosa.

"No Quinn y lo mejor sera que te levantes para poder pararme".

"Bien, lo siento". Hizo lo que le pidió nerviosa jamas pensó que rachel reaccionara así de molesta.

Quinn se quedo parada aun lado de ella con la vista al suelo sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no era capaz de mirarla.

"Puedes prestarme el baño quinn, necesito arreglarme".

"Seguro, ya sabes donde queda".

"Gracias".

La morena se va por uno de los pasillos llego al baño y cerro la puerta recostandose en ella dando un suspiro de cansancio, se acerco a lavamanos y comenzó a echarse agua en la cara, necesitaba terminar de despertarse eran muchas emociones para tan poco tiempo, primero su hija pidiendole un hermano a quinn. eso la molesto mucho solo pensar que la rubia tuviera otro hijo con alguien mas la llenaba de rabia e impotencia  
que no podía controlar y para rematar quinn intenta besarla sin importar nada.

Como actuaba así eso algo que aun en todo este tiempo no había cambiado en ella. Se mira un momento en el espejo sin saber como actuar ahora.

quinn ya se había cambiado y arreglado ahora se encontraba en la cocina terminando de arreglar las cosas para su hija y rachel, siempre mirando para la puerta donde se encontraba la morena encerrada. Pendiente de ella y de que la chica no se fuera sin hablar con ella.

Como pudo ser tan tonta en acelerar las cosas. Todo iba tan bien rachel la había tratado amable mente y ella viene y daña todo por apurada, pero le era difícil resistirse sus labios estaban tan cerca y habían pasado tanto años sin probar su sabor que era algo casi desesperante para ella.

La rubia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que rachel tenia hace minutos viendola desde la puerta de la cocina tratando de entender todas las expresiones y palabras que decía la rubia.

"Quinn estas bien". Le pregunta preocupada lo cual provoca un grito de susto de parte de la otra chica y una taza que tenia en sus manos cae al suelo.

"Rachel me asustaste". Dice la rubia mientras pone una de sus manos en el pecho tratando de calmarse, para después agacharse a recoger lo que se partió.

"Lo siento no fue mi intención dejame ayudarte". Y se agacha junto con ella.

Ninguna dijo nada solo recogían las cosas sin mirarse, bueno de parte de quinn era así la morena no perdía oportunidad para observarla.

Votaron las cosas en la papelera de la cocina y rachel ya estaba aburrida de como si había vuelto el ambiente entre ellas.

"Me vas a decir de una vez que rayos te pasa quinn y porque actúas así de repente". Le pregunta con impaciencia.

"No pasa nada rachel".

"Si no pasara nada estaríamos hablando de cualquier cosas, no actuando como ahorita lo haces".

"No se de que hablas".

"Ha OK te vas a poner así ahora".

"Te repito rachel que no pasa nada".

"OK como tu digas, pero después no te quejes por como te hable o te trate".

"¿Que ocurre, porque pelean mamas?". dice helena entrando a la cocina para conseguirlas en ese estado. "Porque pelean".

"No peleamos hija".

"Si como no y yo soy rubia no".

"Porque no le preguntas a quinn ella es la que actúa raro desde esta mañana".

"Mami ahora que hiciste".

"Porque dices eso helena, me haces quedar como si fuera mi culpa".

"Es que siempre es mama, no se como lo haces pero siempre complicas las cosas con mama. Tienes un don para eso".

"Helena". Le dice molesta y con tono desafiante.

"Madre". Le responde la niña con el mismo tono.

"Ya no peleen las dos y vamos de una vez hija por el camino nos comemos algo, ¿te parece?".

"Si mama, yo conozco un lugar donde venden unos desayunos muy ricos".

"Bien, ve por tus cosas y dile adiós a quinn".

La niña corrió como lo mas rápido posible a buscar sus cosas y después vino y se despido de la rubia con un gran abrazo apesar que hace rato habían casi discutió no pasaban mucho tiempo molestas. Quinn se despidió de ella mas tranquila con un gran beso. "Te espero en la puerta mama".

"OK". Le dice para verla correr contenta hacia la puerta.

"Disculpame que no pueda esperarte para llevarte al trabajo como los otros días, pero en verdad debo llevar a helena antes a clases para poder ir a cambiarme".

"No te preocupes tengo carro y quizás debes pensar en traer unas mudas de ropa para aca, así te evitas el apuro".

"Pensare en ello quinn o quizás deba tener una maleta de repuesto en mi carro jejeje".

"Si jejeje". Le sonríe al ver como le ríe la chica.

"Creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya ya antes de que venga a buscar esa niña inquieta".

"Es tu hija recuerda, así que debes acostumbrate a ser super inquieta".

"Si, bueno".

"Espera rachel, la verdad quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato y en realidad por lo que paso esta mañana".

"Por lo de el intento de beso".

"Aja, debí saber que no querías que te besara".

"No te rechace por eso quinn".

"¿Entonces?".

"Sencillamente no era el momento".

"Para mi lo era rachel".

"Para mi no quinn lo siento".

"Entiendo". El rostro de quinn se volvió sombrío otra vez y con mucha tristeza.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas seguir intentandolo quinn". Le dice de forma coqueta mientras camina a la salida.

"Oh, eso suena muy prometedor rachel".

"Lo se, adiós Fabray".

"Adiós Berry".

La rubia vio como se iban sus dos morenas mas amadas y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y lo feliz que se veían.

Quinn no podía evitar estar feliz por eso ultimo que le dijo la morena, con eso le estaba dando luz verde para conquistarla y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia que rachel estaba con alguien pero por la forma en como actuaba y sobre todo que anoche se quedo con ella sin llamar a nadie y sin importar nada le decía mucho, le decía que esa chica con la que salia no era importante y se iba aprovechar de eso.

**CONTINUARA...**

**se q me quedo un poco corto el capitulo pero asi quedo no se pudo hacer mas y de paso q ando con problemas con mi pc u_U, espero muchos rewius besos saludos chao.**

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

**buenas como les va antes q todo disculpen la demora en actualizar he estado full de paso me enferme y apenas estos dias me recupere, de paso q se me ocurrieron ideas nuevas q si no las escribo no puedo hacer otra cosa XD, sin mas q decir disfruten del capitulo.**

Rachel cierra la puerta de su apartamento y deja sus llaves al lado de una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta, se quita el abrigo y lo dobla en uno de sus brazos mientras mira a su alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento empiecen los gritos y los reclamos por parte de abril.

Pero nada de esto ocurre solo ahí silencio en todo el lugar y eso le causa más preocupación que antes, su novia siempre había sido de formar berrinches por todo y cuando la dejaba plantada se duplicaban esas cosas pero esta vez al parecer no haría nada de eso.

Se tranquilizo un poco con la esperanza de que no estuviera en el apartamento. Fue a la cocina por algo de beber para después subir a su cuarto, necesitaba con desesperación un baño relajante hace días que no se sentía tan tensa por algo y todo esta situación con estas dos mujeres la estaba estresando demasiado.

Entro a su cuarto y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la chica que buscaba mirando por las grandes ventanas de la habitación hacia la cuidad, sin voltear a verla. La morena dio un suspiro de resignación antes de dejar su chaqueta en la cama y acercarse a ella abrazando por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de cariño.

"buenos días abril".

"Hasta que al fin apareces no Rachel". Le dice mientras pone sus manos en donde la morena las tenía y se recuesta a ella.

"lo lamento abril, no me doy cuenta que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estoy con mi hija y ya era muy tarde para volver así que me quede a dormir en el sofá de su casa. Por favor disculpa te prometo que hoy te lo compensare".

"no te preocupes amor yo lo entiendo, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo".

"en serio lo entiendes abril". Le pregunta incrédula mientras le da la vuelta para que esté al frente de ella.

"Por supuesto que si Rachel, te entiendo perfectamente".

"no puedo creer que estoy escuchando eso de ti, hace unos días dudabas de ella y ahora dices que lo entiendes. A que se debe este gran cambio abril".

"sencillamente pensé mejor las cosas y me di cuenta que mis celos eran tontos y sin fundamentos. Te prometo Rachel que no volverán a ocurrir". Le dice mientras la abraza fuertemente.

"aun no me creo lo que estoy escuchando".

"que puedo hacer para que me creas de una vez Rachel".

"bueno sal con mi hija y conmigo hoy, pasa todo el día con nosotras. Eso me haría creer en tus palabras".

"claro que si amor, es más te lo iba a pedir yo misma pero veo que me ganaste. A qué horas pasamos por ella".

"mas tarde, ahorita solo quiero un baño relajante y un desayuno decente". Dice alejándose de ella rumbo a su closet para buscar que ponerse.

"no desayunaste amor, Quinn no te dio desayuno hoy".

"no Salí muy rápido de su apartamento".

"y cuál fue el motivo del apuro Rachel".

"abril".

"que amor, es solo una pregunta normal no entiendo porque te enojas".

"nada, me voy a bañar no vemos dentro de un rato".

"Rachel". Le dice intentando seguirla.

"no abril, hablamos ahora". Dice y cierra la puerta para que no la siga.

Unas horas después.

"piensas estar todo el día enojada conmigo Rachel, porque no creo que esa sea una buena impresión para nuestra primera salida con tu hija". Dice la chica mientras ve como conduce Rachel.

"son cosas que tú misma creas no yo abril".

"ya te pedí perdón como mil veces en toda la mañana y aun no cambias tu expresión".

"lo siento no puedo evitarlo".

"pues deberías tratar por lo menos el tiempo que estemos con la niña".

"tienes razón, lo hare solo por ella".

"genial". Dice la otra chica y sin darse cuenta otros minutos de silencio se forman entre ella, abril no aguantaba eso y decidió hablar de otra cosa. "la escuela donde esta helena es buena".

"según Quinn si yo tuve la oportunidad de pasear y es cierto tiene muchas cosas buenas, lo único que no me gusta es su profesora". Dice la morena al recordar el contratiempo que tuvo con la profesora antes.

"porque dices eso Rachel".

"Al parecer salió por un tiempo con Quinn".

"vaya, quien lo diría jejeje".

"a mí no me causa gracia".

"a mi si Rachel y mucho porque con esto que me cuentas hacen que mis sospechas sean ciertas".

"de que hablas".

"es que con lo que me acabas de contar me lleva a pensar que los sentimientos que según Quinn te dije que siempre sintió por ti son solo un capricho, solo eres algo que nunca pudo tener y ahora que vio la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo contigo corto todo otra relación que haya tenido con otra persona".

"abril si vuelves con el tema de que helena no es mi hija te juro que te ira muy mal".

"no hablo de la niña Rachel, estoy segura que es tuya solo dije eso por celos. Pero esta vez es diferente te hablo de su madre no de la niña".

"ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada serio y después nos alejamos. Ella tenía el derecho de salir con cualquiera, que esperabas que hicieras".

"solo digo que si te amaba tanto porque se metía con otras personas debió esperarte".

"estas escuchando las tonterías que dices, ella y yo nunca tuvimos un compromiso y te repito que podía salir con quien quisiera. Yo lo hice sin importar nada".

"lo sé no tienes que recordarme tu larga lista de conquistas que aun sabiendo que estás conmigo te llaman y dejan mensajes".

"tu empezaste no yo".

"solo te digo lo que pienso y sigo pensando que Quinn está loca o es una gran manipuladora".

"ya dejamos el tema por favor, además ya hemos llegado". Le dice apaga el carro y sale del sin esperar a la otra chica.

Abril bajo del auto y siguió a su novia hasta donde la vio cargando a una niña, se acerco a ellas sonriendo y tratando que el ambiente tenso se calmara entre ella y Rachel.

"hola helena, soy abril la novia de tu mama es un placer conocerte al fin". Le dice a la niña y ve como la morena la pone el suelo para que la salude.

La niña la mira por un largo tiempo de arriba abajo incluso de varias vueltas alrededor de ella estudiándola, para después quedar otra vez al frente de ella. "hola como te va". Le responde sin mucho ánimo tomando su mano rápidamente de saludo y después volver a la de su madre.

"bueno según Rachel hablabas mucho pero no me pareces".

"si lo soy pero con la personas que me interesante y tú no eres una de ellas".

"helena". La regaña la morena a su hija.

"que madre, debo sonreírle y tratarla bien cuando no me agrada. Lo siento no sirvo para eso".

"hija por favor".

"veo que eres una niña muy sincera y eso me gusta, yo también soy así".

"si me imagino y como te gusta la sinceridad te diré porque no me agradas. Es muy sencillo no me gustas porque estas en el lugar que por derecho le toca a mi mami, te exijo madre que termines con ella y te cases con mi mami".

"que, helena por dios como dices eso".

"es la verdad esta chica no le llega ni por los talones a mi mami, te mereces algo mejor que ella. Además recuerda que me debes un hermanito el cual no tendrás con esta si no con mi mami Quinn Fabray así sale súper lindo igual a mi aunque por ley seguro saldrá igual que mi mami, entonces será más lindo aun jejeje".

"helena". Le vuelve a decir la morena para que se callara.

"como que un hermanito, piensas tener otro hijo con ella Rachel Berry".

"no abril, no vez que son ideas de una niña. La verdad no sé de dónde saca estas cosas".

"lo más seguro es que Quinn le mete esas ideas en la cabeza a la niña para manipularte".

"abril".

"mi mami no me dice nada, vez mama hasta mentirosa es no sé porque andas con ella". Le reclama la niña cruzando los brazos molesta y dándole una mirada a abril.

"bueno ya se callan las dos y dejen de pelear, nos vamos ya". Le dice Rachel y toma la mano de su hija y la aleja de su novia antes que sigan peleando y se va al carro seguido muy de cerca por abril, helena voltea de vez en cuando a mirarla y le saca la lengua en forma de burla logrando que la otra chica se enoje y lo peor que no puede hacer nada porque esta la morena con ella.

Pasaron el resto del día juntas el almuerzo fue en silencio solo hablaban de pocas cosas entre ellas y más que todo era Rachel con helena mientras abril las observaba estudiaba cada gesto de la niña y la morena tenía razón esa niña gritaba en todo su ser quien era su madre no se podía negar, así que la carta de seguir metiéndole ideas que la niña no es de ella era casi imposible, la otra era ganarse a la niña. Pero esa idea si era más que absurda helena era fiel a su mama y no ayudaría a abril para que Rachel no la dejara, así que solo le queda una idea la cual no dejaría desperdiciar.

Ya había caído la tarde y ahora se encontraba en el parque de la cuidad sentadas en una banca tomando un helado, la niña se encontraba en el otro extremo del asiento mientras abril en el otro lado Rachel las había dejado solas un momento y esta era la oportunidad de ella para hablar con la niña se le acerco un poco a ella.

"que estás haciendo". Le pregunta la niña a verla como se le acercaba.

"tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo a solas al fin que Rachel nos dejo un momento".

"que vas aprovechar para amenazarme o algo por el estilo".

"no niña, si eres dramática".

"entonces".

"solo quería que empezáramos de nuevo".

"empezar de nuevo, si como no jejeje". Dice la niña mientras se burla de ella y continua lo que comía.

"porque así conmigo, ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de conocernos helena".

"porque no quiero, no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es a mis madres juntas y tu estas en medio así que mejor apártate y déjanos en paz como la familia que deberíamos ser".

"no me iré, tengo una relación con Rachel y te guste o no eso no va a cambiar".

"pues no te quejes después cuando mi mama te deje por mi mami y andes llorando por ahí".

"es una amenaza niña".

"piensa lo que quieras fea". Le dice antes de volver a sacarle la lengua.

Abril le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades a esa niña caprichosa y grosera pero en eso Rachel decidió volver con ellas.

"disculpen la demora era una llamada que no podía dejar de atender". Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa a cada una. "ocurre algo chicas". Le pregunta al ver sus rostros de enojo.

"nada". Dicen sin siquiera mirarse y la morena queda aun mas confundida.

Rachel se sienta en el medio de las dos chicas preguntándose qué pasaba, sabía que dejarlas solas no era bueno. Helena había demostrado su desagrado sobre ella y pues abril no era muy dada a los niños.

"entonces que quieren hacer ahora chicas". Ninguna respondió de inmediato solo seguían en su mundo sin decir nada.

"abril, helena digan algo".

"la verdad mama ya me quiero ir a casa con mi mami".

"tan temprano helena, pero si aun no es de noche y podemos hacer otras cosas".

"no quiero mama, quiero irme a casa".

"pero hija". Trata la morena de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero no consigue nada con la niña.

"déjala mi amor si se quiere ir con su mami, no queda de otra que llevarla". Dice la chica mientras se levanta y toma sus cosas. "me iré adelantando al auto Rachel.

"ok abril". Le dice sin mirarla solo observaba a su hija y su rostro serio.

"estas segura que quieres irte ya helena".

"si mama".

"bien, vamos de una vez". Rachel intenta tomar la mano de la niña pero esta la rechaza y camina al frente de ella, a la morena le dolió mucho lo que acababa de hacer su hija y la siguió desde cerca para que no se perdiera.

La morena le dio una llamada rápida a Quinn avisándole que ya volvían a su apartamento para darle chance de llegar por si no estaba.

Llegaron al frente del apartamento y apenas Rachel para su hija se quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto sin esperarla. "helena no corras". Le dice al verla y seguirla. "vuelvo enseguida abril". La chica se había quedado en el auto sin darle gran importancia a lo que ocurría con la niña.

"ok Rachel aquí te espero".

La morena alcanzo a su hija justo al frente del ascensor entraron en el sin decir nada, Rachel se recostó a la pared del lugar esperando hasta que llegaran a su piso.

Cuando llegaron otra vez la niña salió rápidamente sin esperarla Quinn tenía la puerta abierta del apartamento esperándolas en el pasillo, al ver la cara de su hija sabia que algo malo pasaba.

"hola mi niña, como estas que tal pasaste tu día". Le dice mientras abre sus brazos esperando a que la niña la abrazara la cual no pasó mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

"hola mami, todo bien y mi día feo no me gusto salir con ella". Le dice mientras hunde su rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

Quinn le da una mirada a Rachel tratando de entender que hablaba pero esta no dice nada y solo baja la mirada. "porque dices eso hija".

"no quiero hablar de eso mami, solo quiero cambiarme de ropa y ver algo de tv".

"ok hija". La baja de donde la tenía abrazada para que entrara al apartamento y fuera a su cuarto, vio como la niña corrió a dentro para después volver a mirar a la morena muy callada al frente de ella que jugaba con sus manos sin saber que decir.

"mejor entremos Rachel, así me explicas todo lo que ocurrió con la niña". Le dice y le da una mirada seria, por mucho que quisiera que la morena estuviera en sus vidas pero si iba hacer sentir mal a helena entonces iban a tener muchos problemas.

La morena la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejo las cosas de la niña en el mueble y se quito su abrigo para sentarse al frente de la rubia que esperaba por ella.

"bueno me dirás que ocurre Rachel o solo debo imaginarme lo peor".

"Quinn no fue mi culpa creía que se iban a llevar bien pero eso no ocurrió".

"de que hablas, quieres ser más precisa Rachel".

"de abril".

"tu novia".

"si".

"que pasa con ella y helena".

"pues que la lleve conmigo hoy y salimos las tres pero a la niña no le agrada para nada y se lo pasaron peleando y ahora creo que mi hija me odia". Dice mientras le da una mirada triste se podría decir que está a punto de comenzar a llorar.

"jejeje ella no te odia Rachel". Se levanta de donde estaba para sentarse al lado de la morena y poner su brazo en el hombro para darle apoyo. "ella solo está un poco molesta, helena es muy especial para las personas y cuando a ella no le cae alguien bien no lo oculta".

"lo sé, me di cuenta hoy. Creía que sería una buena idea que ellas se conocieran pero no funciono". Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

"fue muy pronto y te recomiendo que no la vuelvas a llevar en ninguna de sus salidas futuras".

"lo sé y lo peor es que lo aprendí de la peor forma".

"tranquila todo estará bien pero creo que debes ir a hablar con ella".

"entiendo, ahí voy". Se levanta de donde estaba y comienza a caminar rumbo al cuarto de la niña, no sin antes volver a voltear a ver a Quinn la cual le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora y de apoyo.

Toco varias veces la puerta pero al ver que nadie le decía nada decidió abrir la puerta y asomarse buscando a la niña la cual se encontraba en una pequeña mesa dibujando.

Entro y se acerco a ella sentándose en el piso frente a su hija.

"tenemos que hablar helena".

"lo sé mama".

"como que lo sabes".

"no es tan difícil de comprender, crees que estoy molesta contigo y te pusiste triste y por eso estas aquí para que no reconciliemos. Pero no estoy molesta contigo mama solo no me agrada tu novia y no quiero que volvamos a salir juntas es lo único que te pido".

"es algo que puedo hacer y te prometo que no se volverá a repetir hija".

"genial".

"solo una pregunta, ¿como supiste lo que pasaba y de lo que venía a hablarte?".

"soy una niña mama, no una tonta".

"la niña más inteligente que he conocido diría yo".

"claro y la más hermosa y talentosa que también has conocido".

"es cierto después de todo recuerda que tienes gen Berry y ser así es algo que no puede evitar jejeje".

"si jejeje". Sonríen las dos y la niña vuelve a lo que estaba dibujando y Rachel aprovecha para ver que era, no se había fijado en eso, se veían 4 personas y una linda casa con un perro y un gran sol.

"que dibujas hija".

"somos nosotros mama".

"nosotros".

"si, esta eres tú y mi mami". Le dice mientras le indica a dos personas tomadas de la mano. "y esta soy yo y al lado mi hermanito, lo hice chiquito porque cuando venga será solo un bebe, pero el próximo dibujo lo hare ms grande jejeje".

"por dios helena veo que no se te olvidara esa idea no".

"no jejeje". Termina de hacer unos detalles al dibujo antes de darse para que Rachel lo viera de cerca, la morena lo toma feliz y sonríe al verlo.

"está muy lindo hija, creo que serás una gran artista algún día jejeje".

"quizás jejeje".

Rachel vuelve a sonreír al verlo y se lo devuelve a la niña.

"no, es para ti mama. Mi mami ya tiene uno me faltaba darle uno a ti y tenia días dibujándolo, apenas hoy lo termine".

"vaya gracias hija, te prometo que lo guardare como un gran tesoro". Se le acerca para darle un abrazo feliz de que su hija no estuviera enojada con ella.

"esa es la idea mama jejeje".

"bueno ahora te dejo mi niña, me están esperando en el auto y creo que me pase del tiempo".

"entiendo mama, nos veremos mañana".

"claro hija, cuídate te quiero chao".

"chao mama". Se despide de ella con muchos besos sonriendo.

Rachel sale del cuarto de la niña feliz y vuelve a la sala donde aun se encontraba Quinn esperándola con su abrigo en una de sus manos.

"como te fue". Le pregunta la rubia apenas está al frente de ella.

"mejor de lo que esperaba, tengo una hija estupenda". Y mira el dibujo de la niña le había dado sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

"veo que te dio un dibujo también".

"si y aun sigue con la idea del hermanito incluso lo dibujo aquí también junto con nosotras".

"jejeje vaya en el mío no lo hizo".

"quizás en el próximo que te de lo ponga jejeje". Sonríe a la rubia.

"ojala". Quinn le devuelve el gesto y ve como Rachel la observa de arriba abajo, al fin había logrado que se fijara en su atuendo desde que entro no lo hizo por andar preocupada. "ocurre algo Rachel". Le pregunta al ver su mirada.

"En realidad me preguntaba para donde ibas vestida así".

"me veo hermosa y sexy a la vez, no Rachel".

"si ya sabes que es verdad porque lo preguntas".

"solo quería mostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo nada mas Berry".

"como". Le pregunta nerviosa y sonrojada al seguir comiéndosela con la mirada.

"Lo que escuchaste hermosa y creo que tu novia te espera en tu auto, hace rato estuvieron pitando mucho rato y te recomiendo que bajes de una vez antes que suba a buscarte Rachel". Le dio el abrigo a la morena mientras la iba empujando poco a poco hacia la puerta la abre y la empuja afuera sin dejarla decir nada más.

"nos vemos mañana Rachel y trata de cerrar la boca de una vez y votar tanta baba. Le cierra la puerta en la cara a lo morena la cual aun no creía lo que pasaba ni la forma en que Quinn estaba actuando ahora tan provocativa con ella.

Bajo rápidamente a su auto molesta con ella misma entra al auto y guarda el dibujo de la niña en su cartera.

"porque tardaste tanto Rachel". Le pregunta su novia molesta.

"ahora no abril, ahora no". Prende el auto rápidamente y se va del lugar sin decir nada más.

**Continuara…**

**y asi termina me quedop largo no como el anterior, espero q les haya gustado bueno ya saben mas o menos q piensa hacer quinn y para lemon aun falta tengan paciencia mis lectores se me cuidan nos leemos pronto chao.**

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

**buenas como les va espero q bien y q esten pasando un gran fin de semana como el mio, por aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo ya q tenia tiempo y sobre todo ganas de escribir q eso es lo importante. segun los rewius q he leido a todos les sorprende la actitud de helena, pero en serio han hablado con un niño de su edad en estos dias, hacen preguntas y dicen cosas que te dejan sorprendidos y sobre todo tienen la facilidad de hacerla en los momento menos esperados y q te causan mas pena XD.**

**helena esta basada un poco en mi sobrina y en la cosas q me pregunta por eso la puse asi, puede q algunos le parezca raro pero para mi es normal y por eso ella es asi, solo espero q se acostumbre a ello.**

**sin mas q decir disfuten de la lectura.**

**Las dos semanas siguientes fueron un calvario para Rachel literalmente y la culpa de todo lo tenía una sola persona llamada Quinn Fabray, si ella era la culpable desde el último año de secundaria de enredarle la vida a la morena que tenía todo planeado.**

**Desde la noche en que la vio tan sexymente vestida la rubia se ha encargado de provocarla de todas las maneras posibles, usando ropa muy provocativa, pintándose sus apetecibles labios de rojo intenso y en cada momento que puede vive tocándola incluso cuando la saluda no pierde la oportunidad de tocar su trasero sin impórtale que su hija este presente logrando causar un rostro ruborizado de la morena.**

**Por lo menos ya había vuelto a su trabajo que tanto amaba y le encantaba con el podría distraerse olvidando por un momento a la persona que la atormentaba, se encontraba sentada en la orilla del escenario comiendo el almuerzo que le habían traído, mientras escuchaba otra vez las canciones que cantaría en el espectáculo que estaban ensayando, no es como si no le se supiera pero era la única forma que tenia por momento para olvidar.**

**Tan entretenida estaba que no se fijo que alguien estaba al frente de ella y tenia rato hablándole pero la morena ni enterada.**

"**Rachel". La llamaba mientras con sus manos tocaba sus rodillas para que le prestara atención.**

"**hola Eliana como estas". Le dice la morena mientras se quitaba los audífonos de sus oídos. "mi día era pésimo pero con esto acaba de empeorar". Piensa la morena sonriéndole a la chica.**

"**no tan bien como tu Rachel, pero vamos mejorando". Le saluda mientras mueve sus manos dándole suaves masajes en las rodillas a la chica.**

"**y aquí vamos de nuevo". Piensa Rachel sonriéndole para que no notara su fastidio al verla. "me alegro que estés bien Eliana, ahora me dirás en que puedo ayudarte".**

"**bueno Rachel escuche por ahí que abril anda de viaje y que será por varios días, es cierto".**

"**si es cierto, no se encuentra ahorita en la cuidad".**

"**interesante, pues yo me preguntaba que ahora que ella no está, no te gustaría salir por ahí conmigo esta noche y así no andas tan sola".**

"**lo siento Eliana pero no gracias".**

"**vamos Rachel será como en los viejos tiempos".**

"**ya paso Eliana y no se volverá a repetir".**

"**si como no, vamos Rachel te prometo que te compensare y haremos todas esas cosas que te gustan".**

"**tengo novia Eliana, no lo entiendes estoy con abril ahora".**

"**antes no te molestaba, porque ahora te importa tanto".**

"**te dije que no y deja de molestarme". Le dice mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas para irse.**

"**pero Rachel no te molestes solo decía". Intenta otra vez la chica.**

"**mira Eliana deja de molestar de una vendita vez o te ira muy mal". Le dice molesta mientras toma su brazo para empujarla lejos de ella mientras se va sin hablar más con la chica.**

**La morena podía escuchar aun a lo lejos como la chica la seguía llamando pero no le prestó atención siguió su rumbo hasta su camerino y ahí se encerró sin mirar a nadie, puso un cartel afuera de su puerta en el que decía no molestar y sabia que con eso podría descansar sin gente metida.**

**Dejo su comida a un lado el hambre ya se le había quitado solo recordar a Eliana, si era una mujer muy bonita una de las tantas con la que había salido pero no pasaba de ahí y nunca le provoca nada ni antes ni mucho menos ahora que no podía sacar a cierta rubia de su cabeza y el deseo incontrolable que tenia por estar con ella.**

**Quinn se había encargado de hacerla flaquear poco a poco, aunque de una forma más carnal que de sentimientos pero al parecer a la rubia no le molestaba para nada, ya que no perdía detalle para insinuársele.**

**De repente su móvil sonó y la morena grito desesperada porque nadie la dejaba quieta unas horas, no tenía ganas de contestar pero al ver de quien se trataba no pudo ignorarlo.**

"**hola papa como estas". Le responde mientras se acomoda mejor para hablar con él.**

**En otra parte de la cuidad cierta rubia sonreía mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de su consultorio.**

"**veo que estas muy feliz Quinn, puedo saber el motivo". Le pregunta una morena que dentro al lugar mirándola con cara de cómplice.**

"**santana como estas, que haces aquí". Le dice acercándose a ella para saludarla con un fuerte abrazo.**

"**genial y vine a traerle las niñas un rato a britt, las deje con ellas y vine contigo de inmediato. A ver cuéntamelo todo". Se sienta al frente del escritorio de la rubia esperando que esta se sentara al lado de ella.**

"**me imagino que britt ya te ha adelantado cosas no".**

"**si, pero quiero escuchar tu versión así que habla de una vez, porque tenias esa sonrisa cuando entre".**

"**bien, se podría decir que me he vuelto una descarada".**

"**descarada y desde cuándo".**

"**Desde que Rachel Berry está involucrada jejeje".**

"**debes explicarme mejor, porque aun no entiendo nada, que quieres decir cuando dices descarada".**

"**oh santana estás perdiendo facultades, tú qué crees".**

"**cállate Fabray y termina de hablar de una vez".**

"**bueno se amable con ella y pedirle mil veces perdón no me ha funcionado mucho que se diga, solo he podido acercarme un poco nada más".**

"**recuerda que eso es comprensible después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes, si te soy sincera yo en su lugar ni te hablaría Quinn".**

"**lo sé pero tener a su hija cambio todo".**

"**absolutamente y continua porque aun no me explicas nada".**

"**con calma y como te decía al ver que eso no funcionaba decidí usar mis encantos para seducirla o mejor dicho volverla loca por mi literalmente jejeje".**

"**jejeje eso es tan tonto Quinn y no creo que te dé el resultado que esperas".**

"**lo sé pero es lo único que tengo y con tal de estar con ella estoy dispuesta a todo".**

"**sabes que en lo único que te convertirás es en su amante y eso es lo menos que quieres de ella".**

"**claro que lo he pensado, pero como te dije no me importa".**

"**estas segura Quinn". Le vuelve a pregunta la morena.**

"**no, pero no hay otra salida a mi situación".**

"**ahí amiga estas metida en tremendo problema". Le dice la morena mientras se le acerca para darle consuelo al verla que comienza a llorar.**

**Rachel aun conversaba con sus padres o mejor dicho la regañaban mientras ella solo escuchaba.**

"**si papa lo hare no te preocupes". En eso toca la puerta avisándole que debía volver al trabajo.**

"**papa me tengo que ir, hablamos luego cuídense chao". Le dice la morena sin esperar para cortar la llamada.**

"**ya voy". Le grita al que aun seguía tocando la puerta para que se fuera y dejara de molestarla.**

**Guardo su telf. En su bolso y tomo otro sorbo de agua antes de salir del camerino.**

"**bien Rachel Berry otra prepárate para poner tu mascara de felicidad aunque eso se lo menos que sientas ahorita".**

**La noche había caído al fin para alegría de la morena, entro en su apartamento el cual se encontraba en un gran silencio que la chica supo apreciar, dejo su bolso en el mueble junto con sus llaves y telf. No se había cambiado en su camerino porque en realidad lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí antes de que Eliana volviera a intentar hablarle, estuvo todo el resto del ensayo dándole miradas e intentando hablar con cualquier excusa tonta.**

**No había prendido las luces de la sala y aun el apartamento estaba a oscuras fue a donde se encontraba sus cortinas y las abrió junto con las ventanas del balcón para que entrara el ruido de la cuidad que siempre la relajaba aunque para otros le pareciera tan raro eso, pero para Rachel era sumamente relajante. **

**De repente el timbre del apartamento suena varias veces, la morena voltea pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para ir a ver quién era, pensó que quizás si lo ignoraba se iría fuera quien fuera la persona que se encontrara al otro lado, pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar por ningún motivo y eso ya estaba colmando la paciencia de la chica.**

"**vamos Rachel abre, se que estas ahí soy Quinn. Por favor".**

**La morena no creía lo que escuchaba y lo menos que se esperaba era a la rubia en su casa a esa hora, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió de inmediato.**

"**Quinn que haces aquí y a esta hora".**

"**tenia la noche libre y quise venir a visitarte, espero que no te moleste".**

"**no te preocupes, estás en tu casa". Le dice a la rubia mientras se hace a un lado para que pase.**

**Quinn ve todo el lugar que se encontraba a oscuras, solo alumbrados por las luces de la cuidad que daban por la gran ventana. "Rachel se que eres vegetaría y todas esas cosas de cuidar el medio ambiente, pero no crees que andar con todas las luces apagadas es extraño". La rubia le pregunta sonriendo y aprovecha la oportunidad para quitarse su abrigo revelándole a la morena el hermoso vestido negro corto que tenia pues.**

**La morena la mira embelesada por un momento al ver como venia vestida no si antes voltear la mirada al ver la cara de satisfacción que estaba poniendo Quinn al ver como se la comía con la mirada.**

"**no lo hago por eso Quinn, sencillamente me gusta la oscuridad de vez en cuando, sobre todo en día tan agotadores tanto físicos como mentalmente son".**

"**para ser una estrella del teatro y estar acostumbrada a tener luces por todos lados, esto es muy contradictoria, no lo crees Berry".**

"**lo sé, pero como te dije me gusta es relajante".**

"**ok, si a ti te gusta entonces a mí me gusta mucho mas Rachel". La mira por un momento regalándole una sonrisa encantadora antes de darle la espalda a la morena y perderse en la hermosa vista del lugar, las luces de los edificios y las calles.**

**La morena aprovecho para ver su figura sencillamente Quinn cada día estaba más hermosa y eso era algo que ella misma se había encargado de demostrarle con sus actos, era obvio que intentaba seducirla y para desgracia de Rachel lo había conseguido de una manera muy fácil, solo tenía que empujar un poco mas y Rachel sin dudarlo iría por ella.**

"**donde esta helena". Le pregunta para tratar de controlarse y no lanzarle encima a la rubia apenas entro por esa puerta.**

"**le pedí a britt y san que la cuidaran hoy". Le responde sin mirarla.**

"**hoy no pude verla, solo hable con ella en la mañana". Recuerda la morena triste por no haber visto a su hermosa hija.**

"**por un día que no la veas Rachel no pasara nada, sigue igual de inquieta y preguntona que siempre jejeje".**

"**claro como tú nunca has estado separa de ella, no sabes cómo me siento". Le dice la morena con rabia recordándole el pasado.**

"**lo siento". Solo responde la rubia débilmente casi en un susurro.**

**Otro silencio se formo entre ellas y Rachel aprovecho para recostarse en el mueble y seguir mirando a la rubia.**

"**que haces aquí Quinn". Le pregunta molesta al verla que no decía nada.**

"**donde está tu novia". Dice la chica sin prestarle atención a la pregunta que anterioridad le había hecho.**

"**está de viaje, volverá en unos días".**

"**ya veo, aunque me parece raro que se vaya así como así y te deje sola".**

"**porque raro Quinn, no soy una niña puedo quedarme sola".**

"**no lo digo por eso, sino que con el historial que has tenido yo estaría asustada de que me engañaras".**

"**tu no eres ella".**

"**oh gracias a dios no lo soy jejeje". Responde de inmediato la rubia.**

"**A veces pienso que eres medio psíquica o algo así jejeje".**

"**porque lo dices".**

"**hoy una chica con la que Salí un tiempo me estuvo acosando, aprovechando que abril no estaba y podía tener una aventura con ella".**

"**entonces tenía razón".**

"**si".**

"**le has sido infiel a alguna novia en estos años".**

"**si". Responde la morena apartando la mirada, aunque la rubia aun no la observaba.**

"**entonces si lo has hecho antes, porque no aprovechaste en hacerla otra vez ahorita".**

"**no era la persona que me interesaba".**

**Quinn al escuchar eso volteo de inmediato a verla, quería saber que decían sus ojos. Siempre fue fácil para ella leerlos el tiempo que estuvieron juntas y se había dado cuenta estos días que eso no había cambiado.**

**Se acerco a donde estaba la morena y se sentó muy cerca de ella, llevo una de sus manos y con sus dedos recorrió su rostro.**

"**estas toda despeinada, sudada y sucia Rachel". Le dice pero continúa tocándola.**

"**vengo del trabajo, que esperabas". Le reclama la morena molesta.**

"**no te dejan asearte y cambiarte de ropa haya".**

"**si, pero tuve que salir corriendo por la chica que me fastidiaba".**

"**jejeje pobre Rachel Berry acosada por su ex amantes".**

"**a mí no me da risa Quinn".**

"**no te han dicho, que no debes involucrarte con personas que siempre ves, así te evitas esos problemas".**

"**lo dice la chica que salió con la profesora de su hija".**

"**oh eso me dolió Berry". Le sonríe al ver la molestia al recordar a la chica por parte dela morena.**

"**Lo que es igual no es trampa Fabray".**

**Rachel aprovecho para acercarse más a la rubia la colonia que usaba desde que se le acerco la tenia intoxicada y eso junto con la presencia de la rubia lograba excitarla de una manera que era imposible evitar.**

**Poco a poco fue invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica aprovechando para oler su cuello y perderse en su cabello rubio suelto. Con una de sus manos tocaba sus piernas y la otra se ponía posesivamente en su cintura acercándola más a ella para poder tocarla mejor.**

**Todo el cuerpo de Quinn reacciono de inmediato al ver a la chica cerca de ella, haciendo volver tiempo atrás cuando estuvieron juntas tiempo en el cual no había olvidado.**

**Rachel poco a poco comenzó a lamer el cuello de la rubia, su quijada y besar muy cerca de sus labios pero nunca con intentos de besarla y esto estaba desesperando de tal manera a la rubia.**

"**vamos a tu habitación Rachel". Le dice sin esperar más, tenía mucho días preparando esto y no quería esperar más o que la morena diera el primer paso que al parecer no haría por como actuaba.**

**Rachel se separo de ella de inmediato y la miro por un momento seria sin decir nada, Quinn se aterro por un momento creyó que con esas palabras habiz roto el hechizo en el cual se encontraba la morena por la forma que la miraba. Pero después pudo ver una risa coqueta en la chica y se dio de cuenta que no todo está perdido en esa noche y que aun sus encantos podía volver loca a Rachel Berry sin tener sin chantajearla.**

"**como tú quieras Quinn". Se levanta del mueble donde se encontraba y le extiende la mano delicadamente a la rubia para que la tomara, esta entrelazo de inmediato sus dedos felices con la morena mientras era guiada rumbo a la habitación de la chica.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**pues asi termina el capitulo algo corto pero asi quedo, como ven el proximo q viene habra el lemon entre ellas q tanto pidieron. aun no se como lo voy a escribir pero no se preocuopen algo se me ocurrira y tratare de actualizar rapido, se me cuidan espero muchos comentarios se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

buenas contando con grandes momentos de inspiracion y tardes libres puedo actualizar con un capitulo nuevo mas rapido q antes, espero q esten felices por eso, por ahi alguien me pregunto q si rachel seria completamente chica en este lemon y la respuesta es si, recuerden q aun no ha llegado la fecha cuando le pasa lo q le pasa XD.

otra por ahi es si iba a poner brittana y no creo q ponga si acaso unos cortos pedasos donde hablen ella pero de ahi nada mas, quizas mas adelante escriba un fic exclusivo de ellas pero aun no se porque tengo otro fic empezado q terminar antes XD.

en cuanto a q quinn de celos les digo tengan paciencia todo vendra a su debido momento, no puede apresurar las cosas, sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura...n_n

**Rachel deja entrar a la rubia primero mientras cierra la puerta y se recuesta a ella, dejando que la chica estudie el lugar algo vacio para el gusto de Quinn, había una cama pequeña un escritorio lleno de discos y hojas arrugadas por todos lados un equipo de sonido y un gran closet.**

"**si comparamos esta habitación con la que tenias en casa de tus padres, esta no tiene el toque Rachel en ella". Le dice mientras seguía contemplando el lugar.**

"**querías ir a mi habitación no Quinn, pues aquí estamos. Esto que vez es mi cuarto". Aun continuaba inmóvil recostada a la puerta con sus manos en su espalda.**

"**la habitación que compartes con ella". Dice sin pensarlo y con cierto toque de rabia en su vos.**

**Rachel no dice nada solo da varios pasos cerca de ella rápidamente la voltea para que le dé la cara y la besa con brusquedad, mordiendo sus labios logrando callar a la chica de inmediato, con gran agilada consigue el cierre del vestido de la Quinn y comienza a bajarlo rápida mente descubriendo su espalda para darse cuenta que la chica no llevaba sostén, lo cual le causo mucha gracia.**

**Quinn no sabía qué hacer los besos de la morena la tenían perdida pero no le gustaba la brusquedad con la que se estaba desarrollando todo, así que un momento de lucidez logra empujar a la morena lejos de ella.**

"**que". Le pregunta Rachel mientras trata de recuperar su respiración que se había acelerado en cuestión de minutos sin poder evitarlo.**

"**no quiero las cosas así Rachel". Le dice mientras se acomoda su vestido tratando de cubrirse sus partes expuestas.**

"**no, si llevas días provocándome. Es obvio que quieres esto". Se le vuelve a acercar y la toma del brazo empujándola bruscamente a su escritorio. La toma por las piernas y las sube en él para ponerse de inmediato en medio de ellas para que no se le escapara otra vez, mientras sin pensarlo comienza a besar sus hombros apretando sus piernas.**

"**Rachel por favor". Logra decir tratando de controlar la emoción de su cuerpo al ser tocado otra vez por la chica después de tantos años.**

"**cállate Quinn y disfruta". Dice mientras busca sus labios para callarla de una vez por todas, el cual la rubia corresponde de inmediato.**

**Rachel al ver que la chica dejaba de ponerle resistencia termino de quitarle el vestido rápidamente, el cual rompe con la gran desesperación que sentía y lanza aun lados las prendas rotas para volver a acercarse a la rubia no quiera que hablara mas, no tenias ganas de discutir con ella mucho menos ahora.**

**Quinn se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento se encontraba en ropa interior y desnudad de la parte de arriba, pero el cuerpo de la morena la cubría y no querían separarse de ella para nada, no perdía momento para tocar todo el lugar que podía, dejo de besarla para concentrarse en morder y besar sus senos, logrando sacar suspiros de excitación por parte de su compañera.**

**La rubia odiaba esto estar aquí arrinconada en este escritorio frio pero a la vez caliente por el cuerpo de la morena que se encontraba pegada a ella, aun no entendía de donde había sacado fuerza Rachel para subirla ahí lanzo todo al suelo sin importarle nada y que todas las cosas se partieran.**

**Esta vez ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y la empujo lejos desconcertando a la morena para después empujarla contra la pared rápido haciéndola chocar a las dos contra ella, Rachel solo sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer la rubia le pareció tan sexy todo esto.**

"**tienes mucha ropa Berry". Le dice acercando su rostro para observarla con detenimiento.**

"**entonces porque no haces algo al respecto Fabray". Le sonríe dándole un corto beso antes de alejarse de ella.**

**La rubia correspondió el gesto feliz para después sonreír intensamente para poco a poco comenzar a subir su camisa revelando su plano abdomen, le quito la camisa y la lanzo a un lado y besar su pecho encima de su sostén que llevaba puesto, poco a poco fue agachando dando besos por toda la piel expuesta que conseguía a su paso, se quedo besando su ombligo mientras le soltaba el nudo de su pantalón deportivo y lo bajaba al suelo, cuando esa última prenda se alejo del cuerpo volvió a subir sin dejar de besarla y concentrarse en su cuello el cual mordió dejando una gran marca roja que cualquiera podía ver a simple vista.**

**Quinn observa lo que había hecho y con uno de sus dedos rosaba la marca que había hecho, sonriendo orgullosa por lo que había hecho.**

"**ahora quien es la violenta". Le pregunta viento intensamente.**

"**sigues siendo tú Rachel".**

"**ha sí".**

"**si". **

**La morena al ver lo que le decía la vuelve a empujar contra la pared golpeándola nuevamente.**

"**he y eso dolió". Se queja pero a la vez este juego la estaba excitando cada vez más.**

"**Lo que es igual no es trampa". La toma de su cabello rubio y la jala para comenzar una nueva guerra de besos desenfrenados y aprovechar de perder sus manos en ese cuerpo casi desnudo unido a ella.**

**Después de otra serie de besos Quinn se escapa rápidamente de los brazos de la morena que la apresaban en esa pared riendo al ver la molestia en el rostro de la morena.**

"**Quinn". Le dice volteándose para ver a que parte del cuarto se había ido.**

"**si Rachel". Pregunta tratando de parecer inocente pero ella misma sabia que ya la morena se había cansado de este juego.**

"**te vas a quedar quieta de una vez y dejarme besarte".**

"**no lo sé, aun no me convences".**

"**no Quinn, estamos en mi cuarto casi desnudas, después de unos besos súper calientes que no hemos dado y según tu aun te quedaras quieta".**

"**no". Le dice mientras se aleja aun más de ella a ver que se le iba acercando con pasos lentos y con una mirada seria de parte de Rachel.**

"**que tengo que hacer para que te quedes quieta Quinn".**

"**solo deja de mirarme como si fuera una de las tantas con las que has estado, yo no soy como ellas". Le dice al detenerse en un rincón y dejar que la habitación cubra su presencia por un momento.**

"**nunca he dicho eso".**

"**es lo que me haces sentir".**

"**lo siento". Baja su mirada apenada y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. "nunca he pensado que eras como ella Quinn". La mira por un momento al ver que la rubia no la interrumpía decidió continuar. "fuiste mi primera en todo Quinn y eso es algo que una persona nunca olvida, en serio lamento si con mis acciones te he hecho sentir así". **

"**gracias".**

**La morena solo sonríe cuando al puede volver a ver la rubia que se le acercaba, camino hasta quedar al frente de ella y abrazarla, hundiendo el rostro de la chica en su estomago mientras esta aprovecha para besarlo dulcemente correspondiendo al gesto de la rubia.**

"**dime qué quieres Quinn y yo con gusto por esta noche te lo daré".**

"**quiero que me hagas el amor Rachel, no quiero ser solo sexo de una noche para ti".**

"**tus deseos serán ordenes para mi Quinn". Le dice mientras la toma fuertemente de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama delicadamente mientras se acomoda de inmediato encima de ella para observarla, la rubia continúa pérdida en esos ojos marrones que por primera vez la mira con cariño en todo este tiempo que se han vuelto a encontrar.**

**Rachel se levanta un poco de donde estaba dejando sus piernas una de cada lado en medio de la chica que solo se encontraba acostada observándola con sus cabellos esparcidos en las almohadas, se quita lentamente cada prenda de su ropa interior hasta quedar completamente desnuda al frente de la rubia que no pierde detalla para ver y recordar ese hermoso cuerpo que hace años no tenía tan cerca.**

**La morena al ver que su compañera no se movía para nada solo la estudiaba con detenimiento lo cual le causo un poco de gracia que no entendía su indirecta.**

"**que". Le pregunta la rubia al no entender porque se reía.**

"**aun tienes tus pantis Quinn".**

"**oh, lo siento". Le dice para rápidamente sacarse la prenda y lanzarla por la habitación y volver a acomodarse cerca de la morena que la esperaba sonriendo.**

"**lamento perder el hechizo Rachel". **

"**quien ha dicho que se perdió Quinn, quien lo ha dicho". Le susurra cerca de sus labios para comenzar un beso tierno entre ellas dando comienzo a la noche de pasión que las esperaba que al principio fue algo brusco pero para alegría de la rubia termino siendo increíblemente dulce como nunca antes había sido, se sentía como su primera vez juntas, la cual hubiera dado cualquier cosa que pasara con ellas al principio.**

**El día siguiente llego rápidamente para todos en especial para una pareja que la noche anterior habían cuidado a 3 niñas inquietas.**

**Santana entra al cuarto de sus hijas para ver a tres niñas durmiendo plácidamente, pero algo le llamo la atención una pequeña morena se encontraba profundamente dormida en medio de sus dos hijas que la abrazaban fuertemente y eso no le causo mucha gracia que se diga a la morena. Salió otra vez del cuarto de las niñas para dirigirse a la sala donde su esposa revisaba las citas que tenía pendiente.**

"**no me gusta helena". Le dice cuando se sienta otra vez al lado de la rubia que al ver esa declaración voltea a verla extrañada.**

"**puedo saber porque dice eso".**

"**Siempre que viene a quedarse Erika y Juliet se pelean por ella y eso no me gusta, nuestras hijas comparten todo sin ninguna pelea pero con helena es diferente".**

"**vamos santana son niñas, ya se le pasara".**

"**eso espero porque lo menos que quiero es a mis hijas peleándose por ella en un futuro".**

"**jejeje si eres exagerada amor". Le responde la rubia mientras se le acerca para abrazarla y tratarla de calmarla.**

**En eso oyen unos pequeños pasos que se les acercaba a las chicas.**

"**hola buenos días madrinas". Le dice una morena que trata de arreglarse en cabello desordenado.**

"**hola helena como amaneciste".**

"**bien, aunque dormí algo incomoda que se diga".**

"**en serio y eso porque cariño".**

"**es que Erika y Juliet casi me sofocan, yo no puedo dormir así, me gusta moverme y con ellas encima mío imposible. La próxima vez me quedo en cuarto de invitados". Dice enojada mientras cruza los brazos seria.**

"**dios odio lo mucho que me haces recordar a la enana esa". Le grita santana molesta.**

"**oye no le digas enana a mi mama y claro que tengo que parecerme a ella es mi madre y cuando crezca quiero ser como ella".**

"**oh por dios será el fin del mundo si eso pasa".**

"**santana no le digas eso a la niña".**

"**pero britt es cierto".**

"**ya, cambia el tema". La regaña molesta por las cosas que decía.**

**Helena veía el intercambio entre sus madrinas sin decir nada, hasta que su estomago empezó a hacer ruido y las otras dos chicas voltearon a verla.**

"**disculpen, pero tengo hambre madrinas". Les dice apenada mientras lleva sus manos a su estomago y en su rostro se sonroja.**

"**jejeje claro helena en seguida te doy algo mientras despierto a las dormilonas de mis hijas". Britt se levanta le da un cariño a la niña mientras se pierde rumbo al cuarto.**

**Santana solo mira un momento a la niña sin decir nada.**

"**me odias madrina". Le pregunta la niña al ver como la miraba.**

"**Por supuesto que no helena, es solo que". Vuelve a mirarla por un momento y se levanta para tomar su mano.**

"**mejor olvídalo y vamos por la comida te parece".**

"**si es genial madrina".**

"**ok", la dos chicas se fueron para preparar todo esperando por las otras rubias que llegaran.**

**Ya la pequeña niña se encontraba sentada cerca del mesón de la cocina poniéndole mantequilla a su pan tostado para el desayuno mientras santana preparaba el café y acomodaba los platos para todos, en eso escucho un gran alboroto que se le acercaba y con eso supo que brittany y las niñas se acercaban.**

"**hola mama". Gritaron las dos mientras se le acercaban a la morena la cual dejo lo que estaba haciendo para agacharse y abrazar a sus hijas.**

"**hola mis niñas como amanecieron".**

"**genial". Le responde Erika que era un poco más alta que su hermana.**

"**yo aun tengo sueño mama". Dice Juliet mientras se restriega los ojos.**

"**pero liet son las 10 de la mañana ya".**

"**lo sé mama pero que hago si aun tengo sueño".**

"**son unas flojas". Le dice helena que se come un pan de lo más tranquila.**

"**no digas eso helena". Se defiende Juliet con ganas de llorar. "mami mira lo que me dijo helena". Le hace caritas a la latina la cual al verla no duda y abrazarla para darle consuelo.**

"**no eres una floja hija, solo una niña normal que duerme hasta tarde, no como ella que parece un reloj".**

"**levantarse temprano es bueno, mi mama me lo dijo, Ella lo hace siempre". Responde la niña sin impórtale y continua comiendo.**

"**si, si tu mama es perfecta para ti helena ya lo sabemos". Responde volteando los ojos mientras acaricia el cabello de su hija que se está quedando dormida en sus brazos.**

**Erika le había pedido a su mama britt que ayudara a sentarse cerca de la pequeña morena. "hola". Le dice sonriendo la niña mientras la mira.**

"**hola". La morena la mira por un momento sin entender cuando ve a la niña que mira lo que se estaba comiendo. "quieres Erika". Le pregunta apenada por la forma como la miraba.**

"**si". **

"**ok". Helena le deja en un plato lo que se estaba comiendo para prepara uno a la niña sentada al lado de ella. "toma, buen provecho". **

"**gracias". Le responde emocionada la niña y comienza a comer feliz. "mira Juliet helena me dio un rico pan y a ti no".**

"**que, yo quiero uno también". La niña se mueve en los brazos de su madre y e dice que la siente al otro lado donde se encontraban comiendo las niñas, la cual la latina hace caso de inmediato.**

"**yo también quiero uno helena". Le dice molesta mientras mira a la morena, la cual al ver lo que pasa deja otra vez de lado su comida para prepararles otro a la otra niña antes de que comenzaran a discutir y ella en medio otra vez.**

"**te he dicho que odio esto britt y odiare mas el futuro que me estoy imaginando".**

"**vamos no es para tanto amor, además sería lindo que cualquiera de nuestras hijas terminara con ella". Le responde sonriendo y viendo las ocurrencias de las niñas al frente de ellas.**

"**no digas eso ni en broma britt, ni en broma". Dice la latina más molesta que antes.**

**Las cortinas del cuarto de la morena se movían al ritmo que el viento ponía en ellas, todo era silencio a su alrededor y solo se podía escuchar la respiración de dos personas que aunque estaban despierta ninguna se movía de donde estaba ni decía nada, había sido una noche maravillosa para ambas sobre todo para la rubia, no recordaba ser tan feliz de despertar con alguien. Aunque Quinn no había podido dormir en todo la noche primero por toda la pasión que disfrutaron en esa noche sino por el miedo que sentía de cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, no quería hablar no quería moverse solo quedarse ahí en medio de los brazos de esa chica que tanto amaba.**

**Rachel después del gran desgaste de esa noche no había aguantado más y se había perdido en sus sueños no sin antes acercar a la morena a su pecho abrazarla y darle un beso de buenas noches, antes de perderse en las horas de sueño que su cuerpo necesitaba.**

**Ella sabía que Quinn no había dormido nada, hace como media hora que ella abrió los ojos ahí se encontraba la rubia contemplándola sin decir una palabra, al ver que la chica despertó volvió a bajar su cabeza al lugar donde había estado ese tiempo que ella dormía.**

**Rachel jugaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio enredándolo y desenredándolo en uno de sus dedos y repetía la acción varias veces, mientras que Quinn solo sonreía por ver lo que hacia la morena.**

"**Quinn". La morena decidió hablar al fin no podían quedarse todo el día así por mucho que lo quisiera.**

"**si". Responde sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.**

"**debemos levantarnos de una vez".**

"**porque, estoy muy cómoda".**

"**si ya me di de cuenta, pero debo ir a trabajar en unas horas, además me gustaría ver a mi hija hoy, la extraño".**

"**entiendo". Quinn se levanta poco a poca de donde se encontraba mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrirse con algo de pena de la situación.**

"**no crees que es un poco tarde para sentir pena por tu desnudes Quinn". Le dice la morena mientras no podía aguantar la risa por la que sucedía. "ya lo he visto todo, recuerda".**

"**lo sé, no lo he olvidado y como podría olvidarlo Rachel". Sonríe al recordar la noche que pasaron juntas.**

"**bien, usare el baño primero si no te importa". Se levanta de la cama demostrando su desnudes sin impórtale la chica que no dejaba de mirarla y comérsela con los ojos.**

**Rachel al notar esto le coqueteo un poco más antes de entrar al baño.**

**Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la rubia aprovecho para estudiar el lugar, todo el desorden que había, las almohadas en el piso, una de las cortinas desagarradas y la cama sin sabana de fondo, parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán en esa habitación, se recostó en la cabeza de la cama esperando por la chica la hora temida para ella había llegado, el otro día enfrentar su realidad con Rachel. Solo esperaba que la morena fuera delicada con ella.**

**La morena salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña bata que tenía en el baño mientras se secaba la cara con una pequeña toalla, Rachel observo por un momento a la rubia y pudo ver que su rostro se había ensombrecido de repente, era totalmente diferente al que tenía antes de entrar al baño.**

"**ocurre algo Quinn". Le pregunta dejando a un lado la toalla que hace un momento que estaba usando para sentar en el otro lado de la cama, esperando a que la rubia hablara.**

"**que somos Rachel". Levanta su rostro para observarla detenidamente esperando por su respuesta.**

"**sabes que no puedo prometerte mucho por ahora Quinn".**

"**eso no responde mi pregunta Rachel".**

"**estoy con abril, ella es mi pareja ante todo el mundo. No puedo dejarla así como si nada".**

"**eso no te importo ni te acordaste de ella cuando me hacías el amor anoche".**

"**eso fue diferente, tu lo querías llevabas días provocando. Yo no te obligue a nada Quinn". Le dice muy seria.**

"**sigues sin responder mi pregunta Rachel".**

"**lo único que puedo darte es esto, de ahí no me pidas mas nada".**

"**ósea solo encuentros de vez en cuando nada mas, sin que nadie se enterara".**

"**si".**

"**soy la madre de tu hija".**

"**lo lamento Quinn".**

"**seria como ser tu amante o solo ser la otra".**

"**lo siento". Responde la morena apenada bajando su cabeza sin saber que mas decir. "entenderé muy bien si quieres irte y odiar o no querer hablarme más nunca". Se levanta de donde estaba sentada para observarla por un momento.**

"**no, nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Pero si tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa". Se levanta de donde estaba y en un movimiento rápido se le acerca a la morena dándole una tremenda cachetada volteándole el rostro de inmediato y rompiéndole el labio a la chica por la fuerza del golpe que le dio.**

**Rachel se llevo la mano de inmediato a la parte donde la había golpeado la rubia mirándola tristemente, tenía muy merecido el golpe o hasta mas. No tenia palabras para defenderse de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que decidió quedarse callada esperando a que la rubia hablara mientras pasaba el dolor del golpe.**

**Unos minutos de intenso silencio paso entre ellas, mientras Quinn buscaba la forma de calmar su enojo. Que esperaba santana se lo había advertido y tenia total razón eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle la morena y ella no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.**

"**está bien Rachel, aceptare ser tu amante". Le dice a la morena antes de pasar por su lado sin mirarla rumbo al baño para comenzar a arreglarse.**

**La morena no creía lo que había escuchado, Quinn le había dicho que aceptaba y ella sin aun poder creérselo.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**pues asi termina todo a ver que les parecio el capitulo se les quiere gracias por leer y sobre todo por el monton de rewius q siempre dejan eso me motiva mucho para escribir mas rapido, cuidense nos leemos chao.**

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

**buenas antes q todo debo decir q cierto rewius me hicieron molestar, osea no tienen paciencia quieren todo de una vez y no este es un fic q tiene una trama una secuencia no todo ocurrira de una vez deben entender eso y dejar de repetir lo mismo en los rewius en serio cansa.**

**otra cosa rachel no perdio su cosa, ella la tiene cierto tiempo creo que habia sido muy claro en la advertencia q puse al comienzo del fic y en los capitulos anteriores lo explique, este no es una porno no siempre habra lemon no siempre la historia se basara solo en eso entiendanlo y lo q buscan eso en serio se equivocaron de escritora.**

**sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.**

"**Te vez extraña Quinn". La morena la observaba desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recostada.**

"**es tu ropa que esperabas". Le dice intentando acomodarse lo mejor posible la camisa y el pantalón que le había emprestado la morena.**

"**soy un poco mas bajita que, es normal que no te quede mi ropa".**

"**siento que me voy a asfixiar Rachel". Pone mala cara la rubia y continua observándose en el gran espejo del cuarto de la chica.**

"**te vez hermosa Quinn, así que deja de ponerle peros a la ropa". **

"**pero no vez, los pantalones me quedan mochos y la camisa igual…la verdad no me siento nada cómoda".**

**La morena sonrió y se le acerca quedando detrás de ella mientras con sus manos rosas los brazos de Quinn sin tocarlo hasta llegar a sus manos donde se detiene, la rubia no se esperaba ese gesto y solo deja de respirar por un momento debido a la cercanía de Rachel.**

"**lo digo en serio Quinn, te vez hermosa". Une sus manos con las de ella entrelazando sus dedos y abrazando por la cintura a la rubia, cierra los ojos y sin poder evitar que en su rostro se forme una sonrisa al poder tener entre sus brazos otra vez. Todo el desayuno entre ellas había sido muy tenso ninguna dijo nada, solo comieron hasta que decidieron arreglarse de una vez y comenzar su día.**

"**me dijiste que me veía extraña". La de una mirada seria mientras veía a través del espejo a la chica detrás de ella.**

"**solo era broma Quinn, no es para tanto".**

"**tus palabras para mí siempre serán importantes Rachel y tendrán gran influencia, nunca lo olvides".**

**Rachel al escuchar esas palabras de parte de la chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente buscando los suyos, quería comprobar que lo que estaba escuchando era cierto y ahí estaban esa mirada llena de miedos e inseguridades de parte de la rubia. "te lo repito…te veras hermosa con cualquier cosa, por favor nunca lo olvides". La abraza mas fuerte a ella mientras le regala unos cuantos besos en su cuello haciendo sonreír a la chica que se encontraba aun en sus brazos.**

"**sabes que no tenemos tiempo Rachel".**

"**¿quién lo dice?". Sigue su camino de dejando besos a la chica.**

"**las 15 llamadas de santana recordándome de ir a buscar a nuestra hija ya". Se separa de ella rápidamente sonriendo a ver las quejas de la chica por lo que hacía y sale de la habitación sin esperarla.**

"**oye Quinn eso no es justo". Corre para seguirla y la chica ya la esperaba en la puerta con sus cosas.**

"**la vida no es justa Rachel, creía que ya lo sabías más que nadie". Su rostro cambia al decir esas palabras, la morena lo noto de inmediato y también puso el semblante serio igual que ella.**

"**vamos ya o santana es capaza de echar a mi hija a la calle".**

"**ella no sería capaz de eso".**

"**una madre celosa de su hijos es capaz de todo Quinn, no olvides eso".**

**En otra parte de la cuidad.**

"**en serio dijo que ya venía". Le dice helena molesta mientras camina de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta.**

"**si niña, dijo que no tardaría". Santana responde algo fastidiada por era la decima vez que la niña preguntaba eso.**

"**está segura madrina". Se detiene para verla.**

"**si y ya deja de dar vueltas me dañaras la alfombra".**

"**santana". La otra rubia la regaña, estaba al lado de ella tejiendo un sweater.**

"**lo siento". La mujer se calma al escuchar el tono de su esposa. "¿que estas tejiendo britt?".**

"**la ropita de nuestro próximo hijo".**

"**¿Qué?". La latina no puede evitar gritar cuando escucha eso.**

"**claro santana, quiero otro hijo. Un niño para ser mas especifico, hay muchas mujeres en esta familia y quiero un niño…así que desde esta noche empezaremos a encargarlo santana López".**

"**oh por dios, pobre de mí". La morena se lamenta y en eso tocan la puerta ayudándola a acabar la conversación.**

**Helena corre a la puerta y la abre." Mamas". Les dice mientras salta a abrazar a las chicas las cuales la reciben felices.**

"**hola hija como están".**

"**bien, me alegra que ya hayan venido por mí. Las extrañaba".**

"**nosotras también y cuéntame que hiciste".**

"**pues". La niña toma las manos de las dos y las entra al apartamento. "Juegue con mis primas, vimos películas y todo bien hasta que ellas empiezan a pelear, esa parte no me gusta".**

"**lo sé hija".**

"**porque pelean helena". Le pregunta Rachel sin entender.**

"**por jugar conmigo y me aburren cuando hacen eso".**

"**¿que extraño?". **

"**no es raro Rachel, siempre lo han hecho. A britt y a mí nos da risa pero santana se vuelve un celosa y regaña a mi hija como si tuviera la culpa".**

"**ella la tiene, pero ahora que lo veo la que en realidad tiene más culpa es el enano". Santana se para al frente de las chicas abraza a Quinn saludándola mientras se le para al frente de la morena mirándola seria con los brazos cruzados.**

"**Berry".**

"**López". Rachel le copia el gesto a la chica para que no vea que le tiene miedo.**

"**veo que tiras la ropa feo".**

"**veo que engordaste".**

"**no estoy gorda Berry que te pasa".**

"**si eso dicen, pero cuando se ven en el espejo es otra cosa".**

"**mira Berry será mejor que no te metas conmigo por si no ya verás".**

"**mira López la escuela secundaria se acabo hace muchos años y no me das miedo, tú me dices cuando y donde y ahí estaré gustosa".**

**La latina gruño furiosa pero en eso una rubia se atraviesa en medio de ellas. "santana anda a sentarte ya". Britt le dice a su esposa con una mirada seria.**

"**pero britt ella me está insultando y en mi propia casa".**

"**tu empezaste santana, así que anda a sentarte y por favor madura ya". La rubia le señala el mueble y se va quejándose ella misma pero sin que su esposa la escuchara.**

**Britt voltea a ver a la otra morena. "lo siento". Rachel le responde en derrota al ver a la rubia.**

"**no hay problema Rachel, mi esposa es una busca pleitos siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Así que tranquila y dame un gran abrazo". Le sonríe abrazándola feliz después de tantos años.**

"**¿como has estado?".**

"**muy bien y tu".**

"**bien dentro de lo que cabe".**

"**eso no sonó muy alentador Rachel".**

"**bueno ya no hablemos de mi y cuéntame, me entere por Quinn que eres veterinaria".**

"**si, siempre me gustaron los animales y pues que mas podía estudiar que eso".**

"**genial, me alegro que hagas algo que te guste".**

"**lo sé y tú la gran estrella".**

"**jejeje si, pero no es para tanto".**

"**vamos Rachel no seas tímida, es lo que siempre soñaste".**

"**es cierto, pero mi vida no ha sido fácil y he luchado mucho para estar donde estoy". Al decir eso la morena se entristeció un poco.**

"**ya veo, bueno entonces déjame presentarte a mis hijas". Le dice a la morena para que se acerque al mueble donde ya se encontraba Quinn y con helena sentada en su piernas mientras al frente de ella estaba santana sin decir nada solo observando, después de ser regañada.**

**Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn mientras esperaba a britt consiguiera a sus hijas.**

"**bien aquí están, ella es Erika y ella Juliet niñas saluden a Rachel. Es la otra mama de helena".**

"**hola". Erika se le acerco abrazándola y dándole un beso.**

"**hola linda". La morena recibió el gesto feliz de parte de la niña.**

"**te pareces mucho a helena". Juliet no se le había acercado seguía cerca de su madre con cierto temor.**

"**eso dicen".**

"**si son casi iguales, pero porque apareces ahora dónde estabas antes". Le pregunta la niña intrigada.**

"**bueno yo". Rachel no sabía que responderle a eso y a lo lejos podía escuchar como santana se reía de ella y decía esa es mi hija.**

"**ella andaba de viaje siempre Juliet, por eso no había podido venir a visitarlas". Le responde Quinn a la niña ayudando a Rachel para salir del problema.**

"**pero mi mami siempre viajan y nunca desaparece tanto tiempo como lo hizo Rachel". La niña vuelve a preguntar mas intrigada que antes.**

**Otra vez la morena se quedo sin que decir y bajo la mirada avergonzada.**

"**eso era porque antes Rachel no tenia tanto tiempo como el que tiene ahorita". Esta vez es britt la que ayuda a la morena.**

"**quiere decir que la veremos más seguido por aquí". La niña le pregunta a su madre.**

"**si esta vez Rachel, no volverá a desaparecer como antes". Britt le sonríe a la niña antes de mirar a la morena. "cierto Rachel, verdad que no desaparecerás mas de nuestras vidas".**

"**no, nunca más me volveré a ir". Le sonríe a la britt antes de voltear su mirada buscando la de Quinn. "nunca más". Responde al mirarla y regalarle una sonrisa dulce a la otra rubia la cual suspiro encantada.**

"**genial, porque helena siempre se queja con nosotras que los otros niños de la escuela se mente con ella por no tener dos padres y se burlan de ella". Esta vez es Erika la que cuenta eso. "Ahora que tu otra mama dejo de viajar y va estar siempre contigo, esos niños feos dejaran de molestarte". **

"**¿Cuándo ocurrió?". Rachel le pregunta a su hija al escuchar eso.**

"**siempre, ella se queja de eso. Pero no le dice nada a la tía Quinn para no preocuparla".**

"**lo siento hija". Rachel mira a la niña triste por provocarle esas cosas.**

"**no es para tanto mama, además Erika inventa las cosas". La niña se defiende.**

"**no son mentiras, tú misma no los contaste a mi hermana y a mí. Incluso lloraste helena, no me digas mentirosa".**

"**si te lo diré porque lo eres, una mentirosa y chismosa". **

"**bueno ya niñas dejen de discutir y vamos por un helado las tres". Esta vez fue santana la intervino al ver como se había puesto el ambiente en la sala.**

"**oh genial helado". Las dos gemelas corrieron a donde su madre feliz por lo que le iba a dar, pero helena no se movía de donde estaba sentada aun estaba molesta.**

"**helena te estamos esperando". Santana tenía a sus dos hijas tomadas de la mano esperando por ella.**

"**no quiero ir".**

"**claro que si iras hijas y yo iré con ustedes". Quinn se levanta y con el empuja a su hija hasta la salida donde las esperaban. "ya volvemos chicas, tardaremos unos minutos nada más". La rubia cierra la puerta dejando a britt y Rachel solas en la sala viendo la escena.**

**La puerta se cierra y britt no puede evitar comenzar a reír de ver como se fueron tan rápido.**

"**¿que es tan gracioso britt?".**

"**tu hija, es tan parecida a ti. Pareciera que siempre hubieras estado con ella".**

"**que mas hubiera querido yo, pero la situación no se dio".**

"**ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para eso, ahora lo que me preocupa es Quinn".**

"**¿que pasa con ella?". Rachel se pone tensa al escuchar el cambio de tono de parte de la rubia.**

"**¿cuales son tus intenciones con ella?".**

"**¿eh…no se dé que me hablas britt?".**

"**vamos Rachel por quien me tomas, se les nota en toda la cara a los dos".**

"**te repito, no sé de que hablas".**

"**jejeje tienen la cara del sexo y créeme que yo leer a las personas. Así que termina de hablar de una vez Rachel".**

"**rayos, no se puede ocultar nada a ti no".**

"**no".**

"**bueno si, ayer nos acostamos. Feliz".**

"**oh vaya al fin, ya era hora. Eso quiere decir que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes y son una pareja feliz al fin".**

"**no, las cosas no son tan fáciles".**

"**¿porque?".**

"**tengo novia".**

"**y que con eso, terminas con ella y ya".**

"**las cosas no son tan fáciles britt".**

"**te acostaste con ella".**

"**si, pero ella tenía días provocándome. No es mi culpa".**

"**perdón".**

"**es cierta ella se lo busco".**

"**Rachel, escúchame muy bien Quinn Fabray no es plato de segunda mesa de nadie".**

"**ella acepto ser mi amante sin quejarse".**

"**ella lo hizo, porque te ama y es capaz de rebajarse a eso con tal de estar contigo".**

"**pero nada, que mas demostración quiere que esa mujer de por ti".**

"**yo".**

"**tu nada, vas a dejar de comportarte como una idiota, dejar el orgullo el rencor y vas a darle el puesto que ella se merece. No solo por ti sino también por esa niña que no tiene porque sufrir".**

"**las cosas no son tan fáciles brittany".**

"**si lo son y mas te vale que lo entiendas de una vez. Porque un día Quinn se cansara de rogarte y será ella la que no querrá nada contigo y cuando ese día llegue te arrepentirás todo tu vida. Porque así como Quinn te adora y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Puede llegar a sacarte de tu vida y no solo la de ella la de tu hija también. Porque helena te quiere pero quiere más a su madre y si se entera que la haces llorar te odiara y no hay nada mas peor en esta vida que tu propio hijo te odie Rachel".**

**La morena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras tan crudas que le decía la rubia.**

"**piénsalo y por favor reacciona de una vez y deja que la felicidad toque tu puerta".**

**En eso oyen como las chicas ya volvían de comprar los helados.**

"**volvimos chicas, te traje tu favorito britt". Dice santana a su esposa.**

"**gracias amor". La rubia lo recibe feliz y le da un beso a su esposa.**

"**mira mami me compre mi barquilla favorita, te iba a traer uno pero mi mama me dijo que tu no comías de ese tipo de helados. Por eso no podía traerte uno". Le dice Helena se sienta en las piernas de Rachel.**

"**eso cierto hija".**

"**¿porque mama?".**

"**bueno como soy vegetariano no puedo comerlos".**

"**¿no?".**

"**no, pero en mi casa tengo de los que sí puedo comer y cuando vayamos para haya te daré para que lo pruebes".**

"**ok". Dice la niña sin más y continúa comiendo su helado.**

**La morena no puede evitar sonreír al ver a la niña.**

**Santana y Quinn se dieron cuenta de las chicas estaban discutiendo.**

"**ocurrió algo britt". Santana pregunta a ver si conseguía que hablaran.**

"**nada santana, solo que Rachel y yo hablamos de ciertas cosas".**

"**¿que cosas?".**

"**nada importante, solo le dejaba claro a Rachel ciertos puntos de vista. Espero que ella los haya entendido". La rubia mira a la morena al frente de ella seria.**

"**si, entendí tu punto britt".**

"**me alegra escuchar eso". La rubia sonrió y continúo comiendo de su helado.**

**Quinn no había dicho nada solo observaba y escuchaba todo.**

"**creo que ya es hora que nos fuéramos, no Rachel". La rubia le pregunta a ver que le decía.**

**La morena quita la mirada de su hija para ver a la rubia.**

"**¿te quieres ir ya?".**

"**bueno, teníamos planes para las tres hoy. Antes que tengas que ir a trabajar".**

"**es cierto, entonces vámonos de una vez". Mueve un poco a su hija para que se levante y poder irse.**

"**ok, solo déjame llevar a helena para que se lave las manos y nos vamos".**

"**bien". Rachel ve como las dos desaparecen en busca del baño y no puede evitar sonreír al verlas.**

"**Rachel". **

"**si brittany". Le responde sin siquiera mirarla.**

"**seguirás mi consejo".**

"**te prometo que tratare britt. Te lo prometo". Voltea a ver a la chica para sonreírle.**

"**bueno con eso me conformo y solo espero que lo hagas, porque si me entero que hiciste llorar a alguna de ellas dos. Te daré una paliza que nunca en tu vida olvidaras y mas te vale no defenderte porque te ira peor Rachel".**

"**bien, gracias por avisarme".**

"**ok".**

**Rachel fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, se despidió de las dos chicas y sus hijas mientras esperaba afuera a Quinn y helena.**

**Mientras la morena esperaba santana se acerco a ella, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la chica.**

"**ocurre algo López". Rachel la mira desafiante una cosa era britt, pero con la latina todo era diferente.**

"**no sé que abras hecho pero mi esposa está furiosa y tenía que agradecértelo Berry".**

"**porque deberías estar feliz por eso".**

"**bueno esta noche será memorable Berry".**

"**ahí por dios cállate no quiero saber".**

"**si eres mojigata jejeje y bueno hablando de otra cosa no solo venia por eso".**

"**que mas quieres santana".**

"**bueno esto es un poco vergonzoso para mí pero, podrías darme tu autógrafo y una foto".**

"**he". Rachel dice sin creérselo.**

"**si está bien, soy una de tus fans contenta".**

"**jejeje claro siempre es un gusto para complacer a los fans". La morena le firma una foto que tenia santana y después se le acerca para que tomen la foto.**

"**oh gracias Berry, con esto me caes un poquito mejor. Pero solo un poquito".**

"**si lo sé, no te preocupes López. Además si quieres te puedo conseguir entradas para el show las veces que quieras solo debes avisarme a cuales quieres ir y yo arreglo todo".**

"**vaya eso sería genial, cada vez ganas más puntos conmigo".**

"**bueno esa es más o menos la idea jejeje".**

"**no soy fácil de comprar así que adiós Berry, nos vemos después". Se despide la latina al ver como Quinn y la niña ya salían buscándola.**

"**lista". Le pregunta la rubia sonriendo.**

"**lista". Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa mientras le toma la mano y en la otra lleva a la niña y se van rumbo al ascensor, a los lejos podían escuchar los gritos de santana feliz porque había conseguido un autógrafo y Rachel también le había prometido entradas.**

**Quinn y Rachel no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar a la latina.**

**Continuara…**

**gracias por leer y por lo rewius, por los q sepan esperar y sigan leyendo y los q no pues gracias por leerme hasta ahora se cuidan chao.**

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

**buenas como les va aqui actualizando rapidamente antes de no tener tiempo despues, se que habia dicho que no escribo cosas subidas de tono pero este capitulo quedo asi y me dio flojera ponerlo comodo XD, asi q sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**Quién diría que Quinn se convertía en una niña cuando estaba con su hija, las tres habían decidido pasear por un gran boulevard de la cuidad que estaba rodeado de arboles y con varias ventas de todo un poco a su alrededor.**

**Ella caminaba lentamente viendo a la pareja de chicas, helena corría y Quinn la seguía y cuando la atrapaba se repetía la acción y esta vez era la niña que tenía que seguir a su madre hasta atraparla, eso seguía sorprendiendo a la morena que las miraba de lejos viéndolas jugar.**

**Nadie iba a imaginar que la rubia se derretía totalmente por su hija a tal punto de jugar con ella en la calle sin impórtale como la gente la miraba raro o murmuraba cosas de ella por su comportamiento infantil a lo cual ella le regalaba una sonrisa y volvía al juego.**

**Eso causaba aun más gracia en la morena sobretodo porque podía ver como la señora que la regañaba se sonrojaba por todas partes al ver la sonrisa de la hermosa chica y hasta ahí llegaba el regaño. Helena de vez en cuando volvía a donde estaba Rachel corría la saludaba feliz y le regalaba un abrazo rápido rodeando su cintura debido a su tamaño era hasta donde llegaba antes de soltarse al ver que su madre ya la había visto y venia en su encuentro.**

**Por otra parte Quinn se paraba al frente de ella y solo la miraba. "¿aburrida?". Le pregunta levantando una ceja esperando la respuesta de la morena.**

"**no". Responde sin poder evitar sonreír como tonta. "ve a buscarla, no quiero que se pierda o le pase algo Quinn". Desvía la mirada no quería que la rubia notara ese cambio en sus ojos.**

"**si señora". La rubia le hace un saludo antes de volver a correr buscando a la niña la cual no era difícil de conseguir, era pésima en el juego.**

**La morena volteo a ver por donde se había ido la chica sin poder evitarse contemplar toda la espada de la rubia, era una mujer tan hermosa aun Rachel no creía que estuviera con ella, cuando ella podría tener a quien quisiera. Aun no entendía esa obsesión con ella y era algo que siempre se había preguntado en todos estos años.**

"**disculpe señorita".**

**La morena voltea a ver quien le hablaba y ahí estaban tres chicas muy lindas mirándola expectante.**

"**si". Les pregunta poniendo su sonrisa ensaya para fans.**

"**¿eres Rachel Berry?". La chica vuelve a sonreír.**

"**dios, porque siempre hacen la misma pregunta tonta". Piensa la morena antes de contestarle. "si soy ella, en que puedo ayudarle señoritas".**

"**vaya genial, sería tan amable de regalarnos un autógrafo y unas fotos con nosotras". Le preguntan emocionadas.**

"**Por supuesto".**

**Dos de ellas le dan papel para que les firme, pero una de ellas no dice nada solo la observar al ver como las otras están felices compartiendo con la morena.**

"**bueno solo faltas tú, ¿donde te firmo?".**

"**seria molestia si me firmas aquí". La muchacha le dice antes de levantarse la camisa mostrándole un tatuaje que tiene de ella cerca del ombligo".**

"**eh". Rachel no sabía qué hacer, sabía que los fanáticos eran a veces raros pero está en serio se había pasado. "claro no hay problema". Tomo el marcador y puso su firma cerca del lugar. "listo". Le entrega el marcador y la chica emocionada se le lanza encima para abrazarla y besarla por haberla conocido.**

**La morena la abraza recibiendo el gesto alegremente como dijo su agente siempre debes ser amable con los fans, aunque estés cansada.**

"**Rachel Berry". Se escucha la vos de una chica cerca de ella y por el tono había molestia en ello.**

**Se separa rápidamente de la chica y la aleja de ella para voltear a buscar quien le hablaba.**

"**Quinn, helena". Le dice al verlas a las dos con los brazos cruzados viéndola molesta.**

"**¿qué está pasando aquí Rachel?". La rubia pregunta viendo a las otras chicas que no se habían movido de donde estaban.**

"**solo saludaba unas fans y le daba autógrafos y fotos".**

"**eso lo entiendo, ¿pero tienen que ser tan pegajosas y exhibicionistas contigo?". Le vuelve a pregunta cada vez más molesta que antes.**

"**bueno yo".**

"**he creo que nosotras nos vamos Rachel, gracias por tu tiempo. Eres más hermosa en persona que en tu trabajo". Le dicen mientras cada una vuelve a abrazarla y darle un beso de despedida antes de salir corriendo de ahí.**

**Rachel ve cómo se va y voltea a encarar a la chica que aun la veía molesta. "vamos Quinn no es para tanto, solo son unas chicas sin importancia".**

"**igual no me gusta que se te acerquen tanto y sean tan regaladas".**

"**no es mi culpa".**

"**lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta".**

**La morena se le acerca y toma su mano. "me encantaría darte un beso ahorita, pero no puedo. Vi a algunas personas sacándonos fotos así que mejor vamos para otro lado". Le aprieta la mano para tranquilizarla dándole una mirada tierna.**

"**bien, pero tu hija quiere ir a la feria que esta al final".**

"**ok, vamos entonces".**

"**pero yo estoy cansada ya de correr con ella".**

"**yo jugare con ella entonces, tu solo descansa". Le sonríe mientras suelta su mano le da las carteras de las dos que las llevaba la morena y toma la mano de la niña antes de irse corriendo con ella rumbo a la feria.**

**Quinn sonrió al verlas irse feliz, sobre todo por su hija que sonreía más que nunca compartiendo con otra mama.**

**Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia para observarlas, se había montado en uno de los carruseles del lugar, las dos juntas porque según Rachel sería peligroso para la niña así que se subió con ella.**

**Quinn aprovecho el momento y busco su cámara rápidamente para sacar fotos de ella, quería guardar sus momentos juntas para siempre y desde hoy iba a empezar.**

**Le saco fotos en todas las maquinas que se montaron hasta en la montaña rusa cuando pasaba cerca de ella y le gritaban para saludarla feliz, había sido un día maravilloso y ahora iban para la casa de la rubia Rachel, Quinn manejaba mientras en la parte de atrás iban Rachel con la niña en brazos se había quedado dormida y no se quiso separar de la morena, por eso le toco a ella quedarse en la parte de atrás del auto.**

**La morena aprovecho para jugar el cabello negro de la chica y estudiar su rostro sin perder ningún detalle, aun no podía creer lo mucho que se parecían.**

"**si continuas haciendo eso se despertara". Quinn le dice mirándola por el espejo retrovisor del auto.**

"**no lo hará, viste todo lo que corrió hoy. Esta niña no despertara hasta mañana".**

"**si lo sé, yo estoy igual de cansada que ella".**

"**¿en serio muy cansada Quinn?". Le pregunta con cierto coqueteo que la rubia entiende de inmediato.**

"**no para tanto y menos para eso". Responde con el mismo tono de la morena antes de regalarle una sonrisa que la chica devuelve de inmediato.**

"**es bueno saberlo". Y continuo contemplando a la niña a la espera de llegar al apartamento donde Vivian.**

**Una puerta se cierra lentamente mientras Rachel trata de no hacer tanto ruido del cuarto de la niña donde salía, al poder lograrlo suspiro feliz y vio hacia varios lados buscando a la rubia. Desde que llegaron se había separado de ella así que aprovecho para llevar a la niña al cuarto, la cambio y arreglo para acostarla sin despertarla para después acomodarla en la cama arroparla y salir.**

**Le sorprendió que Quinn aun no se reuniera con ella, quizás era un juego de su parte y que con gusto Rachel iba a estar más que satisfecha de cumplir, fue a la cocina, la sala, la terraza y nada. No estaba por ningún lado reviso varios cuartos y nada hasta que solo le faltaba el cuarto de la chica. Ahí tenía que estar no era posible que Quinn se haya ido y la haya dejado sola.**

**Camino hasta quedar al frente de la puerta, la toco varias veces esperando a que le abrieran.**

"**si". Se escucha una vos del otro lado.**

"**sal por favor Quinn".**

"**si me vas a decir que ya te vas, no hay problema. Ya sabes dónde queda la puerta Rachel".**

"**todavía no me voy, aun tengo unas horas…por favor sal Quinn".**

**La puerta se abrió lentamente y la rubia se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo a la morena. Sus ojos se habían tornado triste y es sorprendió a la morena porque el cambio de humor tan de repente.**

"**¿estas molesta?".**

"**no, porque abría de estarlo".**

"**aun no me voy…como ya te dije, tengo tiempo Quinn".**

"**bien". Responde la chica sin mirarla con sus ojos pegados al suelo sin decir nada.**

**La morena al ver que la otra chica no hacia ni decía nada, decidió actuar ella.**

**Puso una de sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la otra en la cintura, logrando crear un abrazo íntimo entre ellas, Quinn levanto su mirada para verla y tratar de entender lo que hacía.**

**Rachel comenzó a empujarla lentamente adentrándose al cuarto y cerrando la puerta con un pequeño empujón de su pie, sin soltar a la rubia de ese abrazo, la mano que tenía en su cuello la bajo por su espalda tocando sensualmente y logrando sacar suspiros de parte de su compañera que solo la miraba expectante.**

**Recorrió todo el camino hasta que chocaron con la cama eso logro distraer un momento a la rubia volteando a ver con habían chocado y cuando regreso su mirada a la morena esta aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura fuertemente y abrazarla a ella.**

"**no pensemos en nada ahorita Quinn, olvida todo". La empuja lentamente cayendo las dos en la cama con la morena encima de ella, regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa.**

"**Rachel". Murmura la rubia de manera tan lenta y sensual como nunca antes la morena había escuchado.**

**Rachel le regalo un beso tierno, sus labios se movían en gran sincronización y sin ningún apuro. Dejo de besar sus labias para moverse hasta su oreja. "nuestras primera vez juntas después de tantos años no fue lo que esperabas Quinn". Le dice con su aliento caliente golpeando su oído lográndole estremecer todo su cuerpo con solo escuchar su vos.**

"**no lo fue". Le responde con los ojos cerrados mientras toca el cabello de la morena encima de ella.**

"**entonces déjame en este momento compensarte por eso".**

"**segura que tenemos tiempo Rachel".**

"**todo el tiempo que yo quiera, recuerda soy la estrella. Que esperen por mi". Le dice para morder su oreja suavemente logrando sacar suspiros de parte de su compañera.**

"**eres terrible Berry".**

"**lo sé Fabray, ahora cállate y disfruta". Deja de morder su oreja y se aleja un momento para observarla a la rubia totalmente ruborizada debajo de ella a la cual le regala una sonrisa.**

**Acomodo un brazo justo al lado de la cara de la rubia haciéndose un poco al lado y usándolo de apoyo mientras su otra mano aprovecho para tocar el cuerpo de la chica, Quinn se había cambiado de ropa y solo llevaba una pequeña bata de dormir.**

**Comenzó por tocar su frente con uno de sus dedos estudiando cada detalle de él y nunca se había dado de cuenta hasta ahora que la chica tenía una pequeña marca casi invisible para cualquiera, la cual ella toco por varios segundos.**

"**fue de lechina, la tengo desde niña". Responde la rubia al ver la cara de interrogante de la morena.**

**Esta no dice nada y continua con el recorrido por el cuerpo de la rubia, nunca antes había tenido tiempo de esto. Ni siquiera sus primeras veces siempre fue carnal y llegando al punto rápidamente.**

**Llego hasta su boca roja que la llamaba cada vez que la mirada, tocaba lentamente sus labios, ya conocía a lo que sabían pero aun no conocía su textura y de eso se encargaría ahorita. Podía escuchar su respiración lenta, como tomaba bocados de aire tratando de tranquilizarse el temblor de su cuerpo, la lengua de la rubia se paseaba por sus labios cada cierto tiempo como tratando de evitar decir algo y Rachel aun no entendía porque la chica se contenía tanto frente a ella.**

**Decidió dejar esa zona y continuar su camino rumbo a su cuello el cual tenía varias marcas dejadas la noche anterior dejados por ella, también pudo reconocer tres pequeños lunares los cuales no pudo evitar besarlos tiernamente, hasta ahora todo lo que estaba descubriendo le encantaba y de ahora en adelante no se cansaría de ellos.**

**Alejo su rostro y llevo su mano a sus seno los cuelas apretó suavemente, no quería hacerle daño. Pudo notar como no llevaba sostén, la rubio y eso le causo algo de gracias.**

"**veo que andabas preparada".**

"**cállate Rachel y continua".**

**La morena sonríe antes de besar sus pechos encima de la pequeña tela que usaba la rubia, se acomodo lentamente enfrente de ella poniendo sus piernas mas debajo de su cintura mientras ella comienza a subirle la prenda que llevaba puesta, sus manos masajearon sus piernas apretándolas por el lado interno del muslo.**

**La bata quedo justo mas debajo de sus senos toda arrugada, Rachel esperaba que tampoco tuviera prendas en su otra parte intima pero en eso se equivoco un tanga de color rojo estaba puesta, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Le quedaba tan sexy y tan a juego con su cuerpo que solo lograba hacerle hervir la sangre a la chica.**

**Con delicadeza puso cada una de sus manos en la cadera justo al lado de los hilos de la prenda preparada para quitarlas en cualquier momento, pero antes decidió besar la zona así que poco a poco acerco sus labios a su pelvis y comenzó a recorrerla con sus labios dando pequeños besos por aquí por haya sin detenerse sobre todo por escuchar los gemidos de parte de la rubia indicándole que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo en complacerla. **

**Cansada de sentir la intimida de la chica encima de la prenda interior, se levanta un poco y con sus manos le va quitando ropa mientras aprovecha ese momento para tocar con toda la calma del mundo sus suaves piernas apretándola en cada momento que podía.**

**Al a ver quitado lo que le impedía disfrutar del sexo de la chica volvía tomar posición donde estaba antes justo con su rostro casa a la par de la cintura de la rubia, con su mano derecha puso una de sus piernas encima de sus hombros logrando darla más espacio para besar en su intimidad.**

**Hundió su nariz en la zona disfrutando de su olor por un momento, olía tan bien como ella se había imaginado.**

"**Rachel". Quinn lograr decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y poner uno de sus brazos cubriéndolos mientras mordía un pedazo de sabana y con su otra mano apretaba la almohada.**

"**si Quinn". Dice la chica sin siquiera mirarla.**

"**continua Rachel".**

"**bien". La morena dice antes de con una de sus manos separar los labios mayores de la rubia dándole una mejor vista, llevo su boca a la zona y comenzó a lamerla por todas partes disfrutando del contacto de la piel y del sabor que le proporcionaba.**

**Su lengua iba y venía por todas partes en algunos momento aprovechaba para morderlo suavemente mientras intentaba controla su satisfacción al escuchar las grande olas de gemidos y como se retorcía la chica debajo de ella, jugaba con sus pliegues cada cierto tiempo. Su lengua en su intimidad buscando provocarlo todos los placeres posibles a su compañera. En ese momento no importaba nada solo ella.**

**Quinn no aguantaría mucho, menos con todo lo que hacia la morena con su lengua, besos y mordidas en la zona. La morena ya lo sabía podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de la rubia de que en cualquier momento llegaría a su orgasmo y así no duro mucho antes de que Rachel pueda saborear aun mas a la chica después de haber terminado.**

**Después otro poco de besos tratando de tranquilizarla puso la pierna que tenia encima de su hombro a un lado de ella y comenzó a subir lentamente por su cuerpo sin perder ningún detalle de nada mientras veía como se retorcía en su tacto y tenía una pequeña capa de sudor en ella, llego hasta donde su bata se había quedado enrollada. Comenzó a subirla mientras ponía una de sus manos en la espalda de Quinn levantándola un poco para poder quitarle la prenda y dejarla a un lado, la rubia no decía nada solo continuaba con los ojos cerrados aun tratando de recuperarse del estado en el que estaba.**

**Rachel aprovecho el momento de distracción de parte de la rubia para quitarse toda su ropa rápidamente, su cuerpo estaba igual que de la rubia. Totalmente caliente y sudoroso por todos lados, tocar a Quinn era una de las cosas más excitantes que se había dado cuenta al fin esa noche.**

**Cuando la ultima prenda fue dejada en el suela la morena se ubico sin perder ningún tiempo encima del cuerpo de su compañera que al sentir el contacto de su piel abrió los ojos sorprendida de la rapidez de la morena para desnudarse.**

"**hola". Le dice al ver a la morena sonriéndole, llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica abrazándola más cerca de ella.**

"**hola". Responde Rachel antes de inclinarse para besarla apasionadamente, sus labios tomaron un ritmo desenfrenado mientras sus lenguas luchaban por cuál de las dos tomaba el dominio de la otra.**

**La morena inclino su cabeza a un lado buscando un Angulo mejor en el beso y poder profundizarlo al mismo tiempo, después de cierto tiempo de besos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y poder recobrar el aliento robado en ese beso.**

**Quinn al ver como la chica se separaba un poco de elle llevo sus dientes a su labios mordiendo el inferior evitando que se alejara de ella.**

"**no me muerdas Quinn".**

"**es tu culpa por alejar tus labios tentadores de mi". Le responde si soltar lo que mordía.**

"**abrirás mi herida Quinn".**

"**entonces no te alejes".**

"**eres una caprichosa". Se le acerca para comenzar otro beso aun más apasionado como el de antes, Rachel aprovecha la distracción de la rubia besándola para con una de manos ir a la intimidad de la chica y profundizar dos dedos dentro de ella.**

**Quinn se separa del beso sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer la chica y con su cadera seguir el movimiento de los dedos de su pareja, iba y venía y cada vez todo era más confuso para ella ya que se estaba dejando llevar por el placer que sentía en ese momento.**

**Rachel había dejado de besarla y hundió su rostro en uno de sus hombros clavando sus dientes en unos de ellos, mientras acomodaba su intimida en una de las piernas de la rubia para hacer fricción en ella y complacerse ella misma, había aguantado bastante tratando de darle todo el placer posible a Quinn, pero su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades ya.**

**Perdida cada una en su mundo de placer solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de cada una de ellas, no faltaría mucho para llegaran a su orgasmo.**

**La morena dejo su hombro donde había dejado la marca de sus dientes en ella mientras reprimía todo sus gritos de placer para buscar el rostro de la rubia y besarla otra vez, necesitaba sus besos y mucho mas ahora en estos momentos que compartían juntas.**

**Sus cuerpos no aguantaron mas y terminaron al mismo tiempo, todo los gritos de placer fueron comprimidos entre los besos que se daban, la morena callo exhausta encima de la rubia mientras trataba de controlar su respiración que desde hace minutos se había vuelto irregular, podía sentir como su cabeza subía y bajaba debido a la respiración de la chica al lado de ella.**

**Quinn estaba una mas descontrolada que su pareja, tragaba varias veces tratando de evitar que su boca se secara más de lo que estaba y no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que se forma en su rostro al recordar lo había ocurrido entre ellas hace unos momentos, de los más felices que ella había vivido nunca y solo Rachel se los provocaba, comenzó a jugar con el cabello negro largo de la chica cuando ya se estaba empezándose a sentir más calmada que antes.**

"**¿te gusto?". Le pregunta Rachel mientras hacía círculos en uno de los pezones de la rubia delicadamente.**

"**fue maravilloso".**

"**entonces cumplí tus necesidades y expectativas Quinn".**

"**totalmente Rachel". Sonrió al ver el tono de preocupación de la chica.**

"**me alegra que haya estado a la altura, pensé que ya no tenía tu sabes que no quedarías satisfecha y mucho menos a nuestro encuentros en la secundaria".**

**Quinn tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica para que la viera. "Rachel no tengo absolutamente nada que envidiarle a nuestros encuentros en la secundaria, los de ahorita fueron totalmente asombrosos como siempre ha sido hacer el amor contigo".**

**La morena suspiro al escuchar eso de parte de la rubia. "bueno no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima con tus palabras Quinn". Se le acerca y la besa por un momento al cual la rubia responde gustosa antes de volver a acostarse sobre su pecho y seguir con lo que hacía antes.**

"**yo soy la que debería tener ese miedo no tu Rachel". Dice la rubia algo seria.**

"**de que hablas Quinn".**

"**se que has salido con varias chicas así que me imagino, que nunca abras escuchado algo negativo de parte de ellas. Sobre todo en eso días que tienes…bueno tu sabes de que hablo Rachel". Se queda callada por un momento esperando a ver si la chica decía algo pero nada ocurrió así que decidió continuar. "la verdad a veces me sorprende que no tengas más hijos por ahí regados".**

"**se que he salido con varias personas y eso me ha creado cierta reputación de la cual no estoy muy orgullosa ahora pero…tu eres la única mujer con la que he estado en esos días en todos estos años, así que si alguna vez llega alguien a decir que tiene un hijo conmigo es totalmente falso Quinn. Cuando estoy en esos días alquilo una cabaña y me encierro en ella hasta que pasa".**

"**¿nunca?". Le pregunta incrédula por lo que escuchaba.**

"**nunca Quinn, créeme cuando te digo esto".**

"**¿yo he sido la única?". **

"**tu has sido la única y por eso compartimos una hermosa hija".**

**Quinn no creía aun lo que escuchaba no podía evitar sentir bien al escuchar eso, había sido la primera y la única, en todos estos años Rachel no había cambiado, todo su cuerpo se lleno de felicidad inmediata.**

**Así que en un movimiento rápido puso a la morena a espaldas al colchón mientras ella se subía encima de ella, podía ver el rostro asombrado de la chica.**

"**¿Quinn qué haces?". Le pregunta sin entender el comportamiento de la rubia.**

"**es hora de devolver el favor".**

"**no tienes que hacerlo Quinn".**

"**calla Rachel y solo disfruta". Le dice antes de comenzar un beso con la morena dando comienzo a otra ronda de amor entre ellas.**

**Unas horas más tarde Quinn veía como la chica de sus sueños terminaba de vestirse, tenía que ir al trabajo y ya estaba algo retrasada, no podía evitar sentir mal porque se marchaba y si a eso sumamos que Rachel no la miraba no ayudaba en nada en su forma de sentir.**

**Cuando la ultima prenda fue acomodada y puesta Rachel volteo a ver a la rubia que la veía desde la orilla de la cama jugando con sus manos y con la mirada baja, se acerco a ella y levanto su rostro para que la observara.**

"**me tengo que ir ya Quinn".**

"**en serio tienes que irte, ya es tarde. No puede dejarlo para mañana".**

"**no, lo siento y el regaño que me espera va ser tremendo por llegar tarde".**

"**está bien Rachel, no hay problema". Le dice con una sonrisa forzada.**

"**volveré pronto Quinn".**

**Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar eso. "¿pasaras la noche aquí Rachel?". Le pregunta sin creérselo.**

"**solo si tu quieres que así sea".**

"**claro que si, te estaré esperando".**

"**no tienes que hacerlo, la verdad no se a qué horas vuelva". Le dice camino a la salida del cuarto mientras era seguida por la rubia de cerca.**

**Quinn se aleja un momento de ella mientras busca en uno de los cajones de los muebles de la sala. "entonces, llévate esto contigo Rachel". Le entrega una de las llaves del apartamento.**

"**¿estás segura Quinn?". Le dice mientras observa el juego de llaves.**

"**muy segura, son una copia así que no te preocupes y quédate con ellas".**

"**bien". La morena guarda el juego de llaves en su cartera antes de mirar otra vez a la chica al frente de ella. "no vemos dentro de un rato y no te quedes despierta esperándome Quinn, descansa te lo mereces". Le dio un beso de despedida antes de dirigirse a la salida.**

"**y tu cuando descansas Berry". Le pregunta en forma de juego antes que se fuera.**

"**yo recupero fuerzas en el día Fabray". La mira por un momento para regalarle una sonrisa y salir del apartamento.**

**Continuara…**

**a ver q les parece, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer nos vemos pronto chao.**

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

**al fin con inspiracion para continuar este fics, disculpen la demora pero estoy segura que el capitulo compensara eso. sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**Unas extrañas palabras despertaron de su pacifico sueño a la rubia que se encontraba de lado en una cama bastante grande, se restregó los ojos por un momento antes de voltear a buscar de donde venia lo que la despertó.**

**Al hacer no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta, ahí se encontraba helena encima de Rachel totalmente dormida al igual que la morena. Pero lo que más le causo risa es ver como las dos discutían en sus sueños, helena por un juguete que alguien le había escondido o quitado no entendía muy bien lo que decía la niña en sus palabras rápidas y por otro lado estaba Rachel que al parecer también peleaba con alguien pero después de otras cosas dichas por la morena se dio de cuenta que no se trataba de eso, sino era un sueño algo subido de tono por los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios y juro que había escuchado su nombre entre ellos.**

**Se sonrojo un poco al ver lo que soñaba su Rachel, habían sido unos días maravillosos entre ellas. Donde la morena se había quedado todas las noches con ella en su apartamento, compartiendo más que nunca con su hija. Habían aprovechado de hacer el amor cada vez que podían, en resumen esa era la vida que quería Quinn para ella por el resto de días que le quedaban.**

**Se acerco más a las dos morenas poniéndose de lado y jugando con el cabello de Rachel el cual movía acomodándole el desastre que era. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio de cuenta que la morena se había despertado y solo observaba lo que hacía con una risa tonta en su rostro.**

"**¿cuanto llevas despierta?". **

"**no mucho, si no fuera por las extrañas formas de dormir de nuestra y tuyo. Aun andaría dormida".**

"**lo siento".**

"**no tienes porque disculparte Rachel, son cosas que pasan y debo acostumbrarme".**

"**si, ya que compartiremos la cama muchas veces. No lo olvides Quinn".**

"**eso es algo que me es difícil olvidar, mucho menos con todas esas gratas experiencias que hemos vivido".**

"**no digas esas cosas, esta la niña cerca".**

"**ella duerme, no escucha nada".**

"**igual es mejor evitar, ya sabes cómo es de preguntona. A veces no sé cómo explicarle las cosas".**

"**jejeje estoy segura que conseguirás la forma de tratar eso".**

"**la consigo, pero como te dije es difícil. Tengo que usar mis dotes de actriz para salvarme".**

"**jejeje exagerada".**

"**para nada". Rachel se volvió a perder observando a la rubia y como continuaba jugando con su cabello. "no me darás los buenos días".**

"**ya te había saludado Rachel".**

"**para nada, solo respondiste mi pregunta".**

"**es que tu eres la única persona en el mundo y estoy segura, que al levantarse en vez de decir buenos días. Saludas con una pregunta".**

"**claro que no, ni que fuera tan rara Quinn".**

"**lo eres y te amo por eso". Dice la rubia sin poder evitarlo, dándose cuenta de su error. Sobre todo por el rostro sorprendido de Rachel que la miraba sin creerse lo que había escuchado.**

**Quinn decidí cambiar el tema para arreglar el ambiente tan tenso que se habían creado entre ellas. "buenos días Rachel". Y se le acerca para darle un beso tierno, tratando de hacerle olvidar lo que había dicho.**

"**buenos días Quinn". Le responde entre cada beso que le daba la rubia, sin darse cuenta la rubia se acomodo casi encima de ella.**

"**hey me estas aplastando mama, levántate ya". Dice helena mientras la empujaba lejos de ella.**

"**oh por dios lo siento hija, me había olvidado de ti". Quinn comienza a reír sin poder evitarlo, sobre todo por la mirada molesta que le daba la niña.**

"**ya me di cuenta mama, si no grito me asfixias".**

"**no es para tanto, igual de exagerada que tu madre". Continua riendo pero esta vez menos que antes.**

"**si como no".**

"**vamos helena, no te enojes con tu madre".**

"**es que tengo motivos para estarlo".**

"**claro que no hija, solo me recosté por un momento encima. No es para que armes tanto drama".**

"**cómo es posible que digas, que es solo drama. Cuando no lo es".**

"**si lo es helena".**

"**no lo es Quinn". Le responde la niña con el mismo desafío.**

"**ahora me llamas Quinn, en vez de mama. Sabes lo grosero que es eso".**

"**cuando tengo razón puedo llamarte Quinn y esta vez tú te pasaste".**

"**te dije que no y te pedí disculpas".**

"**si crees que con eso arreglas todo y no es así. Casi me ahogas".**

"**que no".**

"**que si".**

**Se miran por un momento las dos con la mirada seria, esperando que alguna de las dos flaqueara y la otro nombrarse vencedora. Pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y nadie lo lograba decidieron buscar ayuda en la otra chica que las observaba sin saber que hacer mientras discutían.**

"**Rachel". Dice Quinn llamando la atención de la morena que se asusto por el tono usado. "quien tiene la razón, helena o yo".**

**La chica no sabía que decir ni de qué lado ponerse. "por favor no metan en sus peleas". Les dice antes de levantarse. "mejor dejen de pelear, que es un día hermoso para salir". Busca a su hija y la alza en sus brazos. "usted y yo señorita no iremos a cepillar y arreglar para disfrutar nuestro domingo en la calle". **

"**genial, vamos a salir".**

"**si, pero antes pídele disculpas a tu mama". Rachel baja a helena a la cama otra vez.**

**La niña mira por un momento a la morena que la empuja un poco para que hable de una vez. "lo siento mama, me deje llevar y tenias razón exagere las cosas". Le dice la niña dando una mirada apenada.**

**Quinn sonríe al ver a su hija disculpándose. "no te preocupes hija, ya está olvidado. Anda arreglarte".**

"**¡sí!, ¿para donde vamos mama?".**

"**bueno está pensando en que podemos ir a patinar, que te parece".**

"**genial, no puedo esperar por él. Mami nunca me lleva porque es muy mala en eso".**

"**helena". Le dice Quinn molesta y la morena no puede evitar reír por eso.**

"**pero es cierto mama, por eso nunca vamos y a mí me encanta".**

"**si, pero tienes que decirlo ahorita".**

"**bueno mama se daría cuenta cuando lleguemos y no empieces a patinar. Así que es mejor que se haya enterado antes jejeje".**

**Otra vez Rachel volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro sonrojado de Quinn.**

"**oh por supuesto, que considerada hija".**

"**solo decía, no enojes otra vez. Por lo menos tu si sabes patina no mama". Le pregunta la niña a la morena con cara ilusionada.**

"**sí, soy muy buena en ello. Te enseñare algunos trucos".**

"**estupendo". Se le lanza a los brazos de la morena para. "debemos apurarnos y llegar temprano, después se llena y no podemos entrar".**

"**ok hija". Las dos morenas salen del cuarto para comenzar a vestirse mientras Quinn se vuelve a acostar sonriendo feliz, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no se movían y de repente la puerta se abre de golpe entrando dos chica a ella.**

"**Quinn aun no estás lista, vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras".**

"**si mama no seas floja". Le reclaman las dos para que se levantara.**

"**ya voy, dejen de pelearme". Se aleja de la cama resignada, ella en serio no tenía ganas de salir hoy. Pero con esas dos chicas con energía extra al lado. Era una tarea imposible.**

**Hace varias horas que estaban en la pista, podía ver a lo lejos a Rachel y helena jugando en la pista de hielo, sonriendo felices y haciéndose bromas entre ellas.**

**Quinn había optado por sentarse cerca y aprovechar de cuidar las cosas mientras las otras dos disfrutaban. Mientras las esperaba leí un libro, era pésima en patinaje y por más de que Rachel le dijera que le enseñaría que era fácil no quiso. No tenía ganas solo sentarse y relajarse con un buen libro, era domingo después de una semana pesada para ella.**

**Volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de fantasías del autor que leí, hasta que alguien se sentó al lado de ella.**

"**tampoco sabes patinar". Le pregunta un hombre bien parecido a la vista de Quinn que le sonríe de forma encantadora.**

"**es tan obvio". Le responde la rubia de forma graciosa.**

"**si, tienes todos los síntomas".**

"**ha sí". Quinn marca la página donde iba para prestarle mejor atención al desconocido. "me podrías decir cuáles son los síntomas, según tu".**

**El hombre sonríe antes de acercarse un poco más a ella. "pues, primero no viniste con ropa cómoda, segundo casi ni miras a la pista eso me indica que te da algo de miedo y tercero estás leyendo un libro con una pista tan divertida como está al frente, llena de gente sonriendo que lo que provoca es envidia por no poder disfrutarlo también".**

"**vaya, pues déjame decirte que acertaste todas jejeje".**

"**sí, soy un hombre muy observador".**

"**me di cuenta y tu porque no estás ahí".**

"**recuerdas los síntomas que te acabo de nombrar".**

"**si".**

"**pues, soy un caso que lo sufre". Dice sin poder evitar comenzar a sonreír junto con la rubia.**

"**eres muy gracioso, déjame decirte".**

"**lo sé, es parte de mi encanto". Le dice no sin antes guiñarle un ojo coqueto.**

**El cual la rubia noto y le causo más gracia aun. "soy Quinn Fabray y usted".**

"**Alfred".**

"**¿Alfred?". **

"**si solo Alfred". Vuelve a sonreírle. "¿es feo verdad?".**

"**si". Sonrió al escucharlo.**

"**estoy consciente de eso, siempre le reclamo a mis padres por el nombre. Pero según ellos debo sentirme muy orgulloso por tener ese nombre que ha estado en la familia de generación en generación y cosas así".**

"**bueno entonces debes estar orgulloso, los padres siempre eligen los nombres de sus hijos por alguien que admiran".**

"**es cierto y ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija?".**

"**como sabes de mi hija".**

"**te dije que soy observador".**

"**yo diría que algo tenebroso"**

"**para nada, no soy un asesino en serio o algo así, soy cirujano plástico".**

"**no puede ser".**

"**si, porque te sorprende tanto".**

"**no tienes pinta de eso".**

"**¿porque no?".**

"**bueno, no tienes el traje caro los anillos y las cadenas y sobre todo no andas hablando por telf. Cada rato".**

"**solo por eso, piensas que no lo soy".**

"**si".**

"**es que soy un cirujano plástico, poco convencional".**

"**ya me di cuenta jejeje".**

"**bien y tu eres".**

"**veterinaria".**

"**en serio, no lo creo".**

"**porque piensas eso".**

"**no tienes la pinta".**

"**así".**

"**si, andas muy sofisticada para ser veterinaria".**

"**Para que veas que somos dos personas que rompen el esquema, tu un cirujano hippie y yo una veterinaria creída ". Dice la rubia sin evitar reír por lo que acaba de decir.**

"**si". Alfred vuelve a perderse riendo junto con la rubia.**

"**es helena". Dice cuando al fin logra calmarse.**

"**por helena de Troya".**

"**si".**

"**ya veo, el mío es cesar".**

"**por el emperador".**

"**si". Sonríe al decirlo.**

"**dios sí que somos dos personas extrañas".**

"**si". Vuelven a reír sin poder evitarlo.**

"**mama".**

"**Quinn". Llegan dos personas a interrumpirlos.**

"**oh hija, Rachel ya volvieron".**

"**si, me divertí mucho pero ya estoy cansada". Dice la niña antes de ir al regazo de su madre.**

"**¿quien es este?". Le pregunta Rachel sin quitarle la vista de encima al intruso.**

**El hombre nota que la mirada es con él y antes de que Quinn hable se levanta y le extiende la mano de forma de saludo. "Alfred, mucho gusto". La saluda cordialmente, pero la morena no le da la mano y la ignora.**

"**gracias por hacerle compañía a Quinn, pero ya estoy aquí y no eres necesario. Así que por favor lárgate".**

"**Rachel, no seas grosera". Le dice la rubia molesta por lo que acababa de decir.**

"**vamos Quinn no es para tanto, si estuviera en su lugar también actuaria así". Mira por última vez a la morena antes de volver a ver a Quinn y sonreírle. "ha sido un placer conocerte y me encantaría que se repitiera". Saca una tarjeta de su chaqueta y se la entrega a la rubia. "ahí esta mis numero y el personal en la parte de atrás, por si algún día necesitar hablar con alguien o quien sabe una cirugía o algo así. Pero a ti no te hace falta nada, eres hermosa como esta, pedir más seria imposible". Dice esto último logrando que la rubia se sonroje sin poder evitarlo. "eres muy linda helena". Saluda a la niña. "adiós Quinn y ojala no sea la última vez que nos veamos". Se despide de ella con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer sin decir más.**

**Quinn no sabía cómo actuar hasta ahora ni que decir después de que Alfred las dejo solas.**

"**no pensaras guardar esa tarjeta". Le reclama la morena molesta.**

"**porque no lo haría, que yo sepa tengo derecho a conocer otras personas y Alfred me callo muy bien". Dice eso ultimo más molesta por el tono utilizado con ella, que derecho tenia de reclamarle. Guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo sin impórtale las mirada que Rachel le echaba.**

"**mamas, quiero irme ya". Esta vez fue la niña la que aligero el ambiente entre ellas.**

"**si, es lo mejor". La morena miro por última vez a Quinn antes de comenzar a recoger todo y dirigirse a la salida.**

**La rubia dejo a la niña en el suelo y tomo su mano, siguiendo a la morena molesta que iba al frente de ellas.**

"**mami me compras palomitas".**

"**claro mi amor, ahí más adelante venden".**

**El viaje de regreso al apartamento de la rubia fue en total silencio, solo se escuchaban los comentarios emocionados por parte de la niña. Cuando al fin llegaron al apartamento Rachel dejo todo en el mueble y se sentó en el igual de molesta que antes.**

"**helena, ve para tu cuarto por favor".**

"**porque mama, quiero ver tv aquí".**

"**en tu cuarto ahí una, por favor ve y mírala haya".**

"**ok". La niña le hizo caso y desapareció dejándolas solas.**

**Quinn espero hasta que la niña se haya alejado lo suficiente y escuchar como cerraba la puerta antes de comenzar a hablar.**

"**se puede saber porque estas molesta".**

"**aun lo preguntas".**

"**Por supuesto que lo pregunto, porque no entiendo tu enfado".**

"**por ese tipo, que le pasa porque se te acerca y comienza a coquetearte y más importante aun tu porque lo dejas". La morena se levanta molesta y le grita.**

"**que Rachel, no puedo cree que me estés reclamando eso".**

"**tengo el derecho de hacerlo". **

"**en eso estas muy equivocada, no tienes derecho de reclamarme si acepto no acepto que alguien me intente conquistar".**

"**claro que tengo todo el derecho, yo soy tu". Y no pudo continuar porque no sabía que decir después de eso.**

"**eres que, no eres nada Rachel, nosotras no tenemos una relación aparte de ser tu amante. Porque ese fue el titulo que tú misma me diste y que yo sepa. Eso no te da derecho o me niega que yo vea a otras personas". Responde Quinn más furiosa que antes esta vez Rachel se había pasado y no se iba a quedar callada.**

**Sin darse cuenta helena había ido a donde se encuentran ellas. "estas discutiendo mama". Le pregunta la niña algo asustada.**

**Quinn y Rachel voltean de inmediato a ver a la niña y trata de controlar su enojo para que no lo notara. **

"**no hija, para nada. Solo es que tu mama y yo conversamos".**

"**pero sus gritos se escucharon hasta mi cuarto, por eso vine. Para mí no conversaban sino discutían. No quiero que peleen mama". La niña comenzó a sollozar y eso altero mucho a las dos mujeres.**

**Rachel no aguanto ver a su hija así y se acerco a donde ella agachándose a su altura. "no estamos peleando mi niña, como dijo tu mama solo conversábamos. Si subimos el tono un poco, pero no es nada grave. Ya lo arreglamos". Le da un abrazo para tranquilizarla.**

"**segura mama".**

"**si mi amor, estoy segura. Cierto Quinn". La morena busca la mirada de su compañera para que la apoyara en lo que decía.**

"**es cierto mi amor, ya arreglamos las cosas. No tienes porque llorar". Y le regalo una sonrisa a la niña.**

"**bien, porque no me gusta que se peleen y menos ahora que mama. Vive con nosotras y somos una familia feliz al fin". Dice helena contenta al recordar los días vividos juntas.**

**Quinn y Rachel no sabían que decir de eso que acababa de decir su hija.**

"**bueno yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento por unas cosas". Rachel se separa por un momento de su hija.**

"**pero vuelves no mama, ya me acostumbre a que me cantaras para dormir". Le pregunta su hija ilusionada.**

"**claro que vuelvo como te dije, voy por algo de ropa la que tenia aquí ya se me acabo. Claro si Quinn quiere que vuelva y no le molesta". Esta vez las dos morenas miraban a la rubia expectante por su respuesta.**

**Quinn suspiro un momento tratando de controlar su enojo, cuando volviera aclararía las cosas de una vez con ella para que estas discusiones tontas no se repitieran. "Por supuesto que si Rachel, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí y por eso te di una llave del apartamento".**

"**bien, entonces no vemos ahora hija". La abraza por un momento y se aleja de ella, para después caminar cerca de Quinn tomarla de la cintura y besarla sin importarle que sus hijas la mirada sonriendo por la muestra de cariño entre ellas.**

**Quinn dudo un poco en corresponderle el beso, pero después se dejo llevar sin queja alguna. "volveré pronto". Le dice la morena cuando al fin se separan.**

"**ok". Responde antes de ver como la morena sale del apartamento, cuando vuelve a ver a la niña esta aun sonríe feliz. "¿ocurre algo helena?". **

"**nada, es solo que soy muy feliz mama por ver cuánto se quieren. Soy la niña más feliz del universo". Grita feliz antes de correr rumbo a su cuarto dejando a una rubia con una sonrisa tonta antes de ir a su cuarto a descansar en la espera de Rachel.**

**Rachel llego rápido a su apartamento, quiero recogeré su ropa e ir a hablar con Quinn de inmediato no le había gustado la discusión que habían tenido hace media hora. Entro al lugar y vio una maleta cerca de la puerta la cual reconoció de inmediato.**

"**no porque tenía que volver ahorita y me había olvidado totalmente de ella". Piensa la chica antes de intentar volver a salir sin que la vieran, pero ya era muy tarde venia a su encuentro la peli roja.**

"**Rachel mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe". Su novia se acerca velozmente a su encuentro besándola sin importar nada.**

**La morena no sabía cómo quitársela de encima, hasta que al fin pudo y pudo recobrar el aliento. "ya abril, por favor cálmate".**

"**es que estoy feliz mi amor, han sido muchos días sin ti".**

"**si lo sé, pero no es para que seas tan efusiva".**

"**siempre he sido así Rachel no sé porque te molesta ahora".**

"**por nada olvídalo, ando un poco cansada. Eso es todo".**

"**me imagino, pero si me dejas podre darte una gran recompensa que te hará relajar con toda mi amor". La chica se le sienta en las piernas y comienza a besarle todo el rostro.**

"**aja abril, por favor quítate de encima".**

"**ok, entonces te espero en cuarto no tardes". Le dice no sin antes comenzar a quitarse la ropa delante de Rachel hasta que se perdió rumbo al cuarto.**

"**rayos". Piensa y va a su chaqueta a buscar su telf. Tenía que avisarle a Quinn que esa noche no podía quedarse con ellas.**

"**abril volvió, no podre ir esta noche. Hablamos mañana por favor explícale a helena". Le da enviar el mensaje y sube a donde la esperaba su novia.**

**Quinn no podía creer lo que leí, primero le estaba reclamando y después le hacia lo que tanto le reclamaba. Eso la molesto más que antes y tiro su telf. Con rabia al mueble antes de sentarse en él y tratar de no comenzar a llorar por lo que le hacia Rachel.**

"**te sientes mal mama". Su hija venia con el helado que habían bajado a buscar antes de que el telf. De Quinn sonara.**

"**no, solo me duele la cabeza. Ya se me pasara". Le sonríe y toma el helado que su hija le ofrecía. "Rachel no va poder venir a dormir hoy aquí".**

"**que, porque". Le pregunta la niña triste.**

"**Al parecer tenia, algo de trabajo que arreglar y le era imposible venir".**

"**ya veo que lastima". La niña suspira triste por su madre.**

"**pero no estés mal helena, yo te cantare así no la extrañas".**

"**no te ofendas mama, pero no es igual. Yo quiero que ella sea".**

"**lo sé hija, pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere". Le dice no sin antes abrazarla.**

**En eso la puerta del apartamento suena sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.**

"**yo abro, seguro es mama que si pudo venir después de todo". Dice la niña feliz antes de correr a abrir la puerta.**

**Cuando helena abrió la puerta las dos se sorprendieron más que antes. "fin". Grita la niña antes de lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que la abraza de inmediato.**

"**hola helena, te extrañe princesa". La abraza más fuerte a su pecho. Para después ponerla en el suelo y tomar de sus manos para entrar.**

"**estas muy grande princesa, ya eres toda un señorita hermosa".**

"**si y tu estas más alto".**

"**si". Responde antes de mirar a la rubia al frente del que la miraba sorprendida de verlo ahí. "hola Quinn, bastante tiempo".**

"**cierto, te vez bien Finn".**

"**y tú más hermosa que nunca Quinn".**

**CONTINUARA…**

**y asi termina a ver q les parece con este nuevo personaje que llega, antes debo aclarar q en mi historia finn y rachel nunca tuvieron nada, osea eso horrendo llamado finchel no existe aqui. pero eso no quiere decir que quinn y el no tuvieron algo XDD, gracias por leer por los comentarios se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

**buenas como les va espero que bien, lamento la demora pero queria tener un tiempo de descanso con el fics, asi que hasta hoy lo termine. sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**"hola Quinn, bastante tiempo".**

"**cierto, te vez bien Finn".**

"**y tú más hermosa que nunca Quinn".**

"**gracias, pero termina de entrar y dame un abrazo Finn".**

"**en eso ando Quinn, créeme pero tu hija no me suelta".**

"**jejeje helena deja ir a Finn de una vez".**

"**pero hace tiempo no lo veía, además espero mi regalo". Dice la niña mientras lo abraza más fuerte del cuello.**

"**puro interés esta niña".**

"**yo no la crie así, tú la acostumbraste así Finn y es tarde para quejarse ahora".**

"**lo se Quinn". El chico mira por un momento a la niña antes de sonreírle. "si me sueltas te daré tu regalo ya".**

"**seguro". Pregunta la niña sin creerlo.**

"**seguro helena".**

"**bien". Se zafa de sus brazos y se para al frente del con las manos en la cadera impaciente esperando el presente.**

"**Quinn no sabes cómo me asusta tu hija a veces".**

"**Finn".**

"**tío mi regalo".**

"**bien, tranquilas chicas". Finn va rumbo a su pequeña maleta y la abre buscando los regalos, saca uno primero.**

"**aquí tienes helena espero que te guste". Se agacha a la altura de la niña y le entrega lo que le trajo.**

"**genial, gracias tío". La niña emocionada se le acerca y lo abraza antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto para ver lo que le habían traído.**

**Los dos adultos vieron como la niña desapareció emocionada.**

"**te dije, que no la acostumbraras a traerle regalos siempre Finn".**

"**vamos Quinn, no hay problema con eso. A demás a mí me gusta no me pelees y dame mi abrazo".**

"**no tienes remedio Finn". Le dice la rubia mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo.**

"**lo sé Quinn, además así me adoras".**

"**si, si". La rubia sonríe mientras le corresponde el abrazo. "cuanto tiempo te quedaras". Pregunta cuando al fin se separan y caminan rumbo al mueble para conversar mejor ahí.**

"**un par de días nada mas, sabes que la vida de un piloto es siempre andar viajando".**

"**aun no puedo creer que seas un piloto Finn".**

"**¿porque Quinn?".**

"**es que no se si te va gustar lo que te voy a decir".**

"**vamos, somos amigos y puedes contarme lo que quieras. Creía que ya teníamos esa confianza Quinn".**

"**es cierto, solo espero que no te molestes jejeje".**

"**si no terminas de hablar, si me voy a molestar fabray".**

"**bien Finn, es que aun me sorprende que seas un piloto".**

"**jejeje lo sé".**

"**es que medio manejabas y en serio te pasabas de tonto a veces".**

"**Quinn, fuimos novios en la escuela". Le reclama algo molesto.**

"**eso no cambia nada, todo fue por ser popular, además tu me dejaste hablar, ahora te aguantas Finn". Sonríe divertida al ver la expresión de su rostro.**

"**rayos, yo y mi bocota".**

"**jejeje si, el punto es que aun me sorprende y lo mucho que has cambiado en estos seis años Finn".**

"**salir de lima me ayudo mucho, sobre todo tus consejos Quinn".**

"**me alegro por eso, eres un gran chico".**

"**lo sé, ahora dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿como estas, que es de tu vida?".**

"**es una larga historia Finn".**

"**tengo todo el día y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo, tienes una mirada muy triste que no me gusta".**

"**siempre la he tenido".**

"**si, pero esta vez esta peor que antes".**

"**bien". Quinn suspira por un momento antes de comenzar a contar la historia.**

**La tarde había caído más rápido de lo que Rachel quisiera y la llegada de abril complico todo. No podía seguir en esa situación con ella.**

**Entro a su cuarto donde la chica la esperaba sacando sus cosas de la maleta que había llevado de viaje.**

"**abril por favor deja eso tenemos que hablar". Se le acerca tomando de uno de sus brazos para que se sentara al lado de ella.**

"**¿Qué ocurre Rachel?".**

"**ahí algo que debo decirte y que quizás no te gustara".**

"**me asusta Rachel".**

"**no creo que pueda seguir contigo abril, de una semanas para acá ya no me siento cómoda contigo y quiero que terminemos".**

"**¿Qué?".**

"**Lo que escuchaste, no puedo ni quiero seguir en una relación sentimental contigo". La morena mira por un momento a la chicas que la observaba súper molesta. "lo siento abril".**

"**es por ella verdad".**

"**si".**

"**estuvieron juntas en los días que no estuve verdad".**

"**si".**

"**y me lo dices así de tranquila".**

"**que quieres abril, que te mienta. Lo siento pero no estoy en este momento para eso".**

"**eres una basura Rachel".**

"**lo lamento, pero solo trato de ser sincera contigo y darte la libertad de que consigas a alguien que si te de la felicidad que te mereces".**

"**no, solo tratas de hacerme a un lado quitar el obstáculo para salir corriendo a los brazos de ella".**

"**las cosas no son así abril, a pesar de haber estado juntas no tenemos una relación. No somos nada".**

"**porque estoy en medio, sino ya andarías con ella".**

"**no abril, yo aun no confió en ella. Es que no lo entiendes".**

"**entonces Rachel, porque quieres terminar conmigo".**

"**por dios abril te acabo de confesar que te fui infiel y tu aun quieres seguir conmigo".**

"**si, te amo y no quiero que las cosas entre nosotras acaben. Por dios hemos estado un año juntas, como puedes terminar todo tan fácil".**

"**créeme que no fue nada fácil para, en verdad te aprecio y por eso no puedo seguir mintiendo".**

"**tienes una forma muy bizarra de apreciar la gente Rachel".**

"**me merezco todas tu palabras de odio y hasta mas, pero todo es por tu bien. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto y otra vez lo lamento". La morena se dirige al closet de su cuarto saca una de las maletas y comienza a guardas las cosas de su ex novia en ellas, mientras la peli roja solo la observa furiosa.**

"**esto es en serio".**

"**si abril, por favor entiéndelo ya y no sigamos con esta pelea". Rachel continuaba buscando cosas de su ex pareja por todas partes, no eran muchas las cosas de ella y puro guardarlo todo rápidamente.**

**Bajo la maleta de la cama y comenzó a caminar a las salida con las dos maletas, mientras la chica solo la observaba sin decir nada.**

**Llego a la salida y se detuvo en ella, esperando a que la peli roja terminara de bajar de una vez, esta no tardo en aparecer a su lado la miro por un momento con mucha rabia y desprecio antes de comenzar a destruirlo todo, rompió cortinas, adornos del apartamento cuadros, la colección de música de la morena, la gran mesa de vidrio del comedor, todo lo que se le cruzo por su paso en ese ataque de furia y frustración pago las consecuencias.**

**Rachel solo la observaba sin decir nada recostada de una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados observando cómo su ex pareja destruí todas sus cosas y la verdad poco le importaban, total solo eran cosas materiales.**

**Cuando el último mueble del lugar fue volteado la chica pudo calmarse un poco, su respiración era agitada, su cabello totalmente despeinado y su ropa toda desordenada.**

**La morena la observa antes de acercarse a ella hasta quedar al frente de la chica.**

"**terminaste". **

"**Por supuesto que no Rachel, apenas comienzo contigo".**

**La morena solo le sonríe antes de buscar uno de sus pañuelos y secar sus lágrimas, comienza a acomodarle el cabello junto a su ropa. Busca el abrigo de la chica y ayuda a ponérselo. "lo lamento abril, la verdad me hubiera encanta ser tu felicidad. Pero sencillamente no lo soy y me disculpo por haberlo entendido muy tarde".**

"**ella nunca te hará feliz, te mintió una vez. Que te hace creer que esta vez no lo hará".**

**Rachel otra vez le regala una sonrisa antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla para que la chica saliera. "adiós abril y antes de irte por favor deja la llave de mi apartamento".**

"**no te daré nada Rachel".**

"**por favor deja de ser caprichosa y terminemos con esto de una vez. Estoy seguro que ya armaste un gran espectáculo para los vecinos".**

"**piensa lo que te dé la gana idiota y esto no se quedara así Rachel berry, ojala que de ahora en adelante vivas la vida miserable que te mereces". La chica toma sus cosas y sale por la puerta tirándola de golpe, terminando de tumbar los cuadros que se habían salvado del ataque rabioso de su ex novia.**

**La morena miro el lugar por un momento, a pesar de estar todo destruido Rachel podía tener una gran tranquilidad que hace meses no tenía. Busco entre las cosas tiradas el telf. Y cuando lo consiguió debajo de uno de los muebles se dio de cuenta que también había sido destruido, no le quedo de otra que tomar su celular.**

"**si conserjería…como le va soy Rachel berry por favor puede mandar un cerrajero a mi apartamento y con urgencia…ok lo espero gracias". Termino la llamada guardo su telf. En uno de sus bolsillos. "bien Rachel a recoger todo este desastre". Dice antes de comenzar a arreglar lo poco que podía salvarse del lugar esperando al que el cerrajero llegara pronto.**

**Un par de horas después.**

"**no puedo creer que Rachel te diga eso y sobre todo que tu aceptes como si nada Quinn".**

"**tengo mis razones Finn".**

"**pero igual, es algo feo. Incluso yo veo que es así".**

"**mejor olvidémoslo".**

"**no creo que pueda y si me llego a encontrar con ella, la verdad no sé como actuaria". En ese momento la puerta del apartamento de la rubia se abre y por el entra Rachel berry de lo más tranquila, Finn y Quinn voltean de inmediato sin esperar esta visita. **

"**Rachel que haces aquí no te esperaba". Le dice la rubia algo nerviosa por la situación.**

"**tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas Quinn, por eso vine". Responde la morena extrañada sin quitarle la vista a la otra persona que andaba con la rubia.**

"**podemos dejarlo para mañana Rachel, no es algo de urgencia". Dice mientras observa el intercambio entre Finn y la morena.**

"**la famosa Rachel berry, ojala pudiera decir que me da gusto verte. Pero me temo que no será así". Le dice el chico mientras se levanta y camina donde ellas quedando al frente de la chica.**

"**Finn Hudson, años sin verte y ojala hubiera seguido así". Le responde con el mismo tono grosero que el usaba.**

"**tu y yo tenemos algunas cosas que conversar".**

"**no me digas y se puede saber de qué. Porque según recuerdo nosotros no tenemos nada pendiente".**

"**claro que sí, hay dos cosas pendientes. Quinn, su hija y la forma en que te comportas con ellas".**

"**de que hablas, yo no le he hecho nada a ninguna de las dos. Estás loco Finn".**

"**por supuesto que sí, Quinn me acaba de contar de su acuerdo y no me gusta como la tratas". Le grita molesto.**

**Rachel voltea un momento mirando a Quinn y esta baja la mirada apenada. "las cosas que pasen entre Quinn y yo, no son asunto tuyo".**

"**claro que lo son, ellas son como una familia para mí y no voy a permitir que las trates como si fueran poca cosa".**

"**yo nunca las he tratado mal y menos a mi hija. Qué clase de persona crees que soy".**

"**si no fueras una mujer, te caería a golpes para que las respetaras".**

"**por favor Finn no me asustas".**

"**ya basta los dos, dejen de pelear como dos niños pequeños".**

"**el empezó Quinn". Le reclama la morena sin quitarle la vista de odio a Finn.**

"**basta Rachel, hazme el favor te callas y me esperas en el mueble mientras vuelvo".**

"**pero Quinn".**

"**Rachel por favor". Le dedica una mirada seria.**

"**bien". Responde la morena mientras pasa por el lado del chico no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de muerte a él y sentarse molesta cruzando los brazos.**

**La rubia voltea a donde estaba el chico viendo todo sin decir nada. "y tu Finn ve busca a helena y vayan a comprar algo para la cena, mientras hablo con Rachel".**

"**no te dejare sola con ella Quinn".**

"**deja las tonterías Finn, yo sé cuidarme sola. No necesito de tu ayuda. Así que has lo que te digo o tendré que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa". La mira por un momento para que viera que hablaba en serio de todo esto.**

**El chico dio un suspiro resignado. "ok hare lo que me pides Quinn, pero solo trataba de ayudar".**

"**lo sé, pero solo empeoraste las cosas".**

"**lo siento". Baja el cabeza apenado.**

"**no importa". La rubia se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. "tranquilo no por esto dejaremos de ser amigos ahora por favor haz lo que te pido.**

"**bien". El chico desapareció para buscar a la niña.**

**La morena no perdió detalle del intercambio entre ellos y no puedo evitar enojarse con todo eso.**

**Quinn espero hasta que Finn desapareciera para caminar y sentarse al frente de Rachel.**

"**se puede saber qué te pasa".**

"**el empezó".**

"**y no podías ignorarlo y ya, tenias que pelear con él".**

"**te repito él empezó a decirme cosas".**

"**por dios no entiendes nada Rachel". Quinn suspira por un momento y mira a un lado antes de volver la mirada con la morena. "no quiero que estas cosas se repitan Rachel".**

"**si tanto te molesta que trate mal a tu ex novio no lo vuelvo ni a mirar Quinn".**

"**mira Rachel te voy a decir esto solo una vez y espero que no se repita mas nunca. Tu y yo no somos nada, tú misma te encargaste de aclararlo y ponerle un titulo a esto que tenemos, así que te prohíbo estos ataques de rabia y celos sin sentido cuando eres tú la que no quiere nada serio".**

"**pero Quinn".**

"**nada Rachel, me aburren estas cosas en serio. Así que por favor contrólate". Le grita esta última.**

"**entiendo no se volverá a repetir". Responde a Rachel.**

"**estupendo, por la verdad no quiero más problemas en mi vida. Como para tratar con tus arranques sin justificación".**

**La morena no dice nada solo se recuesta en el mueble y comienza a mirar al techo pensando un rato. Quinn se da cuenta de su acción y cree que se paso un poco con el regaño.**

"**como esta abril".**

"**porque preguntas por ella". Le responde la chica sin mirarla.**

"**no sé, la verdad".**

"**está bien, su viaje fue genial y me trajo algunas cosas".**

"**es una buena novia por lo que veo".**

"**si, la mejor".**

"**me alegra escuchar eso".**

**En ese momento la niña baja junto con Finn y esta al ver a su mama corre a saludarla. La niña le reclama que porque no le había avisado que venía y pues Rachel le explica que antes tenía algunas cosas que hablar con Quinn.**

**Hablaron otro rato antes de que Quinn les dijera que se fueran por la comida ya. Que se moría de hambre y en ese momento, Finn y helena salieron del apartamento por las compras.**

**Otra vez estaban las chicas solas pero el ambiente entre ellas no había cambiado, aun Rachel seguía con la mirada seria y Quinn tampoco sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. De repente el telf. De Quinn comenzó a sonar era un mensaje el cual la rubia agradeció ya que la distrae por un momento. El numero le sorprendió un poco era alguien que no conocía y cuando leyó el mensaje mucho mas.**

"**hola Quinn fabray, sé que no me diste tu numero. Pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas de seguir conversando contigo solo espero que no pienses que soy un acosador con cariño Alfred".**

"**Alfred". Dice la rubia sin poder evitarlo.**

"**Alfred, de quien hablas Quinn". Le pregunta la morena al escuchar lo que había dicho la rubia.**

"**del Alfred que conocimos en la pista de hielo, el que se me acerco a hablarme".**

"**le diste tu numero".**

"**no".**

"**entonces como lo consiguió".**

"**ni idea".**

"**vas a contestarle".**

"**Por supuesto Rachel, porque no lo haría". Le pregunta esperando algún comentario de ella.**

"**por nada Quinn".**

"**me lo imagine". Dice la rubia antes de perderse escribiéndose mensajes con él, sin importarle que Rachel estuviera al frente de ella.**

**Paso una media hora y Quinn aun continuaba conversando con Alfred, verla como sonreía y se perdía escribiendo en su telf. Molestaba mucho a la morena. La cual opto por levantarse del mueble y caminar al balcón del apartamento y perder sus pensamientos observando la cuidad, su hija y Finn se tardaban mucho en volver y ver la poca atención que le prestaba la rubia hoy la tenia cada vez más molesta.**

**Decidió que no iba a esperar más por ellos, así que fue a la sala tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar sin hacer el menos ruido y sobre todo sin que la rubia lo notara. Lo cual no le costó mucho Quinn ya no se encontraba en la sala pero si la podía escuchar conversando en la cocina con alguien, lo cual asumió Rachel que era el mismo de los mensajes.**

"**adiós Quinn, buenas noches". Dice en un susurro la morena antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar con el menor ruido posible.**

**Otra medio hora mas y en ruido que hacia su hija entrando al lugar fue la alarma para que Quinn diera por terminada la llamada, la verdad ya estaba algo cansada con la conversación.**

**Dejo su telf. En el mesón de la cocina antes de salir en su encuentro.**

"**vaya, si que tardaron". Dice la rubia antes de alzar a su hija y con la miraba buscar a todos lados, buscando a Rachel.**

"**es que no sabíamos que traer Quinn". Dice Finn algo apenado.**

"**bueno es que tampoco le pedimos nada, en fin lo que traigan está bien".**

"**bien porque lo primero que se me ocurrió fue traer algo de comida china".**

"**está bien con eso". Responde sin quiera mirarlo.**

"**donde esta mama" le pregunta la niña.**

"**no lo sé, antes estaba en el balcón, seguro se fue a alguno de los cuartos. Porque no vas a buscarla hija".**

"**ok". La niña sonríe feliz y sube a los cuartos a buscar a su madre.**

"**Finn puedes ayudar a buscarla también, por favor".**

"**ok Quinn".**

"**bien mientras iré repartiendo la comida".**

**La rubia ya tenía todo servido cuando los dos habían vuelto a donde estaba ella.**

"**no está por ninguna parte mama". Le dice la niña preocupada.**

"**es cierto Quinn, creo que se fue".**

"**se fue, sin decirme nada". Pregunta la rubia extrañada.**

"**eso parece, podemos comer ya Quinn".**

"**he si Finn seguro, pueden pasar a la mesa".**

"**a lo mejor se le presento algo a mama".**

"**lo más seguro hija, igual dentro de un rato la llamamos. Te parece".**

"**si mami".**

"**ok hija". Los tres se sentaron a comer y Quinn aun sin entender porque Rachel se fue sin despedirse de ella.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**bien asi termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. estare actualizando la proxima semana, cuidense se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

bien lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana a ver que les parece sin mas disfruten de la lectura.

Seis meses habían pasado más rápido de lo que yo quería, seis meses donde el trato de Rachel volvió a cambiar radicalmente, desde el primer día de la llamada de Alfred la cosas entre nosotras no fueron igual, nunca más me llamo a menos que sea por algo de helena, siempre que la buscaba me pedía que la bajara hasta la entrada donde la esperaba. Como si no quisiera entrar a mi apartamento o verme.

Las pocas veces que hablamos de frente ni me miraba, siempre mirando a un lado al suelo o cualquier punto en la calle merecía más ser contemplado por sus ojos que yo, eso me dolió tanto.

Alfred siguió llamando pidiendo tiempo para vernos y me sentía tan sola y dolida por la actitud de Rachel que comencé a salir con él y sin darme cuenta ya teníamos casi 5 meses viendo como una pareja. El era agradable, gentil, chistoso, me hacia olvidar el gran dolor que sentía por la morena pero siempre todo era tan superficial y no sabía cómo aclarar las cosas sobre todo porque no quería quedarme sola, Alfred se convirtió más que en mi pareja mi amigo que me ayuda a pasar los tragos amargos.

A lo lejos puedo ver a mi hermosa hija con el móvil que le regalo su madre, según me explico era para que la llamara sin molestar a nadie, aunque yo sabía que era solo una excusa de Rachel para no escuchar mi vos o quizás solo era para evitar llamar y le contestara Alfred, esa era una idea muy loca y me causo mucha risa. Yo no le emporaba en lo mas mínimo y con este comportamiento de estos meses me lo acabo de demostrar, ni siquiera valía la pena una explicación solo desaparecer e ignorarme bastaba.

Hoy era una noche de película la cual nos habíamos acostumbrado junto con Alfred desde hace un mes, a mi no me importaba y a helena tampoco. Total el siempre la dejaba elegir y con eso se quedaba quieta, lo que más me extraño es que la niña no le hizo ningún desplante. No lo trataba súper bien pero lo respetaba y casi ni le hablaba quizás por eso el la dejaba elegir que ver cada vez.

-Quinn, ya vamos a comenzar por favor ven- puedo escuchar cómo me llama desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño donde me había encerrado un momento y poder pensar en paz sin que él me estuviera preguntado que me gustaba o que no.

-voy- le digo antes de salir del lugar y caminar donde ellos se encontraban.

-mami, antes de ver la película me gustaría ver a mi mama.

-de que hablas helena.

-es que hoy le harán una pequeña entrevista por su nuevo trabajo y quiero verla.

-ha ok, no te importa verdad Alfred.

-para nada solo espero que no dure mucho tiempo.

-no lo hará, mama me dijo que solo será unas preguntas cortas y ya.

-bien, sabes en que canal será hija.

-si mama-responde la niña no sin antes buscar el control y poner el canal de inmediato. Estaban entrevistando justo a un compañero de Rachel y al parecer ya terminaban.

Justo a los pocos segundos en pantalla salió la morena sonriendo feliz, Quinn no sabía que decir se veía hermoso con el vestido de esa noche, más de lo que la rubia recordaba.

-vaya, Rachel esta asombrosa esta noche, no Quinn-le pregunta el chico a la rubia la cual se había perdido observándola.

"he si, esta hermosa Alfred"-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de que no se le notara mucho lo embobada que estaba viéndola.

"si, eso no te lo niego Quinn".

-ya, déjenme escucha"-la niña los regaña y ellos se quedan en silencio inmediatamente y solo se escuchaba las palabras que salían de la tv.

"encantada de poder al fin conocerte Rachel berry, debo admitir que soy una gran fans tuya"-le dice la entrevistadora con una gran sonrisa.

"gracias, el placer es todo mío, nunca me canso de poder está en estos eventos, usar hermosos vestidos y sobre todo poder interactuar con los fans".

"lo sé cómo te sientes con este nuevo trabajo".

"estupendo, fue algo nuevo para mí y trabajar en el por estos meses fueron fabulosos".

"se nota, has recibido muy buenas críticas por él. Quizás este sea el año donde te llevas todos los premios".

"jejeje, gracias por la fe en mi. Pero ahí mejores actriz que yo. Además apenas empiezo así que los premios llegaran con el tiempo".

"hermosa, inteligente, humilde y lo mejor de todo soltera". Sigue con el coqueteo la chica que entrevistaba a la morena.

"jejeje si es cierto llevo algunos meses soltera".

"algunos meses no Rachel, más de seis meses diría yo. No creas que nadie está enterado que hace rato tu y abril dejaron de ser pareja".

"es cierto, porque negarlo".

"se puede saber porque terminaron, ella se ha encargado de dejarte muy mal parada y hacer muchos comentarios feos de ti. A cualquiera que se lo pregunte".

"lo sé y ella tiene todo el derecho de decir lo que quiera, no voy a negar nada ni a ponerme a hablar mal de ella. Es una gran chica que se merece a alguien que la haga feliz y lamentablemente esa persona no era yo, por eso decidimos acabar con la relación".

"eres muy noble Rachel, no cualquiera soporta esos comentarios".

"entiendo y por favor cambiemos de tema por favor".

"bien lo siento y ahora hablando de todo un poco. Como es posible que Rachel berry lleve tanto tiempo sin una pareja, no creo que sea por falta de personas que te lo pidan".

"pues no es por falta de eso, más que todo es por mí. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas y me han servido de mucho".

"bueno ya me están avisando que se nos acaba el tiempo, gracias por responde mis preguntas Rachel y que te vaya muy bien en tus nuevos proyectos".

"no gracias a ti por la entrevista". Se despiden de beso en la mejilla y Rachel desaparece de la pantalla para ir a firmar autógrafos y posar para las fotos.

"vaya, tal parece que mama ya consiguió novia nueva jejeje"-dice la niña una vez que pone el tv en silencio.

"tal parece que si helena"-responde Alfred para sonreírle a la niña.

"no te lo decía a ti, sino a mama".

"¿helena, es cierto que tu mama y abril terminaron?"-le pregunta la rubia después de al fin a ver terminado de entender lo que acababa de escuchar en esa entrevista y sobre todo olvidando la rabia que sentía al ver la chica coqueteándole a la morena sin importarle nada.

"si mami, hace rato. Creía que mama te lo había dicho"-le dice la niña sin comprender la cara de sorprendida de su madre.

"no me había dicho nada, como es posible que tenga que enterarme de esto por una entrevista estúpida en la televisión"-grita la rubia molesta.

"vamos Quinn, no es para tanto. No sé porque te afecta que Rachel este soltera, en que cambia las cosas esa información".

"en todo Alfred y es algo que tu no entenderías"-volvió a gritarle mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando.

"mami, cálmate me asusta. Si quieres la llamamos y hablas con ella". La niña le muestra el móvil de ella el cual siempre tenía cerca esperando la llamada de su madre

Quinn vio el aparato por un momento y sonrió feliz al verlo-"que buena idea hija, por favor préstamelo un momento". Le dice al acercarse y tomarlo mientras comenzaba a marcar el número que se sabía de memoria.

"Quinn amor, ella no te contestara. Recuerda que está en una fiesta seguro que ni se llevo su celular"-le dice Alfred tratando de hacerla entrar en razon y sobre todo entender su comportamiento.

"cállate, mami me dijo que siempre me contestaría. Así que cuando vea que es mi numero atenderá sin dudarlo".

Quinn ignoro la pelea de su hija con alfred y sobre todo el tono altanero que usaba con él y solo concentrarce en el repicar del telf. Rogando que la morena contestara rápidamente.

Después del repique numero 5 al fin contesto. "disculpa hija, es que no escuche el móvil hasta ahora. ¿Dime qué ocurre?".

"no es nuestra hija Rachel y discúlpame por molestarte. Pero tenemos que hablar urgentemente".

"vez, mami siempre contesta sin importar la hora o lo que esté haciendo"-otra vez helena aprovecha el momento para molestar a Alfred que solo la miraba molesto por lo que había terminado su noche.

Quinn se fue de la sala rumbo al balcón el cual salió y cerró la puerta del para que no la escucharan.

"Quinn, ¿Qué ocurre, le paso algo a la niña? Está bien". Pregunta la morena desesperada pensando lo peor de su llamada.

"tranquila Rachel, la niña está bien y no te llamaba por eso".

"dios Quinn que susto me has dado, entonces dime qué pasa".

"porque no me dijiste que habías terminado con abril hace tanto tiempo".

"no sé de que hablas Quinn".

"acabo de ver tu entrevista Rachel e ignorare la forma en que esa tipa coqueteaba contigo para solo concentrarme en lo que me entere de ella. Porque no me lo habías comentado".

"porque es algo sin importancia es mi vida y tu ya tiene tu vida hecha con un buen hombre y están esperando un hijo pronto, así que ande soltera no tiene nada que ver contigo".

"ya va como que un hijo…de que hablas Rachel".

"no te hagas Quinn, helena me lo dijo. Que pronto tendría un hermano, no tienes por qué negarlo".

"mira Rachel las cosas no son como piensas, yo".

"no tienes porque explicarme nada Quinn, se feliz con tu hombre perfecto y felicidades por tu segundo hijo adiós". La morena le corta la llamada sin dejar de esta se explique.

Quinn intenta volver a llamarla pero esta vez el telf. Le salía como apagado, dio un suspiro frustrada antes de caminar a la sala. Debía tener una gran conversación con su hija en ese momento.

"está todo bien Quinn"-le pregunta Alfred al verla como se acercaba a ellos.

"si todo bien, alfred debes irte. Necesito hablar urgentemente con mi hija a solas por favor".

"pero Quinn y la noche de película que paso".

"no tengo ganas para eso y en verdad. Debes irte ya".

"Quinn".

"ya Alfred, no hagas las cosas más complicadas".

"bien". Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se acerco para despedirse de beso de la rubia pero esta cambio su rostro y el beso termino en su mejilla. "adiós Quinn. Llámame mañana".

"si, adiós que descanses".

"igual, adiós helena". La niña solo lo miro sin decir nada.

Quinn espero hasta que el hombre saliera de su apartamento y cerrara la puerta antes de tomar la mano de su hija y sentarla en el mueble con ella.

"¿helena, tu le comentaste a tu madre algo de un hermano?". Le pregunta tranquila no podía ponerse brava con ella.

La niña piensa por un momento antes de contestarle. "eh si, hace como un mes creo o algo así… ¿Por qué preguntas mami?".

Suspira un momento. "helena que te he dicho de andar comentando ese tipo de cosas".

"pero que dije, no veo cual es el problema mami".

"el problema es que tu madre cree que voy a tener un hijo con Alfred, ese es el problema".

"pero si el mismo me lo dijo, por eso se lo comente a mami".

"helena él hablaba de su hijo, no de un hijo mutuo".

"ha ok, entonces el regalo que me dio mami para que te diera no servirá de nada".

"de que hablas".

"ya vengo". Le dice antes de correr a su cuarto y buscar un pequeño paquete, no tardo mucho tiempo en volver. "de esto mami, ella me lo dio ayer antes de traerme, se me había olvidado darte jejeje". Y le entrega el regalo a su madre.

"por dios helena, que voy a hacer contigo". La rubia toma la caja y comienza a abrirla con cuidado.

"lo siento mami, pero aun no entiendo porque estas así".

Quinn solo la miro un momento seria logrando que su hija baje la mirada algo arrepentida.

Dentro de la caja había varias mudas de ropa para bebe, todas blancas con adornos lindos y un sobre dentro. Quinn lo abrió de inmediato y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

"me dijeron que el blanco sería un buen color cuando no sabes que tendrás, espero que te guste y que tu próximo hijo nazca bien, felicidades para ti y tu esposo, deseándoles que sean una gran familia y que al fin le vas a dar el hermanito que tanto quería nuestra hija. Yo nunca podre dárselo estoy muy segura de eso. Cuídate mucho, adiós Quinn".

La rubia no pudo evitar llorar al terminar de leer la nota de la morena, como era posible que cada vez se complicaran más las cosas entre ellas.

"maldición, porque todo es tan complicado contigo berry". Dice Quinn sin importarle que su hija estuviera al frente de ella.

"madre, dijiste una grosería y bien que tú me regañas si yo lo hago, así que será mejor que tu cumplas con las reglas si quieres que te haga caso". Le dice mientras cruza sus brazos seria.

Quinn sonrió al escucharla, como era posible que esta niña fuera tan idéntica a Rachel, estaba segura que si hubiera estado con ella desde bebe, no serian tan iguales. "lo siento y tienes razón, no mas malas palabras hija". Responde mientras se seca las lágrimas.

"bien, ahora me dirás porque lloras mami. No te gusto el regalo para mi hermanito, estoy segura que mami lo cambiara por otro o algo así".

"hija ven aquí un momento". Toma a la niña y la sienta en sus piernas mientras acaricia su cabello. "no voy a tener otro hijo, a lo que el Alfred se refería era a su hijo. No que fuera a tener un hijo con él".

"ha ok, entonces no tendré un hermano y yo me estaba ilusionando sola".

"si hija, lo siento. Pero si algún día decido tener un hijo será con Rachel, nadie más me interesa para eso".

"que mal, entonces todos los dibujos y regalos que le estaba haciendo los votare. Porque ustedes viven peleando y nunca tendré un hermano, me resigno a ser hija única. Por eso le pedí a mama que no te buscara mas, si lo único que hacía era hacerte llorar".

"no puede ser helena, otra más".

"pero mami, es cierto siempre eran peleas y tu llorando. No me gusta eso".

"no tiene por qué decirle eso a tu madre, eso es algo que tenemos que resolver nosotras dos y tu hija sin meterte en ello o opinar algo. Por comentarios como esos que le hiciste a Rachel estamos así".

"lo siento, yo creía que te estaba ayudando mama. No me gusta verte triste".

"lo entiendo hija pero por favor no te metas más en mi relación con Rachel".

"bien y otra vez lo siento".

"ya no pasa nada, ya veo como resuelvo yo todo este desastre que armaste con ella. Ve para tu cuarto hija y por favor no salgas de él"

"¿estoy castigada?".

"si, señorita. Castigada hasta nuevo aviso por meterse en conversaciones de adultos". Baja a la niña de su regazo y la mueve un poco para que comience a caminar a su cuarto.

Helena se va algo triste para su cuarto, a Quinn no le gustaba castigarla pero esta vez se lo merecía. Por andar contándole cosas a Rachel que no son verdad. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella explicarle todas las cosas y que al fin hablaran en paz. Pero nada esta no le contestaba el telf. Y se iba para contestadora de una vez.

Decidió marca otro número conocido para ella, al segundo repique contestaron.

"dime fabray".

"necesito un consejo santana". Le dice la rubia muy seria.

**CONTINUARA…**

asi termina espero muchos rewius ultimamente nadie comenta nada, no se si eso sera bueno o malo o_o. gracias por leer y por los comentarios. nos vemos la proxima semana cuidense chao.

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

**buenas como les va algo tarde con el capitulo, pero hasta hoy pude dedicarle dos horas para escribirlo, a algunos les parecio algo raro el salto del tiempo en esos 6 meses pero asi lo tenia planeado y eso no cambiara, sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.**

"**¿cuando dejaras de reírte López?". La rubia le reclama molesta a su amiga.**

"**lo siento Quinn, pero en serio mi ahijada sí que enredo las cosas". Le dice controlando más su risa y calmándose ya.**

"**si y lo peor es que debo regañarla por esto, pero no quiero. Eso me hace una madre que malcría su hija san".**

"**por supuesto que no, solo no la castiga habla con ella es una niña muy inteligente y entenderá las cosas".**

"**si lo hare apenas termine de hablar contigo, ahora mi otro dilema. ¿Qué hago con Rachel?". Se pasa la mano por el cabello nerviosa.**

"**debes hablar con ella, pero en serio Quinn. Hablar sin peleas, sin reclamos, sin malos entendidos que cada una diga lo que piensa y sobre todo lo siente. Tu estas dispuesta para eso".**

"**siempre lo he estado san, desde que la volví a ver, aunque al parecer ella aun no se ha dado cuenta".**

"**entonces debes decírselo, aquí entre nos pero Rachel berry es la persona más lenta que hemos conocido en la vida. En serio no se que le vez".**

"**en serio me preguntas eso san, no las has visto. Es hermosa y cada día mas".**

"**solo lo dices porque estas perdida por ella nada más".**

"**se lo que digo san así que cambia el tema".**

"**bien no te enojes, guarda las garras para berry jejeje".**

"**jejeje tan graciosa tu pues". Le reclama algo molesta la rubia. "tengo miedo san, si solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones sola. Otra vez".**

"**eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella, si te soy sincera yo no lo haría. Ya le has rogado mucho a esa chica, además tu estas bien con Alfred no".**

"**oh si todo esta tan bien que me aburre".**

"**ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces Quinn, anda por la morena. Inténtalo esta ultima vez y si ella no sede pues olvídala con todo el dolor del alma. No puedes andar siempre detrás de ella".**

"**es cierto, es la última vez y gracias por escucharme aunque al principio lo que hacías era reírte".**

"**discúlpame, es que en serio me dio risa imaginar a helena regañando a su madre". Dice la latina comenzando a reír otra vez.**

"**lo sé, tuvo que ser algo muy chistoso. Sobre todo las caras debe haber puesto Rachel".**

"**sí, bueno te dejo. Ya britt me está mirando feo".**

"**ok te dejo, que descanses san. Mañana te cuento como me fue".**

"**genial espero tu llamada y mucha suerte amiga. En serio te deseo todo lo mejor".**

"**gracias san, con Rachel las necesitare". Se despide de ella antes de dejar su móvil en la mesa y caminar al cuarto de su hija.**

**Al llegar justo a la puerta de la habitación de su hija le causo risa ver el nombre de si hija en el centro de una estrella, uno de los tantos regalos que le había hecho Rachel a la pequeña. Según para que se fuera acostumbrado como pasó con su madre.**

**Toco la puerta dos veces antes de abrir la puerta un poco y asomarse en ella. **

"**puedo pasar".**

"**claro mami". La niña deja los juguetes que tenia a un lado y se acerca a la rubia.**

**Quinn dentro a la habitación y deja la puerta abierta mientras toma la mano de la niña y la lleva al pequeño mueble del lugar donde se sienta y pone a la niña en sus piernas, esta se recuesta en su pecho y comienza acariciarle el cabello.**

"**¿cuanto tiempo estaré castigada?".**

"**no estarás castigada hija".**

"**no, pero creía que estabas molesta conmigo".**

"**lo estaba pero ya paso, además se que lo hiciste por una buena causa".**

"**siempre te escuchaba llorar, aunque tu creías que no estaba enterada y eso me hacia odiar a mi madre. Incluso llegue q desear que no hubiera vuelto".**

"**no quiero que la odies, quiero que disfrutes de ella".**

"**por eso le pedí que te dejara quieta, no quería estar así con ella".**

"**¿que te dijo cuando le pediste eso?".**

"**me miro un momento, después sonrió tristemente y me dijo que lo haría".**

"**así tan fácil helena, no te pidió explicación o algo por el estilo".**

"**nada, bueno dijo que ella haría cualquier cosa por mi sin importa de que se tratara".**

"**ya veo".**

"**eso no quiere decir que no te quiera mama, si eso es lo que piensas".**

"**eres adivina o que hija mía".**

"**no, pero se cuando algo te preocupa mami y te repito ella te quiere. Quizás nunca lo haya dicho pero lo hace, cuando le comente lo del hermanito debiste ver su cara. Tenía mas tristeza que nunca en ella".**

"**helena quiero que sepas que cuando Alfred te hablaba del hermano, no quería decir que tendríamos un hijo juntos, sino que nos presentaría a su hijo nada más".**

"**ha ok, entonces confundí las cosas".**

"**si y bastante para mi gusto".**

"**lo siento mami y la verdad me alegro que no sea así".**

"**bien y por favor dejemos de hablar de bebes, sobre todo deja de pedirme un hermano".**

"**lo siento".**

"**deja de decir lo siento hija".**

"**lo sien…". La niña no pudo terminar la frase porque Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para alegrar el ambiente.**

"**ya mami, sabes que odio las cosquillas".**

"**bien, que te parece si arreglas algo de ropa y nos vamos de una vez". Quinn baja a la niña de su regazo y ella se levanta caminando rumbo a la puerta.**

"**¿para donde vamos?".**

"**para el apartamento de Rachel, pasaremos la noche ahí".**

"**ha esta hora, además recuerda que ella está en una fiesta ahorita".**

"**si a esta hora y no importa que no este, la esperaremos. Así que apúrate helena".**

"**yo tengo ropa haya, no tengo que llevar nada mami".**

"**ok, entonces espérame en la puerta mientras yo busco la mía". Le grita ya rumbo a su cuarto arreglando todo rápido.**

**Medio hora después ya las dos estaban entrando en el apartamento de la morena. Quinn miraba a todos lados asombrada por el cambio.**

"**veo que tu madre hizo remodelación". Dice al dejar su pequeño y cartera en el mueble.**

"**no fue porque quiso, la loca de abril le rompió todo antes de irse".**

"**como y porque no me lo dijiste helena".**

"**mama me pidió que no te lo comentara, lo siento mami".**

"**bien olvídalo". Se quita su abrigo y comienza a recorrer el lugar y ver todas las cosas que habían cambiado en estos meses sin venir.**

"**¿puedo ir a mi cuarto mami?".**

"**si hija". Quinn vio como la niña sale corriendo emocionada y la deja sola en el lugar.**

**Se acerca a una pequeña mesa donde estaba llena de fotos de helena y de Rachel. En varios lugares y distintas posiciones. Pero algo llamo la atención de ella sin imaginárselo había una foto de ella misma ahí sonriendo como nunca. La tomo entre sus manos y se quedo mirándola intrigada, no se acordaba haberle dado esta foto a Rachel ni nada parecido y la creyó perdida.**

"**mama me la pidió, por eso se la traje".**

"**¿te pidió una foto mía?".**

"**si, dijo que tenía que tener en su colección de fotos a la otra parte que creo a su hija hermosa. Palabras textuales de ella misma, no creas que invento".**

"**por dios, ustedes dos están locas". Comenzó a reír de felicidad mientras volvía a poner la foto donde estaba.**

"**mama y yo nos entendemos jejeje. Por cierto vamos a ver una película mientras llega, te parece".**

"**me parece bien".**

"**yo elijo la película".**

"**siempre las elijes, que cambia eso".**

"**bien". Helena toma la mano de su madre y se la lleva rápidamente a su otro cuarto.**

**Un gran ruido en la sala despertó de golpe a Quinn, que al mirar su reloj se dio de cuenta que eran las 3 am y se había quedado dormida en esa pequeña cama incomoda de su hija. Se limpia los ojos un poco antes de moverse lentamente y separarse de la niña, para bajar a ver si el ruido era porque Rachel al fin había llegado.**

**Todo estaba a oscuras menos la cocina, así que camino a donde ella. "¿Rachel eres tú?".**

"**si en la cocina". Le responde.**

**Camino hasta el lugar y vio a esta tomándose un gran vaso de agua, se recostó en la orilla de la puerta mientras la observaba.**

"**en serio debo andar muy borracha". Rachel comenta sin evitar comenzar a reír.**

"**¿porque lo dices?". Le pregunta sin comprender.**

"**eres real Quinn". Se le acerca para tocarla con uno de sus dedos, como si fuera un fantasma o algo así. "vaya si eres real". Ríe otra vez sin poder evitarlo.**

"**claro que soy real Rachel, cuanto bebiste y cómo es posible que manejes así".**

"**poco y no maneje, me trajo el chofer. Mejor dime como entraste tu a mi casa".**

"**helena, recuerda que le diste aun copia de llaves".**

"**ha cierto y que puedo hacer por ti Quinn, la verdad es una hora poco peculiar para visitas".**

"**quieres dejar el sarcasmo Rachel".**

"**lo siento". Le dice apenada y se sirve más agua.**

**Quinn suspira un momento antes de observarla. "¿Rachel cuando dedos ves aquí?". Le dice antes de hacerle señas.**

"**un 7". Le dice al verla seria.**

"**bien, no estás tan borracha. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar Rachel berry". Le dice antes de recostarse al frente de ella y observarla seria.**

"**¿hablar, sobre qué?".**

"**pues primero que todo quiero que escuches y no digas nada".**

"**ok".**

"**bien, primero que todo. No estoy embarazada así que el regalo que me mandaste con helena es absurdo, nuestra hija confundió las cosas como siempre, segundo se que helena te pidió que me dejaras quieta y por eso te has alejado estos meses, lo cual aun me enoja porque ella no tenia porque pedirte eso, tercero sé que he tenido más o menos una relación con Alfred. Pero quiero que entiendas que eso paso porque tú te hiciste a un lado sin decirme nada y no sabía hasta hoy lo que te había pedido helena. Cuarto vi tu entrevista, se que has estado sola estos meses. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías terminado con ella? Te lo pregunte el ultimo día que hablamos".**

"**tenia mis razones, además tú te veías muy emocionada hablando con el tipo ese.**

"**celosa".**

"**si". Le responde con el mismo desafío la morena.**

"**no quiero pelear".**

"**yo tampoco, pero tú lo provocas siempre Quinn".**

"**¿puedo continuar?".**

"**adelante, soy toda oídos".**

"**cuando me entere de todo esto, me sentí muy emocionada y asustada a la vez. Fue tanto mi miedo que termine llamando a santana por consejo". Rio al recordarlo.**

"**vaya buena persona para pedirlo, ella me odia Quinn".**

"**no lo hace y me dio un buen consejo, es más si no es por ella no estaría aquí".**

"**y se puede saber que fue lo maravilloso que te dijo".**

"**que hablara contigo, que aclaráramos las cosas y habláramos con el corazón". La mira seria mente antes de continuar. "por eso estamos aquí, si helena está en su cuarto durmiendo".**

"**bien".**

"**yo te quiero Rachel berry como nunca he querido a nadie y sé que nuestro comienzo fue un desastre, que hice muy mal por ocultarte lo de helena, por cualquier razón que tendría no tiene justificación. Pero esos días que estuvimos juntas aunque solo fuera para tener sexo fui feliz y quiero ser feliz a tu lado, por eso te pido que lo intentemos esta vez sin excusas o alguien en medio, tu estas sola yo estoy sola. Es la última vez que te lo pido".**

"**¿que pasa con Alfred?".**

"**aunque suene feo de mi parte, el no importa en este momento. Solo tú y yo. A mi parada otra vez aquí pidiéndote una oportunidad para ser feliz y sobre todo hacer feliz a una niña hermosa con una familia".**

**La morena no daba crédito lo que escuchaba todo era tan irreal que aun seguía creyendo que estaba borracha. Sonrió al verla la forma seria en que la miraba la rubia esperando su respuesta, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión desde el momento en que Quinn había comenzado a hablar.**

"**bueno la verdad Quinn nunca me creía que esta noche terminaría así y me tomas de sorpresa, pero mi respuesta te la daré mañana". Se le acerca y toma su mano.**

"**pero" la rubia intento hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por la chica.**

"**mañana Quinn, ahorita estoy cansada y estoy segura que tu también. Así que vamos a dormir ya". Apaga la luz de la cocina y se lleva a la chica a su cuarto y cada rato que podía le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizara.**

**Quinn no comprendía pero no quiso hablar más y se dejo guiar por la morena.**

**El otro día llego rápido y ahora Rachel esperaba a Quinn regresara de dejar a su hija en la escuela mientras ella aprovechaba para hacer unas llamadas, la rubia no tardo nada antes de regresar.**

"**disculpa la demora Rachel, es que tenía que hablar algunas cosas con su profesora".**

"**le pasa algo a la niña".**

"**nada que no podamos solucionar hablando las dos con ella". Le sonríe y toma de su mano.**

"**bien". La morena le corresponde el gesto aprieta su mano un momento antes de soltarla delicadamente y volver encender el auto y salir del lugar.**

"**me dirás al fin para donde vamos".**

"**cuando lleguemos lo sabrás Quinn".**

"**me imagino que cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vamos, al fin contestaras a mi pregunta de anoche no".**

"**aja, pero antes tu tendrás que responderme a otra cosa jejeje".**

"**de que hablas".**

"**mejor calla y pon algo de música".**

**La rubia obedeció y sin más dejo sus pensamientos a un lado disfrutando de la música y de la sensación de tranquilidad que tenia, a pesar de no obtener una respuesta aun de esta. Se encontraba feliz y aun no entendía por qué.**

**Rachel estaciono el auto frente a un gran edificio bastante transitado para extrañes de Quinn.**

"**llegamos, baja rápido Quinn que no están esperando". Dice la morena antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad tomar su cartera y salir del auto sin esperar a la rubia.**

**Quinn la copio y salió rápido para seguirla cuando la alcanzo, la morena toma de su mano entrelazando los dedos y entra al edificio.**

**Llega hasta el ascensor, suben en el varias personas les sonríe al verlas tomada de la mano, la rubia se siente un poco extraña por esto, en el 4 piso se bajan y la morena la sigue por varias oficinas, entra en una de ellas donde habían varios amigos de Rachel esperándolas, esta los saludo rápidamente y aprovecho para presentarle a Quinn a ellos.**

**Cuando estos se alejaron un poco de ellas Quinn aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con la chica.**

"**¿que hacemos en el ayuntamiento Rachel? Me puedes explicar todo esto porque no entiendo nada". **

"**fácil Quinn, estamos aquí porque se realizara una boda".**

"**esta es una broma Rachel, tu forma de contestarme es traerme a la boda de alguien más". Le reclama molesta pero sin alzar tanto el tono de vos.**

"**quien te dijo que será la boda de alguien mas Quinn".**

"**¿Cómo?".**

"**estamos aquí para nuestra boda Quinn, esta es mi respuesta a tu pregunta".**

"**¿qué?".**

"**si, ¿quieres ser mi esposa Quinn fabray?". Le pregunta con una sonrisa de total felicidad al ver la cara de no creerse lo que escuchaba.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen muchos comentarios. la proxima semana el final se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

"**si, ¿quieres ser mi esposa Quinn fabray?". Le pregunta con una sonrisa de total felicidad al ver la cara de no creerse lo que escuchaba.**

"**Rachel yo". No pudo continuar porque la morena la detiene.**

"**espera Quinn". La calla por un momento mientras toma sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos. "Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar tu siempre has sido la que ha hablado y creo que ha llegado el momento donde callas y me dejas contarte todo lo que he sentido en estos meses".**

**Quinn se puso más nerviosa que antes al escuchar eso, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rachel se tranquilizo de inmediato.**

"**cuando mis padres me llamaron para contarme lo de helena fue un gran golpe para mi Quinn, me llene de rabia e impotencia por no haber estado junto a ella desde que nació". La mirada de Quinn cambio totalmente a una más triste. "pero después me explicaste tus razones para actuar de esa forma y aunque me costo en este tiempo que he estado sola al fin lo entendí". Le vuelve a sonreír.**

"**no te digo esto para que te sientas Quinn, eso es lo menos que quiero en este momento".**

"**lo sé y disculpa por ser algo sentimental". Al fin la rubia pudo hablar mientras trataba de controlarse.**

"**cuando al fin pude pasar tiempo con mi hija, me di cuenta de que estabas criando una gran niña y eso me lleno de orgullo no solo por la niña sino por ti. Por ver que has cambiado en todos estos años para convertirte en una gran mujer".**

**Sin poder evitarlo la cara de Quinn cambia al instante al escuchar eso y le regala una mirada dulce.**

"**cuando al fin pudimos volver a estar juntas, sé que no te di el puesto que te merecías por ser la madre de mi hija, eso te llevo a andar con alguien que no te hacia feliz y créeme aun hoy me arrepiento de mi indecisión en ese momento". Quinn aprieta su mano para que viera que eso no importaba ahorita.**

"**llevaba días tratando de pensar en alguna forma de volver a acercarme y conversar contigo, pero me daba tanto miedo de ir y verte con él. Cuando helena me conto que ibas a tener un hijo con él, no sabes cómo me sentía y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento".**

"**Rachel, nunca estuve con el de esa forma, solo quiero que sepas eso".**

"**eso no importa ahorita Quinn, pero igual gracias por aclarármelo". Lleva sus manos cerca de sus labios y le da un gran beso, mira a su alrededor donde sus amigos se han hecho a un lado para darles algo de privacidad lo cual agradece. "ayer en la noche cuando volví a casa y te vi ahí, no sabes la gran emoción que sentí, lo único que quería era abrazarte, besarte y mas nunca dejarte ir de mi lado. Pero me detuvo no saber que intenciones tenias. Cuando me contaste que venias a darme una última oportunidad de estar juntas, fue cuando decidí hacer todo esto. Lo hubiera hecho esa misma noche si no fuera sido de madrugada jejeje". No puede evitar sonreír al recordar eso y Quinn imita el gesto.**

"**por eso Quinn fabray te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" y permitirme cada día del resto de nuestras vidas hacerte feliz y compensarte por estos malos meses que te hice pasar". Le vuelve a preguntar y casi rezando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.**

**La rubia no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre ella para entre besos responderle. "acepto…Rachel…es lo que más he querido en mi vía". Para seguirla besando sin importar nada. **

**De repente alguien las llamaba y tuvieron que separarse.**

"**disculpen pero pueden dejar esto para después de la boda".**

"**lo siento, es que no pude contenerme". Responden las dos apenadas.**

"**las entiendo, así ¿que podemos comenzar ya?".**

"**si".**

"**¿tienen las sortijas?".**

"**Por supuesto señor". Dice Rachel antes de sacarlas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mostrárselo por un momento a la rubia. "se que todo esto es apresurado, que no está nuestra hija o tus amigos y que todo es una locura. Pero te prometo que después haremos una gran ceremonia donde tu eligieras todo y no me quejare de nada".**

"**mas te vale berry". La mira con gran amor antes de prestar atención a la ceremonia otra vez sin evitar sonreír como tonta por todo esto.**

**Varias horas después helena fabray iba saliendo de su clase conversando con varias compañeras, después se despidió de ellas y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a algunas de sus madres, pero lo que vio la hizo sonreír mas. Recostada en el capo del auto se encontraba Rachel recostada al mientras Quinn estaba en los brazos de ella y la morera susurrándoles cosas y a la vez besaba sus mejillas, las dos tenían grandes sonrisas y esto extraño un poco a la niña. Esta mañana estaban más que normales para el gusto de la niña y ahora las consigue con demostración de amor sobre todo sin importarle que la gente las mirara e incluso algunos sacaban fotos de ellas.**

**Camino a donde ellas parándose al frente de estas y causándole risa que ninguna de las dos lo habían notado. "hola". Les dice la niña fuerte y claro para que la escucharan.**

**Las otras dos al reconocer la vos voltearon al ver a la niña que las miraba sin entender nada.**

**Quinn se separa delicadamente de Rachel para caminar a donde estaba la niña y agacharse a su altura. "hola mi hija hermosa, ¿como te fue hoy?". Y regalarle un gran abrazo mientras la alzaba junto a ella y caminaba a donde Rachel aun las esperaba sin moverse sonriendo.**

"**bien como siempre". Quinn la pone justo en medio de ellas antes de Rachel vuelva a intentar abrazar, aunque con su hija en medio casi no podía.**

"**¿como esta mi niña hermosa?". Esta vez es ella la que la saluda de beso sonreírle antes de volver a perder viendo a la rubia, esta también cayó en el estado de la morena olvidando a su hija en medio de ellas.**

"**oigan, me están aplastando". Les dice para que se separen y Quinn se aleja un poco dejando que Rachel sea quien cargue a helena ahora. "bien me van a decir ya, que les pasa y porque andan así de perdidas". La niña muy la mirada entre las dos a ver cual empezaba primero.**

"**estoy esperándolas". Le vuelve a preguntar fastidiada porque ninguna dice nada.**

"**ya hija tranquila ya te explicaremos todo, ahora lo mejor será irnos". Quinn camina al lado de Rachel y toma las llaves de esta para manejar ella, solo regalándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de caminar al lado del conductor. La morena lo entendió y no puso queja de nada, baja a la niña para que se sentara en la parte de atrás del auto mientras ella era el copiloto hoy.**

**El auto seguía muy callado para gusto de la niña, solo miraba de vez en cuando a cada una de sus madres. Podía ver la gran diferencia en su relación y sobre todo las miradas que se echaban de vez en cuando.**

"**¿se casaron verdad?". Les pregunta seria cruzando los brazos molesta.**

"**¿qué?". Quinn al escuchar la pregunta freno de repente, asustando a Rachel y a la niña a la vez que veía como varias personas le pitaban para que continuara.**

"**ya mama continua, detuviste el trafico si no te has dado cuenta".**

**El rubio volvió a manejar mirando cada cierto tiempo a Rachel, dándole a entender que ella es la que debe explicarle.**

**La morena entendió y se voltio para ver a su hija. "es cierto helena, le pedí esta mañana a tu madre que se casara conmigo y acepto".**

"**pero no me avisaste mama, yo quería ir y estar con ustedes".**

"**lo sé hija y discúlpame por no llevarte. Pero no sabía si ella me diría que sí".**

"**por favor mami te diría mil veces sí sin dudarlo, si desde que me acuerdo vive soñando con casarse contigo".**

"**helena". Le reclama Quinn a su hija al escuchar lo que decía.**

"**pero es cierto, tú me lo has dicho".**

"**si, pero no es para que se lo comentaras así a Rachel. Va a pensar que soy una desesperada".**

"**es que lo eres mami".**

"**helena fabray quieres callarte de una vez". **

"**lo siento". Responde la niña apenada sin entender porque su madre se enojo tanto con ella.**

"**ya no peleen por favor y volviendo al tema hija te pido disculpas otra vez. Pero fue algo apurado todo e igual como le prometí a tu madre después celebraremos otra vez y tu estarás en primera fila para verlo todo".**

"**bien". La niña le sonríe y se recuesta en la silla feliz.**

**Rachel se volvió a acomodar en su asiento antes de regalarle una gran sonrisa a Quinn la cual correspondió de inmediato.**

"**aun no puedo creer que se casaron". Después de unos minutos la niña volvió a hablar interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas de las mujeres.**

"**pues créelo hija y tenemos anillos para demostrártelo". Le dice Rachel y le muestras su mano al igual que Quinn para que viera los hermosos anillos que había comprado.**

"**son lindos mama".**

"**lo sé, tengo muy buen gusto".**

"**no puedo creerlo, al fin somos una familia". Grita la niña feliz mientras intentaba bailar en el auto.**

"**lo somos hija y por favor deja de moverte que te vas a marear". Dice la rubia para tratar de detenerla.**

"**bien mami". La niña se quedo quieta y volvió a mirarlas por un momento.**

**Rachel noto las miradas que le echaba y pregunto antes que ella. "¿donde viviremos ahora mamis?".**

"**¿cómo?". Quinn pregunta mirándola un momento.**

"**en que apartamento viviremos ahora que somos una familia, en de mama o el nuestro". **

"**he bueno". La rubia no sabía que responder a eso.**

"**tengo una casa a las afueras de la cuidad, creo que será un genial lugar para mudarnos las tres".**

"**no me habías comentado eso Rachel".**

"**lo sé, son unas de las tantas cosas que no hemos hablado aun Quinn". La morena le regala una mirada dulce antes de volver a mirar a la niña. "te gusta la idea hija".**

"**a mí la verdad me da igual donde vivamos, mientras estemos las tres nada importa".**

"**que hija tan maravillosa tengo".**

"**lo sé".**

"**y bastante pretenciosa también jejeje".**

"**lo se jejeje". Las dos comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.**

"**las dos están locas sabían". Esta vez es Quinn le habla.**

"**pero así nos adoras rubia".**

"**no puedo negarlo". Entre risas y otro tiempo de silencio al fin llegaron a casa de la rubia, entraron al lugar la niña se fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y Rachel aprovecho para aceptar una llamada la cual atendió en el balcón del apartamento.**

**Quinn la observaba desde lejos mientras conversaba y cada uno de sus gesto, no podía evitar ser la chica más feliz en ese momento, miro su anillo y otra vez volvió a sonreír. Aun no podía creer que era su esposa, al fin lo había logrado. Rachel se había dado cuento y les estaba dando una oportunidad a ellas.**

**Cuando la morena termino la llamada se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo pegándose a sus espalda y entrelazando su dedos en su cintura. "¿Quién te llamaba?". Le pregunta mientras le regaña un beso.**

"**¿celosa?".**

"**¿debería estarlo?".**

"**para nada, solo era trabajo".**

"**¿tienes que irte ya?".**

"**si, lo lamento".**

"**no te preocupes lo entiendo".**

"**tratare de terminar rápido y volver. Aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclara de nuestra vida de ahora en adelante y es algo que no quiero dejar para después. Es solo que a esto no puedo faltar". Le dice antes de voltearse y quedar al frente de ella.**

"**no estoy enojada ni nada Rachel, sé que es tu trabajo y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar".**

"**ahora si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y me siento muy segura de todo esto, eso es algo que quiero que nunca olvides". Se le acerca para besarla delicadamente, era el primer beso real que se daban en meses sin llenos de resentimiento, dudas o rabia. Solo un beso donde sus labios se demostraban todo el amor que sentía. Después de unos minutos Rachel se separo de ella, porque sino nunca se iría. "te quiero Quinn nunca lo olvides". Le dice antes de besarla otra vez abrazarla e irse sin dejar que la rubia contestara nada.**

**Quinn se volteo sorprendida al ver como su esposa salía del apartamento sin mirarla ni un momento, solo pudo notar la cara sonrojada de la morena al mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Su hija volvió a aparecer al lado de ella mirándola extrañada. "mama salió". Le pregunta mientras toma su mano y la aprieta.**

"**si, tenia algunos compromisos de trabajo y tuvo que irse".**

"**pero porque mami, se acaban de casar. Debe pasar el día con nosotras no trabajando".**

"**lo sé hija, pero hay veces que los adultos tienen cosas que hacer a las cuales no se pueden negar y esta era una de esas para tu mama".**

"**ok, lo entiendo pero no me parece justo. Ahora que somos una familia yo quería que se quedara con nosotras ver una película las tres cenar o algo así. No que se fuera a trabajar".**

"**te entiendo, yo estoy igual de molesta que tu. Pero a veces debemos entender las cosas, además dijo que lo compensara".**

"**pues deberá traer o salir con algo muy bueno, porque ahora son dos fabray que debe contentar". Dice la niña muy decidida mientras le da una mirada seria a su madre.**

"**así es hija mía". Sonríe al ver la expresión de la niña.**

**De repente el timbre la puerta suena y Quinn va de inmediato pensando que a su esposa se le había olvidado algo, lo único que no esperaba encontrar era a esa persona.**

"**hola Quinn, disculpa que venga sin avisarte. Pero debemos hablar".**

"**Alfred".**

"**que hace este tipo aquí, tu ya no tienes que hablar con el mami. Tu pareja es ahora mi madre y el no tiene nada que ver con nosotras". Dice la niña molesta al ver al hombre parada en su puerta.**

"**quieres dejar de hablar en un momento por favor helena".**

"**pero mami él".**

"**pero nada, ve a tu cuarto ya".**

"**mami".**

"**ya helena".**

"**bien, pero andaré pendiente de ti para que no engañes a mi mami. Se acaban de casar como para que tu ya andes con alguien más".**

"**helena fabray para tu cuarto ya".**

"**no es justo, siempre me mandas para mi cuarto". Sigue peleando la niña mientras desaparece dejando solo a los adultos.**

**Quinn suspira un momento antes de mirar al hombre que estaba en el mismo lugar tratando de entender todo lo que había dicho la niña.**

"**se puede saber de que está hablando Quinn, como es eso que te casaste con Rachel".**

"**quieres calmarte y terminar de entrar Alfred. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar". La rubia se hace a un lado dejándolo entrar.**

**Quinn cierra la puerta y mira al hombre que la espera expectante a que comenzara de una vez, la rubia suspira cansada por el día de grandes emociones que había tenido.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE este seria el final, pero aun faltan algunas cosas que aclarar de todo este fics asi que aun queda algunos capitulos por escribir, el proximo capitulo la otra semana. gracias por sus rewius y por leer se les quiere chao.**

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

**buenas como les va, no pude actualizar antes me dio una gripe tremenda que no me dio ganas de escribir nada. pero ya estoy mejor y por aqui actualizando sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.**

**Quinn cierra la puerta y mira al hombre que la espera expectante a que comenzara de una vez, la rubia suspira cansada por el día de grandes emociones que había tenido.**

"**¿QUIERES ALGO DE BEBER?".**

"**NO GRACIAS, ESTO BIEN. SOLO ESPERANDO A QUE COMIENCES A HABLAR QUINN".**

"**bueno lo que dice helena es cierto, me case con ella hoy en la mañana".**

"**¿Qué?". Le dice el hombre sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. "Esto es una broma verdad, dime que no volviste a caer por esa mujer poca cosa".**

"**es cierto y no te permito que hables así de ella".**

"**yo hablo de ella como me dé la gana, después de todo ya como están las cosas te tengo porque referirme a ella amablemente".**

"**si quieres culpar a alguien deberías empezar por mí, recuerda que esto es algo de las dos no de ella sola".**

"**te obligo, te chantajeo con quitarte a tu hija o cualquier otra cosa. Porque si es así Quinn yo conozco a muy buenos abogados que hundirían a esa tipa fácilmente".**

"**por dios Alfred quieres dejarme hablar y sobre todo dejar de hablar de ella como si fuera el peor criminal del mundo".**

"**tengo derecho a actuar así, por dios Quinn hace dos días éramos una pareja y de repente hoy me dices que estas casada con alguien más. Como pretendes que me calme".**

"**yo nunca te prometí nada, siempre te fui sincera con respecto a mis sentimientos y tu sabias muy bien, que yo te dejaría todo sin dudarlo dos veces por ella".**

"**te está manipulando y lo peor es que tu caes como si nada".**

"**primero que todo las cosas no son así Alfred y segundo yo fui la que la busco a ella. Fui la que lo intente de nuevo cuando me entere que estaba sola".**

"**todo esto es por lo del día de la entrevista verdad".**

"**si".**

"**vamos Quinn, en serio crees que ella estuvo todo este tiempo sola. Es que no conoces los rumores que rodean a esa mujer que no vale la pena".**

"**te dije que no la insultes en mi presencia y si te vas a poner así y no dejarme hablar lo mejor será que te largues de mi casa ya".**

"**así de fácil me cambias por ella".**

"**nunca la cambie Alfred y si te soy sincera tu solo fuiste una distracción, lo lamento pero nunca tome nuestra relación en serio".**

"**como puedes decirme estas cosas así de fácil sin sentir nada".**

"**Para que veas, esta es la verdadera Quinn fabray y cuando algo no le interesa lo dice sin dudarlo".**

"**solo me usaste para darle celos a ella no, siempre ha sido ella y eso es algo que nunca cambiara".**

"**esa es la realidad, lamento mi crudeza pero tú te lo buscaste con tus comentarios. Lo menos que quería es ser grosera contigo, después de todo fuiste una buena distracción mientras duro".**

"**aun no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto como si nada pasara". El hombre la mira sin creerse lo que escuchaba. "pero estoy seguro que te comportas así por ella, si ella no existiera serias otra persona".**

"**la verdad ya me canse, piensa lo que quieras". Le dice la rubia mientras camina hasta la puerta la cual abre. "terminamos, quiero que te vayas y que mas nunca me vuelvas a buscar, ya tengo lo que quería y no te necesito mas".**

"**en serio crees que por casarte con ella se arreglo todo entre ustedes, acaso crees que con eso ya conseguirás toda la felicidad".**

"**no, pero será algo que construiremos las dos y por favor fuera de mi casa. Ya mi paciencia se termino contigo desde hace rato".**

**El hombre le hizo caso y camino a la salida pero antes de irse se voltea y la mira. "cuando te vuelva a dejar no vengas a mi llorando Quinn".**

"**no te preocupes que eso no pasara y si llegara a pasar serias la última persona que buscaría". Lo mira muy seria. "adiós Alfred y ojala consigas a alguien que si te quiera de verdad". Le dice antes de cerrarle la puerta sin esperar su respuesta.**

**La rubia Se recuesta en la puerta pensando en lo que había pasado, no quería que las cosas hubieran terminado así. Pero él se lo busco al empezar a insultar a su esposa. No podía evitar sonreír cuando repetía eso, aun no podía creer que estaba casada con ella y sonreír feliz.**

"**se fue para siempre". Le pregunta su hija un poco alejada de ella mirando algo nerviosa.**

**Quinn se sorprende al escuchar y voltea a verla. "si, mas nunca volverá".**

"**bien, porque a mama no le gustara que siga visitándote ahora que están casadas".**

"**lo sé, por eso le dije que no volviera".**

"**me alegra escuchar eso, solo baje porque escuche su pelea. Vine a revisar que no te estuviera haciendo daño mami".**

"**tranquila hija que solo hablamos, bueno yo intente hablar el solo gritaba. Pero eso no importa ya como te dije el no volverá a nuestras vidas y menos ahora que estamos empezando una nueva".**

"**si, aun no me creo que estén casadas. Soy muy feliz mami no sabes cuánto".**

"**esa es una de las metas de tu madre y mía, darte toda la felicidad posible".**

"**bueno porque andaba pensando que ahora que se casaron y todo eso. Pueden darme el hermanito que tanto quiero".**

"**por dios helena quieres dejar de pensar en eso, nos acabamos de casar".**

"**eso no tiene nada que ver, así que más te vale ponerte a trabajar en mi hermano ya mami".**

"**eres terrible niña".**

"**igual me amas, soy la grandiosa helena fabray berry". **

"**la mas pretensiosa también".**

"**que no se te olvide lo de hermosa"**

"**creía que con decir grandiosa se expresaba todo hija".**

"**si, pero tenía que decirlo mami".**

"**por dios en serio que a veces no puedo berry niña. Ahora vamos a hacer deberes antes de que tu mama vuelva. No creas que andarás todo día sin hacer nada".**

"**pero mami andamos de fiesta, como me vas a mandar a hacer tareas".**

"**sígueme helena y no me contradigas".**

**Antes de que pudieran irse la puerta suena insistentemente, las dos voltean a verla preocupadas.**

"**crees que volvió mami".**

"**no creo, fui muy clara con él".**

"**quieres que llame a la policía".**

"**no exageres helena, pero por prevenir tráeme el bate que siempre escondo cerca".**

"**si mami". La niña le hace caso y corre rápido a buscarlo. "aquí tienes".**

"**gracias, ahora espera detrás de mí". Los golpes en la puerta son más insistentes que antes y no se detienen por nada.**

"**¿quien es?". Pregunta la rubia muy seria mientras la niña miraba detrás de su madre con otro bate preparado.**

"**tu madre Quinn fabray y será mejor que me abras de una vez". Las dos bajan los bates y los dejan a un lado antes de abrir rápidamente.**

"**madre".**

"**abuela". Dice la niña antes de correr abrazar a la señora.**

"**hola princesa, Quinn Llevo casi 10 minutos esperando que abras, porque tardabas tanto y que haces con esos bates".**

"**es que creíamos que era el ex novio feo de mami, por eso lo teníamos por cualquier cosa".**

"**Quinn fabray se puede saber que le estas enseñando a mi nieta".**

"**mama las cosas no son como parecen en serio y por favor no tomes tan literal todo lo que dice tu nieta".**

"**es un niña y ellos dicen la verdad".**

"**pasa madre y ya te explico todo". Se hace a un lado no sin antes darle una mirada seria a la salida de su hija que siempre la metía en problemas.**

"**lo siento mami". Le dice su hija cuando pasa al lado de abuela.**

**La señora deja sus cosas en la sala y se voltea para ver impaciente a su hija. "cuando quieras puedes empezar Quinn, me quedare un tiempo largo de visita".**

"**bueno yo".**

**Habían pasado un par de horas en los que al fin Rachel había terminado su trabajo del día y como todo salió bien la dejaron ir antes lo cual feliz acepto. Se baja de su auto y entra al edificio pero antes de poder entrar al ascensor alguien la toma del brazo.**

"**Rachel berry usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente". Le dice un hombre con un tono algo grosero y sobre todo por la forma tan brusca que tomo a la chica.**

**La morena al verlo lo reconoció de una vez. "mas te vale que me sueltes ya y que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente".**

"**Por supuesto que lo tenemos un tema pendiente y su nombre es Quinn fabray".**

"**no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto". Dice la chica al ver alrededor como las personas los miraban por un momento antes de seguir su camino. "ella está conmigo ahora, acéptalo de una vez y deja de hacer el ridículo".**

"**ella era mía antes de que tu volvieras con tus tonterías".**

"**tu lo has dicho era, ahora estamos casadas y más te vale alejarte de mi esposa porque no respondo de mis actos".**

"**claro ahora si es tu esposa, ahora si la amas cuando hace apenas unos meses la tratabas mal. No te creo eso de que ahora mueres por ella".**

"**yo tengo mis razones para comportarme así y es algo que no voy a discutir contigo mucho menos en la entrada de un edificio". La morena intenta irse pero él la vuelve a sostener del brazo evitando que se fuera.**

"**no hemos terminado".**

"**suéltame idiota". Le grita la chica antes de mover su brazo para que la soltara.**

"**no creas que porque se casaron todo se arreglo y tampoco creas que me hare a un lado, Quinn es una mujer maravillosa que no se merece a un poco cosa como tú".**

"**no me conoces y no tienes ningún derecho a decirlo".**

"**eso es lo que tú crees y por ahora tu ganas. Pero yo estaré cerca esperando tu caída y cuando eso pase no dejare ir a Quinn nunca más".**

"**larga de una vez de nuestras vidas Alfred y mas te vale no volver nunca".**

"**adiós Rachel berry". Le dice esto último antes de irse dejando a la morena toda alterada después de su pelea, miro a una de sus manos y pudo ver el regalo que le llevaba a su esposa todo arruinado.**

**La morena entro rápidamente al ascensor tratando de calmarse y deja de lado toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, llego al piso en donde viviría por unos días, busco la llave y abrió la puerta entrando al apartamento.**

"**estoy en casa Quinn, helena están". Les grita para ver si alguna le respondía y no tardo en escuchar como alguien corría a donde ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos.**

"**volviste pronto mama, a que no sabes quién nos visita". Le dice una vez esta en los brazos de la morena.**

"**hola mi niña y la verdad nunca he sido buena con las adivinanzas. Así que dime de quien se trata".**

"**Rachel berry quien diría que no volveríamos a ver y siendo parte de la familia ahora, aunque aquí entre nosotras te has tardado mucho en unirte a ella".**

"**madre". Le reclama Quinn al escuchar lo que le decía.**

"**que, es la verdad quinnchi".**

"**madre no me digas así por favor". Le dice antes de caminara a donde estaba su esposa y pararse al frente de ella. "hola". La saluda algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.**

"**hola".**

"**me alegra que regresaras antes".**

"**me porte bien y pues me dejaron escaparme antes quinnchi".**

"**tu también Rachel, no me digas así. Odio ese apodo de mi madre".**

"**es lindo".**

"**es horrible y me trajo muchos traumas, así que por favor no lo repitas".**

"**ok". Le dice la morena no sin antes tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a ella rápidamente, uniendo sus labios sin darle tiempo a que la rubia se quejara. Dándole un beso sin importarle que estuviera su hija y su suegra cerca de ellas mirándolas atentamente. Lo único que quería era besarla y llevaba todo el día pensando en eso desde que se separaron.**

**Cuando se separaron le regala una dulce sonrisa. "ahora si estoy en casa". Acaricia la mejilla sonrojada de su esposa y pasa del lado de ella para saludar a la señora como se debe.**

"**hola judy, me alegra que nos visite y me imagino que ya está enterada de todo".**

"**así es, Quinn me conto todo antes de que tu llegaras y aun no te perdono que se hayan casado con mi hija menor sin hacer una celebración como se debe".**

"**le pido disculpas y como le dije a Quinn, pronto compensare eso. Solo deme algo de tiempo por favor".**

"**no te preocupes, solo espero que no pasen años y nada".**

"**no será así, te lo prometo".**

"**bien".**

"**Rachel que le paso a estas flores que traías, porque están todas dañadas".**

"**eran un regalo para ti y pues al llegar tu ex me estaba esperando en la entrada y pues tuvimos una discusión de la cual las flores no se libraron de la rabia de él".**

"**por dios, estas bien, te hizo daño".**

"**tranquila Quinn estoy bien, solo hablamos me amenazo y se fue. No es tan grave".**

"**pero que le pasa, parece un psicópata. El no era así".**

"**pues al parecer ahora que terminaste con él, demostró su verdadera cara y no es lo que siempre aparentaba".**

"**debemos poner la denuncia hija". Le dice la señora al escuchar atentamente la conversación de la pareja.**

"**no es necesario judy, solo son palabras de alguien que perdió. No hará nada, ahora por favor podemos dejar de hablar de él y busquen sus cosas que iremos a comer fuera". Les dice la morena a las otras chicas.**

"**genial, saldremos". Grita helena mientras corre a su cuarto por su abrigo.**

"**esa es la actitud hija, judy, Quinn que están esperando. Debemos irnos ya conozco un lugar genial que les encantara. Además tenemos mucho que celebrar".**

"**no te molesta madre".**

"**para nada hija, vamos".**

"**ok, entonces vamos de una vez".**

**Una puerta se cierra de golpe mientras dos cuerpos se recuestan en ella besándose como si tuvieran años sin hacerlo, acababan de volver de su salida. La noche había llegado sin darse cuenta, cuando la visita y su hija se despidieron de ellas sonriendo. Las dos literalmente corrieron a su cuarto con mil ganas de saciar su necesidad de amarse que tenían guardando desde hace un tiempo.**

**Rachel toma a la rubia de la cintura y la lleva a la cama donde la acuesta sin dejar de besarla, comienza a quitarle la camisa solo se separa de ella para poder quitarle la prenda. Quinn se va a los pantalones de su esposa los cual le quita sin perder tiempo. Vuelven a perderse entre besos y caricias sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abre y entra una niña corriendo parándose al frente de ellas.**

"**mamas". Les grita y estas al escucharlas se separan rápidamente.**

"**helena que haces aquí". Le dice la morena antes de separarse de Quinn apenada por la situación en la que la había conseguido la niña.**

"**te he dicho que no entre a mi cuarto sin llamar hija".**

"**que hacen y porque mami anda sin camisa y mama sin pantalones".**

"**no preguntes helena y vete para tu cuarto ya".**

"**no, quiero dormir con ustedes".**

"**hoy no se puede helena, no seas caprichosa".**

"**porque no mami".**

"**estamos ocupadas por eso".**

"**haciendo que". Les vuelve a preguntar la niña.**

**Rachel sin poder evitarlo comienza a reír de toda la situación. "claro que te puedes quedar hija, ven aquí". Le dice mientras golpea un lado de la cama para que se acerque a ella.**

"**no la consientas Rachel, debe dormir en su cuarto. Sobre todo esta noche".**

"**no pasa nada Quinn, tendremos muchas noches más". Le sonríen mientras acuesta a su hija cerca de ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas y las dos comienzan con los juegos.**

**Quinn suspirar resignada y molesta, tratando de calmar su cuerpo que se había encendido totalmente por lo que antes estaba a punto de hacer con la morena. "bien, pero solo esta noche helena. Mañana duermes en tu cuarto".**

**CONTINUARA…**

**la verdad es que aun no se q hacer con alfred, si dejarlo asi y q vuelva a aparecer XD, gracias por los rewius se les quiere chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas por aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo. gracias por leer y por los rewius.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25.**

"al fin me contaras que tal la vida de casada con Berry". Las dos amigas se encontraban tomándose un café cerca del lugar donde trabajaba la rubia.

"pues, ha sido estupendo. Hasta ahora no tengo ninguna queja". Sonrió al recordar el tiempo que ha pasado con ella.

"claro, si en tu cara de idiota enamorada se nota".

"oye santana, a ver si me respeta y dejas ese tipo de comentarios".

"ya no te enojes, a ver de que querías hablarme".

"que no puedo invitar un café a una amiga sin que me suceda algo".

"si puedes pero cuando un lunes a media mañana no, porque cada vez que lo hacías era que algo te preocupaba y tenias que hablarlo con alguien".

"odio que me conozcas tan bien santana".

"mejor agradece que contestara tu llamada, mira que aun estoy molesta contigo por casarte y no invitarme".

"ya te explique eso san, no seas rencorosa".

"ok, no me digas que ya tienes problemas en el paraíso con tu morena".

"no, para nada ella es perfecta".

"¿entonces?".

"te acuerdas que a Rachel una vez al año le pasa algo diferente".

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo y tienes una hija como prueba de ello".

"el mejor regalo de mi vida, amo a mi hija".

"bien, pero aun no veo el problema. Quieres hablar de una vez por todas Quinn".

"en unos días le ocurrirá y tengo ciertas dudas de ello".

"vamos Quinn, no me vengas ahora con que te da miedo".

"no, es solo que anoche hable algo de eso con ella y se puso muy tensa e incómoda. Después cambio el tema de inmediato".

"para nadie es fácil hablar de eso Quinn, hay que entenderla".

"lo sé, pero no debería ponerse así conmigo. Soy su esposa, madre de su hija y de paso no es algo que no nos haya pasado antes".

"bien, entiendo tu punto. Pero porque lo discutes conmigo y no con ella".

"es que siento, que si insisto mas con el tema. Terminaremos peleando".

"Lo que te recomiendo es que lo discutas con ella y si se molesta trata de hablar con ella sin que eso ocurra. Tienes derecho de dar tu opinión, después de todo son un matrimonio y dejaron de ser una para ser dos. Eso es algo que ella debe entender".

"es que el problema san es que ella lo entiendo y todas las demás cosas me consulta, pero cuando se trata de eso. Cambia totalmente si la vieras su expresión y postura es otra, es como si fuera otra Rachel. Una Rachel que odia esa parte de ella".

"vaya si es eso, entonces las cosas son mas difíciles de lo que parecen".

"si y estoy completamente segura que entre hoy y mañana me dirá que se ira de viaje por el mes que estará así".

"y tú no quieres que eso pase".

"no, quiero que se quedo o si es el caso de que quiere irse. Quiero que me lleve con ella, no quiero que pase esos momentos sola".

La latina no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su amiga.

"¿que te causa tanta risa?"

"pues que tu lo que quieres es pasar un mes de sexo desenfrenado con tu esposa".

Quinn se sonroja un poco. "no veo que eso tenga algo de malo, es mi esposa y tengo derecho de disfrutar de todo lo de ella".

"tranquila rubia, si no te critico. Solo me causa gracia nada más, además si estuviera en tu situación actuaria igual".

"me alegra que me entiendas, ahora lo difícil será convencerla a ella".

"vamos debe será fácil, solo hazle algo que le encante y con eso no te podrá decir que no".

"no todo en la vida de pareja es sexo san".

"no hablo de eso rubia mal pensada".

"um ok, ya veré que se me ocurre".

"además tienes que convencerla de cualquier forma, sino como harás a él hermanito que tu loca hija quiere".

"no le digas así a mi hija, mira que si Rachel se entere te ira mal".

"ahí sí con el miedo que le tengo. En fin para resumir todo lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarlo con ella y ver cómo reacciona".

"lo sé, pero eso no evita que tenga miedo y que eso no haga pelear de nuevo. Todo ha estado tan bien con ella".

"no puedes temerle a tu esposa".

"tienes razón, hoy mismo hablare con ella".

"me alegro por eso y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas Quinn".

"así será y otra vez gracias".

"para eso son las amigas o no".

"si".

"ahora volvamos, tengo que despedirme de britt y salir corriendo por mis hijas".

"donde las dejaste".

"donde la abuela y ella las adora. Pero cuando se ponen como britt la alteran rápidamente".

"pobre".

"si". Las dos sonrieron al imaginar la escena y volvieron al trabajo de la rubia.

6 en punto siempre era la hora que Quinn volvía a casa, ya me había acostumbrado a esperarla justo al lado de la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar. A penas se lo mostré le encanto y hizo todo lo posible para en menos de una semana tenerlo listo a su gusto y al de la niña.

Como siempre puntual la rubia, en ese momento la puerta se abría y entraba ella, la hermosa mujer con la que me case y con la de de hace un mes vivo feliz con ella.

"hola". La saludo cuando me mira sorprendida, en todo este tiempo no se acostumbra a que la espere de esa forma.

"hola, un día de estos me asustaras tanto que me desmayare de la impresión".

"exagerada".

"algo de ti tenía que copiar no crees".

"no me gusta como sonó eso".

"a mí no me gusta que me esperes y no me saludes con un beso".

"discúlpame un gran error de mi parte". Se le acerca lentamente y toma una de sus manos para acercarla a ella, mientras con la otra la va subiendo por la chaquete que tenia la rubia en ese momento y aun no se había quitado. Recorriendo la prende hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciarlo con uno de sus dedos.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de ella amaba ver como con un simple roce o su cercanía ponía muy nerviosa a su esposa, amaba eso de ella. Cuando al fin decidió acercársele lo suficiente para que sus labios se rosaran con los de su pareja.

"¿que tal tu día?".

"en serio me preguntas eso, en este momento y en esta situación".

"si y si no me respondes, no te beso".

"te odio y cansado como siempre, me da rabia como ahí personas que tratan tal mal a los animales".

"me amas y lo siento. Trata de que esas cosas no te afecten tanto".

"lo sé, quiero mi beso".

"bien". Al fin Rachel decidió no esperar más y hacer lo que le pedía. Empezó lentamente, jugando con sus labios pero Quinn no lo quería así que tomo a su esposa por la cintura uniendo aun mas sus cuerpos mordiendo con rapidez el labio inferior de la morena, Rachel sin poder evitarlo dejo que su espora mandara en el beso sin queja alguna. Después de unos segundo de besos desenfrenados y de morder sus labios hasta dejarlos más rojos que antes se separo de ella rápidamente tratando de que su respiración se calmara. No podía evitar ponerse a mil cuando de besar Rachel se tratara.

"y helena donde esta". Le pregunta al separarse de ella y caminar a la sala donde deja sus cosas.

"salió con tu madre, por cierto no es que me desagrade su visita. Pero cuando se va".

"no sé, cuando ella quiera y este segura que su hija y nieta están bien".

"ósea que no se irá nunca Quinn, no quiero eso. Me mira raro todo el día, me da miedo".

"no exageres Rachel".

"es cierto, antes de irse con mi niña me dijo. Rachel Berry saldré con nieta por la cena mas te vale que cuando vuelva me expliques porque aun no ha decidido la fiesta de la ceremonia de su boda real no de la loquera que a ti se te ocurrió hacer un día".

Quinn sonrió al escuchar eso.

"en serio, creo que debemos mudarnos otra vez y dejarle esta casa a ella".

"si claro y tranquila que yo arreglo eso con ella".

"bien, poder respirar en paz otra vez".

"aja, Rachel ahí algo que me gustaría discutir contigo". Le señala al lado de ella para que tome asiento.

"dime".

"te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche y tú te molestaste".

"Quinn por favor".

"debemos hablar de tu condición Rachel y crees que no se qué te piensas ir por ese tiempo. Crees que no me daría cuenta de tu ausencia".

"planeaba decírtelo".

"cuando, unas horas antes de irte".

"si".

"sin conversarlo".

"es que no hay nada que conversar Quinn, no sé porque te empeñas tanto en el tema".

"claro que debemos conversarlo, eres mi esposa y todo lo que te pase me afecta".

"es mi problema, es mi condición y solo me debe preocupar a mi".

"no Rachel, desde el día que nos casamos las cosas dejaron de ser una para ser dos. De eso se trata el matrimonio".

"no quiero que te veas involucrada en algo tan horrible, por eso lo mejor será que me vaya por ese tiempo. Así no te sentirás incomoda ni tu ni yo".

"te recuerdo que ya vi ese lado tuyo Rachel, no sé porque ahora tienes miedo".

"en ese tiempo era diferente Quinn, no puedes compararlo con el de ahora".

"se que eran otras circunstancias, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Te quiero y no debes sentirte así conmigo".

"cuando estoy así, soy un monstruo Quinn. No sé porque quiere volver a vivirlo".

"no digas eso, para mí no lo eres y nunca lo serás Rachel, además esos momentos que pase contigo fueron tan maravillosos como los demás".

"tengo miedo".

"no debes tenerlo, cuando acepte casarme contigo Rachel es porque quería vivir todo contigo incluso ese mes donde eres algo diferente. Pero no dejas de ser la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hija".

La morena suspira un momento. "odio que seas tan necia Quinn".

"con todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, siempre seré así Rachel. Por favor no te cierres conmigo hablemos las cosas".

"ok, será como tú quieras. Pero te advierto que las cosas no serán tan románticas como lo esperas".

"lo se Rachel y tranquila que se dé que se trata".

"bien". La morena intento decirle algo más pero en ese momento volvió la madre de Quinn con su hija.

"mami ya llegaste". Le dice la niña y corre a subirse encima de ella. "¿porque mama llora?". Le pregunta al ver sus ojos algo llorosos.

"no es nada helena, solo tengo un poco los ojos irritados nada más".

"bien, pero si te sientes mal te llevo al médico mama".

"tu". Le pregunta Rachel a su hija no sin antes mirar a Quinn por un momento y sonreír.

"sí, claro yo solo no, porque aun soy pequeña y no manejo. Pero mami o la abuela irán con nosotras y te llevan".

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su hija. "ok mi niña, pero como te dije no estoy enferma y no tienes que llevarme al médico. Ya se me pasara".

"ok, la abuela me compro gelatinas quieren".

"claro".

"bien, iré por ellas".

Cuando la niña dejo a las tres adultas sola, judy pudo hablar.

"¿que ocurre Rachel, Quinn?".

"nada mama, ya mi esposa y yo lo resolvimos".

"segura, porque te advierto una cosa Rachel Berry no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir a mi hija otra vez, bastante años viéndola triste por tu culpa. Para que vuelva a estar así".

"madre que te dije".

"nada Quinn, tengo el derecho a defenderte".

"ya Quinn, no pelees con ella por favor". Toma una de sus manos para tranquilizarla. "tranquila señora judy que yo nunca le haría nada a su hija, puedes estar tranquila".

"mas te vale".

"así será".

"déjala quieta ya mama o me enojare contigo". La mira enojada antes de continuar. "además aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero avisarte que Rachel y yo nos iremos de viaje más o menos un mes y necesito es más me urge que te quedes con helena".

"de viaje, así tan repentino hija".

"si".

"ok, se van de luna de miel lo entiendo. Pero por un mes no es mucho tiempo".

"por un mes no señora judy, solo serán unas semanas y después Quinn volverá".

"que, no Rachel nos vamos juntas y volvemos juntas".

"entiende Quinn, no podemos dejar a helena tanto tiempo sola. Además eso sería abusar de la ayuda de tu madre cuidándola".

"no tengo ningún problema por quedarme con mi nieta, no me molesta". Interviene la señora al ver la discusión de las otras chicas.

"vez no le molesta, me iré contigo Rachel y no acepto un no por respuesta".

"eres tan necia Quinn, voy a ver helena que no sé porque tarda tanto". Se levanta y deja sola a madre e hija en la sala.

Judy se sienta cerca de su hija y la mira muy seria.

"¿dime madre?". Le pregunta Quinn ya conocía esa mirada.

"¿es ese tiempo no?".

"si, ¿te molesta?".

"um no, solo trata que mi próximo nieto salga mas como tú y no como ella".

"pues yo quiero que sea al revés madre, entre más parecido a Rachel sean mejor".

"estás loca hija".

"si, loca de amor y del cual me hace súper feliz. Ahora si me disculpas iré por mi familia que creo que se enredaron en la cocina las dos".

Judy vio la sonrisa de su hija y no pudo evitar alegrarse, después de todo Rachel estaba tratándola bien y hasta ahora no tenia quejas de ella, aunque no se lo demostrara.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Algunos se preguntaran que paso con este fics, pues tuve problemas con mi otra cuenta entre otras cosas mas que no veinen al caso comentar. Asi que me toco empezar de nuevo, espero rewius cuidense chao.  
**

**Arts.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas como les va. tengo tiempo y puedo por estos dias actualizar mas rapido sin mas disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Algunos días después.

"aun no entiendo porque no puedo ir con ustedes mama". Le pregunta la niña a Quinn mientras mira algo molesta.

"ya te lo había explicado hija".

"si, me diste una explicación rara y que cosas de trabajo. Pero aun no veo el problema, te prometo que no te molestare es mas ni te darás cuenta que estoy ahí mama".

La rubia sonríe al escuchar lo que le dice su hija. "tienes clases hija, además la abuela se quedara contigo y harán muchas cosas divertidas".

"no será lo mismo sin ti mama, quiero ir con ustedes". Vuelve a repetir más molesta que antes.

Rachel vio la escena y se dio cuenta que era hora de ayudar a su esposa. "yo me encargo ahora Quinn". Le sonríe y toma la mano de su hija para llevársela a un lado con ella.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras de la casa y Rachel sentarse en una de ellas, con sus manos carga a helena y la sienta en sus piernas. "a ver helena, dime que ocurre".

"nada mami, ya no quiero hablar de eso". Le dice antes de esconder su cabeza cerca del cuello de su mama.

"hija si no me dices que pasa, no podre ayudarte".

"es que seguro me vas a regañar".

"no te regañare, así que cuéntame".

"ok, es que hoy se van de viaje y me dejan. No me gusta quiero ir con ustedes".

"entiendo y tu mama te explico porque no puedes ir".

"si, que por trabajo y que tengo clases. Pero no me quiero quedar sola".

"no te quedaras sola, tu abuela te cuidara y ya verás que volveremos más pronto de lo que crees".

"um no me gusta, soy su hija deben llevarme con ustedes a todos lados".

"es cierto pero en esta no pueden ir hija".

"¿Por qué?".

"bueno cuando eres adulto y te casas necesitas un tiempo para estar sola con tu pareja. Es como requisito del matrimonio".

"um". Responde aun pensando en lo que le decía la morena.

"entiendes".

"Mas o menos mami y en ese tiempo no pueden ir sus hijos con ellos".

"en este caso no hija, pero te prometo que en mis próximos viajes iras con nosotras".

"um ok y como no puedo ir en este quiero regalos".

"helena me estas chantajeando".

"¿que es eso mama?".

Rachel sonríe al ver la pregunta de su hija. "olvídalo cariño y te traeré algunas cosas".

"genial".

"algo en especial que quieres que te traiga".

"Lo que quieras mami, cualquier cosa que me des me gustara".

"ha tan linda mi bebe". Rachel la abraza fuerte a ella para después hacerle cosquillas.

Quinn a lo lejos veía la escena y no pudo evita emocionarse al verlas.

"se ha convertido en una buena madre". Le pregunta judy que se encontraba al lado de ella.

"si, desde que se entero de la existencia de helena. No ha dejado de estar pendiente de ella en todos los sentidos, incluso cuando ni me hablaba".

"eso ya paso hija, no hables de esos momento. Solo piensan en los momento lindos que has vivido hasta ahora".

"es cierto madre".

"además aun tenía dudas, pero este tiempo me he dada de cuenta que ella en serio te perdono y si quiere ser feliz contigo y con mi nieta".

"así es, al principio también lo pensaba, quizás tenia la duda de que aun quería un poco de venganza o algo así. Pero no, todo es perfecto y la amo cada día más".

"me alegra, por cierto cuídate mucho y llámame todos los días por favor hija".

"te lo prometo". Le sonrió y ve como su hija y esposa vuelven con ellas.

"ya arregle todo Quinn, nuestra hija no pondrá más quejas por el viaje".

"si mami, no diré más. Además mama me prometió regalos y que el próximo viaje me llevaría con ustedes".

"ok, si ella te lo prometió pues no tengo queja alguna".

"creo que es hora que se vayan chicas". Le dice judy al ver la hora.

"tiene razón Quinn".

"bien". Toma a su hija en brazos y la alza. "por favor pórtate bien y no le hagas pasar malos ratos a tu abuela. Tampoco la obligues a cantar contigo todo el día o ver toda la colección de musicales de tu madre".

"seguro mami, además la abuela canta feo y no la pondría en eso. Mama me dijo que no puedo dañar mi odio de artista escuchándola cantar".

"tu dijiste que Rachel". Le reclama judy molesta.

"helena". Regaña a su hija antes de sonreírle a su suegra. "las cosas no son como lo dijo mi hija señora judy, se lo aseguro".

"si claro". Le da una mirada molesta antes de volver a ver a su hija. "cuídate mucho Quinn, te quiero y que tengas un buen viaje". Se le acerca y la abraza para dejarle un beso en la frente. "te espero en la puerta helena". Y se va dejando a la pareja sola con la niña por un momento.

"si abuela".

La morena suspira cuando al fin las dejaron solas. "en serio Quinn tu madre me odia".

"no es para tanto Rachel, además decirle a helena que su abuela canta feo no ayuda".

"solo quería darle un ejemplo nada más".

"aja". La mira seria para concentrarse en su hija otra vez. "tu madre como siempre con falta de tacto para decirte ciertas cosas".

"es su culpa mami".

"Por supuesto que su culpa helena".

"bien". La niña sonríe antes de volver a abrazarla. "te voy a extrañas mucho mama". Sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar desconsolada.

"no llores mi niña, por favor que me pongo triste también".

"lo siento". Le dice y continúan las dos en lágrimas.

Rachel al ver la escena la abrazo a las dos dejando a helena en medio de ellas. Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que la morena le hizo señas a judy para que se llevara a helena.

La señora lo entendió y de inmediato tomo a la niña de los brazos de Quinn.

La cual ahora lloraba en los hombros de ella. "tranquilas, está en buenas manos".

"si no quieres dejarla aun puedes quedarte con ella Quinn, como te dije. No estás obligada a ver conmigo por este tiempo". Le dice a su esposa mientras le da un pañuelo para seque sus lagrimas.

"Rachel ya hablamos de esto antes".

"si, pero no me gusta verte tan triste por dejarla Quinn".

"y a ti no te afecta por lo que veo".

"claro que sí, pero no tengo más opción. En cambio tu si la tienes".

"no volveré a repetir las cosas contigo Rachel". La mira por un momento antes de despedirse de su hija saludándola con la mano y entrar al auto que las esperaba.

La morena la mira y entiende que no puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se despedí de su hija lanzándole un beso y entra al auto al lado de Quinn.

Unas horas después la pareja se encontraba en el vuelo rumbo a lima, Quinn miraba por la ventana del avión mientras Rachel conversaba con algunos fans y firmaba autógrafos.

A la rubia le encantaba ver a su esposa así y sobre todo ver que era querida por sus seguidores.

Cuando la morena termino de hablar con ellos volvió a su puesto al lado de Quinn y tomo su mano besándola. "¿en qué piensas?". Le pregunta al verla concentrada en sus pensamientos.

"en que no puedo creer, que tu lugar para escapar sea en una propiedad en lima". Le dice al mirarla sorprendida.

"pues sí, que esperabas que íbamos para una isla o algo así".

"no, pero creía que era otro lugar".

"era unos terrenos que eran de mis abuelos y que siempre venia con mis padres a visitar, después de que me entere de mi condición. Decidimos que era apropiado para pasar mi temporada extraña ahí. Es alejado del pequeño pueblo y de todos los curiosos. El lugar ideal para mí".

"um ok, espero que la casa sea bonita".

"lo es, pero créeme que es a lo menos que le prestaba atención en ese tiempo".

"si me imagino". La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

"no te burles".

"no lo hago mi amor". Se le acerca y la besa sin importarle los curiosos al lado de ellas.

Al rato al fin había llegado a la casa, la cual estaba rodeada por arboles por todos lados, el lugar era pequeño más de lo que Quinn se imaginaba.

Se bajo del auto y siguió a Rachel hasta donde abría la puerta. "veo que el lugar no te sorprende". Le dice al ver el rostro de su esposa.

"no, es hermoso".

"que esperabas Quinn, una mansión. Te dije que era una casa vieja pero bien cuidada nada más. Lamento decepcionarte querida esposa".

"no me decepciona, solo creía que era algo más".

"si claro". Al fin entraron al lugar y Rachel prende las luces, todo estaba limpio y ordenado. "estás en tu casa Quinn, iré por las maletas". Le dice al dejarla sola y volver al auto por sus cosas.

La rubia aprovecho y dejo lo que traía en una pequeña mesa, toda la casa era de madera bien adornado, tenía un aire de campo que no recordaba a ver vivido el tiempo que estuvo en lima.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, pasó por la cocina y vio que todo estaba lleno. Como si antes alguien se hubiera encargado de dejar todo listo. Volvió a la sala donde había un gran sofá con almohada y sabanas. Al frente había un tv y tres filas de películas ordenadas alrededor de el.

La rubia tomo una y se sentó en mueble mirándola atentamente. No tenía ningún nombre por ningún lado.

"veo que ya conseguiste esas cosas". Le dice Rachel al volver y dejar las maletas cerca de la escalera para subirlas después.

"son películas de adulto".

"si". El responde al sentarse al lado de ella.

"no sabía que eras fanática de estas cosas".

"no lo soy, solo las tengo aquí y solamente las veo en ese tiempo. Me ayudan a relajarme".

"a descargarte querrás decir Rachel".

"bueno si lo pones de esa forma sí".

"um". La rubia no responde y solo sigue con sus pensamientos.

"estas molesta por ellas".

"la verdad no y créeme entiendo porque las usas. Además es verdad solo las tienes aquí. Así que no tengo absolutamente que reprocharte".

"me alegra que entiendas".

"soy tu esposa, ese es mi trabajo Rachel". Dejo la película donde estaba. "además esta vez no las necesitaras". Le sonríe y la morena no puede evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Para después cambiar su rostro por uno de dolor.

Quinn se acerco rápidamente a ella. "te sientes bien". Le pregunta preocupada al verla.

"si, es solo que ya estoy sintiendo los pequeños síntomas. No te preocupes que pronto se me pasara".

"segura".

"si, solo me recostare un rato aquí y después iré a ver los alrededores y revisar que todo esté bien. Tengo que aprovechar". Le die antes de recostarse en el sofá.

"bien, iré a dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación, tomar una ducha y descansar un rato, no se tu pero estoy algo cansada del viaje".

"bien, aquí estaré".

"te quiero". Se le acerca y le da un beso corto, tomar la maleta y subir a la habitación.

"y yo a ti". Le responde al verla desaparecer.

A las dos horas cuando Quinn volvió a bajar con ropa mas cómoda vio que aun su esposa continuaba donde la había dejado, recostad del mueble. Se acerco a observarla y dormía plácidamente pero se encontraba algo sudada. Toco su frente y estaba muy caliente para el clima frio que hacia ahorita.

Quiso despertarla pero Rachel le hablo que en ese momento no lo hiciera, le recordó que eso era normal en ese tiempo. Le daba un poco de fiebre primero, después seguido da varias puntadas no muy fuertes.

Así que alzarla y llevarla a la habitación que compartirían. La deja lentamente en la cama y la morena por el movimiento se despierta.

"¿ocurre algo Quinn?".

"no, está todo bien Rachel".

"ok, tengo mucho calor". Le dice y comienza a quitarse la camisa, quedando solo en el sostén que llevaba y volver a acostarse.

"tienes fiebre Rachel, no quieres algo para eso".

"no te dije que era, algo normal para mí en este tiempo. Cálmate Quinn".

"bien, iré por algo de comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?".

"no, estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño".

"bueno entonces descansa, vengo en un rato". La beso en la frente y camino a la puerta.

"Quinn". Le dice la morena antes de verla irse.

"dime".

"te amo".

"yo mas Rachel". Sonríe al ver como su esposa vuelve a recostarse en la cama de lado y seguir durmiendo. Cerró la puerta al salir y aprovechar para llamar a su madre como había prometido.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**gracias por leer y por los rewuis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**buenas por aqui reportandome con capitulo nuevo. sin mas q decir disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Rachel.**

Pasada la madrugada comenzaron los dolores fuertes, los cuales me despertaron de inmediato. Tuve que salir del cuarto si no quería despertar a Quinn que dormía a mi lado.

Camine hasta el baño y me encere en el, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me recosté en la puerta bajando poco a poco hasta poder sentarme en el suelo. Por eso odio esta condición, el primer día siempre ciento que muero y vuelvo a vivir en cuestión de minutos hasta que esa parte extra que crece en mí sale por completo.

Mis padres siempre me aconsejaron que pensara en otra cosa o incluso tratara de canta o de relajarme, pero como esperaban que hiciera eso cuando el dolor no te deja pensar en nada y todo se te pone negro.

Ahora que pienso en ellos, hace tiempo que no los llamo. Ni siquiera saben que me case con Quinn y de una forma que ellos nunca aprobarían, cuando pase todo esto los visitare con mi esposa y mi hija. Les tendré que llevar su vino favorito para que calmen su enojo un poco.

Al parecer tenían razón, mientras me perdía en mis pensamiento olvide un poco el dolor de todo mi cuerpo, cada vez era algo diferente esta vez me temblaban la manos mientras trataba de secarme el sudor del rostro.

Me levante de donde estaba y camine hasta el espejo del baño donde me quede viendo mi reflejo, mi rostro era pálido y podía ver mis ojos un poco rojos, mi cabello totalmente despeinado y mis labios hinchados de tanto morderlos evitando que se escucharan mis gritos.

Baje mi rostro apenada suspirando por unos segundo antes de volver a verme en el, tenía tanta rabia por ver el estado en el que me encontraba y sin poder impedirlo golpee el espejo con una de mis manos como si eso me ayudara a calmar todo lo que me ocurría.

El espejo se lleno de grietas y mi mano se vio afectada también, varias gotas de sangre salían de ella y sonríe con ironía al verlas. Después de todo no era tan monstruo como creía.

**Quinn.**

Un golpe fuerte me despertó de mi sueño, vi la hora y eran las 5 am. Voltee al lado de mi cama buscando a Rachel pero ella no se encontraba, temí lo peor que había aprovechado que dormía para huir y que no la viera, después de todo se que aun no está muy convencida de que haya venido con ella.

Como cambian las cosas en estos años, me acuerdo de cuando la descubrí por primera vez su condición. En ese tiempo no se veía tan afectada como ahorita, aunque si lo pienso un poco era otro tiempo y las dos pensábamos otras cosas. Yo solo quería cumplir mi objetivo y ella solo lo hacía por rabia, siempre me lo demostró en su mirada y en la forma algo brusca que eran nuestros encuentros.

Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a buscarla, cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación veo que la luz del baño es prendida y cambio mi rumbo directo a la puerta.

"Rachel, estas bien". Pregunto mientras intento abrir la puerta la cual no puedo ya que le puso seguro. "Rachel, por favor respóndeme". Seguía insistiendo pero nada.

"Rachel más vale que abras sino buscare la forma de abrir esta puerta e incluso tumbarla". Tenía que seguir insistiendo.

"está todo bien Quinn, por favor cálmate". Suspiro cuando al fin mi esposa me contesta.

"al fin Rachel, en serio me asustaste".

"que creías, que me iba suicidar o algo así Quinn".

"bueno yo".

"estoy por encima de eso Quinn, además nunca haría algo tan cobarde y si realmente lo hubiera pensado hace tiempo que estaría muerta". Volvió de nuevo al puesto donde estaba antes y se sentó en el suelo recostándose en la puerta.

"no me gusta cuando hablas así Rachel, tan deprimida como si la vida no tuviera sentido para ti".

"en momentos como estos tiendo a estar así, ya te acostumbraras".

"la vida tiene sentido y sé que odias todo esto, pero para mí es maravilloso lo que te pasa".

"como va ser maravilloso ser un monstruo Quinn, estás loca".

"no lo estoy y no eres un monstruo. Además gracias a eso tenemos la cosa más maravillosa que las dos amamos".

"nuestra hija".

"si, helena. Esa hermosa niña inquieta y necia, diva como su madre. La cual amo con locura y me encantaría que me dejara entrar o saliera para poder verla y estar en estos momentos difíciles tomando su mano y apoyándola mientras todo esto pasa".

Rachel al escuchar eso no pudo evitar que varia lagrimas cayeran.

"eres tan maravillosa Quinn, a veces pienso que no te merezco y me pregunto qué fue lo que viste en mi. Para estar a mi lado de esa forma".

"eso ya te lo había dicho antes, pero veo que aun no lo entiendes cierto".

"tu puedes tener a cualquiera, incluso a alguien que no tenga tantos problemas como yo".

"uno no elige de Quinn se enamora Rachel y en mi caso corrí con la suerte de conocer al amor de mi vida hace tiempo y que con la mayor de las suertes me volvió a dar un chance con ella".

"La que tiene suerte soy yo".

"eres una estrella después de todo no".

"si".

"entonces deja de sentir pena y por favor sal de una vez de ahí".

"aun no puedo Quinn, dame más tiempo".

"bien, pero de aquí no me moveré hasta que salgas". Y se sentó del otro lado imitando la postura de la morena.

"necia".

"diva". Las dos al escuchar eso sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

Un par de hora más pasaron y el amanecer llego, las dos se quedaron ahí sin hablar de nada. Ya todos los malestares de la morena habían pasado al fin, se sentía bien y con más energía que nunca. Se baño y cambio, saliendo en buscar de Quinn para encontrarla otra vez dormida.

"en serio, como puede quedarse dormida en cualquier lado". Se pregunta Rachel mientras se agacha y la alza para recostarla en la cama.

La acuesta y se sienta a su lado, la mira por un momento dejándole un corto beso en sus labios y salir por algo de comer y disfrutar el día.

Se preparo bastante frutas y jugo mientras salía de la casa. Había un lugar que le encantaba para desayunar, siempre se sentaba ahí cuando venía de visita. El viento soplaba fuerte llenando todo de paz a su alrededor.

Quinn despertó al rato después. "otra vez me quede dormida". Miro hacia la puerta del baño la cual vio abierta. "no, se me volvió a escapar". Se levanto y volvió a buscarla por segunda vez ese día.

Busco en el otro cuarto de arriba, la cocina la sala incluso en una parte donde al parecer guardaban elemento de trabajo y nada. Algo desilusionada y molesta llego al frente y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en ella tratando de que se le ocurriera una idea de donde estaba su esposa.

Cuando levanto su vista al fin dando con ella, incluso en el lugar más obvio de toda la casa, era un árbol gigante que quedaba justo al frente, sin perder tiempo camino a donde se encontraba ella. En cuestión de minutos estaba al frente dándole sombra.

"piensas estar todo este mes huyendo de mi". Le pregunta molesta mientras cruza sus brazos y la mira.

Rachel sonríe al ver esa imagen. "eso sería algo que me encantaría hacer, pero creo que es imposible. Eres más eficaz que en perro de caza".

"oye no me gusta esa comparación".

"es en el buen sentido Quinn".

"igual sigue sin gustarme, además todo sería más fácil si dejaras de hacerlo".

"creo que debes entender Quinn, que en esos momentos quería. Mejor dicho necesitaba estar sola".

"lo entiendo y tratare de no meterme más en eso. Pero me encantaría que no me hicieras a un lado".

"tratare, te lo prometo".

"bien, eso es un gran avance".

"es lo único que te puedo dar por ahora".

"ok y que haces".

"intentaba comer algo, pero ahora no puedo".

"¿porque?".

"porque te veo y me dan ganas de comer otra cosa".

"ha sí". Le dice la rubia antes de caminar cerca de ella y sentarse en encima de ella. "espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, quería estar cómoda y tus piernas siempre lo han sido". Se le pega mas a ella mientras la abraza por el cuello y la mira feliz.

"Por supuesto que no molestas y siempre serás bien recibida". La abraza por la cintura mientras lleva su nariz al cuello de la rubia donde lo mueve lentamente aspirando su aroma.

"veo que ya estas mejor".

"si".

"tu semblante cambio e incluso sonríes".

"me siento bien y más tranquila, la parte dolorosa paso y con eso todo lo demás".

"quiere decir que ya está".

"si, no lo sientes".

"claro". Le dice y no puede evitar que su mirada cambie totalmente. "¿Cuándo Rachel?".

"¿cuándo qué Quinn?".

"sabes de que hablo, no te hagas la que no entiendes ahora".

"aun no Quinn, dame más tiempo".

"bien, no te quiero que pienses que te presiono, pero me gustaría que dejaras tus miedo de lado y disfrutáramos el momento".

"me parece que es lo único que piensas Quinn".

"si, después de todo creía que eras tú la que iba a ser la desesperada pero veo que no es así". La mira por un momento seria mientras enreda su cabello en uno de sus dedos. "acaso no te atraigo Rachel, no te parezco atractiva".

"como me preguntas eso Quinn".

"respóndeme".

La morena toma el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos para que la vea de frente. "Quinn, quiero que mas nunca vuelvas a repetir eso. Tu eres la mujer más hermosa que siempre he visto, la única que puede hacer que todo valga la pena. la que amo con locura de tal forma que a veces pienso que puede ser comparado con algo enfermo, pero después llegas y me besas y todo cambia haciéndome entender que no es malo amar a otra persona como te quiero a ti". Le besa lentamente presionando un poco sus labios con los de la rubia. "se que tu quieres que estemos juntas, pero a mí me gustaría más estar un poco así contigo. Abrazadas tranquilas, porque cuando comience contigo no te dejare en paz. En ese momento no seré yo o sentimientos, será una necesidad de sentirme satisfecha y es algo que debes entender Quinn".

La rubia traga grueso y suspira pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su esposa. "está bien, será cuando tu lo creas prudente y antes que todo quiero que sepas que no soy de vidrio Rachel. No me romperé porque seas un poco brusca".

"ok". Sonrió al ver la seriedad con la que le que su esposa le hablaba. "hoy estas muy linda".

"siempre estoy linda".

"eres tan pretenciosas".

"soy realistas querida esposa".

"después te quejas porque helena, es peor que tu".

"tienen con que, después de todo es la mezcla perfecta entre las dos. Así que tiene que ser maravillosa, es mas todos nuestros hijos serán maravillosos".

Rachel arruga la frente y piensa un momento en lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

Quinn lo nota y con una de sus manos acaricia su frente y voltea su rostro para que la vea. "en que piensas".

"tu quieres tener más hijos".

"si, tu no".

"si te soy sincera no, para mí con helena es suficiente".

"no me parece, ella merece tener un hermano. Si vieras las veces que me lo ha pedido".

La morena se volvió a molestar y pone a un lado a Quinn para levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro. "por eso tanta insistencia en venir conmigo, por eso quieres que estemos juntas con tanto desespero. Eso es lo que soy para ti Quinn en este tiempo, una máquina para crear otro hijo".

"no Rachel, por favor no malinterpretes las cosas".

"que quieres que piense entonces Quinn, si en pocas palabras es lo que me has dicho". Suspiro con rabia mientras agitaba sus brazos. "volvemos al último año de escuela Quinn, donde solo me utilizabas".

"quieres calmarte y escucharme Rachel". Le dice antes e intenta acercarse.

"no me calmo nada, odio que me hagas esto. Odio". Y no pudo continuar porque Quinn la calla de inmediato.

"ya Rachel, te callas de una vez. Porque tu ya hablaste y ahora me toca a mí". La miro seria y la morena sin poder evitarlo cerró su boca pero aun la miraba molesta. "veo que a pesar de todo este tiempo aun piensas que te utilizo y la verdad no entiendo. Si eso es lo que piensas porque te casaste conmigo".

"yo".

"tu nada, cuando entenderás que no te estoy usando que por lo que parezca tu condición es un don que no dará una familia hermosa. Una que con gusto quiero agrandar, no solo por helena sino por mí por ti. Que tiene de malo eso". Se le acerca un momento. "cuando entenderás que lo único que quiero es que seamos felices, pero para ti es más fácil vivir con miedo que aceptar las cosas.".

Rachel no sabía que contestar a eso y prefirió callar.

"ahorita iré a la casa y te dejare un tiempo sola, si cuando me vuelvas a ver aun piensas que solo te utilizo. Con gusto tomare mis cosas y me iré dejándote sola como tanto has querido". No la mira más y pasa por su lado camino a la casa, le daría unos minutos a solas y rogaba porque su esposa entendiera de una vez todo, porque la verdad ya se estaba cansando de esta situación.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**bueno asi termina, espero que le haya gustado y dejen comentarios.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo nuevo algo corto pero asi quedo. disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Rachel.**

Había pasado una hora desde la pelea con Quinn y ya me sentía más tranquila. Caminaba un rato por los alrededores y ahora volvía a la casa donde ella se había ido.

Subo las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y abro la puerta todo el lugar está en silencio y eso me asusta. Será que cumplió su promesa, será que al ver que no llegaba tomo sus cosas y se fue. No creo el auto aun se encontraba ahí, antes de subir a las habitaciones escucho un ruido que proviene de la cocina. Carro hasta la puerta y la abro con cuidado. Ahí estaba ella sentada cerca del mesón con una taza a su lado y jugando con su anillo de bodas que se había quitado.

Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia me mira seria y podía ver sus ojos rojos por a ver llorado. Eso me lleno de rabia se supone que no la haría llorar mas y es algo que hoy no cumplí.

"al fin apareces". Me dice para darme la espalda y tomar un trago.

Suspiro y me acerco a ella tomando uno de los bancos y ponerlo a su lado. "por favor Quinn mírame".

Ella sin queja alguna lo hace. "tomaste una decisión ya, total ya me quite el anillo de bodas antes que me lo pidieras". Con una de sus manos me lo pasa para que lo tomara.

"no quiero el anillo, es tuyo y no nos separaremos". La mira apenada. "disculpa también por hacerte llorar".

"no lloro por ti sino por rabia de toda esta situación".

"lo siento".

"yo creo que deberías tomarlo, esto fue un error. Tu no confías en mi y creía que podía con eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no".

"lo siento".

"deja de decir eso y un simple lo siento no arreglara las cosas y menos lo que me dijiste hace rato".

"se que me pase contigo, que incluso dije cosas que no debería decirte. Es solo que me moleste y hable sin pensar".

"quizás solo quisiste decir lo que realmente sentías".

"no Quinn, te juro que no es eso lo que pienso de ti".

"entonces que piensas, porque me encantaría escucharlo".

"eres una gran mujer, la mejor que he conocido en todo este tiempo. La mujer que me dio un regalo maravilloso el cual lleno de felicidad mi vida vacía. Sé que te dije que solo me utilizabas pero realmente no pienso eso de ti, como te dije hable sin pensar dejándome llevar por la primera impresión de lo que me decías".

"no quiero que solo pienses eso de mi porque te di una hija. Quiero ser algo mas para ti Rachel".

"lo eres, en serio Quinn. Has sido la única en que me he sentido plena en todos los sentidos".

"aun no te creo, tus palabras no me convence".

"lo siento y creo que te debo mil lo cientos más". La mira algo sonrojada. "nunca he sido bueno con los sentimientos y expresándolos con palabras, soy genial cantando y actuando. Me atrevería a decir que la mejor que existe ahorita. Pero cuando se trata de ti me vuelvo tonta y no sé cómo actuar, creía que ya te habías dado cuenta".

"también eres una pretenciosa".

"bueno solo digo la verdad, mis padres me enseñaron a siempre decirla".

"entonces todo lo que dices es cierto".

"cada una de ellas y te prometo que de ahora en adelante te diré todo lo que pienso y sobre todo te respetare como te mereces".

"después dices que no eres buena con las palabras, pero para mí eres maravillosa".

"eso quiere decir que me perdonas y aun quieres estar conmigo". Le pregunta ilusionada.

"si". Toma el anillo y se lo vuelve a colocar mientras le regala una sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos vuelve otra vez. "pero eso no quiere decir que todo estará como antes".

"de que hablas Quinn".

"bueno que al principio pensaba ayudarte a como le dices tu desestresarte. Pero ahora te tocara hacerlo sola, a ver si así dejas de pensar que solo te quiero para crear bebes hermosos".

"Quinn ya te explique eso y creía que habías entendido que no pienso eso de ti. Solo lo dije porque andaba molesta nada más".

"igual, te lo mereces por ser atrevida y decirme eso".

"um, bien no me quejare y me lo merezco".

"me alegra que entiendas, ahora la reglas. Tienes prohibido besos, abrazos o intentar tocarme. Hasta que yo crea que he olvidado lo que me dijiste, está claro Rachel Berry".

"si, no me quejare con nada. Además no es algo de lo cual deba preocuparme, como te dije puedo arreglármelas solas. Tu eres la que se aburrirá sin mi".

"claro Rachel, vamos a intentar creerte un poquito en lo que dices". La rubia la mira un momento y ve como su cuerpo y sonríe al verla. "porque tu cuerpo piensa otra cosa, sino que me dices de esa tienda que llevas ahí".

"el no cuenta, es un traidor. Además por estos días estará siempre así, acostúmbrate querida esposa". Le dice camina a la salida. "Por cierto estaré encerrada por ahí, espero que no te aburras. Cerca de la puerta están las llaves del auto por si quieres salir, no quiero que también me acuses de que te tengo encerrada".

Quinn iba a protestar por eso pero al ver la sonrisa en la morena se detuvo.

"te amo, nunca lo olvides". Le Rachel antes de irse y dejarla sola sonriendo como tonta por eso.

Una semana había pasado y la situación seguía igual, solo que Quinn se había encargado de hacerle más difícil la terea de resistencia a Rachel.

Se paseaba por toda la casa en solo ropa interior, de diferentes colores y motivos. Incluso unas tan cortas que pareciera como si no tuviera nada.

Siempre conseguía una forma para provocarla, con ropas incluso haciendo algo tan simple como leer un libro ponía a mil a la morena que no le quedaba de otra que salir corriendo a encerrarse en el primer lugar que podía.

Una noche estaban sentadas las dos en la sala disfrutando de una película al parecer Rachel esa noche estaba más tranquila que antes así que podía estar el mismo espacio que su esposa sin salir corriendo.

"no es justo". Dijo al fin la morena mientras miraba a su esposa molesta.

"de que hablas Rachel".

"una cosa es que no me ayudes pero otra muy diferente es que vivas provocando. Te repito no es justo para mi e incluso me duele".

"tu te lo buscaste, se te olvida. Además dijiste que podías aguantar cualquier cosas".

"claro que puedo".

"entonces que discutimos aquí".

"es que ha pasado una semana Quinn, aun no lo olvidas".

"no".

Suspiro resignada. "sigue siendo injusto".

"la vida es injusta, a veces no se puede tener todo". Le dice y sonríe al ver los pucheros molesta que hacia la morena.

"eso me pasa por buscarme una esposa hermosa".

"ahora te quejas de mi belleza".

"eh no Quinn, solo comentaba algo".

"Si continuas así, todo será peor".

"mas de lo que me haces, imposible".

"créeme que puedo ser peor señora Fabray. Le recomiendo que no me provoque".

"lo siento".

"creo que ya pasaste los mil lo siento amor".

"no te rías de mis desgracias Quinn". La mira molesta y se va. "me iré a bañar".

"y la película, termínala de ver".

"ya se me quitaron las ganas". Se fue sin decir más golpeando la puerta de la habitación muy fuerte.

Quinn sonrió desde la sala y continúo viendo la película tranquilamente.

La morena se quitaba la ropa molesta y la lanzaba por todos lados sin importarle, claro que podía sola. Pero una cosa es poder y otra tener a alguien siempre provocándote. De eso ni el más fuerte podía resistir.

Lo peor de todo es que su esposa lo disfrutaba y al parecer no pararía. Solo esperaba que no lo empeorara como había prometido. A veces prefería el dolor que andar siempre excitada. Abrió la ducha con agua fría aunque la odiaba y no la usaba por miedo a resfriarse, después de todo su trabajo era cantar y debía cuidarse, pero por ese tiempo su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente y el agua fría poco le importaba.

Duro más de media hora en baño, tratando de relajarse en todos los sentidos. Pero ya era hora de salir sus manos ya se habían arrugado por estar tanto bajo el agua.

Salió y se seco un poco, antes de envolverse con la toalla. Al salir vio a cierta rubia recostada de lado en su cama esperando. Quinn sonríe al ver la cara que puso su esposa.

"no dios". Pensó la morena al verla sorprendida mientras iba por algo de ropa. "veo que cumpliste y ahora piensas hacerme sufrir más". Le daba la espalda no tenía ganas de ver como se burlaba de ella.

"cuando dije eso".

"lo dijiste hace rato y ahora te apareces aquí. Que quieres que piense Quinn".

"creo que malinterpretas las cosas".

"ha sí".

"si". Al escuchar el tono de la rubia decidió voltear a verla tenia la ropa que se iba a poner en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su toalla.

"no juegues conmigo Quinn".

"no lo estoy haciendo Rachel".

La morena dejo caer la ropa y camino lentamente a donde se encontraba su esposa.

"tenias razón, una semana ya es suficiente".

"segura".

"si, además yo lo deseo con la misma intensidad que tu". Le hace señas para que se acueste a su lado. "quítate la toalla amor".

Rachel sin perder tiempo le hizo caso y se acostó a su lado torpemente, aun no sabía si era un juego o no. Estos últimos días de provocaciones de su esposa la tenían muy desconfiada.

"porque no me tocas".

"quizás tengo miedo Quinn".

"no debes tenerlo, no cuando estés conmigo".

"lo siento".

"deja de disculparte ya Rachel y tócame por favor. Hazme sentir como solo tú has podido y que en todos estos años no he podido olvidar". Tomo la mano de su esposa y la llevo a su cuerpo. La morena al escuchar lo último que le pidió su esposo no decidió pensar más. Bastante se había aguantado todo estos días y ahora que su esposa le daba la libertad de actuar no lo desperdiciaría por nada.

La ataco sin piedad mientras se subía a ella y la besaba y tocaba con desespero.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**no se cuantas veces he dicho esto ya, pero en serio como aburren. si no les gusta el tema del fic no lo lean pero no empiecen a mandarme mensajes de cuanto odian la historia. yo no obligo a nadie a leer.  
**

**bien este fic aun no se acaba tengo muchas ideas para el. no se de donde sacaron q el anterior era el ultimo capitulo.  
**

**en el proximo capitulo empieza la etapa de lemon entre ellas, asi q a los q no les gusta este tipo de lemon. corre por su cuenta leerlos. sin mas q decir gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**buenas como les va por aqui con un capitulo nuevo, algo flojo con el lemon. pero igual tendran varios capitulos con el asi que no se quejen sin mas disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Quinn.**

Siempre creí que sabía lo que era estar con ella, aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos juntas. Las dos súper nerviosa y mas Rachel por su condición, pero ahorita es diferente al principio pensé que continuaría con dudas pero eso no paso. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me hizo el amor como nunca, incluso mejor a como recordaba.

Ahorita estamos en el suelo arriba de una de las alfombras de la habitación, ¿como llegamos aquí? En realidad no lo recuerdo, seria en uno de esos momentos en el que ella llevada por la pasión que sentía hacia conmigo a su antojo.

No sé qué horas eran o el día o cuánto tiempo hemos estado así, desde que le dije que podíamos estar juntas, no ha mostrado signo de detenerse, en estos momentos se encontraban cerca de mi ombligo mordiendo toda la piel que conseguí a su paso. Era como una manera de marcarme que aun no entendía, cuando comprenderá que no pienso separarme más nunca de ella.

Me era imposible negarme tampoco quería, solo deseaba sentirme suya en todo mi ser. Mi cuerpo se retorica al sentir su lengua que subía un poco mas hasta mis pechos, bien ya había terminado con mi cintura y ahora iba por ellos. Empezaba de nuevo el ciclo de mordidas a su alrededor, estoy segura que cuando volvamos a casa no podre usar traje de baño por un tiempo largo.

Mis brazos se encuentras apretando la almohada que me imagino ella trajo para que me sintiera cómoda, como si en una situación como esta realmente me importara. Estamos igual solo importa que nuestros cuerpos se conecten en todos los sentidos y perderme en ese mar de sensaciones que solo ella me provocaba.

"Quinn". Escucho como alguien me llama pero aun no le prestó atención. "Quinn estás ahí". Vuelven a repetir y me doy cuenta que los movimientos de mi esposa se detienen y abro mis ojos buscándola.

Ahí está con su rostro cerca del mío mirando algo asustada. "¿porque te detienes Rachel?".

"no me respondías".

"ese no es motivo para que te detengas".

"para mí lo es, no es gracioso ser la única concentrada mientras hacemos el amor y tu estas en otro mundo".

"no lo estaba, estoy aquí contigo. Solo pensaba".

"vaya eso es peor a un, resulta que mientras yo me concentro en hacerte sentir bien y satisfecha. Sin dejarme llevar por las hormonas locas que me controlan en este tiempo, tu solo piensas va a saber en qué. Eso me hace sentir aun mejor Quinn". Le dice y comienza a levantarse de encima de ella y acostarse al otro lado.

"a dónde vas, continua Rachel".

"no creo que pueda seguir, no quiero estar en estos momentos contigo donde solo está tu cuerpo. Quiero que cuando estemos juntas sea en todos los sentidos no solo en el placer físico".

"y lo estoy, acaso crees que pienso en alguien más". Le pregunta sorprendida mientras se pone de lado para observarla.

"no, por supuesto que no Quinn". Hace una expresión confusa por esa pregunta.

"entonces".

"es tonto no importa ya, creo que debes descansar. Déjame y te ayudo a volver a la cama". Intenta levantarse pero la rubia la detiene y se sube arriba de ella toma su rostro evitando que voltee su mirada.

"tu no vas a ningún lado sin responderme Rachel".

"Quinn, realmente no importa".

"quiero saber y como tu esposa te lo exijo".

"ahora me exiges cosas".

"si, habla".

"bien". Suspira y su rostro se sonroja un momento. "es que cuando me dijiste que estabas pensando en ve a saber qué. Me molesto un poco".

"Un poco".

"bueno me molesto bastante para serte sincera".

"ok y que mas".

"me hizo sentir como si no era suficiente, como si las caricias y besos que te hacía no te provocaban nada y solo era algo de rutina para ti. Por eso mientras te tocaba tu podías pensar en cosas cotidianas sin concentrarte en mi y cuando te llame y no me contestabas me sentí peor. Tenía tu cuerpo conmigo pero no tus pensamientos". Le dice y se sonroja mas al verla como su esposa comienza a sonreír al escuchar eso.

"de paso te burlas de mi Quinn". La intenta empujar pero la rubia no la deja.

"no me burlo de ti, nunca lo haría". Se le acerca hasta llegar a su oreja. "quieres saber en qué pensaba".

"si".

"pensaba en lo feliz que me haces, en lo que logras con la forma que me miras, me hablas me tocas. Ya habíamos pasado por esto la primera que estuvimos juntas Rachel".

"era diferente".

"¿Por qué?".

"en ese tiempo no me importaba lo que pensaras, ahora es diferente, quiero hacerte feliz en todo los sentidos".

"lo haces".

"en serio".

"si, ahora por favor deja de pensar tonterías otra vez y hazme sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo".

"eres eso y más".

"demuéstramelo".

Y sin esperar tiempo Rachel toma a su esposa de la cintura y une sus centro sin esperar nada la morena la penetra, escuchando como Quinn pega un grito de placer por eso.

La rubia aun tenía entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y ahora la miraba intensamente, era una mirada llena de lujuria. "tócame".

Rachel sin perder tiempo lleva sus manos a su trasero y lo aprieta fuerte empujándola más a ella.

"muévete". Otra vez cumpliendo su deseo.

Esta vez no había roces o caricias, solo el movimientos de sus pelvis en gran sincronía, Rachel siempre intentaba ir mas haya con Quinn. Le encantaba ver como rezaba sus ojos cuando no podía seguir con su juego de miradas. La pasión le podía y tenía que cerrarlos y morderse los labios para no gritar tanto. Gracias a dios estaban en una casa sola alejada de todo, porque sino todos creerían que ahí estaban matando a alguien y en cierto sentido era así. Llevaban días llenos de placer.

Otros empujes ya y la morena estaban llegando a su límite, no creía que podía contenerse más y menos con las mordidas que estaba recibiendo en su oreja. Podía sentir como estaba roja, era otro de los lugares elegidos por Quinn para contener sus gritos.

"voy a llegar".

"lo haremos juntas".

"siempre juntas Quinn". Y así se perdieron en otro beso donde poco a poco a cada una llegaba a su orgasmo esta vez ninguna de las dos pudo callar mas y gritaron de placer.

La rubia cae encima de su esposa con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

"cada vez es mejor que antes, cada vez es más maravilloso y me haces sentir más amada que antes".

"esa es la idea y mi deber. A un mujer como tú siempre hay que tenerla feliz".

"lo soy". Le da un corto beso e intentan salirse de ella, pero la morena la detiene tomándola de la cintura y acercando más sus cuerpos.

"a dónde vas".

"no sé realmente".

"aun no Quinn".

"otra ronda mas".

"si". Y se voltea dejando estaba a la rubia debajo de ella.

"no". Hace fuerza y esta vez es ella la que está arriba sonriendo por su logro.

"me estas retando Quinn". Le dice sorprendida.

"oh mi esposa es muy lenta en cuanto a retar se trata". Se burla de ella.

"si claro". Otra vez en un movimiento rápido vuelve a quedar arriba.

Pero Quinn no se dejaba y volvió a cambiar las posiciones le sonrió y movió una de sus cejas. Rachel ahora si se ponía seria en el reto y esta vez ella estaba encima otra vez.

Puso sus manos a los lados de la rubia impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. "ahora si te quedaras quieta Quinn".

"no sé, porque no haces que me pierda con tus embestida Rachel".

"eres una provocadora". Y comienza con el movimiento lentamente otra vez dentro de ella.

"solo para ti Rachel".

"mas te vale rubia".

"nunca lo dudes amor". La toma de cabello fuerte mientras la acerca para jalarle los labios con sus dientes hasta que Rachel grito de dolor.

"mis labios Quinn".

"discúlpame, después te los curo a besos Rachel". Y sin perder tiempo comienza a besarla.

Otra sesión mas de hacer el amor desenfrenado donde no importa nada a su alrededor solo ellas.

Varias horas después donde una agotada Quinn intentaba darse un baño de espumas, para relajarse un poco después de la sesión que había pasado con su esposa. Pero el sueño al fin le paso factura a la chica y ahora dormía en el pequeño mueble de la habitación donde habían terminado su último encuentro por ahora de eso estaba totalmente segura la rubia, apenas despertara vendría por ella para seguir con más ganas que nunca y por supuesto que ella no se quejaría aunque al final del mes terminara enferma de cansancio.

No podía estar más feliz con la vida, había conseguido las cosas que siempre había soñado. Estaba casada con la mujer que amaba y ella la amaba mas a un, tenía una hermosa hija la cual extrañaba mucho y su trabajo iba estupendo y a eso le sumaba que si todo seguía así con los encuentros con su morena pronto podría añadir a alguien más para su hermosa familia. La primera vez no tuvo problemas con eso y fue en menos tiempo y pocos encuentros. Ahora que llevaba unos días llenos de sexo con su esposa tenía más posibilidades aun.

Esto la hizo sonreír mas, de repente alguien se sienta atrás de ella en la bañera y la abraza. "hola, desperté mi amor". Le dice mientras le besa la mejilla sonriéndole como si nada.

"que Rachel me asustaste". Se estremece al ver la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

"discúlpame, porque no me llamaste para ayudarte con el baño".

"solo ha pasado una hora Rachel". Responde preocupada, en verdad necesitaba un tiempo solo.

"tranquila, no vengo a atacarte. Como te dije solo quería ayudarte con el baño y de paso aprovechar y darme uno.

"en serio Rachel, debes darme cierto tiempo en cada encuentro".

"lo sé, a demás yo te lo advertí. Recuerdas Quinn".

"no se me olvida, pero igual. No creo que pueda por ahora".

"y no pasara nada. Solo relájate".

"bien". La rubia se recuesta a ella mientras podía sentir las pequeñas caricias que le hacia la morena en uno de sus brazos, pasaron otro minutos y la morena decidió hablar.

"te sientes mal". Le pregunta mientras deja un corto beso cerca de su oreja.

"no".

"estas aburrida".

"nunca Rachel".

"cansada".

"sí, creo que eh agotado todas mis reservas por ahora".

"puedes dormir un rato aquí, yo te cuido".

"no sé, segura que no harás nada mientras duermo. Mira que puedo sentirte".

"no mal pensada, además es aburrido así y me encanta ver como tus ojos se pierden cuando llegas". Voltea su rostro y la besa por unos minutos. "ahora descansa mi amor, yo vigilo tu sueño".

"ok, pero no me dejes aquí por mucho tiempo Rachel. Solo unos minutos mas y después me llevas a la cama".

"te lo prometo".

"bien, te amo Rachel".

"y yo a ti Quinn, ahora descansa que te lo mereces". La besa y aprieta mientras la observa como poco a poco se va perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños la rubia.

Rachel espera hasta que se duerma para aprovechar y observarla, aun no podía creer como esta mujer tan hermosa no solo por fuera sino por dentro. La había aceptado de tal forma y sobre todo nunca le había mostrado algún signo de tenerle asco cuando se encontraba así. Aun recuerda una vez que le insinuó a una conocida con la que tenia cierto tiempo saliendo esta condición en forma de broma y su rostro cambio totalmente, era como si le hablara de la cosa más repulsiva del mundo y a ella no le toco otra cosa que comenzar a sonreír para que creyera que todo era una broma.

Pero con Quinn nunca fue así, ni siquiera cuando se entero por primera vez. Ella nunca le dio esa mirada, por eso no podía hacer otra cosa que amarla con todo su ser y eso se dedicaría ahora y eso nunca cambiaria.

"bueno esposa mía ya han pasado varios minutos, es hora de llevarla a la cama". Dice para sí misma ya que podía oír los pequeños ronquidos de su esposa.

Se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la habitación toda desordenada. "creo que mejor descansas en otra amor". Sale con ella y la lleva a la habitación del lado que estaba totalmente ordenada. "por ahora". Piensa antes de acostarla en la cama y comenzar a secarla rápidamente y poner una camisa grande y arroparla con la sabana. Toma algo de ropa y sale de la habitación dando el merecido descanso que necesitaba.

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**alguien me recomendo que me mudara para la pagina adultfanfiction creo que algo asi se llama. bueno lo intente pero registrarse ahi es super dificil asi que por ahora me toca quedarme aqui igual gracias por la remendacion.  
**

**otro me pregunto que si este fic lo habia escrito antes con otros personajes, pues no. es nuevo y totalmente pensando en la pareja faberry. ahora si lo q me quieres decir es q te recuerda a otro fics pues me gustaria que me pasaras el link para leer ese fic, no vaya a ser q me escriba un autor quejandose q le robe la idea o algo asi.  
**

**espero mañana o pasada estar publicando otro, sin mas gracias por los rewius los comentarios lindos se les quiere chao.  
**


	7. Chapter 30

**lo prometido es dueda por aqui con el segundo capitulo de la semana. hasta ahora todo ha salido bien y he podido publicar dos capitulos seguido.**

**al parecer algunos creen que estoy poniendo los capitulos uno por uno otra vez y no es asi. todos los 24 capitulos anteriores que tenia de este fic en mi otra cuenta estan unidos en el capitulo 1, deben empezar por ese para entender la historia, sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.  
**

* * *

"no sabía que eras fans de hacerlo en lugares raros". Le dice la rubia mientras apretaba más a ella unos de los cojines que habían traído.

"que tiene de raro el lugar que escogí".

"bueno, te contare porque"

"te escucho". Le dice y acaricia su brazo.

"Primero estamos afuera de tu casa, segundo las dos estamos desnudas encima de una manta de cuadros, tercero estamos rodeadas de cojines que según tu me harían sentir más cómoda".

"y estas cómoda no".

"si, pero ese no el caso Rachel".

"cual es el caso según tu Quinn, porque yo aun no le veo nada raro. Es como tener un día de campo donde en vez de comer sándwich, hacemos el amor cada rato".

"por dios, que paso con la chica insegura de hace dos semanas".

"al fin lo entendió y ahora solo disfruta con su esposa. Además deberías estar agradecida conmigo, te doy tiempo libre y aun te quejas de mi".

"no me quejo es solo que nunca lo había hecho así".

"no".

"no y bueno es algo incomodo. Entiéndeme por favor".

"te entiendo y me gustaría que dejaras de sentirte así. Estamos las dos solas no tienes porque sentir vergüenza conmigo Quinn, si yo estoy bien tu no deberías pensar en nada".

"lo sé, pero igual me da miedo que alguien llegue".

"no vendrá nadie. Te dije que era una propiedad privada y apartada. No te preocupes por eso, mejor porque no empezamos con la otra ronda".

"ya".

"si".

"bien, ven por mi morena". Y sin hacerse esperar esta se unió a la rubia, Quinn al sentir el cuerpo de su esposa cerca no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"estas temblando Quinn". Le dice y toca su rostro.

"estoy bien".

"no quieres continuar".

"si, solo fue un temblor de felicidad. No sabes cómo haces que mi cuerpo reaccione cuando te me acercas".

La morena aun no creía mucho en sus palabras y solo la observaba atentamente.

"créeme por favor, es por eso que reacciono así. La anticipación de lo estupendo que se aproxima a mí y eso eres tu Rachel".

"te quiero tanto Quinn". Se le acerca un poco más y acaricia ahora sus brazos. "¿quieres ir lento ahora?".

"como tú quieras".

La morena sonríe y se sube en ella otra vez, se le acercar para rozar sus labios con los de la chica, no la besaba solo lo movía poco a poco. Podía sentir el aliento de su esposa, continuo con el recorrido esta vez paso a barbilla la cual llena de besos cortos.

Después siguió por su mejilla, por sus ojos, sus cejas y frente. Siempre se llenaba de placer con solo poder besar su piel.

"Rachel".

"si". Le responder mientras besaba su cabello y bajada para el otro lado de su cara y continuar con lo que hacía.

"es muy lento".

"te molesta".

"no, me desespera". Y sin poder evitarlo las dos comienzan a reír al escuchar eso.

"discúlpame, pero no acelerare el paso".

"eh te odio". Y sonríe al decir eso.

"pues yo te amo". No espero a que contestara para atacar sus labios.

Sus labios se unieron sin ninguna duda, estos días juntas habían aprendido más aun como les gustaba ser besada. Rachel se había encargado de aprenderse de memoria eso, primero un beso rápido para después poco a poco bajar el ritmo y morder su labio superior, mientras su esposa recobraba el aliento del beso.

Cuando la morena sabía que podía continuar, volvía a besar con gran rapidez esta vez decidió usar su lengua y pasearla por toda la boca su esposa. Quinn no pudo controla el gemido cuando se dio cuenta de la intrusa y unió a la de ella para comenzar el juego de tratar de enredarlas mientras se besaban.

Suspiros y gemidos salían de sus bocas hasta, que Quinn se alejo de ella tratando de recobrar otra vez el aliento.

"tus besos me mataran". Le dice tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

"exagerada". La morena aprovechaba para controlarse otra vez.

"quita esa cara de arrogancia".

"es que soy buena besando, admítelo Quinn".

"cállate y continua por favor". Sube los brazos al cuello de la morena y la empuja más cerca sus cuerpos.

Sus manos llegan hasta su cintura y las acarician un momento hasta llevarla al interior de su muslo de la rubia el cual aprieta y los va separando lentamente, para tener más espacio donde acomodarse. Cuando al fin está entre ellos lleva su otra mano a la intimidad de la rubia para tocarla, quería estar segura que estaba lista que recibirla. Comenzó a masajear la zona tratando de ponerla lo antes posible mojada para ella, Rachel hacia todo lo posible para controlar su excitación y no caer solo en el deseo de poseerla.

"estoy lista Rachel, no esperes mas". Le dice la rubia al ver las intensiones de su esposa.

"aun no lo estas".

"si lo estoy, desde que empezaste con esos besos lo estoy".

"no es lo que dice tu cuerpo Quinn".

"por favor".

"no quiero hacerte daño".

"no lo harás".

"soy algo grande".

"puedo con eso, he podido todos estos días se te olvida".

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la observo por un momento y dejo de masajear la intimidad de la rubia para después con sus dedos separar los pliegues. Lentamente guio su miembro a la entrada de la chica donde poco a poco profundizaba en ella.

Quinn se mordía el labio suspirando, siempre era algo incomodo al comienzo y la morena lo sabía por eso trato de hacerlo lo más fácil posible para la chica. Cuando al fin termino de entrar en ella, la miro y movió unos cabellos de su rostro. "abre tus ojos Quinn, quiero verlos".

La rubia no se hizo esperar y enseguida lo hizo. "dime".

"estas incomoda".

"no, vas a preguntarme eso siempre".

"si, mi deber es velar porque estés cómoda".

"lo estoy".

"ok". Poco a poco comienza con el movimiento, de vaivén. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados su cabello un desastre y gotas corrían por su rostro.

Rachel salía y entraba en la chica cada vez que podía, no la dejaba quieta ni por un momento. Tocaba sus senos y apretaba sus pezones tratando de estimularla aun mas, quería ponerla a mil y conocía sus puntos débiles.

Quinn no sabía cuántas veces había llegado en ese día, perdió la cuenta después de la quinta vez y Rachel no demostraba ganas de detenerse. Siempre la dejaba unos minutos y comenzaba con todo de nuevo.

"no creo aguantar más Rachel".

"solo un poco mas Quinn".

"sostenme".

Y la morena no perdió tiempo y la abraza por la cintura ayudándola, Quinn ya estaba entregada al ritmo que imponía su esposa.

"oh dios". Quinn clavo sus uñas en los brazos de la chica que la sostenía mientras con sus dientes mordía su hombro era una manera de desquitarse todo lo que le provocaba.

Pero eso en vez de detener a la morena la provocaba mas, cuando andaba así le encantaba el juego brusco. Si Quinn quería arañarla y morderla hasta sacarle sangre no se lo impediría, todo eso mejoraba su relación y le daban más ganas aun.

"Rachel". Decía la chica entre cada mordisco que daba.

Unos movimientos más y al fin llego al limite la morena, poco a poco termino dentro de la rubia. Donde Quinn gritaba su nombre cuando ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Rachel cayó encima de ella respirando con dificultad, mientras se recuperaba enredaba el largo cabello de la rubia que estaba totalmente esparcido en los cojines a su alrededor. Quinn acariciaba la espalda de su esposa con cariño.

Ninguna decía nada solo suspiraban y sonreír, estaban felices en todos los sentidos por tan lindos días que han pasado.

Rachel dejo su cabello y salió de ella haciéndose un lado para poder observarla mejor. Quinn era un hermoso desastre en ese momento, sonrió aun más a ver el estado en que la había dejado.

"de que te ríes". Le pregunta al voltear y quedar a su altura.

"de ti, eres un desastre señora Berry. Un hermoso desastre".

"eh, después de darte el mejor sexo de tu vida me dices eso Rachel. En serio que sabes alagar a aun chica". Se levantan haciéndose la molesta mientras tomaba la manta y se cubría con ella y volvía a la casa sin mirar a su esposa.

Rachel solo la observaba sin creérselo y rápidamente se levanto y corrió detrás de ella tomándola por la espalda deteniéndola.

"Rachel que haces".

"no te molestes conmigo por favor, solo era una broma que no entendiste".

"si lo entendí, ahorita te parezco fea".

"no, solo me dio gracia en el estado que puedo dejarte".

"engreída".

"es la verdad".

Se volteo entre sus brazos hasta quedar al frente de ella. "tienes que andar desnuda amor".

"te recuerdo que tú tienes la manta".

"pues puedes unirte a ella cuando quieras". Intento separarse de su esposa pero esta la detuvo y la apretó más en sus brazos.

"Quinn por mucho que me encantaría otra ronda, ahorita no creo que pueda".

"me estas rechazando". Le pregunta incrédula.

"no, nunca lo haría. Pero ahorita muero de hambre y en serio no creo aguantar más". En ese momento su estomago sonó y la morena se sonrojo toda mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Quinn comenzó a reírse de ella mientras la otra solo hacia pucheros molesta por eso. "ya dejare de reírme, cambia esa cara mi amor".

"lo dices mas no lo haces Quinn". La suelta molesta y se va a la casa sin importarle su desnudes.

"que hermoso trasero morena". Le coquetea Quinn y no pierde ningún detalle del cuerpo de su esposa y aun sonriendo por lo ocurrido.

La chica no contesto solo siguió su camino sin mirarla, de repente comienza a llover y Quinn llega rápidamente a la entrada mientras se secaba con la manta.

"Rachel los cojines, se dañaran". Le grita y en eso la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

"déjalos, no me mojares por buscarlos".

"y si los necesitamos después".

"compraremos mas Quinn, ahora por favor termina de entrar a la casa".

La rubia le hizo caso y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Unas horas después las dos se encontraban en la sala después de una grandiosa cena o almuerzo en realidad no importaba que fuera. Rachel después de comer un montón de cosas se acostó en uno de los sillones y que profundamente dormida en ellos sin mirar más a Quinn. Esta vez la cansada era ella y por más que quisiera seguir no podía. Pero antes de quedarse dormida le dije que aprovechara de relajarse porque después seguían con los lugares que según ella eran normales para hacer el amor.

La rubia se reía por lo que escuchaba de parte de su esposa. Sabía que sus sueños en esos momentos eran todos sexuales por lo que decía. Iban desde cosas que quería que le hiciera hasta como la nombraba cada rato y si a eso sumamos la carpa que mostraba la chica no había que tratar de adivinar mucho las cosas.

Quinn se levanto y busco una cobija para arroparla, aun llovía y hacia frio. La arropo con ella tomo uno de los libros que consiguió ahí y decidió irse a leer en la parte del frente de la casa, mientras dejaba a su esposa con sus sueños locos y gran sonrisa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**y asi termina con otro capitulo algo corto pero asi quedo. nos vemos la proxima semana o quizas antes con continuacion todo depende de mi tiempo y musa XD. gracias por leer y por los rewius.  
**


	8. Chapter 31

Buenas como les va, disculpen la demora pero al fin pude terminar el capitulo. me quedo algo corto lo se, pero buenos tratare de hacerlos mas largo. sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"vuelve a la cama cariño**". Le dice la morena al sentir como se había alejado de ella.**

"ya voy amor, solo cerrare las cortinas".

"aun llueve no".

"si, ya van varios días".

"mañana nos preocupamos por eso, ven a la cama Quinn".** Se hace a un lado para que se acueste cerca de ella.**

**Quinn no se hizo esperar y de inmediato se le acerco, pudo notar como la morena miraba sin perder detalle de su cuerpo.**

"¿Por qué esas miradas?".

"nada malo, solo que eres hermosa y estoy tan feliz de estar contigo".** La abraza fuertemente.**

"**no más que yo y será para siempre Rachel".**

"**Hasta que te aburras de mi Quinn".**

"**eso nunca pasara, llevo demasiados años soñando con estar contigo. Así que si alguien se aburrirá primero quizás seas tú".**

**La morena sonrió un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos y trataba de controlar su cuerpo.**

"**estas temblando Rachel".**

"**es el ultimo día recuerdas".**

"**¿quieres algo?".**

"**no, solo quédate conmigo y abrázame fuerte".**

Quinn no hizo lo que le pidió su pareja, podía sentir como temblaba entre sus brazos y estaba totalmente bañada en sudor, pálida y con expresión de dolor. Sabía que Rachel se estaba conteniendo para no parecer débil frente a ella. Nunca la había visto así con razón su esposa siempre buscaba algún lugar para ocultarse, pero esta vez no la dejo. Le dijo que estaría con ella en todo momento.

"**podemos intentar hablar de algo, así te distraes y no piensas tanto en el dolor".**

"**me parece bien Quinn…"¿Cuál sería el tema?".**

"**siempre he tenido una duda, que la verdad no me atrevía a decirte…pero ahora como están las cosas entre nosotras puedo preguntar".**

"**te escucho".**

"**si tus padres no hubieran visto a helena ese día y te lo comentaran, nunca me abrías buscado…verdad". **

"**tengo que responder eso ahora Quinn". **

"**me gustaría, además te sirve para no pensar en tu situación".**

"**estoy cansada amor".**

"**entre más rápido respondas mis preguntas, mas rápido todo pasara".**

La morena suspira y con una de sus manos comienza acariciar el cabello de su compañera. **"si te soy sincera, no…Hubiera Seguido con mi vida como si nada".**

Quinn se quedo pensando un momento en eso que le acababa de decir, después de todo es lo que siempre había pensado.

"**te molestaste Quinn". **Se voltea para mirarla de cerca e intentar entender en lo que pensaba su esposa y porque andaba tan callada.

La rubia la miro y le sonrió, esto tranquilizó bastante a la chica. "**no, tonta…solo pensaba en ciertas cosas".**

"**¿cosas como que?".** Le pregunta acomodándose más cerca de ella, aun se sentía mal pero la rubia tenía razón estaba ayudando a distraerse.

"**bueno en que tengo mucho que agradecerle a tus padres y al destino por haberlos unido ese día".**

"**entonces seremos dos las que le debemos mucho, ya que ellos me ayudaron a conseguir a dos personas maravillosas en mi vida". **Sonrió y beso su frente.

"**ahora yo te pregunto Quinn, tú me habrías hablado de helena si ese encuentro no hubiera pasado".**

Quinn se quedo otra vez perdida en sus pensamientos y no respondía nada.

"**puedes hablar Quinn, nada cambiara entre nosotras…es tema pasado".**

Quinn le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, la morena se entrego a la caricia. "**tenia planeado hacerlo al volver a casa, helena siempre me preguntaba por ti y cuando te vería…ya no sabía que excusa darle a la niña".**

"**el miedo es un sentimiento muy fuerte…no". **Le pregunta al ver que no decía más.

"**ni que lo digas amor". **

"**a ver, cuéntame que recordaste Quinn".**

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?".**

"**he aprendido a conocerte mi amor…así que habla de una vez".**

"**bien te contaré…antes de que viajáramos a lima ella me pidió tu dirección. Dijo ya que tu no me quieres presentar con ella mama iré yo misma y le diré que soy su hija, se puso su mochila me pidió dinero".**

"**en serio".**

"**si…en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía seguir negando que te conociera, que a pesar del miedo que sentía por tu reacción las dos tenían derecho a conocerse". **Miro a su esposa a ver si podía ver molestia en ella pero se alegro al no percibir nada. La morena aun la miraba con el mismo cariño que antes. "**Así que ese mismo día viaje a donde mi mama a pedirle consejo ella me dijo que ya era hora y pues el encuentro con tus padres me ahorro dar el primer paso. Solo debía esperar que aparecieras en mi puerta".**

**Rachel se quedo un rato pensando en lo que le contaba su esposa.**

"**ahora la que se perdió en sus pensamientos fuiste tu Rachel, cuéntame que ocurre".**

"bien, ya que estamos en tiempo de contar verdades para distraerme, te contare que mi primer pensamiento cuando mi padres me hablaron de ella. Fue buscar un abogado para quitártela".

"que…hablas en serio Rachel".

"completamente".

"tu no serias capaz de eso".

"en ese tiempo, no tenia buenos recuerdos de ti. Me ocultaste cosas y pues solo quería reclamar mis derechos con la niña".

Quinn estaba sorprendida lo menos que imagino fue escuchar eso de parte de su esposa.

"ahora la molesta eres tú".

"molesta no amor, solo sorprendida".

"lo siento Quinn, lo menos que quiero es asustarte con lo que dije".

"que te detuvo para no quitármela".

"nunca me pusiste trabas para verla o hablar con ella, además la niña te quiere mucho y tu eres su madre. Nunca sería capaz de separarlas".

La rubia suspira al escuchar eso ultimo.

"me quedo más tranquila con esto".

"tenias miedo de mi".

"si".

"espero que haya hecho meritos para que no te sientas mas así".

"ni te imaginas cuantos amor". Se le acerca para besarla y la morena la corresponde unos segundos antes de alejarse.

"lo siento, pero no puedo".

"te entiendo y perdóname sé que no estás pasando por el mejor momento".

"creo que debo irme, puedo sentirlo y se acerca ya". Intenta levantarse pero Quinn se lo impide.

"no iras a ninguna parte, me quedare contigo".

"pero Quinn…no quiero que pases por esto".

"no me molesta, recuerda que quería vivir esto contigo en todos los aspectos y este lo incluye…así que acuéstate y déjame sostener tu mano para darte fuerzas".

"bien". Se recuesta de nuevo cerca de su esposa. "te seria mucha molestia abrazarme".

"ninguna mi amor". Sin pensarlo dos veces hace lo que le pide. "esta vez estas temblando más que antes, es normal".

"si, siempre el ultimo día es así".

"necesitas algo Rachel". Le pregunta preocupada.

"solo toma mi mano, eso me ayudara a dar fuerza para lo que se viene".

Quinn toma su mano entre las de ella mientras observa a la chica, otra vez tenía mal aspecto tal como el primer día y era una visión de la cual nunca se acostumbraría.

Algo nuevo para ella fue escuchar sus quejas y llanto de la chica. Su mirada de temor cuando se encontraban sus miradas a las cuales Quinn les contestaba con una sonrisa dulce y beso cerca de sus labios dándole apoyo total.

Esa noche no pudo dormir entre vigilándola que estuviera bien y verla sufrir de tal forma no pudo conciliar el sueño al saber que su otra mitad sufría.

El siguiente día llego rápido para alegría de la rubia, Ahora se encontraba preparando café en la cocina. La lluvia había cesado y todo era soleado afuera, un estupendo día para un viaje de regreso.

"buenos días". Era Rachel que apenas bajaba totalmente preparada.

"buenos días". Quinn se voltea a mirarla y le sonríe. Le prepara una de las tazas de café y se lo pasa a su pareja la cual le contesta con un gracias besando su mejilla.

"te siente mejor".

"mucho mejor gracias y tu".

"algo cansada, no dormí nada anoche".

"es por mi culpa, lo siento amor".

"no pasa nada, te dije que estaría contigo y no moriré por andar algo trasnochada".

"ok". La toma de su mano y la acerca a ella mientras la abraza por la cintura. "gracias por apoyarme, por estar conmigo, por amarme y sobre todo por aguantarme". Sonrió al decir lo último al igual que Quinn

"si, lo último es lo más difícil para mí Rachel, eres insufrible".

"oye". Le reclama molesta.

"era broma, mejor tomate tu café que ya te estás poniendo de mal humor". Le acerca la taza para que la chica se la beba mientras la mira con una mirada dulce.

"a qué horas no iremos".

"cuando estés lista".

"ya tengo todo listo, lo hice mientras dormías. Así que terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos enseguida".

"¿porque tanto apuro amor?".

"aunque lo pase genial contigo, todos estos días". La mira con coquetería. "pero extraño a mi hija, además que mi mama debe estar algo cansada de cuidarla".

"vamos Quinn, nuestra hija no se porta tan mal".

"no es que se porte mal amor, es que es muy intensa. Estoy segura que obligo a mi madre a ver musicales, cantar con ella, actuar y un montón de cosas más que a mama no le gustan y que solo hace porque adora a su nieta".

"tu hermana no tuvo hijos".

"si, dos varones los cuales casi nunca ve porque mi hermana no la visita. No tienen muy buena relación por culpa de mi padre, se hablan por cortesía nada más".

"ya veo".

"no todos tienen familia amorosas como la tuya y después que el murió. Mama intento acercarse a mi hermana pero ella es difícil y hasta ahora no ha podido arreglar la relación con ella".

"eso explica muchas cosas y porque consiente tanto a la niña".

"ella quiere darle todo el cariño que nunca nos dio a mi hermana y a mí, por eso la consiente demasiado y nos hemos peleado por eso. Pero ella solo responde Quinn déjame hacer con mi nieta lo que no pude hacer con ustedes".

"con ese argumento como contradecirla".

"lo sé, por eso debemos irnos lo más rápido posible".

"ok, terminamos de desayunar recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos de inmediato".

"bien". Se dan un corto beso y comienzan con su desayuno.

Al rato de una hora, Quinn se encontraba terminando de revisar todo en la parte de abajo para ver que no se les quedaba nada mientras Rachel se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

La puerta de repente se abre y en ella entran dos hombres que venían discutiendo de quien sabe qué cosa. Al entrar y ver a Quinn se quedan sorprendidas al verla ahí.

"buenos días". Les contesto ella con nerviosismo y sorpresa por verlos ahí.

"buenos días". Responde ellos con la misma mirada de asombro.

"puede que suene grosero Quinn Fabray pero que haces en esta casa, que solo es conocida por la familia Berry".

"por favor respóndenos, porque es algo desconcertante para los dos".

"bueno yo". Intentaba explicar la rubia pero es interrumpida por la morena.

"ya revise todo arriba Quinn y no dejamos nada, podemos irnos ya". Mira a su esposa que solo tiene cara de susto en ella. "¿que ocurre Quinn?".

"termina de bajar amor y mira a la puerta".

La morena le hizo caso y termino de baja para sorprenderse aun más al ver a los recién llegados.

"padres… ¿que hacen aquí?". Les pregunta sin entender nada.

"eso mismo queremos saber nosotros Rachel Berry y mas te vale darnos una buena explicación de todo esto". Le dice Hiram todo molesto mientras cruza sus brazos.

"vamos cariño, estoy segura que nuestra hija tiene una explicación muy linda para esto. Aunque para mi esta todo claro". Leroy intenta defender a su hija.

"no la defiendas leroy". Le reclama a su esposo. "espero por ti Rachel".

La morena se acerca a su esposa y toma una de sus manos mientras suspira para mirar a sus padres seria. "bueno ella está aquí porque es mi esposa y tiene todo el derecho de visitar esta casa".

"¿qué?". Respondió molesto el hombre al escuchar eso mientras que otro solo sonreía.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, algo que me causa gracias es la rapides con las que todos piensa que quinn y rachel pronto tendran un bebe. no las cosas no seran tan faciles como con helena. debe haber algo de drama XD...espero rewius se les quiere chao n_n.  
**


	9. Chapter 32

**bueno hoy conte con tiempo para terminar el capitulo. me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Llevaban varios minutos sentados en la pequeña sala, los dos hombres solo las miraban mientras Quinn les regalaba una sonrisa y jugaba con la mano de su esposa la cual tenía entrelazada con ella.

"**bueno ya, habla de una vez Rachel". Le dice uno de ellos después de darle suficiente tiempo para que comenzara.**

"**cálmate querido, deja que nuestra hija hable. No la pongas más nerviosa, no ves cómo anda sudando".**

"**bien, bajare un poco mi tono. Pero si no comienza hablar enseguida me enojare mas".**

Quinn mira a su esposa. **"¿quieres que lo cuente yo?".**

"**no…es mi deber hacer Quinn".** La rubia al escuchar eso aprieta mas su mano dándole más apoyo.

"**bueno padres, se que esta no es la forma de enterarse de las cosas y les juro que pensaba viajar en estos días con Quinn y helena a visitarlos aprovechando para contarle todo".** Los miro mas calmadas a ver si contestaban algo pero al ver su silenció continuo.

"**Lo que dije hace unos minutos es cierto, Quinn y yo llevamos un poco más de un mes de estar casadas. A ustedes les parecerá una locura todo esto, pero después de pasar ciertas cosas entre nosotras decidí darme una oportunidad con ella olvidar todo y ser feliz. Sobre todo por nuestra hija ella se merece una familia y es algo que tengo pensado darle".**

Los hombres aun seguían en silencio y solo las miraban.

"**por favor digan algo, no me gusta su silencio padres".**

Leroy de repente comienza a llorar y las chicas no comprendían nada.

"**papa por favor, no creo que esto sea tan grave como para que llores".**

"**no lloro por eso hija, es llanto de emoción. No puedo creer que mi bebe se caso y no nos invito".** Le dice para continuar con su llanto mientras su esposo le pasa un pañuelo para que se limpie.

"**papa, nuestra boda no fue la gran fiesta ni nada parecido. Fue en el registro y solo estaban pocas personas".**

"**no importa como haya sido Rachel, debiste invitarnos. Estoy muy enojado contigo en este momento".**

"**lo siento padres, pero fue una decisión de momento y tenía mucha prisa por casarme con ella".**

"**esperaron años, no podían esperar unos meses más".**

"**no, había alguien que podía quitarme a Quinn y a helena. Eso era algo que no pude soportar y por eso actué de prisa".**

"**bien, leroy deja de llorar por favor".** Le dice a su esposo que aun no se calmaba. **"entiendo tus razones hija pero tú también debes entender las mías".**

"**lo sé papa y te juro que lo siento mucho, por eso Quinn y yo hemos planeado hacer una ceremonia donde invitaremos a todos y nadie podrá quejarse con nosotras por no haberlos invitado".**

"**me parece justo y para hacer más justo las cosas, nosotros nos encargaremos de la ceremonia".**

Las dos chicas se miraron sin entender nada.

"**padre no es necesario, nosotras podemos arreglar todo".**

"**no acepto una negativa Rachel Berry, la hacemos nosotros. No vaya a ser que a esa ceremonia tampoco nos invites".**

"**que exagerado eres".**

"**me diste motivos para serlo hija".**

La morena iba a seguir protestando con su padre pero Quinn la detuvo y le dio a entender que lo dejara, con esto la morena lo entendió y dejo el tema.

"**por mí no hay ningún problema, puede encargarse de todo si es lo que desean suegros".**

Rachel me mira sin entender nada y solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"**me alegra que entiendan que no aceptamos queja alguna".**

"**si ya me di cuenta".**

"**bueno ya que está todo arreglado debemos irnos ya, después mandaremos a alguien a que arregle la casa. La dejaron toda dañada chicas salvajes".**

Quinn se sonroja toda al recordar lo que paso hace unos días.

"papas por favor, dejen las burlas y vámonos ya". La morena también andaba apenada. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida seguida de Quinn.

"ahí sí, ahora nuestras hija casada se avergüenza de las cosas que hace con su esposa".

"no es eso, es el tono de burla que usan los dos".

"pues acostúmbrate, porque aun tenemos un largo vieja para eso".

Las chicas se asustaron un poco al escuchar eso, sería un viaje de regreso algo fastidioso.

Después de que el tiempo del regreso se hizo eterno para las chicas sobre todo para Rachel, ya que sus padres no la dejaban quieta y le hacían cada pregunta. Entraron al fin por la puerta de su casa donde las esperaba su hija y la madre de Quinn, apenas la niña las vio salió corriendo a saludarlas.

"mamis". La niña grita emocionada.

"hola helena, que tal te portaste".

"estupendo, la abuela no tendrá ninguna queja de mi. Estoy segura".

"no por supuesto que no, como les fue en el viaje chicas".

Le pregunta después de abrazar a su hija y Rachel que aun tenia alzada a helena.

"no fue bien mama".

"me alegra, además veo que vienen acompañados".

"nos encontramos con ellos antes de venir para acá y pues unieron en nuestro viaje".

"me alegra mucho escuchar eso, hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos".

Pero los dos hombres no veían nada solo estaban interesados en ver a la niña que alzaba la morena.

Rachel lo noto y se acerco a ellos. "se que están molestos conmigo y tienen toda la razón de estarlo. Pero antes que me regañen. Le presento a mi hija helena". Les sonríe y ve como uno de ellos empieza a llorar un poco. "hija ellos son tus abuelos, salúdalos por favor". Deja a la niña en el suelo y esta se acerca a ellos.

"buenas soy helena Fabray, aunque en realidad debería ser helena Fabray Berry. Pero mi mama aun no lo arregla, mucho gusto abuelos".

"por dios no solo es idéntica a ti físicamente sino en la forma de ser aun mas. No sé si asustarme o alegrarme".

"padre". Le replica la morena molesta por el comentario.

Todos los demás comienzan a reír por los pucheros que hace la morena. "no es justo, hoy todos se meten conmigo".

"mama dramática".

"helena como sigas así, no te daré el regalo que te traje".

"lo siento".

"bien, ahora ve con tus abuelos a tu cuarto para que conversen tranquilos que yo subo en unos minutos".

"ok". La niña se acerca a los dos hombres y toma de sus manos. "les va a gustar mucho mi nuevo cuarto, mama me ayudo a decorarlo y me dijo que era muy parecido al de ella".

"seguro que si mi niña". Los señores Berry encantados se dejaron llevas por helena.

"al fin podre descansar, con ellos distraídos con helena". La morena se acuesta en los muebles sin importarle como la miran las dos rubias que aun estaban en la sala.

"Rachel no te duermas ahí".

"no lo hare Quinn".

"si estas cansada ve para nuestro cuarto y así aprovechas de llevar las cosas".

"no creo que pueda descansar ahorita. Debo ir para el cuarto de mi hija y escuchar los miles de cuentos de mis padres".

"no son tan malos amor".

"si claro, como no eres tú. En fin terminemos con eso de una vez". Se levanta le da un beso a su esposa sin impórtale la mirada que le da judy y toma las cosas para dejarlas solas.

"ahora no le da pena besarte en mi presencia".

"Al parecer no". Le dice mientras sonríe feliz.

"veo que todo salió como esperabas".

"Mas que eso diría yo mama, solo espero que en unos días me den una gran sorpresa".

"bueno si antes fue más fácil no veo porque ahorita las cosas cambien".

"tienes razón, además tengo que decirte que debes ayudar a los señores Berry con nuestra ceremonia".

"se decidieron al fin".

"no fue por decisión propia, fue más exigencia de los papas de Rachel. Están súper molestos con ella por no avisarle que no casamos".

"**cualquiera lo estaría y complacida estaré de ayudarlos hija".**

"**bien, ahora si me disculpas iré a hacer unas llamada mama".**

"**tranquila hija ve, mientras veré como van nuestros invitados".**

"**ok mama".** Busca entre sus contactos el número y marca.

"**pero miren quien se digno a llamarnos".**

"**como estas santana".**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**se que dije que vendria drama, pero no se asusten no pienso poner algo complicado XD. se que quedo algo corto pero asi quedo. gracias por leer y por los rewius.  
**


	10. Chapter 33

**disculpen la demora, pero ahora solo dedicare mis ideas a este fics para poder terminarlo ya. creo que ha durado de mas XD**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado de preparativos para la ceremonia. Tal y como había pedido Rachel y Quinn solo estaría sus familiares y amigos cercanos, nadie más.

A pesar de que la prensa se había enterado y estaba rondando por todo el lugar a ver si conseguía colarse a la fiesta.

Quinn se estaba terminando de arreglar o eso era lo que le decía a su madre que la esperaba afuera. La verdad es que se había encerrado en el cuarto de la gran casa que alquilaron para la boda y algo mas la distraía de ese día tan feliz.

Varias pruebas caseras se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, todas indicándoles una y cada vez que daban resultado negativo para rabia de la rubia. Porque esta vez no funciono, hizo más de lo que debía casi estaba obsesionada con eso. No quería esperar un año y eso la atormentaba.

"**porque todas dicen que no".** Dice con rabia al verlas una y otra vez. Esperando que alguna cambiara el resultado y nada ocurría.

"**¿que hice mal?".** Era la misma pregunta que llevaba días haciéndose desde que volvieron.

Varios golpes en la puerta pusieron mas alterada a la rubia. **"Quinn, que haces encerrada. Ya llego la hora hija, abre la puerta por favor".**

"**voy mama, espérate un momento". **Quinn se levanta apresurada y toma todas las cosas y las tira en la papelera del baño, vuelve la habitación para revisar que todo estuviera bien y nada la delatara.

Trata de tranquilizarse antes de abrirle la puerta a la señora que entre de inmediato a buscarla.

"**que hace Quinn, no es momento para tener un ataque de pánico y encerrarte".**

"**no tengo eso madre".**

"**no, segura".**

"**si mama, solo quería un tiempo a solas para pensar algunas cosas".**

"**no me digas que te arrepentiste, porque ya estas casada con ella y tenemos invitados".**

"**por dios madre, eso nunca ocurrirá. Yo la amo con locura y me casaría con ella mil veces más".**

"**entonces, porque tienes esa cara nada feliz".**

"**estoy feliz, solo que algo nerviosa".**

"**ok, pero vámonos de una vez". **La lleva a la salida y justo ahí se encuentra la morena esperándola.

"**Rachel que haces aquí, no pueden verse hasta que estén en el altar. Es la tradición".**

"**no pasara nada judy, además no creo en esas cosas".** Mira por última vez a la señora antes de dedicarle toda la atención a su esposa.

"**estas hermosa con ese vestido Quinn".**

"**gracias Rachel, tu igual".** Las dos chicas no dejaban de mirarse felices.

"**bueno ya, después de la ceremonia se quedan embobadas viéndose. Ahora vamos de una vez, ya que Rachel daño la tradición".**

"**que exagerada suegra tengo".** Le tienen una mana a Quinn para que la tome con la de ella. **"lista para esto".**

"**siempre".** Le responde antes de entrelazar sus manos y comenzar el recorrido a donde las esperaban todos.

Apenas entraron en la gran sala donde están todos sus invitados, ellos se levantaron para ver el recorrido de las novias hasta que llegaron al pequeño altar donde las esperaban para comenzar todo.

Su hija a penas verlas se les acerco y ahora se encontraba al frente de ellas mientras se llevaba acabo todo, la ceremonia fue hermosa y los votos de cada una también. Cuando llego el momento del beso de las esposas todos aplaudieron felices y helena sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

"**que ocurre hija porque lloras".** Le pregunta la rubia preocupada mientras se agachaba a su altura.

"**no te gusto la ceremonia hija".** Esta vez le pregunta Rachel.

"**no, todo fue muy bonito y ustedes están muy lindas".**

"**entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?".**

"**es que estoy muy feliz, aun no puedo creer que estén juntas. Mami siempre me dijo que sería imposible".**

Rachel mira a Quinn un momento, para después dedicarle toda su atención a su hija. **"las cosas cambian hija y ahora estaremos juntas para siempre. De tal forma que te aburrirás de nosotras".**

"**eso nunca pasara mama".**

"**cuando estén más grande seguro que si, ahora deja de llorar y se feliz por esta hermosa familia".**

"**si mami, ahora si puedo llamarme helena Fabray Berry".**

"**aunque yo preferiría Berry Fabray, pero ya no importa, ahora regálame una linda sonrisa y deja esas lagrimas tristes".**

"**no eran de tristezas mama, bueno que importa. Cuando comemos torta".**

"**no es un cumpleaños hija".**

"**no".**

"**que mal". **Dice la niña haciendo mala cara. Logrando que todos a su alrededor comenzaran a reír por sus gestos.

"**bueno, después de esta pequeña escena dramática de nuestra hija. Es hora de que comencemos la fiesta, así que todos a disfrutar de ella por favor". **Les invita Quinn mientras todos salen a la terraza para disfrutar del día.

Santana y britt se paran al frente de las chicas y la latina ve con mala cara a Rachel que en ese momento tiene alzada a la niña y las dos la miran.

"**dilo de una vez santana".** Le indica Rachel al saber lo que se venía.

"**en serio esa niña no puede ser mas tu hija porque sería imposible, hasta hace pataletas como tú y es una llorona".**

"**santana".** Quinn le advierte para que se callara antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

"**si no te gusta, sabes dónde está la salida santana. Aquí nadie te obliga a quedarte o venir".**

"**Rachel".** Esta vez Quinn le reclama a su esposa.

"**me estas corriendo Berry". **Se le acerca un poco más.

"**tómalo como quieras".**

"**mira Rachel".** La latina iba a comenzar a pelear con ella pero una mirada de Quinn para britt supo que tenía que intervenir.

"**santana quiero bailar".** La toma de la mano y la latina voltea a verla. "**felicidades por su boda chicas, nos vemos dentro de un rato".** Y rápidamente se la lleva de ahí.

Quinn mira molesta a su esposa. "**en serio tienen que hacer esto siempre que se ven".**

"**que ella empezó, estaba insultando a mi hija. Eso nunca lo permitiré".**

"**ya lo de ustedes aburre, mas te vale que no se vuelva a repetir".**

**La niña se baja de su madre y se acerca a la otra. "es cierto mama, es feo que siempre se estén peleando". **Y cruza los brazos como Quinn y le da la misma mirada.

"**a no, dejen de mirarme así". **Era el único parecido que tenía con su esposa y sabia como usarlo en su contra.

"**vámonos helena, dejémosla sola. A ver si se le pasa". **Toma la mano de su hija y se van para donde están el resto de los invitados.

"**bien mami y después comemos torta".**

"**hija no es un cumpleaños, ya te dije".**

"**pero mami yo quiero torta".**

"**ok, ya vemos que podemos hacer helena".**

"**bien, te quiero mami".**

Rachel se quedo viéndolas como se iban sin esperarla o mirarla**.**

"**hey, espérenme". **Les grita antes de seguirlas.

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin ningún problema, bailaron, se rieron y disfrutaron. Santana y Rachel hablaron por petición de sus esposas y medio arreglaron sus diferencias. Llegaron a un acuerdo donde se respetarían y por lo menos tratarían de tolerarse mutuamente para alegría de las otras chicas.

La fiesta ya había terminado hace unas horas, la mayoría se había ido. Pero ellas decidieron quedarse esa noche ahí. No pensaban volver a la cuidad en medio de la noche y menos tan cansadas por este día tan importante para su familia.

Quinn llevaba más o menos media mirando a su esposa y a helena dormir. La niña no quiso irse a otra habitación, quería dormir con ellas y como siempre Rachel no se lo negó. Ahora las dos estaban que babeaban la almohada para gracia de la rubia, busco su celular y les tomo varias fotos, mañana sería un gran día de burla para su esposa al verlas.

Dejo su telf. Aun lado y lentamente salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertarlas y comenzaran con su montón de preguntas. A veces la mareaban.

Se puso un suéter y se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde se llevo a cabo la fiesta, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Pero algo el sobresalto, alguien le puso una cobija encima para que se cubriera del frio. Al buscar quien era se sorprendía al ver que era su esposa.

"**déjame espacio Quinn".** Le dice antes de sentarse encima de ella y la rubia sin dudarlo la abraza de inmediato.

Rachel le da varios besos a su esposa en el cuello antes de preguntar. **"me dirás que ocurre Quinn".**

"**no sé de que hablas".**

"**será porque llevas toda la semana rara, pensativa, molesta, decepcionada y aun no me dices porque ni cómo ayudarte".**

"**como lo sabes".**

"**aunque no lo creas he aprendido a conocerte bien en este tiempo que llevamos juntas, además tus ojos son muy evidentes para mí".**

"**no pasa nada grave Rachel, son cosas mías nada más".**

"**sabes que ahora las cosas no son solo tuyas, ahora somos una pareja real que se cuenta las cosas y buscan soluciones juntas. No quiero que te encierres".**

"**no lo hare, si te digo que todo está bien es porque lo está. Tu solo tranquilízate".**

"**bien no preguntare mas y te creeré. Pero cuando me entere de que te pasa y que no sea porque tú me lo contaste, me molestare mucho contigo Quinn".**

"**deja de preocuparte mi amor, no pasa nada. Ahora solo regálame unos besos que llevo todo el día extrañándolos". **La rubia comienza a besarla sin darle chance de nada.

Después de varios besos apasionados se separan por falta de aire.

"**creo que intentas distraerme nada más y que no te siga preguntando cosas".**

"**por supuesto que no, yo nunca haría eso**". Le dice antes de comenzar a morder su cuello.** "Sabes que antes de bajar para acá conseguí una habitación vacía que podríamos disfrutar las dos".**

"**ahora lo intentas proponiéndome sexo Quinn".**

"**no quieres". **Continúa con su tarea de acariciar a su chica.

"**que estamos esperando Quinn, llévame de una vez". **Las dos sin dudarlo entraron a la casa en busca del lugar para darse unas cuantas horas de amor sin interrupciones.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**el capitulo me quedo mas o menos largo, ultimamente me quedan los capitulos asi. gracias por leer y por los rewius n_n**


	11. Chapter 34

**otro capitulo mas, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en un restaurant muy concurrido de la cuidad esperando a que llegara su invitada, tenía más de 10 minutos de retraso.

"**disculpa la demora Rachel, pero el trafico esta horrible hoy". **Le dice la chica mientras se sienta al frente de ella, se quita su abrigo y cartera dejándola a un lado de ella.

"**no te preocupes, entiendo y por lo menos no me dejaste embarcada".**

"**nuestras diferencias ya fueron arregladas en estos días. Así que no tengo ningún motivo para hacer eso".**

"**me alegra escucharlo".**

"**bien, ahora me dirás a que se debe esta repentina invitación a almorzar Rachel".**

"**tan extraña te parece".**

"**si". **Le responde y las dos comienzan a reír de inmediato.

"**es por Quinn".**

"**me lo imagine. ¿Que le ocurre a la rubia?".**

"**está muy extraña".**

"**Rachel tu la conociste así, porque ahora te parece extraña".**

"**es que últimamente la veo triste, se queda callada y pensativa y siempre que salimos las tres. Siento que su cuerpo está ahí pero su mente no".**

"**hace cuanto lo notaste".**

"**unos días antes de nuestra ceremonia, pero esta semana que paso ha estado peor".**

"**hablaste con ella".**

"**lo he intentado pero no me dice nada y me distrae haciendo el amor".**

"**y te estás quejando por eso".** Le pregunta sonriendo.

"**no, por supuesto que no". **Sonríe al igual que la chica.** "Pero se supone que somos dos, ella me cuenta lo que le preocupa y yo a ella".**

"**lo única opción que veo es esa, háblale y sobre todo no te enojes con ella".**

"**lo hare, solo espero no empeorar las cosas".**

"**no lo harás, ahora que ya terminamos con las charlas sobre matrimonio. Podemos almorzar".**

"**claro y gracias por escucharme santana. Después de todo si podemos ser amigas".**

"**si, pero no abuses he. Además si en un futuro alguna de mis hijas se casara con la tuya, así que debemos llevarnos bien".**

"**creía que no te agradaba la idea".**

"**no lo hace, pero me toca aceptarla. No quiero a britt o las niñas molesta conmigo".**

"**jejeje pobre santana".**

"**cállate y almorcemos de una vez".**

Rachel solo sonrió y las se comenzaron a leer el menú buscando su comida.

Varias horas después la morena llega a la casa junto con su hija la cual llevaba en brazos, porque según ella estaba cansada y no quería caminar.

"**llegamos Quinn, ¿estas en casa amor?".**

"**si". Le dice mientras se les acerca. "Rachel, deja de malcriarla".**

"**es mi hija, tengo el derecho de hacerlo".**

"**aja, ahora bájate helena y anda a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación".**

"**mami". **

"**no, anda".** La manda antes que siga quejándose la niña.

"**a mí también me regañaras".** Le pregunta al acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura.

"**debería, cuando esa niña tenga 15 años hará lo que le dé la gana".**

"**eso no pasara, yo me encargare".**

"**bien, porque el día que eso llegue me acordare lo que acabas de decir".**

Rachel solo le sonríe y la jala mas a ella para besarla, la rubia le corresponde de inmediato y la abraza por el cuello. Había visto el rostro apagado de su esposa. Ya no sabía qué hacer para contentarla y sobre todo entender que le pasaba.

"**te fue bien en el trabaja".** Le pregunta apenas terminan el beso.

"**si, nada fuera de lo común".**

"**bien, hoy almorcé con santana".**

"**en serio y eso". **

"**me pediste que me acercara a ella y pues eso hice".**

"**genial, ahora si podremos salir todas sin sus caras de perros".**

"**oye". **

"**es cierto, fastidiaba".**

"**olvidenlo, eso ya cambio y no volverá a pasar".**

"**me parece estupendo".**

Las dos sonríen y se dan pequeños besos.** "iré a dejar mis cosas en nuestra habitación, en seguida bajo. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo".**

"**algo grave".**

"**no y solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas".**

"**bueno, aquí estaré. No tardes".**

"**no lo hare". **Le grita antes de desaparecer en la parte de arriba de la casa, pasa por la habitación de la niña y la ve que esta acostada y dormida. Entra la acuesta bien en su cama y le quita los zapatos, acomoda alguno de sus cabellos y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del lugar.

Camina un poco más y entra a su habitación, Quinn se había encargado de decorarla y le encantaba. Tomo su chaqueta y la llevo para el gran closet que compartían, pero algo en el lado de Quinn le llamo la atención. Era una pequeña bolsa negra, la toma sin poder evitar su curiosidad y la abre sin importar nada.

Lo que descubre en ella la deja helada, eran varias pruebas de embarazo sin usar, que hacían estas cosas aquí. Esa y mil preguntas rondaron en su cabeza, tomo una de ellas y la llevo en sus manos. El resto lo regreso a su lugar molesta.

Sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación, para en la de su hija revisándola que aun durmiera y así era. No quería que la niña las escuchara, al ver que todo estaba bien volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió su trayecto a la sala donde la esperaba su esposa.

Bajo y se quedo al frente de ella, Quinn al verla sonrió pero noto que algo en su rostro no estaba bien.

"**ocurre algo Rachel".**

"**mis padres y tu madre se fueron hoy…verdad".**

"**si, en la mañana".** Quinn aun no entendía nada. **"que pasa amor".**

La morena no dijo nada solo tiro todos los adornos que estaban en la pequeña mesa al suelo sin importarle que se rompan y se sentó en ella mirándola seria.

"**¿que haces Rachel?".** Le pregunta al notar ese comportamiento tan extraño.

"**segura que no tienes algo que contarme Quinn, es la última oportunidad que te doy".**

"**de que hablas".**

"**deja de hacer la desentendida y respóndeme".**

"**que quieres que te responda si no se dé que hablas".**

"**veo que no dirás nada". **Rachel le muestra lo que tenía en su otra mano mientras se la pone al lado de ella. **"me puedes explicar porque tienes esto".**

La rubia al notarlo se pone nerviosa y molesta. **"no tienes ningún derecho a revisar mis cosas Rachel".**

"**no Quinn, tú no tienes ningún derecho a volver a ocultarme esto. Que pensabas buscar el mejor momento para escaparte con mi hijo como hiciste antes".** Le pregunta con rabia. **"por eso has estado rara todos estos días".**

"**nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, creía que ya lo habíamos resuelto. Las cosas son diferente ahora".**

"**se supone que sí, pero con tu comportamiento y con ocultarme algo tan importante como esto. Que quieres que piense Quinn".**

"**las cosas no son como parecen".**

"**pues si no lo son, explícamelas Quinn. Porque me estoy imaginando un montón de cosas en las cuales tu no quedas bien parada".** La miraba esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

A Quinn no le gusto como la miraba su esposa, su mirada denotaba decepción y era algo que no podía aguantar.

La rubia suspira resignada y comienza a contarle todo.** "no estoy embarazada, las pruebas dieron todas negativo".**

"**¿estás segura?".**

"**si, después de hacerte un montón de pruebas puedes saberlo".**

"**esas pruebas no son seguras, además apenas han pasado tres semanas. Mañana iremos a un medico amigo mío que es de confianza para que te revise y estar completamente seguras de que es negativo".**

"**no tengo ganas de ir, no quiero ilusionarme con nada".**

"**iremos, me lo debes y no acepto un no por respuesta".**

"**bueno tu ya decidiste y no puedo hacer nada".**

"**no". ** Rachel aun la miraba seria, como intentando saber si le ocultaba algo más. **"pensabas decírmelo Quinn".**

"**si, cuando estuviera segura. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y sin darme cuenta pasaron los días. Además con ese resultado no creía que valía la pena comentártelo".**

"**creías que no valía la pena, por favor Quinn. Se supone que somos un matrimonio ahora, hace una semana lo volvimos a confirmar. Pero al parecer a ti se te olvida y solo piensas en ti".**

"**claro que no, siempre pienso en las dos. Quería darte una sorpresa no que termináramos peleando".**

"**los hijos se planean juntos, sé que hay casos donde pasan sin prevenirlos. Pero en nuestra situación debiste informarme de tu deseo de tener otro hijo, no decidirlo tu sola".**

"**no sabía si tú querías".**

"**como ibas a saberlo si nunca me lo preguntaste".**

"**lo siento" **baja su cabeza apena**. "y si querías".**

"**claro que quiero Quinn, como vas a pensar que no quería. Yo adoro a helena y amaría tener más hijos contigo Quinn. Pero no así, no a base de que me estés ocultando cosas".**

"**ya no importa, como te dije no estoy embarazada".**

"**no digas eso tan pronto Quinn, cuando tengamos una prueba real sabremos cómo actuar".**

"**nada cambiara, ya me hice la idea Rachel".**

"**por eso has estado tan distante y triste estos días no".**

"**si, tenía muchas ilusiones".**

"**si me lo hubieras comentado, podría a verte apoyado y no enterarme de esta forma tan fea".**

"**lo siento Rachel, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo".**

"**créeme Quinn que lo entiendo, mas no entiendo porque no me crees capaz de contarme tus planes. Tan poca fe te doy".**

"**no por supuesto que no mi amor". **Se le acerca y acaricia su rostro**. "solo quería darte una sorpresa, pero como siempre todo me sale mal. Espero que no me odies por esto".**

"**no Quinn, pero si estoy decepcionada". **Se levanta y la deja sola en la sala. "**Necesito aire, iré por algo para cenar y esta noche me quedare con helena, creo que necesitamos pensar muy bien las cosas y sobre todo estar solas".**

**Quinn al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.**

"**no llores Quinn, como te dije solo necesito pensar y sobre todo asimilar las cosas". **La morena sale de la casa sin mirar a su esposa nuevamente.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**gracias por leer y por los rewius, nos leemos pronto.  
**


	12. Chapter 35

**otro capitulo mas, gracias por odiar a rachel. se lo merece. disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Tenían más de medio hora esperando en el pasillo de la clínica donde trabaja el amigo de Rachel, las dos estaban sentadas juntas pero conversaban cuando era necesario.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa y sin muchas ilusiones, mientras Rachel se encontraba de lo más tranquila leyendo de una de las revistas del lugar.

"**hace cuanto lo conoces Rachel".**

"**es amigo de mis padres, además el sabe de mi condición y me ayudo al principio".**

"**entonces es de total confianza".**

"**si, nunca he tenido problemas con él y como te dije siempre lo veía cuando visita a mis padres".**

"**bien". **Sigue nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo juega con sus manos.

"**tranquila Quinn, pase lo que pase debes calmarte". **Rachel toma de sus manos para que las deje quietas y darle apoyo.

La rubia se sonroja por eso sin poder evitarlo.** "gracias por no estar grosera conmigo".**

"**a pesar que no me gusto tu forma de actuar Quinn, yo te amo. Eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hija y futuros hijos. Así que mereces todo el respeto que pueda darte".**

Le sonrió un poco y une más sus manos.

"**señora Quinn Fabray Berry, pase por favor". **Les avisa la enfermera a la pareja que era su turno.

Las dos se levantan de inmediato y entra en la oficina donde las esperaban. El hombre apenas las vio sonrió y se levanto de su escritorio.

"**Rachel Berry, cuánto tiempo sin verte y veo que vienes con tu hermosa esposa".** Se le acerca y la abraza de inmediato.

"**hola Roger… ¿como estas?".** Le corresponde el gesto y después le presenta a Quinn.

Esta lo saluda, siempre le encantaba conocer a amigos de su esposa.

"**estupendo, por favor tomen asiento y cuéntenme que ocurre con Quinn. Porque según veo en el registro ella es la que viene a la consulta".**

"**bueno no es algo grave Roger, pero si es algo que ha tenido a mi esposa y a mi sin poder dormir".**

"**bien, cuéntame Quinn que ocurre". **Le pregunta a la chica quería escuchar de ella que le pasaba.

"**la verdad me gustaría saber si estoy embarazada o no, ya me había hecho pruebas caseras y todas dieron negativo. Por eso estaba segura que no estoy, pero Rachel me insistió por una prueba real y pues aquí estamos las dos para salir de duda".**

"**me imagino que si lo estas, es tuyo Rachel".**

"**Por supuesto, que clase de pregunta es esa". **Quinn le responde de inmediato molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

"**no te molestes Quinn, no lo digo por mal. Es solo que esta señorita que está al lado tuyo me juro siempre que nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie en ese estado".**

"**bueno yo, discúlpame por eso y en realidad la única ha sido Quinn y ya tengo una hija con ella".**

"**en serio, como es que tus padres nunca me contaron eso".**

"**es que me entere hace poco de ella".**

"**cómo es posible". Le pregunta el hombre sin entender.**

"**para no hacerte el cuento muy largo, Quinn y yo no terminamos en mejores términos antes y por eso ocurrieron las cosas".**

"**entiendo, veo que no quieren hablas del tema y las respeto. Pero me gustaría que trajeras a tu hija para unos estudios".**

"**crees que ella sea igual que yo".**

"**no lo sé, por eso debemos salir de dudas".**

"**bien, después me encargare de eso. Ahora volvamos al tema que vinimos por favor".**

"**bien, Quinn hace cuanto tuviste relaciones sexuales con Rachel en ese estado".**

"**exactamente hace tres semanas".**

"**no usaron protección".**

"**no".**

"**bien, has tenido algún síntoma fuera de lo común, mareo, nauseas o otra cosa".**

"**no, pero últimamente he estado demasiado sensible. No sé si eso se puede tomar como un síntoma". **Le dice triste al ver que todas sus preguntas eran negativas.

El doctor lo noto y trato de darle animo.** "no te pongas así Quinn, ahí casos especiales donde no se tienen síntomas algunos. Has tenido retraso en tu periodo".**

Quinn lo pensó un momento y sonrió al recordar ese detalle, que por andar pensando en tantas cosas había olvidado.** "sí, tengo varios días de retraso".**

"**bien, ahora llamare a mi enfermera para que vayas con ella y te tomen una muestra de sangre".**

"**ok". **Le dice la rubia más tranquila y contenta.

A los pocos minutos entro una señora y Quinn se fue con ella. Una vez Rachel se quedo sola con el doctor, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"**que piensa Roger".**

"**como le dije a Quinn, ahí mujeres que casi no presentan síntomas y resulta que lo están. Quizás tu esposa sea una de ellas".**

"**tengo algo de miedo, siento que ella se está obsesionando demasiado con el embarazo y no sé cómo se irá a poner si resulta negativo".**

"**a ti no te hace ilusión Rachel".**

"**claro que si Roger, como dices eso. Es solo que tengo miedo que Quinn caiga en una gran depresión".**

"**eso no pasara, hay que tener fe. Además señora casada usted es una mujer muy fértil, por si se le olvida todas las pruebas que le hicimos. Así que no dudaría de su embarazo y de que seguro serán trillizos".**

"**no te hagas el chistoso Roger".**

"**no es chiste, cuentenme. Estuvo todo el mes contigo verdad".**

La morena apenas se sonrojo al recordarlo. **"si".**

"**entonces la prueba dará mas que positivo".** Le dijo a la vez que comenzaba a burlarse de ella y la morena no decía nada.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Quinn volvía a entrar en ella. Sentándose al lado de su esposa. **"todo bien".** Rachel le pregunta al ver su cara.

"**si, espero que no tarde con el resultado".**

"**no lo harán tranquila, ya llame para que le den prioridad a esa prueba. Solo necesitamos unos minutos, mientras cuéntenme como se conocieron".**

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron al recordarlo. Quinn decidió comenzar con la historia.

Sin darse cuenta mientras conversaban el tiempo paso rápido y el resultado llego. Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, Rachel noto como la mirada de Quinn cambio al ver el sobre de la prueba, por eso tomo su mano para darle apoyo y que entendiera que estaba con ella pase lo que pase.

Roger abrió el sobre y lo leyó, apenas lo vio sonrió y después miro con burla a la morena.

"**que ocurre Roger, porque me miras así".** Rachel no entendía nada y menos la cara de su amigo.

"**te dije que eras muy fértil Rachel y con esto no lo doy en duda".**

"**Eso quiere decir".**

"**quiere decir, que felicitaciones chicas. El resultado dio positivo y pronto serán madres nuevamente".**

Quinn de la sorpresa y de no esperar ese resultado se desmayo cayendo de su silla al suelo, Rachel al notar a su esposa se fue de inmediato con ella alzándola y subiendo a la camilla.

"**Quinn, Quinn mi amor despierta. ¿Qué le pasa Roger?...Porque se desmaya así".**

Este al revisarla se da cuenta que no es nada grave**. "tranquila Rachel, solo sería la emoción o la impresión por no esperarlo que le provoco eso. En seguida se despierta".**

"**seguro".**

"**si, calma".**

"**eres un doctor muy fresco y tranquilo".**

"**y tu exagerada Rachel. Debes ser fuerte y no alterarte por todo. Quinn lo necesita, estos primeros meses de embarazos son delicados y tú debes ser la serena de la pareja y sobre todo darle apoyo y no pelear con ella por tonterías".**

"**no sé a qué te refieres".**

"**no creas que no note, que andaban medio enojadas las dos. No sé que abra hecho Quinn pero estoy seguro que no fue algo súper grave, así que olvídalo Rachel".**

La morena se quedo pensando mientras veía como su esposa comenzaba a dar señales de despertar.

"**las dejare solas unos minutos para que hablen, después vendré para hablarles del control que estaremos de ahora mientras dure el embarazo". De inmediato salió y las dejo solas.**

**Rachel al ver como su esposa abría los ojos lentamente le sonrió. "Hasta que volviste Quinn".**

"**¿que paso?". **Se lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza le estaba doliendo un poco.

"**que te desmayaste amor, no hagas eso".**

"**cierto y fue por". **Al recordarlo se levanto de inmediato de la camilla preocupada.** "es cierto o solo lo soñé".**

"**es cierto Quinn, pronto tendremos otro hijo". **Quinn comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo.** "que pasa mi amor no estás contenta". **Rachel no entendía estos cambios en su esposa.

"**si, es solo que siempre me decían que no y ya lo había aceptado y ahora todo cambia. No es fácil para nadie asimilar y menos para mí que tenía muchas esperanzas".**

"**pues ahora tendremos más y serán mejores. Discúlpame por lo de ayer, me deje llevar por la rabia y no por lo que tú sentías. Lo siento".**

"**tranquila, te entiendo y todo está bien entre nosotras".**

"**genial".**

"**y ahora cuales serán los pasos a seguir Rachel".**

"**bueno, me gustaría que Roger fuera quien te tratara durante el embarazo. Si te parece bien Quinn".**

"**Por supuesto, me cae bien aunque haga chistes raros".**

"**el es así, créeme y nunca cambiara".**

"**ok".** Quinn sonrió y llevo su mano a su vientre feliz por la noticia, la morena al verla apoyo su mano con la de ella mientras se le acercaba mas y sin dudarlo comienza a besarla sin detenerse por nada.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ayer todo era nubes negras y hoy es un día claro, hermoso y feliz para ella.

Roger volvió a la oficina y consigue a la pareja en medio de besos apasionados.

"**no chicas, mi consultorio no es para eso. Lo pueden dejar para su casa".** Entre y cierra la puerta mientras va a su escritorio, la pareja aun no se separaba. **"Rachel como sigas haciendo eso, llamare a tus padres para contarle lo que haces".** Al escuchar esa advertencia, la morena se separa de ella sin dudarlo.

"**te amo Quinn Fabray Berry".** Le dice antes de bajarla con cuidado de la camilla y sentarse otra vez las dos juntas enfrente del doctor para escuchar sus indicaciones a seguir.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**bueno ya estoy pensando en el verdadero final de esta historia, creo que ya no da para mas. asi que con unos 5 capitulos mas estara lista, gracias por leer y por los rewius. n_n  
**


	13. Chapter 36

**actualizando a diario para terminar mas rapido. ojala pudiera terminar todo el fics en un dia XD. disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Rachel deja de mirarme así por favor". **Le dicede regreso a casa después de a ver estado toda la mañana con el doctor y Rachel le pidiera que ella condujera.

"**no puedo evitarlo, hoy estas más hermosa que nunca".**

Quinn solo sonríe al escucharla, desde que salieron de la consulta anda así. Vive tocándola en cuanto puede, se le queda mirando todo el tiempo y no suelta su mano para nada. Incluso antes de comenzar su viaje habían tenía una chistosa pelea porque la morena no la soltaba y así Quinn no podía conducir.

"**te ocurre algo amor".**

"**si, me encantaría que buscaras un lugar donde orillarte. Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor".**

"**Rachel".**

"**que tiene, es algo normal para un matrimonio".**

"**si, pero no lo haremos en el autor y menos a esta hora. Eres una imagen pública, no puedes andar creando escándalos".**

"**escándalo porque, si lo estoy haciendo con mi esposa. No con mi amante".**

"**amante, de que hablas Rachel". **El rostro de la rubia cambio para uno de enojo.

"**es un decir Quinn, no te enojes. Olvidemos el tema por favor".**

"**tu lo sacaste no yo".**

"**era una broma, pero por tu cara obvio que no te gusto".**

"**claro que no, que pensarías tu si empezara hablar de un amante".**

"**lo mataría sin dudarlo".**

"**perdón".**

"**eso haría con tu amante imaginario".**

Quinn volvió a cambiar su rostro, al ver la expresión de su esposa. **"era broma amor, no te lo tomes tan literal".**

"**mas te vale".**

Volvieron otra vez al silencio del comienzo donde Rachel solo la miraba y sonreía por cualquier cosa.

"**cuando se lo diremos a helena".**

"**deberíamos esperar un tiempo más, como nos dijo Roger debes cuidarte mucho. Así que esperaremos unas semanas más antes de hablar con ella".**

"**se pondrá muy feliz".**

"**lo sé, solo espero que no le den celos por el otro bebe que viene".**

"**no lo hará, ella no es así. Además ella deseaba un hermano vivía pidiéndolo".**

"**cierto".**

Unos minutos mas y estaban entrando al estacionamiento de la casa, Quinn apaga el moto pero aun no sale del auto. Rachel sabe que algo ocurre pero iba a esperar que su esposa hablara de nuevo.

"**Rachel".**

"**dime".**

"**en serio estas contenta con esta noticia". Le pregunta volteando un poco para quedar al frente de ella.**

"**lo dudas Quinn".**

"**no, tus ojos me dicen que están felices. Pero quiero escucharte decirlo".**

La morena le regala una sonrisa dulce y acaricia su rostro con cuidado. Antes de tomar sus manos y besarla**. "sabes Quinn a veces me sorprende la paciencia que tienes conmigo". **La rubia iba a protestar pero su esposa no la dejo volviendo a hablar.** "déjame continuar por favor". **Esta solo le regala una sonrisa indicándoles que está atenta a lo que tenga que decir.

"**no sé cuantas veces te he dicho que había olvidado el pasado, pero cuando ocurre algo grande entre nosotras no dudo en criticártelo y eso no debería ser así y me disculpo por eso".** Bajo su mirada apenada. "**A veces pienso que no soy la mejor persona para estar a tu lado y que te mereces alguien mejor que yo".**

"**nunca decides a quien darle tu corazón Rachel y si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como elegir a la persona perfecta. Todo sería muy aburrido y común".** Esta vez la rubia no se quedo callada.

"**me alegra que pienses así, sino no hubieras insistido tanto en nuestra relación".**

"**siempre Rachel, si esta a mi alcance hare todo lo posible para estar contigo".**

"**Quinn quiero que me prometas que de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que quieras hacer me la consultes, me digas Rachel tenemos que hablar y pidas mi opinión. No quiero volver a enterarme de una noticia tan hermosa como la que vamos a tener otro hijo de esa forma que me entere. Si quieres tener más hijos o un perro o un gato o lo que sea me lo dirás, lo hablaremos".**

"**te lo prometo Rachel, no se volverá a repetir".**

"**bien y yo te prometo que dejare de ser una inmadura en cuanto a las inseguridades contigo y confiare en ti en todo momento y mas nunca te volveré a reprochar el pasado".**

"**me encantaría, porque en serio me hace sentir mal".**

"**discúlpame por ser una idiota". **Le pone una cara triste la cual la rubia no puede evitar acercarse y besar.

"**disculpa aceptada, ahora porque no entramos y me haces el amor como solo tú sabes Rachel".**

Las dos sonríen y se bajan rápidamente del auto sin siquiera cerrar las puertas, cuando Quinn estaba a punto de entras Rachel la detuvo. **"espera Quinn".** Le dice y se acerca a ella, la alza entre sus brazos para entrar a la casa.

"**sabes que ya estamos casadas y entrar de esta forma no es necesario".**

"**no me importa, quería hacerlo".**

Sin dudarlo la chica la lleva hasta la habitación principal, la cual era de ellas, entre y patea la puerta para que se cierre. Con mucho cuidado la deja recostada en la cama, antes de comenzar poco a poco a desvestirla. Decidió empezar por las botas que usaba ese día, las cuales les quito sin problema. Seguido de su pantalón el cual bajo lentamente para desesperación de la rubia, la cual al ver las intensiones de su esposa por ir lento decidió apurar las cosas y ella quitarse la camisa con desesperación.

"**Quinn, se supone que haría eso. No tu".** Le reclama la morena al verla.

La rubia solo le sonríe y jala de su cuello para darle un gran beso y a su vez morder sus labios.

"**no quiero que sea lento Rachel, en serio te necesito ahora". **La rubia sin dudarlo comenzó a desvestirla de inmediato a lo cual la morena solo sonreía.

"**tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Quinn, porque el apuro".** Le dice mientras se acuesta y deja que su esposa le quite la ropa.

"**creo que las hormonas del embarazo ya me están afectando, además te extrañe mucho anoche que no dormiste conmigo y debes recompensármelo ahora".**

"**Por supuesto, esposa mía". **Y sin decir más las dos comenzaron a demostrarse todo el amor que sentía, con besos y caricias. Gritos de emoción y palabras de cariño cada vez que llegaban juntas al clímax.

Varias horas después de hacer el amor las dos se encontraban felices dándose cariño, Rachel estaba acostada en el vientre de su esposa mientras Quinn le acariciaba el cuello.

"**creo que puedo escuchar al bebe amor".** Le dice Rachel logrando que la rubia comenzara a reír por lo que decía.

"**amor eso es imposible y lo sabe".**

"**que mala eres Quinn, tu siempre cortándome la ilusión".**

"**lo dejare de hacer cuando, dejes de decir locuras Rachel".**

"**bien".** La morena continúa con la caricia de esposa.

Cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto de ellas se abre de golpe y en ella entra una niña morena molesta y se para al frente de su cama, pone sus manos en la cintura sin quitarles la vista de encima a las mujeres que la miran desconcertadas.

Las chicas al verlas se tapan de inmediato con la sabana. **"helena que haces, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entre así a nuestra habitación".**

"**madres, se olvidaron de mi verdad".**

"**perdón hija, de que hablas".** Esta vez era Rachel la que intervenía mientras intentaba buscar algo en el suelo para ponerse.

"**que me canse de esperarlas a la salida del colegio y nunca llegaron. Me toco venirme en el trasporte mamas".**

"**¿que horas son hija?".**

"**las dos de la tarde mamas y que hacen en la cama a esta hora y desnudas".**

Ninguna de las dos sabían que contestarle a la niña, ya le habían dicho mil excusa cuando esto pasaba.

"**saben que no me importa, estoy molesta con ustedes. Adiós". **Y así como entro salió del cuarto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

"**por dios Rachel, como nos olvidamos de ella. Qué clase de madres somos".**

"**no pasa nada amor, hablare con ella y se le pasara".**

"**no le vayas a contar lo del bebe".**

"**tranquila, ya decidimos que esperaríamos un poco**". Le dice y sale ya vestida para buscar a su hija.

"**si se pone muy fea la cosa, me avisas".**

"**tranquila amor, ya se le pasara". **Rachel le sonríe antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta dejando a Quinn sola.

"**estúpidas hormonas, ya me están dejando mal con mi hija". **Se reclama antes de levantarse aun tapada con la sabana para ir a tomar un baño.

Rachel toca varias veces el cuarto de la niña antes de entrar. Helena la mira pero no le dice nada, estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba con sus brazos cruzados. Rachel la imita y se acuesta al lado de ella.

Varios minutos pasan y ninguna dice nada, siempre era así. Se sentaban juntas hasta que alguna de las dos decidía hablar. Esta vez Rachel dejo que helena comenzara cuando estuviera más tranquila.

"**hueles raro mami".**

"**a sudor lo sé".**

"**que feo".** La niña hace mala cara pero sonríe un poco. **"deberías bañarte cochina".**

"**lo hare después de saber que mi hija hermosa no está brava con sus mamas".**

"**ya se me está pasando, no duro mucho molesta".**

"**eso es bueno".**

"**porque se olvidaron de mi".**

"**no nos olvidamos hija, es solo que se nos paso el tiempo en otras cosas. Pero nunca nos olvidamos de ti cariño".**

"**mas les vale, porque me pondría muy triste".**

"**no quiero que estés triste".** Rachel se le intenta acerca pero su hija huye de ella. **"no hay abrazos hasta que huelas a rico".**

"**eres odiosa hija".**

"**a bañarse Rachel Berry". **Le dice jugando mientras la lleva de la mano a su cuarto.

"**tu me bañaras hija".**

"**siempre lo hago, no mami".**

"**si y después vamos un rato a la piscina. Debemos solearnos si no estaremos pálidas como tu mama y nosotras somos unas morenas lindas". **Rachel lo dice justo cuando entran a la habitación de las chicas y pasan por el lado de Quinn que se secaba el pelo.

"**las escuche". **Les dice medio molesta pero a su vez aguantando la risa al ver como su esposa siempre lograba contentar más rápido a la niña. Si fuera sido ella llevarían todo el resto del día molesta.

"**no vayan a hacer desastres en el baño, me escucharon Rachel y helena".**

"**si amor".**

"**claro mami". **

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**otro capitulo mas, como dije antes quedan pocos capitulos. gracias por leer y por los rewius.  
**


	14. Chapter 37

otro capitulo. disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"**creo que es hora de decirle a la niña**". Dice Rachel mientras mira a su hija mayor que juega en el jardín de la casa.

La pareja se encontraban mirándola y planeando cual sería la mejor forma de contarle. Rogando que la niña no hiciera escándalo.

"**lo va a tomar bien, ella quería un hermano".**

"**esperemos que si".** Le repite y esta vez helena cansada de que sus madres la miraran raro, deja sus cosas y se les acerca.

"**¿que ocurre mamas?". **Se acomoda en el pequeño mueve que quedaba en el lugar para mirarlas. **"díganme de una vez, llevan días mirándome y murmurando cosas entre ustedes".**

Las dos mujeres se miran y deciden que había llegado la hora, ya habían pasado 3 meses y todo iba bien con su embarazo.

"**tenemos que hablarte de algo importante helena". **

"**¿se van a divorciar?".**

"**que, no hija. ¿De dónde sacas eso?".** Le dice Quinn sorprendida por eso.

"**de ningún lado, solo preguntaba. Entonces nos mudamos".**

"**no".**

"**mama te engaño con otra".**

"**helena como dices eso, yo respeto a tu madre".** Esta vez fue Rachel la que protesto por lo que dice su hija.

"**entonces mama te dejara por gorda mami".**

"**no, quieres dejar de decir cosas pesimistas helena. Tu madre y yo estamos bien, súper bien y no estoy gorda". **A Quinn no le había gustado ese comentario y comenzó a mirar su cuerpo, Rachel lo noto y le dice que esta hermosa y no esta gorda.

"**bueno, pero como ustedes no me dicen nada. Dejo que mi imaginación me dé respuestas".**

"**pues detén tu imaginación y déjanos hablar helena".**

"**ok, las escucho".**

Quinn le indica a Rachel que ella es la que debía contarle las cosas.

"**bueno hija como tu mami te dijo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, algo que tiene que ver con la familia y que cambiara las cosas".**

La niña no comento nada, solo las miraba.

"**se que querías un hermano y pues ese deseo se te va a cumplir. Pronto tendrás uno y tu mami no está gorda, esta así porque lleva a tu hermano en su vientre y nacerá dentro de unos meses".**

La niña se quedo callada varios minutos sin decir nada solo las miraba y miraba el vientre de su madre.

"**¿es en serio mamis?".** Le pregunta aun sin creerles.

"**si, pronto serás la hermana mayor helena".**

Esta vez la niña no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, para después levantarse y entrar a la casa.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron viendo sin entender nada.

"**sabia que lo iba a tomar mal".** Dice Quinn preocupada mientras se levantaba para buscar a su hija.

"**todo irá bien amor, ya le explicaremos mejor las cosas".** Le dijo mientras sigue a su esposa a la habitación de la niña.

Apenas entraron en ella pudieron ver a la niña sacando sus peluches, juguetes, ropa y cuentos para ponerlos en la cama mientras controlaba sus lagrimas.

Rachel entro primero y trato de que su hija se quedara quieta. **"helena, helena".** La llamaba pero esta no le prestaba atención. "**¡HELENA!". **Le grita y esta vez sí se detiene y la mira conteniéndose las lagrimas.

"**¿Por qué me gritas mama?".** Le pregunta triste.

"**discúlpame hija pero necesito que te quedes quieta para poder hablar".**

"**no podemos hablar mama, no tenemos tiempo. Debemos buscar juguetes y ropa y debemos arreglar el otro cuarto para mi hermano y muchas cosas mama y tu como si nada pasara".** Dice la niña sin detenerse.

Las dos mujeres se miraban sin entender nada. "**entonces no estás molesta por el bebe que viene".** Le pregunta Quinn acercándose a donde Rachel tenía a la niña.

"**no, es lindo. Tendré el hermano que siempre quise".** Brinco emocionada mientras reía.

"**te lo dije Quinn".**

"**si claro y hace un momento estabas súper nerviosa".**

"**ya no me pelees mas Quinn".**

La niña aun seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro emocionada y decidiendo que le daría a su hermano.

"**helena, ahí otra cosa que debes saber".**

"**genial más noticias buenas".**

"**he bueno si hija".**

"**¿que es mami?".**

Esta vez le toco a Quinn contar la otra parte de la noticia. "**bueno, te dijimos que tendrías un hermano aunque en realidad es más que eso".**

"**no entiendo mami".**

"**pues que en vez de esperar un bebe, van a ser tres bebes los que esperamos. En resumen tendrás tres hermanos nuevos".**

La niña abrió los ojos con emoción y comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro feliz. **"es el mejor día de mi vida mamas". **Les dice y después se le acerca para abrazarlas. **"gracias mamas por darme esto, además tenemos que mudarnos a una casa más grande para los 6 y quiero un perro".**

"**que no, lo del perro no".** Esta vez la que se negó fue Rachel.

"**pero mama".** La niña se quejaba.

"**por ahora no es necesario mudarnos y en cuanto a lo otro lo pensare".**

"**estupendo, ahora debo buscar más cosas para mis hermanos. ¿Por cierto son niñas o niños?".**

"**aun no lo sabemos hija, pero la próxima vez que tengamos cita con el médico, iras con nosotras. A ver si ya podemos saber que es".**

"**genial".** Les dijo y salió del cuarto otra vez dejando a las mujeres solas.

"**esta niña me va a volver loca".**

"**pues lo tomo mejor que tu, por lo menos no se desmayo por una hora y después que despertó lloro medio más después por la noticia".**

"**no es chistoso Quinn".**

"**si lo es, sobre todo las bromas que después te hizo tu amigo por la noticia".** Ahí sin más la rubia comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, logrando que su esposa se molestara más.

"**si muy chistoso, me voy. Tengo que trabajar el triple ahora".** Se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y otro en la barriga de esposa, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. **"Por cierto, me llevo a helena conmigo, no quiero que esa niña inquieta te agote Quinn".**

"**ok amor, que tengas un buen día".**

"**igual, me llamas cualquier cosa y no llegare tarde".**

"**bien".**

Quinn se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver como sus dos morenas se subían al auto, también podía escuchar como la niña le decía a su madre para ir a comprar cosas para los bebes y Rachel le decía que se calmara. Esto hizo que la rubia sonriera mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre feliz por cómo estaban ocurriendo las cosas, después de tan malos momentos, las cosas se resolvían para bien.

Era un poco más de las 3 de la madrugada y Quinn se movió un poco buscando a su esposa, al mover sus brazos buscándola no la consiguió así que se puso una bata y decidió ir a buscarla. La busco por varios de los cuartos y estudio y nada. En la sala y afuera de la casa tampoco estaba.

Así que decidió probar en la cocina y ahí estaba su esposa con un monto de cosas encima del mesón comiendo. **"¿que hacen?". **Les pregunta al verlas, ya que su esposa no estaba sola.

"**helena, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?".**

"**tenia, antojo como mama, mami".**

"**si claro y resulta que el antojo que tenias, es de tu helado favorito".**

"**si mami".**

La rubia no dijo nada, solo le quito el helado a la niña y lo guardo.** "no deberías estar comiendo eso a esta hora, te caerá mal hija".**

"**pero mama, si puede comer cosas que le gusta".**

Las dos miraron a Rachel que en eso momento comía una mezcla extraño que no sabía que era.

"**tu mama si puede, ahora anda a dormir hija es tarde".**

"**bien, chao mamas". **Se despiden y las deja solas.

Quinn se pone a observar todo lo que había comido la morena. Mientras esta solo la miraba apenada.

"**¿no te sientes mal después de comer todo esto?".**

"**no".**

"**pues estoy muy agradecida que seas tú la que pase los antojos del embarazado Rachel".**

"**a mí no me hace gracia, pero por lo menos ya pase la etapa de las primeras semanas donde vivía llorando por todo. En mi trabajo estaban felices porque estaban interpretando mejor mis personajes".**

Quinn sonreía y tomo una de sus manos**. "vamos a dormir ya Rachel, no puedo descansar bien si no me abrazas amor".**

"**no tengo sueño amor, además tengo ganas de otro de mis antojos". **La mira con deseo mientras comienza a besarle el cuello.

"**no haremos el amor a esta hora Rachel, así que olvídalo". **Se le aleja un poco, esperando a que la morena la siguiera.

"**eres mala, Quinn fabray berry".**

"**en la mañana si amor, lo prometo".**

"**genial".** Responde resignada la morena, cuando su esposa decía que no. no había forma en el cielo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**gracias por leer y por los rewius. ya falta poco para el fin.  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Final

**bueno y asi llegamos al final de esta historia. me tomo mucho tiempo terminarla pero al fin pude. espero que les guste y sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

—**Tanner, Vincent. ¿Dónde están?** —grita Rachel en medio de su casa sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—**estos niños y su manía de esconder. Todo es culpa de Quinn por hacerme comprar esta casa tan grande**—se queja la chica mientras sigue en busca de los pequeños.

Ya había revisado por toda la primera planta de la casa y nada que los conseguía, así que decidió ir a la segunda. En alguno de los 10 cuartos deben estar esos niños.

Los primeros en revisar fueron los de ellos, era uno de los más grandes ya que los dos lo compartían. Habían decidido eso apenas nacieron. En ninguna parte estaban incluso reviso debajo de la cama ya que ellos les parecía muy divertido esconderse ahí siempre.

Al no ver nada ahí volvió al pasillo pensando en que cuarto seguir y de repente por su lado paso la mascota de la casa sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la morena y siguió su camino, era un perro marrón oscuro que habían rescatado de un refugio, apenas Quinn lo vio se enamoró de él y sin poder negarlo se convirtió en otro miembros más de esta familia.

La mascota llevaba una bolsa de dulces en su hocico, truco que según sus dos hijos era estupendo y ellos mismos se habían encargado de enseñarle. La mascota entro en el último cuarto del pasillo el que era considerado para los chécheres de la casa.

Rachel sonrió al verlo, con eso le indicaba que sus dos hijos menores estaban ahí escondidos, disfrutando de cosas que no podían comer a esa hora. Lo siguió sin dudarlo y entro al cuarto de la forma más callada posible. Se podía escuchar varios ruidos y que conversaban de algo de una forma no muy alta. Camino un poco más hasta llegar donde había un gran piano que hace tiempo se había dañado pero por cuestiones de tiempo no se había mandado arreglar. Justo detrás de él se podían ver dos niños rubios de unos 6 años más o menos, con el mismo peinado y ropa pero de diferente color. Comiendo varios chocolates y carias golosinas más. Con la cara toda manchada por ello a su lado su fiel mascota incluso le daba varios pedazos del dulce al perro y eso que su madre se había cansado de decirles que no lo hicieran.

—**Estos niños no aprenden**—pensó la morena antes de ir al interruptor y prender la luz.

—**Tanner, Vincent. Pueden salir por favor**—les dijo mientras los esperaba cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Los niños al verse descubiertos pegaron gritos asustados, la mascota empezó a ladrar por el escándalo formado. —**salgan ya hijos, no los voy a castigar pero si le diré a su madre de esto. Para que tengamos la charla 20 sobre cuando se deben comer esas cosas—**

—**No es justo—**dice Tanner mientras se quejaba al salir, era el mayor de sus tres últimos hijos y que el siempre planeaba las travesuras.

—**lo que no es justo es que no me hagan caso y metas a tu hermano en problemas siempre—**

Si decir nada el otro niño salió con la cabeza baja y sus manos a la espalda sin decir nada.

—**Vincent, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa—**

—**No—**

—**Bien—**

—**no te quedes callado Vincent, defiéndete y ayúdame a conversarla que no le diga a mi mami. No castigaran hasta que tengamos 15 años hermano**—

—**nada de lo que diga, la hará cambiar de opinión. Debemos aceptar la culpa como niños grandes que somos hermano—**

—**Eres un cobarde**—le dice el otro niño al empujarlo.

—**bueno ya, Tanner discúlpate con tu hermano y no se peleen más—**dice Rachel al ver que todo esto llevaba a una pelea de los dos niños.

Se acercó a los dos y se agacho a su altura.

—**lo siento—le dice el mayor de los niños.**

—**También lo siento, hermano—**

—**bien ahora se abrazan y salimos de aquí para que se limpien y a la cama que su mama no tarda en llegar—**

Los tomo de la mano y salió del cuarto rumbo al de ellos para cambiarlos y bañarlos.

—**quiere que los ayude con eso—**

—**no mama, estaremos bien solos—**

—**ok, los espero afuera mientras les busco que se pondrán hijos**—

—**Aja mama—**le gritaron los dos emocionados, mientras se podía escuchar como jugaban con el agua de la bañera.

Busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el pijama preferidas de los niños, la puso cada una en su cama antes de ir al baño, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de juegos y debían salir más.

—**Es hora niños, ya deben tener las manos arrugadas como viejito**—

Los niños se miraron las manos y sonrieron al ver que su mama tenía razón.

—**Bien, ahora uno a uno saldrá para envolverlo en la toalla y llevarlo a la cama**—

Otro desorden más en el cuarto, los dos gemelos brincaba en la cama sin hacer caso.

—**Porque siempre hacen eso, cuando se quedan conmigo y con Quinn se comportan bien—**

—**es que mami da miedo, nos da una mirada que no podemos hacer nada. Más que hacerle caso—**

—**bien y porque a mí no—**

—**Porque tú eres chistosa y no asustas como mami cuando se enoja**—les responde Vincent de lo más tranquilo.

—**bien, sé que no doy miedo pero deben respetarme, soy su otra mama. Así que a quedarse quieto y vestirse. Porque si no esta noche no ahí cuento para ustedes niños—**

— **¡No!—**gritaron los dos gemelos, esa era su parte favorita de la noche y la cual Quinn no intervenía. Y así sin quejarse se vistieron de inmediato sin queja alguna.

—**estamos listos—**

—**les falta peinarse—**

Los dos niños corrieron de inmediato a buscarlo y después de peinarse apresuradamente volvieron a sus puestos.

—**ya—**

—**bueno y según la orden de la semana le toca a este hoy**—Rachel va a la pequeña biblioteca por el cuento para sus hijos.

Después de media hora, los dos niños dormían rendidos, cada uno en su cama. Uno abrazaba a su almohada y el otro a su carro favorito. En el medio de las dos camas dormía su mascota, Rachel apago la luz y salió sin hacer ruido alguno.

—**bueno, ya me encargue de dos ahora me faltan dos más**—siguió por otro pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su hija mayor, estuvo a punto de entrar sin tocar. Pero helena ya era una niña grande y exigía que tocaran siempre su puerta.

Y así Rachel lo hace esperando respuesta de su hija.

—**Adelante**—gritaron desde adentro y pudo abrir la puerta más tranquila que antes.

—**disculpe señorita estoy buscando a helena Fabray Berry, si la vez puede decirle que es hora de dormir ya. Que deje su laptop y sus audífonos y se acueste**—

La chica sonrió al verla y dejo sus cosas a un lado —**ya te encargaste de los terremotos rubios—**

—**Sí, ahora solo me falta mis niñas—**

—**Lo sé, de aquí puedo verla—**le dice acercase al balcón y ver a su hija menor en lugar favorito de la casa. Rachel se pone a su lado y sonrió al verla.

—**Crees que se vuelve astronauta**—le pregunta helena a su madre.

—**quien sabe, pero algo de eso será. Le encanta esas cosas**—

—**sí y mami siempre le regala un nuevo telescopio. A veces se le olvida que tiene 6 años—**

—**es una niña muy inteligente y despierta, como todos mis hijos. Como eras tú cuando te conocí por primera vez—**Rachel volteo al ver a helena y con mucha delicadeza acaricio su cabello. —**a veces creo que fue ayer todo eso y de la forma en que ustedes cambiaron mi vida para siempre**—

—**un cambio a mejor—**

—**por supuesto, nunca he sido más feliz que en todos estos años y aún faltan mil años más de felicidad—**

—**Exagerada madre—**

—**los serán hija, ahora a dormir que voy por mi futura astronauta—**las dos morenas sonrieron antes de darse un largo abrazo y despedirse para que su hija mayor empezara con su rutina antes de dormir.

—**Te quiero helena, que duermas bien—**

—**Te quiero más mama y por favor cuando llegue mami no hagan tanto ruido en sus momentos de amor**—

—**helena que dices**—

—**Son unas escandalosas, cuando este más grande me quiero mudar y mis hermanos seguros también lo querrán—**

—**A dormir helena Fabray Berry—**

Helena solo sonrió al ver el tono de su madre toda sonrojada antes de cerrar la puerta y ella no aguantar la risa.

—**Estos niños de hoy en día, dicen unas cosas**—pensó Rachel mientras seguía a la terraza que quedaba en el cuarto de su hija menor. Ella dormía sola y cerca de la habitación de ellas por ser la más pequeña y enferma.

Rachel una no olvida todo esos meses que tuvieron que pasar en el hospital por su hija menor, ya que fue la más delicada del parto de Quinn y con mucho dolor aún recuerda como su médico no le dio muchas esperanzas de vida a la niña, estaba muy delicada y debil.

Quinn estaba destrozada al igual que Rachel, pero no se rindieron e hicieron todo lo posible para que se volviera una niña fuerte como sus hermanos y ahora después de 6 años y aun con muchos cuidados la niña estaba perfectamente. Pero sus madres aun Vivian más pendiente de ella que todos sus otros hijos.

Toco la puerta al igual que con su otra hija pero esta vez no espero que le contestara y entro, la niña ni se había dado cuenta. Dibujaba algunas cosas que seguro había visto por el nuevo telescopio que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, ya había perdido el número que tenía y estaban todos regados por lugares según ella estratégicos para ver las estrellas.

—**Lucy, es hora es hora de dormir, el cielo no se ira mientras descansa**—

La niña volteo y la miro sonriendo, al igual que sus hermanos era rubia y la viva imagen de Quinn. —**Hola mami**— corrió de inmediato al verla y salto a sus brazos.

—**hola mi niña, descubriste muchas cosas hoy—**

—**sí, miles de cosas y las que aún me faltan por descubrir. Además un día quiero ir para allá. Crees que lo hare—**

—**Para mis hijos no hay nada imposible y seguro lo lograras Lucy**—

—**sí y te traeré una piedra lunar especialmente para ti mami—**

—**bien, ahora a dormir mi niña— **

La deja en el suelo y con ayuda de ella comienza a recoger las cosas.

—**A qué horas llega mama—**

—**debe estar por llegar—**

—**no me quiero dormir sin verla mami—**

—**Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres lucy—**

— **¡Sí!—**la niña grita emocionada mientras se va a arreglarse a su baño.

—**pero no le digas a tus hermanos, después se ponen celosos—**

—**No le diré mami—**

—**ok, ahora vamos. Antes que llegue tu mama y me regañe por aun tenerte despierta—**

Una hora más tarde, una rubia alta entraba a la casa que estaba en completo silencio. Cansada de su día de trabajo y súper feliz de estar al fin con su familia y esposa.

Si quita sus zapatos y los lleva en su mano mientras sigue rumbo a su cuarto, en cada paso revisa las habitaciones de sus hijos y todos están profundamente dormidos. Dentro con cuidado y arropa a los gemelos que ya en sus movimientos de sueño habían tirados las cobijas al suelo.

Los arropa y acomoda sus cabellos antes de darle un beso a cada uno en su frente y salir a los minutos.

Después siguió a donde su hija mayor y como siempre la encontraba con el radio prendido, era una costumbre que había adquirido para dormir gracias a su esposa. Que según ella eso le ayudaría para su talento musical.

Salió del cuarto e iba a entrar en el de su hija mayor, pero seguro como todas las noches la niña dormía en su cuarto y más específico en los brazos de su madre.

Y como si Quinn fuera adivina ahí se encontraban las dos, la niña dormir mientras Rachel le tarareaba una canción para que se durmiera. La morena al ver la mirada de su esposa se puso nerviosa, todas las mañanas tenían la misma discusión de que si Lucy no se encontraba enferma debía dormir en su cuarto. Que la estaba malcriando, pero como siempre Rachel no le hacía caso y terminaba durmiendo con ellas.

Al entrar en su habitación lo que había pensado estaba ocurriendo ahí estaban las dos profundamente dormidas y fuertemente abrazadas. Quinn sonrió al verlas, a pesar que le molestaba la actitud de su esposa no podía enojarse con ella.

Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acercó a ellas, con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su esposa para despertarla, la morena al verla se asustó.

Quinn al notarlo le sonrió para tranquilizarla. —**tranquila, hablaremos de esto mañana. Ahora déjala en la cama y vamos—**le susurro para no despertar su hija.

Rachel sin queja alguna, dejo a Lucy en un lado y la arropo, para levantarse y quedarse viendo la niña dormir.

Quinn se le acerco y la abrazo por detrás rodeando con sus brazos la cintura y apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

—**va a estar bien, hay que dejar de preocuparse por ella. El medico dijo que estaba muy bien. Era una niña sana de 6 años—**

—**lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi bebe—**

—**te entiendo y sé que es tu deber de madre—**

—**creo que me estoy obsesionando—**

—**no pasa nada amor, ahora vamos a otro lado. Que te toca atender tu deber de esposa—**

—**en serio—**

—**sí y hace días que nuestra pequeña Lucy no nos deja—**

Las dos sonrieron al salir del cuarto mientras Quinn guiaba a su morena a su cuarto especial, donde podían escaparse ciertas noches de sus hijos para poder darse cariños entre ellas.

—**Quinn**—Rachel la llama antes de entrar en la habitación.

—**dime Rachel**—esta se voltea de inmediato para escucharla.

—**Gracias por luchar por lo que quieres, gracias por darme cuatro hijos maravillosos y una familia hermosa y sobre todo gracias por nunca rendirte por nosotras**—

La rubia le sonríe con ternura al entender a qué se refería. —**Siempre mi amor, te amo—** la jalaba y la besa. Entre besos Rachel le dijo un montón de veces cuanto la amaba. Con mucho cuidado cierran la puerta antes de perderse en un mar de caricias, placer y palabras de amor que les esperaba esa noche a la pareja.

**FIN…**

* * *

**y asi termina espero que le haya gustado. me alegra mucho a ver logrado un fics de este genero diferente que todos puedan leer. era lo idea al comienzo de esta locura. aunque algunos les parezca extraño. no se si escribe otro de este genero aun tengo que terminar dos mas antes de plantearme la idea. sin gracias por leer por los rewius. por la paciencia, muchas gracias adios.**


End file.
